RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: NARUTO THE MAELSTROM
by hypn0s
Summary: a legend, a myth, tracending the binds of time and space, tells the tale of a knight, one of the three, wielder of wind, none tames him, none can stop his rampage, none shall be left unchanged by him, this is naruto, this is his story.
1. prologue: legend

_from the depths of reccess and laziness i have returned, hypn0s! i have come back with a new brand story that is based on one of the anime i once watched first here in colombia, when i got cable, the magic rayearth knights, one of the very first anime i witness and hook me up to anime for good (of course there was also saint seiya and captain tsubasa) but nonetheless..._

_this story doesn't mean i will stop with my other stories, no is just that this one has been easier to work (oddly considering i just started it what? three days ago? but who count it anyway)_

_but enough talk, i give you all, for your patient waiting of updates of my histories and for a late christmas gift, prologue and soon chapter 1 of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom._

"normal talk"

_"thinking"_

**_"inner sakura"_**

**"bijuu speaking"**

_without the quotes, guardian speaking_

**RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: NARUTO THE MAELSTORM**

**PROLOGUE: **

_The legend of the rayearth knights is one of the few legends that have survived the pass of time, and the pass of dimension to dimension._

_The legend states that when the world of crystalia is in peril, its queen, the pillar of that world calls forth three brave knights from beyond, warriors who are each a representation of the three natural forces of crystalia._

_The untamable wind, unpredictable by nature, impossible to tame or defeat, none can hope to stand when the wind unleashes its full wrath, like the tiger, it crouches, a prelude to its full power, and when it lunges to attack it does with the power of a thousand hurricanes._

_The calm waters, passive by nature, it flows on a steady rhythm, it never rushes, it never deviants of its path, patience is what water has in spare, but like waves it hits its enemy, slowly weakening it, until it becomes a monstrous tsunami, hitting with its full power at the tired one, no one can stand against a force that time backs up, like a mighty dragon it roars and all quakes with its roar and gaze._

_The roaring flames, never ending stream of flames and passion, all consuming inferno, a single tongue is enough to raise forests away, the very presence of fire send the most primal beings into fear, the most powerful being cower against this force of nature that knows no end and no limit in its power and like the phoenix it always rises out of its ashes._

_All three forces form a never ending cycle with the primal force of nature, earth, all in a balance like none other force, water calms the fire, fire purges earth, earth stand against the winds, winds moves the water, and so on and on._

_But before the three knights can be called, they first must master their own powers, and resolve their own dilemmas._

_With that the chronicles of wind begins, naruto the maelstrom, the child of revolution, truly the unpredictable and untamable wind knight, makes its stand…_

* * *

_sure, short prologue, in this stories the prologue has to be small, but at the same time explains a lot, and introduces the reader to the story at hand, trust me, the next chapter will be longer, but for now i'll give you some heads up of what you don't know and is mentioned here._

**Rayearth: **a term is usually is given to a trio of powerful and legendary knights know as the rayearth knights, masters of the three natural forces, fire, wind and water, and their derivations, lava, thunder and ice, the three knights serve under the wing of the queen of crystalia, who controls earth, the fourth element, and is more powerful than them three, each one of them (including the queen) wields a powerful sword that changes from knight to knight, the first fire rayearth wielded a broadsword, while the second wielded a rapier, also they are favored by the guardians, powerful sentient elemental forces that grant them help and council when needed, and help them advance in both power and skill.

**The queen: **the queen of crystalia is the supreme ruler of the lands of crystalia, an unofficial rayearth due to her affinity to earth, just like the three rayearths that serve under her as her knights, she is also able to form and command minerals, like the knights can command derivate elements out of their original (fire-lava, wind-thunder, water-ice) also it is said that the first ruler of crystalia formed the knights and grant them with skills akin to her own, but slightly diluted, but also wielding a blade like them, changing from queen to queen.

_until a next time (in the matter of minutes) hypn0s bids you farewell._

* * *

* * *


	2. Chp 1: unexpected

**CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED **

_The chronicles of wind, a tale that speaks of the peers of one of the most outstanding wind rayearth knights of the court of the queen of crystalia, the chronicles in fact a story in a whole, the chronicles of wind, the tales of water, the story of fire and the last part, the scroll of union._

_The chronicles of wind tells the story of naruto uzumaki, a boy of roughly twelve years old, who lives in the remote world of the elemental nations, where the mythical ninjas thrive and fight, where the bonds of friendship are put to the greatest test, compared to the power sometimes offered, life is barely a blink, ninjas die young, sometimes as heroes, sometimes as villains, a world where moralities are put to a greater strain, and where only the one with the strongest spirit and unbreakable resolve can hope to strive._

_Here, in this world, in this land lives him, the fifth wind rayearth knight of the court of the princess of crystalia, naruto the maelstrom, the child of revolution, but he before becoming the knight of wind and earning such a title had one…slightly different, yet as long as the one mentioned before._

_The number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja of the hidden village by the leaves, and reasons spared to him to have such a title that many considered fit to his level, the 'dead last' of the rookie 9._

_Well they are not as willing to call him dead last after this…_

"NARUTO!!" sasuke uchiha screamed, seeing how his teammate was being 'lick' away roughly onto several thick branches on the many trees that surrounded them and the gigantic snake that was summoned why that freak grass ninja.

He knew naruto was being more reckless than usual, and charging blindly against a superior enemy was something that a ninja should not do and was taught in the first day of the academy, he should now after all, and he had repeated the freaking class three times!

Yet naruto charged at the grass ninja, and now he was paying for his blind yet valiant charge.

Yes he would admit it, naruto had more guts that he, yes sasuke uchiha for once was admitting, in his mind of course, that naruto was superior on something to him, on being brave, on not reducing himself to this enemy, unlike him who chocked after the first killer intent he felt.

Soon the snake actually 'licked' away at naruto again, slamming him onto the branch where sasuke was, "enough games" the grass ninja said, and again, sasuke, sakura and now naruto felt the horrible killer intent, images of them dying in the most horrible way, flashing in front of them, their nerves blazing like a Christmas tree, well only sakura and sasuke, because as soon it was over, naruto just blinked a little, and then slowly stood up.

"_Well I'll be dammed, the kyuubi brat, how could I pass those marks on his cheeks? Only a brainless fool, a total suicidal or someone truly determined would stand after my paralysis jutsu, yet again there are a thousand ways to skin a fox pelt"_ the grass ninja thought with a smirk, one he rarely let on his visage, he was excited, only a selected few could stand after his jutsu, and he on other circumstances would like to test the power of someone with his in battle, but he had more pressing matters at hand, one with a pair of red eyes and tomoes in them, so he decided to go for the kill in one single devastating move.

Letting his mouth open wide, the three geninn saw in utter astonishment how he let a huge blade came out of his throat, aimed directly at naruto.

* * *

Shino aburame is a boy which let logic rule the majority of his actions, like he was always taught off by his clan, sure sometimes logic has no match against something like chaos, or naruto (which happens to be the same) but he knew one thing, naruto was out of his logic, not naruto's team, ruled by the teamwork logic, something they excel the most.

Team 8 had just barely escaped close death against the sand ninja gaara of the sand, the homicidal almost crazy ninja who murdered on cold blood at a entire team without any kind of mercy, and nearly did the same to them.

Sure on one point he was also scared, his bugs didn't want to move, true testament of Gaara's terrifying power and bloodlust, but now, instead of being in the tower resting since they had their scroll sets, they decided (well kiba convince them) to hunt down some teams, to cut the competence further, the less teams more chances to gain chuninn promotion he said to convince them, and so there they are, on the hunt of a team in particular, team 7.

"Why I pray ask we are on the hunt of team 7?" shino asked, sure he was all out for cutting the competition, but selection both team 7 and team 10 was odd, even for kiba, "oh come on shino, team 7 is pathetic, they have naruto, the loser, sakura is useless, their only hope is sasuke, and he can't hope to stand against us three at the same time" kiba reasoned.

"A-Ano k-kiba-k-kun, I t-think y-your w-wrong" hinata said, petting akamaru who was still shacking after the killer intent of gaara, being more sensible that any human to killer intent, the poor pup was shaken the most of the group.

"she is right kiba, attacking blindly at team 7 without a plan or further test of their skills is unreasonable, they have been training as long as us, and I must remind you they were on a A-class mission involving the demon of the mist" shino stated bluntly, jumping to another branch.

"With the copy-cat ninja kakashi anyone can make an A-class mission succeed, even those losers, I say cure us of them before they can do something similar to us" kiba added, "your logic although irrefutable is not without its flaws, we may have naruto-san scent thanks to the…piece of cloth hinata had of his jacket along with a sample of his blood in it" hinata blushed deeply at that.

"but let us not forget something, naruto may be the dead last, but he is one determined one, he will fight to the last breath to protect the scroll, even against hinata if necessary, and in a combat he WILL outlast us, he is not without his perks, massive chakra reserves and stamina beyond anyone of the rookie 9, my entire colony…no, my father entire colony can feed out of his chakra and he will barely felt a dent in his reserves, no kiba, naruto may be the dead last, but attacking him first is a mistake I rather not take until I know how strong he truly is, and if there is a limit to his perks" shino said, just to stop suddenly, as so his team did when he stopped.

"Now what shino?" kiba asked, just to see a small drop of blood on shino glasses, soon he felt something wet hitting his cheek, cleaning it out he saw it was blood.

"no" hinata gasped, pale as a sheet of paper, looking upwards kiba saw a sight he swore it was of nightmares only, on a huge tree stood coiled to it a gigantic snake, on the top of he head was that freaky grass ninja with the long tongue, out of his mouth not his tongue but a blade that shone blue was coming out, on a three branch he spotted team 7 members sasuke and sakura, completely shocked, and to add the frightening sight he saw on the tip of the sword at naruto, impaled by it, holding the blade with his left hand, while his right hand twitched uncontrollably.

Soon kiba heard the words of shino, etched with fear in them, "the snake saninn…orochimaru"

Team 7 was definitely a magnet for missing ninjas.

* * *

Team 10 was on a mission…well better said ino was on a mission, the hunt of sasuke and utter defeat of sakura, and if possible of naruto, to make her day.

They had already their own set of scrolls, but were looking for team 7 for their scroll too, in shikamaru logic, the less scrolls sets complete the less team are to arrive to the tower, loosing time to get a matching scroll.

"Come on move it!" ino commanded, making shikamaru and chouji groan, "please ino, relax, we are not just going to find team 7 just like that in a ten kilometer radius dense forest full of ninjas" shikamaru said.

"Look like I care, look now I don't care of anything but to look for sasuke-kun and defeat forehead girl, so stop whining and start moving" ino snapped, this time shikamaru and chouji stopped.

"Whining? You are the one whining that you got stuck with us and not with 'sasuke-kun'" chouji snapped, mimicking her voice on the 'sasuke-kun' part, "is not our fault iruka-sensei and hokage-sama saw in us the same with our parents, just shut up and let's go to the tower already, I'm hungry" chouji complained/snapped, making ino scoff.

"Sheez sensitive are ya?" she wondered out loud, "I don't even know why I have a crush on you! You only have eyes for that uchiha looser" chouji snapped, making ino and shikamaru go eye wide, of course neither of them expected the all 'crush' part.

"w-wha…" into tried to say, just to feel some sort of air current or something hitting them, hard.

For a whole minute they stood still, completely wide eyed, "that…what was that?" shikamaru asked, "I…I don't know, it felt like chakra… but also like wind…" ino wondered, "it felt…like the time naruto used that pulse to disrupt a genjutsu and he end up bursting the windows away…" chouji trailed off, soon the truth dawning to them.

"NARUTO!" the trio screamed, and jumped at the direction where they felt the pulse, ino more since it was obvious that where it was naruto it was sasuke.

* * *

"Where…where am I?" naruto wondered, looking around he saw that he was no longer on the forest, with a sword stuck on his chest, but on some sort of sewer, better yet a sewer with silver walls, the water on his feet was green lime, shinning, the roof was flat, while the silver walls had gold like tubes around them.

With a strange sensation of being pulled into something naruto began to walk, he had imagined the sewers might be dark, damp and suffocating, but oddly the place was well illuminated, felt dry and was actually well ventilated, for a closed environment.

Soon he reached a bifurcation, on one path the walls became gold completely and the water became red, along with the darkness that took that part and the feeling of dread in it.

The other bifurcation, however, was different, it was completely silver walls, the water on the ground was green as lee jumpsuit, but shinning, and he actually felt welcome in that bifurcation, not like in the other where he felt that unnatural dread, it didn't took a genius of shikamaru level to know what was on that dark bifurcation, kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox.

With a sigh he went to the silver bifurcation, ignoring the growl that came outside the gold one.

As he began to walk he began to feel a soft wind around him, inviting, yet powerful at its own right, he had read that all ninjas had a elemental affinity, and a secondary one, and they could usually felt how strong was this affinity was while feeling the natural forces, or using a slip of chakra paper to find out, the later more satisfactory that the other.

As he approached the light he wondered how his friends…

"Sasuke! Sakura-Chan!" he screamed in panic, he didn't know how he had ended up in this sewer, but he had friends to save of the grass freak…

Soon he gasped when he actually remembered how he might have ended in the sewer, he was impaled by a sword out of the grass ninja mouth, right in the heart, and no person could survive that.

Collapsing on his knees naruto looked at his reflection on the green water, he was death, he was stripped of his life and dreams before anything else, dying in front of his friends, as a simple geninn, not as a powerful hokage, with a family and friends at his side, and he had died alone.

"No…" he muttered, tears were running freely of his eyes, but that seemed not to diminish the fact he had died with his friend in peril.

Slowly he stood up, and looked at the light, the inviting light and wind, and then back, if the light was the afterlife path, he was not going to take it, he had friends, and he was not going to let them in harms way, never!

Soon he began to sprint fast, but felt how a current of wind tried to drag him onto the light, he began to struggle against it, as he struggled harder the wind became stronger.

"NO!" naruto screamed, pushing one of his limbs away of the invisible tentacles of wind binding him, soon his other limbs began to slowly drag him away of the wind and light, his friends and dreams were his drive to keep going, he had seen sasuke died on a similar way, saying that his dream shouldn't die with him, telling him that he had a dream worth living off and he was going to fight for it, against death itself.

Soon he felt that the struggle against the wind ceased, looking back he saw that the light was gone, and splash's of something approaching him, with wide eyes he saw that the sound was in fact steps, steps of paws, of a white tiger, a massive white tiger, deep black stripes around the snow white fur, green eyes as deep and shining as the water, dashing at him.

So unprepared naruto was that he only saw with wide eyes how the great white tiger leaped at him, not like lunging at a prey, but more like sorting and obstacle, and much to his amazement the tiger seemed to merge with him, right where the grass ninja blade had impaled him, and when the tiger form had merged with him, naruto felt and explosion within him, one that was set loose around him…

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he saw how naruto opened his eyes in utter surprise, the dull blue orbs that were slowly being drained of life had rekindle again, but what surprised sasuke the most was the sudden pulse that emanated out of naruto, pushing him, sakura and the grass ninja away, what surprised sasuke of course was that the blade that seemed to shine blue and seemed indestructible was suddenly cut in ribbons like if it was made out of butter.

Soon the uchiha landed on solid ground, and so did sakura, with a surprised turn the massive snake landed roughly on the ground, leaving a crater and a smoke cloud when it 'poofed' away.

"kiba-san" he heard sakura speak, turning at her direction he spotted team 8, looking quite surprised, he could even see the outline of shino's eyes, which spoke monuments on how the stoic aburame was.

"well, if it is team loser" kiba suddenly said, making sasuke slightly snarl, and slightly forgetting that naruto his teammate somehow was still alive, "not no kiba, this is not the moment" shino warned, "whatever, the less teams the better" kiba said, glancing at hinata, it was no secret he had a crush on her, not as big to the one she had for naruto, but still a crush, and it was painfully obvious that he wanted to break hinata's view of naruto, by crushing him.

But kiba found odd that hinata was looking him wide eye, as so the members of team 7 and the newly arriving team 10, soon he turned to shino, who was looking like if gaara was right behind him, turning slowly he saw that was naruto that was behind him, he slightly relaxed, that was until he saw or rather believe what he saw behind naruto.

He swore for all that was worth and good of his clan that he had seen the single most massive tiger ever, fur as white as snow, eyes completely green neon with the black slits, complete with the black stripes on the white fur, and on a hunting position, right behind naruto, fangs bared, the things were intimidating enough, but the fact that tiger was like three floor high was beyond intimidating, was ridiculously scary.

As soon he saw the tiger it vanished, leaving a standing naruto, the only evidence of being stabbed in the heart was the blood around his clothes, _"wait a minute, he was impaled on the heart and lived?" _kiba wondered, looking in utter amazement how the wound was hissing with green chakra and closing.

"Kukuku" soon the rookie 9 turned their eyes at the grass ninja, who looked rather pleased, "well naruto-kun, it seems you also have a potential as sasuke-kun" the grass ninja said, only to receive a small step forward of naruto as answer.

"oh…I see you want to continue our little bout" the grass ninja said in a slight gleeful tone, "many would have praise their lucks and flee when they had the chance…very well, I'll grant you a shinobi death" the grass ninja said, slowly forming hand seals, clearly showing to all that naruto little trick was just a fluke, a mere twist of fortune…

**BAMM!!**

The hit resounded all over the field, the crunch of bones, or rather said one bone, the grass ninja cheek bone, so surprised he was and so overwhelm his brain was for the sudden spike of pain like no other that his brain never registered the bone crushing haymaker uppercut aimed to his right ribcage, letting the pained grunt later when his ribs collapsed by the sudden strain and pain.

Being punched onto a tree the grass ninja body when trough the thick trunk, and onto a nearby rock, slamming his body onto the rock and leaving a nice imprint of his body in it.

Looking at where he was he saw in utter amazement how naruto eyes had suddenly taken an odd tint around his eyes, and the glare, the glare with those green slit eyes…

"_Green slit eyes!!!" _the grass ninja was eye wide, the kyuubi brat was surely surprising, as his long title expressed, with narrowed eyes the grass ninja pulled himself of the rock, launching himself as a projectile at the blond, who just steeled himself at the charging grass ninja.

What a surprise came to all later when naruto lifted both of his arms and grabbed the grass ninja by the shoulders, stopping him in mid air and not even moving and inch, and then to shock them further push him back onto the rock with a single shift of his weight forward.

The grass ninja was suddenly surprised and irked to say the least, a mere geninn had brush him aside like a rag doll, after using his experience and chakra to launch himself in a move tha added with a sword would be lethal, but the blond just brushed him aside like nothing.

"_Okay enough games! He might be a Jinchuuriki, but he is no match to me, he is just a wet between the ears geninn, I am__ a saninn, I faced and survived sanshōuo no hanzo (hanzo the salamander) I will not loose against this brat!!"_ with that on his mind he opened his mouth this time a snake head came out of his mouth, which at the same time opened its mouth, a hilt with snake like skin as hilt in gold coming out, soon showing a blue pale glowing blade, with a single flick the snake vomited the sword, and the grass ninja took it in his hands, aiming it at naruto, whose eyes were still steeled in a glare.

"Come naruto-kun, come to your demise" the grass ninja said, naruto just began to contract and stretch his fingers on his right hand, and to much the grass ninja amazement and the presents, on a burst of wind and flash of light a sword materialized on naruto's hand.

It had to be the biggest sword ever know, at least for team 7 members, who swore loudly, "that…thing is as big as zabuza's" sakura said in fear, she thought naruto was loud and sometimes unpredictable, but this came to the top ten of the 'weird naruto things' in her list.

The sword was easily two times the height of naruto; it was at least of 3 cm thick, with a width of 30 cm of each sharp edge, as for the length, if naruto is 1.45 m of height, and the blade is two times his height, well you can imagine how long, at least 2.9 m long! The blade was on a silver nearly bordering white platinum color, the hilt where the blade was attached was on black with several odd runes around it, while the grip was of 30 cm long in blue with a single cloth tied around the grip, it was clearly ridiculous in sheer sight, after all naruto is not exactly the tallest or buffest of the rookie 9, being hinata the second smallest and sakura the third.

Still they went eye wide when naruto swung the blade and brought it to his shoulder, letting it rest in it, with the greatest ease ever seen.

With a single smirk the grass ninja charged at naruto, sword ready to stab, naruto suddenly brought the sword at great speed, deflecting the strike, and with a slight leap he jumped at the grass ninja, swinging the massive zanbato at the grass ninja sword, this one blocking the strike, and grunting at the impact.

On the air naruto twisted in mid-air, bringing the massive blade on a sweeping arc, the grass ninja jumped, dodging the blade and bringing his own to cut naruto, just to this bring the grip of the sword and block the attack.

Landing with a soft thud, the grass ninja eyed at the blond with calculating eyes, _"he is good, even with a blade of that magnitude and dimensions, he is able to deflect my attacks, but one thing is deflecting a sword, other is deflecting a jutsu" _with that the grass ninja brought his hand together, sword in hand and started to form hand seals, "wind release: great breakthrough!" the grass ninja screamed letting a gush of wind straight at naruto, who just brought his massive blade in front of him, tip aimed at the attack.

"Fury!" naruto shouted, suddenly swinging the blade fast, considering the massive size at the blasting wind, time seemed to stop when the blade connected with the jutsu, _"fool" _the grass ninja thought with a smirk, only to go eye wide as the rest when his jutsu never collided, in fact the jutsu began to be pushed back, slowly, and by a mere twelve year old blond.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!" with a roar that freaked all for the akin sound of a tiger roar, naruto swung completely the blade, the jutsu returning at the grass ninja with four times its sizes, and more destructive.

**BOOM!!!**

The jutsu collided with the grass ninja, taking a good chunk of the forest behind him with him, and flying away, the massive airwave leveling rocks and trees, and seemed not to stop.

All stared eye wide at the attack and then at the blond, who was now on his knees, holding himself with the massive sword, panting slightly, "…what a rush" naruto mentioned, making the eight geninn eyes to twitch.

* * *

Anko was getting rather annoyed at all, in fact she felt like killing the next thing that crosses her path.

In five minutes she felt that the forest of death seemed to change, the forest was her home, her turf, she knew the place like the back of her hand, there was no rock she didn't knew, no hole she didn't memorized, not a single plant, animal, mutated animal or mutated plant she didn't see either, but in the past five minutes all went down to hell itself.

First the second killer intent flash that she knew it was of orochimaru, the bastard that had messed her life in ways only the kyuubi brat naruto uzumaki knew, after all he wasn't foreign to scorn and pain either, second was the sudden pulse, that was the only way she could describe it, it felt like a blast of air in every direction with an epicenter, or a blast of chakra to disrupt a genjutsu, or both! Hell the only time something like that had happened was a year ago in the academy when the same gaki overdid the all genjutsu cancelling and blew the windows on a five mille radius of the academy and turned off every genjutsu in that area, not to mention that several chakra slips used to determine the elemental affinity of a ninja registered the most strong wind user affinity ever, it didn't took a genius to know who was the wind user and to who that chakra belonged to.

But the third and four things took the cake easily, the third was the unnatural tiger roar, one could easily say it was one of the mutated tigers, but the roar felt so surreal, almost like if the tiger itself was of the size of a three floor house with a body of a wild, experimented and damn big tiger, the four was what actually she was staring at.

There was what could be say a trench, the ground had been dug by something, every tree that was suppose to be in there was gone, obliterated or something she didn't knew, small pools of blood where visible where the attack finally ended, a huge crater twice the area of the initial 'trenches' her strong wasn't math, but of edge to edge of the trenches there was somewhat some 10, 15 or she dares to say 25 meters wide, and the crater was of a area of surely 50 meters with a deepness of 20 feet, there she found the remains of the face of the grass ninja her former master killed, along with a headband of the sound village, the new entries, and a lot of blood, along with the broken hilt of the Kusanagi sword.

Picking the sword, the headband, placing them on her trench coat, she pulled then a vial to take blood samples and a plastic bag to place the shred face, and as soon she did that she left, ANBU hunters would soon converge in that crater to determine what it was what did it and follow the attack, not that it was hard, after all the attack let a straight line that even a moron would be able to follow.

With a sigh she left for the tower, there she would present the physical evidences of orochimaru involve with sound village, and the remains of the so called indestructible grass cutter, the Kusanagi sword.

She knew something however; hokage-sama would place the hilt as a trophy, after all not anyone can break the indestructible.

* * *

"Okay what was that all about?" ino asked out loud, missing how naruto's new weapon had vanished in the same flash of light and wind along with the markings around his eyes and his odd eyes, leaving a tired uzumaki in its wake and a odd white glove without the fingers and a green crystal like kanji for wind in the upper palm, a tired uzumaki that spotted a scroll on the ground, a sticky, full of drool scroll, the one they needed to complete their set.

"And how I'm supposed to know? And why you ask me ino-pig!" sakura snapped, missing the scroll, as so the rest, except naruto, who slowly made its way towards the scroll.

"He is your teammate forehead-girl" ino snapped, "Is the first time he does something like that!" sakura snapped, "oh is the first time he does something like that, you just keep it as a secret then you would unleash it to us like a rabid dog!" ino snapped, "hey I'm here you know" kiba snapped as he joined the conversation, making all stare their attention on the conversation and not on the crawling naruto who grabbed the scroll, which was covered in drool, making a face he slowly stood up, his body feeling how its forces returned, and slowly making its way to sasuke, who looked bored at the conversation.

"Hey sasuke" naruto whispered, sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the blond who somehow gained more power than him, "what dope?" his answer came when naruto flashed him the drooled scroll.

"Let's pick sakura-Chan before they gang up on us" naruto whispered, "and why you think they will gang up on us"

"Why they would come here in the first place?"

"…good point, by the way, that thing was in that guy's stomach" sasuke whispered, "…wait…you mean?" sasuke nodded, naruto made several sick looks on his face before pocketing the scroll on his pouch, and start cleaning his hand with his pants.

"Listen forehead right now we don't care…SASUKE-KUN!" ino wailed, instantly the group looked at naruto and sasuke, who stopped just 5 inches of sakura, both then looked at each other oddly, then at the group.

Without any delay both grabbed sakura arms, "see ya suckers!" sasuke screamed, "smell ya later!" naruto added, both dragging at sakura like a rag doll, jumping onto the branches, direction the tower.

"…they…ran away" kiba said, "…seems so" shikamaru added, a very odd silence fell on the gathered six…

"GET BACK HERE!!" kiba and ino screamed as they dashed together to give chase on team 7, "circumstances had joined the oddest of enemies on a common goal" shino said, and shikamaru nodded, and without any delay the teams followed them.

"Jump like the wind teme!" naruto screamed, "Is run like the wind you moron!" sasuke snapped, leaping at top speed, well at as much they can with sakura on both of them.

"Hey why we are running away?" sakura screamed, now prying herself of the guys arms and leaping with them, "cutting the competition, the less teams the better for them" sasuke said, "oh…but wait, we don't have the complete set!" sakura snapped.

"The guy…eh…um…coughed his scroll" sasuke added rather uncomfortably, soon sakura made a face when the truth set in, "I got them both sakura-Chan, now all we have to do is to run and made it to the tower, easy as pie!" naruto said grinding, "naruto-baka we have two teams on our tails!" sakura snapped, totally forgetting he had totally reverted a B-class jutsu with a sword that he made come out of kami knows where, but she of course noted the odd glove on his left hand, and so did sasuke.

"Hey dope" naruto snarled at that, "what's that on your left hand?" without even bothering naruto looked the glove, and more oddly the kanji of wind etched in crystal in the glove, "…cool" naruto muttered.

Soon a gigantic hand shot up, nearly palming them away, "oh great they are gaining on us!" sakura screamed, looking behind her how two teams of their own graduation class were hunting them, "hey look at the bright side sakura-Chan?"

"What bright side baka!?" sasuke and sakura snapped, "means we are so cool that they want us down so they can win easily, we are strong" naruto said, "that's not a bright side moron!!" sakura snapped, dodging several shuriken aimed at her, looking back she saw that hinata was the one who did it, byakugan blazing and glaring at her.

"Damn it now how we escape them?" sakura screamed, "teme breath fire!" naruto snapped, "you want me to shoot fireballs at them?"

"Do it or froze up like last time!!"

"You would freeze up too against that freak!"

"Oh dammit" naruto snapped, his right hand brushing the crystal kanji, in that instant his right hand was covered by the same light, and then the sword took its place in his hand.

Sasuke and sakura stared at naruto who held the blade like if it was nothing, "okay…this reach my top scale in my weird-o-meter" naruto said out loud, using the huge sword to start blocking the weapons launched to them.

_Swing me…_

"Eh?" naruto looked oddly around; he swears he just heard a voice…

_Swing me…_

"I'm swinging your oversize sword!" naruto shouted as he began to swing the blade with ease, his teammates looking at him oddly.

_Swing me with chakra infused in me your big fool!!!_

"Oh" naruto seemed to say, much to his teammates he started to leap backwards, not even looking his front, brought his new sword in front, and formed a very clumsy ram seal, soon he felt and odd sensation spread around his hands, and a name popped in his mind.

Bringing his sword on a horizontal arc he swung it shouting "HURRICANE!"

Not a millisecond later a strong air current was shot of the massive blade at the pursuers, team 8 jumped out of the way, but team 10 wasn't so lucky.

**BOOM!!!**

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!" ino screamed as she, shikamaru and chouji were pushed aside by the strong current, making all behind team 8 exploits, "damn!" sakura swore as she spotted the section naruto made disappear, and how long he had send team 10.

"Damn it dope where you get so much power!!" sasuke screamed, "Shut up and run!!" naruto snapped, leaping faster, soon they saw they were running short of branches.

"Kuso, they are faster on foot that on tree!!" sakura said, "What we do?" naruto asked, "We fight! Dive onto that riverbank, we will engage them there" sasuke pointed to a visible riverbank close and full of small and big rocks, without any delay team 7 dived to that riverbank, team 8 on tow.

As the two teams landed, team 10 joined also, looking battered and like hell, "naruto uzumaki I'm going to decorate your ass with that sword!!" ino snapped, her hair full of leaves and branches.

"Wait" shino said suddenly, "wait? Wait what? We are six against three! We can beat them!!" kiba said, "no, hinata won't engage against naruto, you know that better than anyone, sasuke has the sharingan and will predict our movements, sakura may be weak but her might lays in her brains, and naruto is armed with a wind based weapon which I might remind you took the snake saninn orochimaru away with his own technique, team 10 is driven by anger and we are not suited for this kind of combat, neither them, team 7 is, don't rush hastily!" shino snapped forcefully, making kiba blanch, there were few times shino loose its cool, this was one of those times.

"See, told ya sakura-Chan, they hunt us because we are cool!" naruto said, making sakura eye twitch, _"damn it I hate when he is right" __**"yeah what gives? He is now all smart…I hope that sword reflects…" **__"Don't you ever think that!!!"_

"Okay…then what genius?" kiba snarled, "naruto-san, shikamaru-san, I propose a temporal truce, until we make it inside the tower" shino said, "SAY WHAT!?" kiba, sakura and ino screamed at the same time, "it is a more…logical strategy" shino said, "logical my ass, why you ask naruto-baka and lazy shikamaru instead of me and sasuke-kun?" ino asked, sakura nodding.

"Because shikamaru-san is smarter and level headed than you and sasuke will reject it immediately, sakura will follow anything sasuke believes, thus leaving naruto as the logical choice for asking a proper joint alliance, kiba was the one who coaxed us into hunting you two, if it wasn't then we would be on the tower by now" shino said, glancing at the darkening sky.

"…yeah…what you said" naruto said, his massive blade on his hand still, not that he is willing to sheath it, if he knew how.

"So, are you agreed with my proposal, we will travel together, thus increasing our chances of passing the exam unharmed, in exchange we will guard each other, travel together, eat together and aid other teams of our village if needed, this alliance will end as soon we enter the tower, no sooner, not even when we arrive, as soon as we enter" shino stated firmly.

"Okay…I'm in" shikamaru said, seeing no trap in it, "I think that as long we remain together none should try to steal the scrolls of the others" naruto said, smirking at shino who let his eye twitch under the cover of his glasses.

"_Perceptive, nothing less expected of the one who pulls pranks daily, he saw beyond my trap, guess I have no choice" _"deal naruto-san, as long as you keep sasuke-san of attacking my teammate I'm okay with that" shino said, "you heard that sasuke-teme, not chasing dogs" naruto added, earning a growl from kiba.

"w-we s-s-should s-seek s-s-shelter…f-f-for the n-n-n-night n-n-n-n-naruto-t-to-kun" hinata shuttered, "she is right guys, is getting late, and freaks come out at night" chouji said suddenly, "okay is settled then, although I have to disagree on that" naruto added suddenly, "as a shinobi, we are freaks to the world" he added as he slung his weapon to his back, this one sticking somehow.

The geninn were kinda offended at that, but he was right, in the eyes of many villagers they weren't shinobi, they were freaks, wherever they like it or not, well at least they are freaks with friends, and so they are not alone.

But unknown to them another team looked at them, right in the canopies on the trees, one of its members glaring at hinata, "keep your emotions in check neji, we are not here to attack them based on a personal vendetta" a male there said to neji.

"like if you know about fate, she will fall on my hands alone Lee, you can have all you want of fight against the rest, but hinata-_sama _is mine to take down" neji said, stepping out of the shadows.

"whatever neji, but please let me fight the blond, that sword is so awesome, I want to test blades" a female voice said to neji, "yes tenten, you can fight him, fight to your hearts content" neji said, "oh I plan to do that neji, time to show the kiddies the big leagues" with that team 9 jumped away, following the rookie 9 slowly, and waiting for a chance.

* * *

_hello people, i keep my promises, always, somewhat, i think, yet i still i owe you all some apologies to those who read outcast and KH: beyond the stars, i ahve a slight writters block, but fear not, this story has reopened my blocked mind, and i will have new chapters of those stories, including this one for next year, what? you expect me to publish on the eve of new year, when the net is saturated, not!_

_but anyway, like last chapter, i'll give you what you look for, some info of some topics mentioned here, next chapter will include techniques_

**Crystalia: **the land of crystalia is said to be the 'core of the universe' where all life formed, right in the middle crystalia formed, both blessed and cursed with the wonders and disgraces of the birth of the universe, although the official name of the world is Eden, by some scientists and even elders of crystalia itself, the name crystalia is given due to the natural crystal formations found all over crystalia, from mountains, to even castles, precious crystals and powerful shards with small fractions of the elemental powers, there the name.

**Dimension: **unlike popular believe, the universe is divided, not united, in millions of millions of fragments that contain a galaxy of three, dimensions, each galaxy with worlds with either life or death, being Eden (the kingdom of crystalia) the core, and nexus of all these universes, you want to pass to another universe or dimension, you have by obligation pass by crystalia.

_until a next time my friends, hypn0s says jane! and a freaking awesome new year to you all._

_peace._


	3. Chp 2: ambush

_hello my friends, it is i! hypn0s, who brings you all the next chapter of the rayearth knights, first of all i want to thank NaruHina Love birds for his reviews, and to all those who have read my story so far, the pairings, well i won't mention them, you'll have to find out as the story goes, and as for the rest, the plot and if akatsuki will come into play since i'm a little updated with the manga, i'm still thinking it, but enough talk, let's have some fun._

"normal talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"inner sakura"_**

**"bijuu"**

_without the quotes "" guardian speaking_

**CHAPTER 2: AMBUSH**

"orochimaru-sama, how do you feel now?" kabuto asked as he let his green glowing hands wander around the snake saninn left arm, which was now black, or better said has black lines all over it, like if it was hit individually by a whip, but kabuto knew the damage was beyond some visible bruises.

"_Amazing, naruto-kun attack damaged orochimaru-sama to a cellular level, not enough to cause considerable damage in the exterior to be considered just minor bruises but the attack went beyond, attacking the organs and the chakra paths to a cellular level, the gentle fist brought to the next level, indeed, fury is a most frightening attack" _kabuto thought, staring how even his medical skill did little to heal a damage that he would be unable to heal in himself, one thing is creating cellular tissue to replace death one, but the other is actually healing still sane tissue that is yet to die and is as damaged as and broken egg, and more on his organs, where no training on the body was enough to protect him of the damage.

"I feel fine kabuto-kun, thank you, yet I must say I am quite displease" orochimaru said, he had reasons, there it was him, the greatest of all saninn (ego much) defeated by a mere brat, it might be the kyuubi jailer, but it was the most unprepared, flashy, weak, dumb, stupid, dense (he could go on for hours) ninja ever to be born, and that ninja had deflected his jutsu with a weapon he thought was of legend.

"So…what does naruto-kun has now?" kabuto asked, witnessing first hand the damage the mysterious zanbato had dealt to the Kusanagi blade, true the weapon was forged with the scales of a thousand snakes, of even Manda the snake lord, and coated with the poison of the snakes, yet the sword had been dented three times, and the hilt, which was made of a steel only found on the world of summons was ripped, twisted and nearly obliterated.

Orochimaru then looked quietly a kabuto, kabuto's 'teammates' standing idly and silently at the snake saninn, "kabuto-kun, your team, under any circumstances are not to complete the exams, that's and order" orochimaru said, "understood orochimaru-sama, but I still want to know the name of this blade" kabuto asked again.

"is not ordinary blade kabuto-kun, is a blade of legends, as legendary and unreachable at the totsuka no Tsurugi (ten hands long sword) that blade is a symbol itself, of power and elemental marking of a being that could easily be a decisive factor in our plans" orochimaru began.

"Yes?" kabuto asked, "That blade belongs to a true wind lord, the blade of a rayearth knight of wind, kaze no yaiba (blade of wind)

* * *

"So…any idea how the hell you got that?" kiba asked to naruto, pointing at his massive blade, naruto of course considered in telling them how he obtained the sword…

_Kaze no yaiba…_

Naruto blinked, he had experienced in the span on less that a day a total odd change, besides the sword and the voice on his head, and the fact that two of his new techniques had been wind based, and the tiger, oh man the tiger, he clearly remembers when he roared like a tiger, how the hell he is going to explain them that!

"Uh…family heritage?" naruto wondered, "You don't know?" chouji asked, "well excuse for not having parent's fat ass!" naruto snapped, on usual circumstances chouji would have gone agro on anyone who would call him 'fat ass' but naruto had snapped at him out of pure anger for not having parents and not knowing his heritage, so he let that slip, also he has a big heart to stay mad at someone for so long for a single insult.

"Okay man, sorry, at least that thing has a name?" chouji asked again, "yeah…kaze no yaiba" naruto said, almost in a whisper, "the blade of wind, interesting name, anyway let us rest, who will take first watch" shino asked.

"I will, I need the time to think" naruto said as he walked away, kaze no yaiba in hands, with a shrug the rest went to sleep.

With a worried look hinata stared at naruto, who just impaled the blade tip on the ground, and rested on a rock, she wanted to go and talk to him, to help him, but for the moment she couldn't, not with so many ears perked up and her blasted shyness, so instead she opted to use her byakugan to be able to alert them all in case of some eventuality, and hoped that some day she would gain some courage to talk to him without shutter, fainting or both.

Naruto for his part seated on the rock, moon gleaming and shinning brightly and his zanbato gleaming also, he stared at the zanbato idly, wondering how he obtained it in the first place.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he hoped to find the answer.

* * *

"Looks like their watch guard is lacking" tenten muttered with a satisfy smile, "indeed, now is the best time to attack" neji whispered, "no neji-kun, tenten-Chan, look at hinata-Chan" lee stated, pointing at hinata, visible veins flanking her face.

"Kuso, she is well aware of some weakness on their first shift, so she decided to act as a secondary guard, impressive, but not enough" neji said as he began to pull some shuriken, "is not that…can't you feel it?" Lee added, making neji and tenten stare at him, "the air…it feels…odd" he said strangely slowly and quietly, like if he was afraid of waking someone.

"Is just your imagination Lee" tenten said, "No…he is right…this doesn't feel right, it feels unnatural, is like…a barrier" neji said, "neji…none of them know the art of seals, and I seriously doubt is your weak cousin chakra messing with you" tenten suddenly said.

"No…is naruto-kun" Lee said, going eye wide, and with reason, and so his teammates when they turned around to stare at naruto, and unknown to them hinata was eye wide.

Around naruto, small pebbles, some foliage, a pair of branches, and all not attached to the ground and small suddenly began to float around naruto, who looked asleep, but to neji it was something else, he was meditating, and seemed to be pretty much awake.

* * *

Naruto was walking again on the silver like halls of his mind, he thinks, making it to the same bifurcation and reaching for the pure silver sewer system, where hopefully he will find some answers o his current skills.

As soon he crossed the light, his eyes widened, not because of the light, he had seen the light plentiful of times as his close encounters with death stated, and he had always seen a red headed woman with a blond similar to him but older saying him that it was not yet his time and they were proud of him.

No, what got him eye wide was the sudden change of scenario of a smelly and closed sewer, to an open field with a sky to boot.

Miles and miles of green extended in front of him, behind him the entrance or exit to the sewer was attached to a huge mountain made out of red crystals, beyond he could see much to his amazement a floating mountain, a formation of smaller islands around floating around the larger mountain, more he saw a huge volcano, and he could say it was a volcano because what kind of mountain spits fire out of its tip, I'll tell ya none!!

As he walked around he marveled in the sights in front of him, trees of untold beauty and sturdy, even for being young, the grass as green and sane, like if no one walked there, there was also a spot with flowers, flowers he had never seen, being someone who had his own plants (like three or four and taking great care of them like if they were his babies) he could only marvel with their exotic appearance, this was a place ino would go flipping abound.

But then he felt and odd sensation, like being pulled upwards, and upwards he went, right onto the sky, passing the snow white clouds, but before that the pull stopped, and naruto could see and have a panoramic of the things he saw on the ground, now beyond he could see a massive blue sea like no other, the volcano was bigger that the crystal made mountain he came, the floating mountain had in fact a temple, and each one of the small islands were in fact floating villages, small but villages of not even the size of wave village during its bad times with gatou, he could see a sea of green, trees extended beyond his eyes could catch, and more far, far beyond his sight, somehow he was able to distinguish three massive pillars, one in blue sea, one in red blood and one in green emerald, reaching nearly to the sky itself, made out of crystals! And to add a massive castle near the pillars, along with a town ten times bigger than konoha, what caught naruto's attention was that the castle shone like if it was made out of crystals itself, or diamonds, or something!!

Soon he was pulled again, this time passing the clouds, and entering a very eerie realm, the clouds and tendrils of smoke covered the place, along with some sort of distorted blue sky, all seemed so surreal, like those drawings saru-jiji showed him once, old, that dated, according to him of before of the village times, before the manga and the cool drawings, the place looked like that environment.

_You came…_

Naruto eyes widened, before he was never able to distinguish the voice tone, it was always neutral, even when it snapped at him, but now it was different, he could clearly made a heads and tails of the voice, it was gruff, strong, like a cross between a growl and a baritone, he could only imagine of who would belong that voice.

_Child of the revolution…_

Naruto eyes darted around, soon to fall in the form of a huge three floor white tiger, massive impressive, daunting, freaking awesome! Still the tiger seemed like in those drawing saru-jiji showed him once, what could be considered as a cartoon drawing at that time.

"Revolution? Me?" naruto asked, quite freaked later when he heard his voice, grave, deep, like if he had grown up in the matter of seconds.

_Yes, child of revolution, whose life is linked directly with the fate of his own world, one shall bring destruction and pain, one shall bring change and peace, which one you believe you are…_

"Duh! Of course the second…wait a second! You say one shall bring peace and the other destruction, as two?"

_Yes, two children, the fate of their world on the balance, peace or destruction, what do you choose?_

"Peace of course! What a dumb question"

_You choose peace, yet you are and instrument of battle and terror, your kind can't bring peace…_

"Say's who? You? Excuse me dude but last time someone tried to convince me of something I'm not ended up beaten like all the women's found the mother lode of all perverts"

_I saw, yet you prove me that even when you try to become an instrument of peace you unwillingly become also an instrument of pain…_

"And what do you know about pain?"

_None I'll admit, yet I have seen enough to understand it…_

"Exactly, just because you have seen it and then come telling me all sagely that pain 'this and that' and I won't be able to become something because I'm some sort of avatar of destruction doesn't mean you know it! Unless you know it first-hand you got no right to speak like that! Besides who are ya to tell me what I am, only me can choose that"

The tiger didn't replied, just stared at the blond in front of him with its big green emerald eyes.

"someone told me shinobi are weapons, tools of a person who gives a damn about us and use us and toss us aside when we break, that is wrong, we are still people, no one can tell us we are weapons or not, is us who decide that, I know saru-jiji will never allow that, he is kind and wise, _yet perverted, _person, and I aim to become like him, a leader, a person who looks for his people! And no one, neither and oversize rug or a nine tailed freak with psychotic episodes and sarcastic ego as big as him will stop me!!" naruto thundered, more shocked when actually a thunder was felt around when he spoke.

The tiger just rose up of his sitting position, advancing slowly at naruto, whose eyes were wide as saucers, but didn't back down, he never backs down, he never goes back on his word, that's his nindo, his ninja way, and no one would change that, no one.

_You…are…worthy…_

Naruto suddenly blinked at that, and how close the massive white tiger was of him.

_Few are brave to speak their mind, fewer are able without missing a beat, a handful are only able to back those words, but only someone truly special can cover all that and defy the odds, and prove them all wrong…_

Naruto kinda blushed at that, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a habit he had developed after so many pranks that actually ended with a praise, after all no anyone can paint the hyuuga clan roofs in pink without they even finding out.

_like a massive hurricane striking down, rocking down the world, you are ready to prove them all wrong with that same kind of power and display of determination, to change the world like no other, only a few are worthy, you…naruto uzumaki, are one of them…_

suddenly the odd aura and vision became clear, and naruto gaped at the sight, he was floating, in mid-air, with a talking three foot white tiger that speaks, of course he had to remind himself of the thing he has, nine tails, bigger than the tiger, crazy, blood-lusting savage animal who happens to ruin his life.

_I am well aware of the creature you contain naruto uzumaki, a beast like no other, a force of nature, a representation of the gathered malice of people, corrupting it, only in death kyuubi no kitsune will find redemption, and in your eyes it will see things the way you do…_

Well at least the gigantic tiger didn't scorn him like the rest, although he doing that would be hypocrite considering he is a big talking tiger.

_I am anima, lord of winds, guardian of the wind pillar of the land of crystalia, and you naruto uzumaki have become its new champion, the new wind rayearth knight…_

"Okay time out dude, are you saying I'm turning into a rayearth? One of the three legendary warriors?" anima nodded at naruto question, "don't mean to be offensive but you are not pulling my leg…" naruto then narrowed his eyes at him, "or you are one of kyuubi-teme schemes to get his ass out of me right? Admit it!!"

_Amusing, volatile, you are truly like the wind in the flesh, I am not a scheme of the beast to release itself of you, your lives are bounded, even if what contains him is weakened enough, it still is enough to keep it at bay, no naruto uzumaki, you are chosen among many since childbirth to become a champion, a warrior, light under the many dark shades of many lives…_

Naruto in that moment blushed for that, not that he could complain, it was a first to him to be praised so greatly, it felt…good.

_Our time must come to and end…for the moment, we must break paths, until I summon you again to the skies, below is yours to explore and gaze, think of it as…a gift for all you have endured, along with this…_

Soon the massive beast pointed a claw to naruto, the sharp nail of one of its digits tapped him in the forehead, and naruto could feel the nail pierce the metal of his headband and slightly tap his forehead, like nothing.

Soon naruto eyes widened as he felt his body like inflate; somehow he felt the chakra paths and coils in his body being invaded by a foreign force, and his brain felt like in flames, information of some things he never knew he could do entering his head.

As this happened he began to fall of the sky, looking shocked at anima.

_Your true skills have been unlocked, small powers so you can understand them, but will grow with you as long as you use them, be prepared now naruto uzumaki, because as soon as you leave this realm a battle awaits you to test your new skills, farewell…_

Naruto tried to reach anima, to speak with him, but he couldn't, he just felt landing on something soft, water, slowly cutting his vision of anima and the sky.

_For now…_

* * *

"_orochimaru-sama, what is your bidding" Zaku asked, staring at the snake saninn, the man who had saved him of a life of poverty and pain, the man who had set him in his true calling, the shinobi life._

"_About not more that half a day ago I engaged team 7" orochimaru began, "the one with the girl with pink hair and the orange with legs?" kin asked, "yessss, but I assure you kin-Chan, that 'orange with legs' as you put it is more that just a flashy loudmouth individual, look underneath the underneath" orochimaru said, making kin look down._

"_What we have to do" dozu asked, "kill the boys, with the exception of sasuke-kun, and bring me him and the girls, I have some experiments that require the byakugan of the hyuuga girl naruto-kun and his teams are with now"_

"_How do you know they are with other teams that include a hyuuga orochimaru-sama?"_

"_Easy dozu-kun, rookies like them are too predictable"_

"They are indeed" dozu muttered as he stared at the gathered rookie 9, resting after a stressful first day in the forest, not that he can blame team 7 after all they escaped orochimaru somehow, but the other teams had no excuse to rest.

Soon the Oto ninja focused on the three main targets, the hyuuga girl, the uchiha boy, and the guard, the blond…with a huge sword and with floating stones around him?

"_How come we didn't realized of that before!?" _dozu wondered on his mind, is not like the blond didn't dress to blend, but how they missed the obvious around him, the big zanbato and the floating stones.

It was standard to take the guards first, so they couldn't warn the rest, sure at first sight the blond looked asleep, but on further inspection he looked rather awake, he was more like meditating, arms crossed, eyes closed, but not moving them, unlike the rest who where moving their eyes, something natural when dreaming.

Soon dozu eyes widened when the blond shot up straight, and stood up, looking around, the small pebbles falling, along with the unusual feeling of a barrier around the group.

Then it happened, the blond first looked up behind him, spotting another team of konoha geninn, the veteran geninn team, the one with they broody hyuuga and the odd blow hair boy, he let a gasp when he did that, this prove to be his undoing later when he turned to face them, eyes wide that reflected surprise but also determination.

Then he reached for his blade, and there all hell broke loose…

"Decapitating air waves!!"

* * *

Naruto eyes had opened in sheer surprise, looking around, his surprise was so great that he stood up, his body felt odd, light, flexible, invincible, well not that much but that was how he felt, and he felt that he could take on the world itself.

But soon that feeling was overwhelm by another one, he felt…well it is hard to describe, his body itself felt several things, his skin felt how the plants took breaths, changing carbon dioxide for oxygen, his nose suddenly perked up, feeling the smell of sweat mixed with blood and antiseptic, then tempered steel, coal and ash, and the smell of…lavender and vanilla? Right behind him.

Turning around his eyes focused on the source of the smell, the perched team 9, on an advantage position, above them, behind them, he could smell the blood, sweat and antiseptic of bushy-brows, the smell of ash, coal and tempered steel in panda girl and the smell of lavender and vanilla coming of Sasuke's clone…with long hair and with pale eyes.

It didn't took a genius to know they were also after them, and he was damn ready to engage them in combat alone if needed to buy his friends some time, yes his friends, maybe now they are enemies, and he saw beyond shino deception, but they were still his friends, so that's why he did what he did first, placing that last condition, so they didn't end up killing each other and their friendship they formed since little.

But soon his ears perked up, oddly he caught the sound of a gasp, and two leveled breathing pattern, along with the smell of…snake.

He then turned to his left, and saw them, the oto team, the smell of snake lingered strongly in them, he could feel how the mummy geninn right arm lingered with chakra and trapped wind, while the other with the headgear of the nindaime hokage, but cheap, seemed to gather small doses of air in his palms, the girl seemed pretty much normal.

But their presence meant also the same, they were for them.

"_Well over my dead, cold, rotting and mutilated corpse!" _naruto thought as his right hand reached for kaze no yaiba, there time stood still for him when he heard the next words.

"Decapitating air waves!" the boy with the cheap imitation of the nindaime head gear screamed, extending his arms and palms and aimed at naruto, who now saw two small holes on the palm of his hands, such holes soon let a massive wave of pressure air aimed at him.

He didn't knew why but naruto rose his left hand to face the incoming air wave that would crush his arm surely, but he felt oddly confident, more than usual, not the forced confidence, but this was more like a pure confidence that he would survive without a scratch.

With a determined glare he suddenly forced chakra on his palm, and by everything he knew he didn't expect this.

He suddenly felt something leaving the palm of his hand, and meeting the air wave head on, much to naruto and the Oto ninja's amazement the air wave split in half.

**BOOM!!!**

The resulting explosion of the wave onto the ground around naruto woke the others in a rush, and much to his amazement hinata was already standing, weird veins flanking her face, looking at the sasuke contender for the 'emo of the year'

"Seems battle is unavoidable…hinata-sama" the other hyuuga said, landing in front of hinata, his eyes with the same veins flanking his own.

"Cousin" hinata said, naruto didn't miss the fact she told it without a shutter, soon his senses went in blazes when the Oto ninjas and the remaining members of hinata's cousin team landed near him, "damn it naruto! You suck as a watch guard!" sakura snapped at him.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped, because right now he was not in the mood for her battering, "…come again!!" sakura snapped again, "oh does the little rookies are having a spat?" the bun haired girl said, "please tenten-Chan, they are just showing their flames of youth to one another!" bushy-brows exclaimed, "Rock Lee, for the last time stop saying that!!" tenten snapped, "enough…hinata-sama is mine for defeating, Lee, you can defeat the rest and even defeat the uchiha prodigy, tenten, the two useless girls and the looser with the sword is yours for the taking, destroy their scrolls!!" the hyuuga male commanded, "whatever you say neji, although I wanted to fight the blond on my own" tenten said as she licked her lips slightly, teasing hinata, you have to be a complete brainless butt-head to not see the crush hinata had.

Hinata just growled at that, "step away of him!!" hinata snapped, just to gasp when he felt a pain in her chest, looking back she saw neji too close to her, his hand leaking chakra, and aimed to her heart.

"n-neji" hinata gasped, blood pouring out of the corners of her mouth, "a loser is always a loser, like that boy" neji stated coldly, before punching viciously at hinata, making her fall, gasping for air in the ground.

"Quick make a grab for the girl, orochimaru-sama wants her and the uchiha, kill the rest!" the mummy man said, the trio of oto ninjas jumping at the unprotected hyuuga girl, neji now dashing at the uchiha, who glared at his opponent, sharingan on, lee was going to engage all the males with the exception of naruto, while tenten would attack the girls, the 'kunoichi' who in tenten opinion were more models that kunoichi, they were caught in combat that they forgot the other party and the other two left out.

Zaku landed first, ready grab hinata, that was until a rush of wind that hit him like a brick wall pushed him away, hard of her, sending him crashing on the floor, dozu looked at the intruding blond, who was dashing at them at top speed, considering he had a massive blade to drag, left hand extended, like if he had imitated Zaku jutsu without artificial means.

Dozu growled at that, "grab the girl kin!" dozu commanded, dashing to meet the blond in combat, soon the blond began to lean more, dashing faster with bigger leaps of his feet, dozu readied his melody cannon, that was until naruto made a great leap at him, spinning at top speed, sword aimed at him, like a deadly drill, dozu had no other choice but to leap away, seeing in utter amazement how the blond tornado began to spin in several directions and still moving forward, before settling in one position, the tip of his massive sword being dragged on the ground, leaving a fine cut in the land.

"HURRICANE!!" with a mighty roar the uzumaki swung his sword upwards, an air wave visible by the dirt around, and aimed to the oblivious kin, "KIN! MOVE AWAY!!"

So girl looked at dozu annoyed, _"first go then pull away, what with…him…oh fu…" _kin stared at the incoming air wave that resembled a shark fin, aimed at her, no way whatsoever to escape unharmed.

**BOOM!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" kin screamed as she was impacted with the air wave and rocks that met her, the small rocks cutting her skin and the air wave cutting her clothes and opening deep paper made like laceration on her skin, flying a good 10 meters before colliding with a tree rather harshly.

Naruto landed then in front of hinata, growling like an animal, "you're next punk!" naruto snarled, his blue eyes acquiring a pair of slit pupils that freaked dozu to no end.

"You first asshole!" Zaku screamed as he dashed at naruto, who impaled his blade behind him and in front of hinata, and ready himself, seeing how Zaku hands gathered untold amounts of air.

Then the blond dashed, feeling an even bigger rush of air in his hands, both ninjas dashed at each other, bringing their hands at each other to impact.

**BOOM!!**

Suddenly the battle stopped at the massive attack impact, neji who was about to attack a recovering hinata again stopped when he saw the blond fly a little before landing behind his massive zanbato, looking rather piss, soon their eyes locked, and neji felt fear like no other.

_Your next after them punk…_

Shaking his head and the fact he just saw a massive tiger behind naruto, white as snow and way too intimidating made neji wish he didn't attack hinata first.

Zaku for his part growled at the blond, landing roughly on his butt and rolling several times before gaining footing.

Growling Zaku aimed his hands at naruto, "you and that bitch are death!!" he screamed, "ZAKU, DON'T BE A FOOL!!" dozu screams fell on deaf ears sadly.

Naruto eyes widened and quickly reached for his sword, grapping it tightly and dashing at Zaku, not noticing the small green shine around the blade edges.

"Die brat, extreme decapitating air wave!!" Zaku shouted as a massive blast of air shot of Zaku hands at naruto, who just brought kaze no yaiba in a stabbing motion, "FURY!"

**BOOM!!!**

Smoke was lifted as the two forces impacted on one another, but the smoke was suddenly lifted when the spot where Zaku was positioned and all behind him was leveled, well three threes and the ground soon found themselves turned into shreds, trunks of the three trees seemed to be obliterated, and they could only speculate what happened to Zaku.

Immediately a figure jumped out of the smoke, the figure revealing to be naruto, looking tired but pretty much alive after attacking Zaku point-blank, not many can hope to stand after receiving Zaku ultimate jutsu.

"_That brat, he survived!! But how? The attack hit him point-blank, and he stands like nothing…is not possible…what happened to Zaku then!?" _dozu answer came when the smoke dissipated, showing to all a very healthy Zaku, still on shooting position, dozu sighed in relieve at that, both attacks nullified each other…

"oh kami" he gasped suddenly, his single eye widening when he saw Zaku overall skin began to bleed, the pores letting blood out, but what was scary was that Zaku hands were pitch black, more like purple to black, like if the tissue…died.

Suddenly Zaku fell on his face, a pool of blood forming around him and his clothes, in fear he saw how the blond who took two of his teammates easily turned on him, sword now slung on his back, "guess is just you and me punk" he snarled, dozu snarled equally, he would rather die in a fight that face orochimaru wrath.

With a battlecry he launched himself at the blond, who just aimed his hand at him, suddenly he felt being pushed by an invisible air current that hit him like a brick wall, slamming him to a tree, grunting he saw how the blond pushed further, making him grunt further, the sudden air current hitting him completely.

Then he felt an air rush behind him, and saw how he was pushed to the blond, who moved his arm to the left, and air current hitting him and pushing him to the left, slamming him to another tree, sturdier that the first to boot.

Then he was pushed again to the blond, who just seemed to make a downward movement, and dozu was forcefully introduced to his new friend, the floor.

The geninn stared eye wide what naruto had done to the Oto team, he had literally shred them, maul them, humiliated them without any mercy whatsoever, ands he was not over by the looks of anger he was giving to neji.

Soon he turned around when he saw hinata collapse on the ground, coughing blood, with a growl he kneeled and ignored them, his zanbato suddenly vanished in a flash of wind and lights, and picking her up by the shoulders, carrying her piggy ride style.

Then he turned to team 9 members, his slit gaze making tenten pale slightly, "if you valuable your lives then you will leave" naruto growled, making even sasuke wince at the tone of pure anger added with it.

But team 9 didn't moved an inch, _"he is buffing, he can't menace us with a wounded girl on his shoulders" _tenten thought, "…I said…MOVE!!!" naruto screamed, his voice becoming like a roar that made team 9 leave instantly, forgetting about the rest.

Sakura and ino had dropped their kunai in sheer fear, never imagining that the smallest and funniest of the rookie 9, besides the less intimidating could be so scary that ibiki would be intimidated also.

"Let's get out of here" was all naruto said as he jumped with his load on his back, directly at the tower, "Hey wait! Hinata is wounded, let her rest" chouji screamed, "is not use, the hyuuga taijutsu aims to the organs, treating her here without a way to heal her damaged organs is a death sentence to her now" kiba snarled, suddenly following naruto too.

"What do you mean inuzuka?" sasuke wondered, "Your clan was the rivals of the hyuuga clan, what they never teach you what the hyuuga can do?" shino said, jumping to catch up with kiba and naruto, sasuke eyes narrowed slightly, remembering what 'him' taught him about hyuuga.

"_they hyuuga bloodline is one of the great three dojutsu, their taijutsu is based, just like ours, to rely on their eyes, the gentle fist might look harmless at first, but each chakra fed attack aims to the chakra paths on a person, something their bloodline can see well, furthermore since the paths and coils are too close to the organs these are also object of their strikes, be aware sasuke, all can train their bodies, no one can train their organs, that's why they are so effective on close combat, they defeat of the inside out"_

"Of course…" sasuke muttered, "sakura let's move, the dope might get in problems" sasuke said, jumping with a still shaken sakura on the chase of naruto, soon team 10 followed suit, questions on their heads, but what was more important, _"how he became so powerful?"_

* * *

"ha…ha…kami mighty!" tenten gasped, looking around she saw that neji and Lee were as tired as her, not because the distance they made to get the hell away of the blond, but of what they felt, a sudden, one of a kind killer intent blast that had freak them up to the point of seeing him on other way.

She swore she saw him, clad on a armor in green and black, a huge tiger behind him, that sword he had fully changed, leaking power, flashes and images of what he could do, of what he could do to them, how he could break them so easily without sweating, how he could defeat them so easily, how he could kill them…

"No no!" neji suddenly hissed, I was so close!" he said, glaring at the ground, drops of sweat around his pale face, "damn it neji (pant) your stupid (pant) vendetta nearly cost us our lives!!" she snarled, her brown eyes burying on neji's pale one's, "so close…hiashi would have feel my pain"

"enough neji-kun, right now that matters not" Lee said, standing slowly, his eyes darting all around, "we must press on to the tower now, we must rest, we are too vulnerable as we are now to engage an enemy, we have to run and rest" Lee said, "what…not 'to rest our flames of youth' crap?" neji wondered out loud.

"Listen neji, you nearly cost us much because you send us to fight more enemies while you aimed to kill hinata…be thankful we are more experience and skilled that them" Lee snapped.

"Seems not enough if we got scared by that dead last dropout boy" neji hissed, "must remind you that the dropout as you call him scared you, me and tenten-Chan, not to mention that he might killed that Oto team just for going at hinata-Chan, what if you killed her?" lee asked, "…I'll be happy and hiashi-sama would be on the other side of the coin"

"You fool! If hinata dies in front of the blond he would have ignored all in front of him and would have killed you! Think a little moron!!" tenten sneered, "and then us we have died for protecting your ass!" she added, sitting on the dirt, her hands trembling like jelly.

"I was…sure he was going to kill us" she said, "me too…me too tenten" neji said, his legs shacking slightly, "we must go now, now that the first rays of light are coming" he said, staring at the sun shortly, then turning, dawn is to many a new beginning, the promise of something new, well he consider it also that way.

A new day of being a slave of the clan, and slave of destiny to him to live.

* * *

Naruto dashed at full force, hinata was grave and needed attention, urgently, but the tower looked so far, and hinata seemed to get worse.

"_What can I do?" _he wondered on his mind, it was in times like this that he wished he could heal.

_You can heal her…_

Naruto suddenly stopped, "anima?" he asked out loud.

_Yes naruto uzumaki, but speak in your mind is less suspicious, and no one will believe you are crazy…_

Nodding, naruto looked behind, the rest were way far behind, and he had taken a lot of distance out of them on his rush.

"_And how?"_

_Simple, all rayearths can heal someone to an extend, you for your part can heal organs…_

"_I can do that!?"_

_Yes, and since her wounds are aimed to her internal organs, your skills are more that suited to heal her…_

Naruto sighed in relieve, looking down he saw a small clearing, with a slight jump he landed there, placing the coughing hinata there.

"_Okay, what do I do now?"_

_Touch her forehead with your fingers, then place your free hand on the affected area, this time her chest, or hover your hand in it, then let the wind flow trough you and to her…_

Sighing, and hoping he didn't hurt hinata more, he did as told, placing his hand on her forehead, and the other hand hovering over her chest, he was not stupid to touch her there, who knows what might happen if the rest sees this, and her, kami help him.

Soon he closed his eyes, and like anima told him, let the wind flow of him, to her.

That's how the rest found him, eyes closed, with a green hand on her forehead, and other hovering, small tendrils of green connecting his hand to her chest.

Kiba rushed in, just to be stopped by shino, and oddly sasuke, "no kiba…today naruto-san has proven he has unique skills, maybe healing is a new one" shino expressed, looking rather intrigued at the moment, and more at the sight.

Soon the tendrils around hinata's chest became brighter, until they seemed to blast something to hinata, making her gasp, eyes wide open and recovering of her unconsciousness.

Naruto moved his arms fast; not wanting to know what might happen if she saw his hands so close of her chest, he is stupid and dense, not suicidal.

The rookie saw how hinata slowly sat up, looking at them oddly, rubbing her face for neji's attack, and then turning to see at naruto…

With a smirk.

Not a cocky smirk, or a crazy smirk, it was more like a seductive smirk, the kind of smirk one would expect of anko itself.

Or the kind of smirk your possessive girlfriend would use to coax you into her bidding.

"Eh…hinata?" naruto asked, blushing slightly, "hai…naruto-kun" she said, standing up in a flash, and helping naruto stand, a 'naruto' grin on her face.

"Uh…are you okay?" sakura asked, "of course I'm okay, in fact I feel like taking on neji-teme!" hinata boasted 'naruto style' making all go eye wide.

"Dope…what the hell you did?" sasuke asked, using his sharingan to see if that was a genjutsu of sort, never noticing a shadow lingering around them.

"I did nothing but to heal her!" naruto snapped, suddenly he 'eeped' and blushed slightly, "dude…your acting like hinata" kiba began, looking at the now 'narutized' hinata, "before you messed her up" he added, "well excuse me for trying to save her life dog-breath" naruto snapped, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, what naru-kun said dog-boy, he tried to save me, show some gratitude!" hinata snapped with a grin, one too close to naruto grin, leaving all jaw-slacked, including kiba.

"_Anima! I think I screw hinata's brains!!" _naruto mentally screamed.

_Do not fear, is a very natural effect on a soul mate…_

"_Oh…A SOUL MATE!!!!??"_

_Yes, rayearths generally can identify their soul mates, those meant to them, their half orange on sort to speak, to make the bond even deeper, when you or a rayearth heal a soul mate, a part of their personality is send to the soul mate, also a part of the soul mate personality is given to the rayearth…_

"_Please tell me I will not shutter"_

_No, rayearths only share a portion of their personalities, small to you, overwhelming to her, yet you feel some traits of her now, like blushing and shuttering slightly, nothing else, along with the politeness drill to her since birth, at the same time she will act like you, bold, blunt, loud and with lack of respect for authoritarian figures…_

"_Oh great…I turned her into me…wait…you feel that?" _

_Yes…the snake…_

Naruto eyes hardened suddenly, brushing the crystal kanji, kaze no yaiba now lay on his hands, but it was already too late.

All turned around, looking where naruto suddenly dashed, right at sasuke, who slowly turned to his left, seeing in utter surprise how a face got close to him, fangs sharp and aimed at him.

The rest only saw a long white neck, with a mane of long black hair, yellow eyes and fangs aimed at Sasuke's neck, naruto trying to reach him.

But all was in vain, as the long head buried the fangs on Sasuke's tender neck, also dragging the uchiha to the right and slamming him to a tree, suddenly pulling out, and avoiding naruto's massive sword of cutting his neck (not that he could anyway)

Suddenly sasuke screamed in pain, clutching his neck in pain, and a three tomoe tattoo forming on his neck.

"Wha…what you did to him?" naruto snapped, focusing on the place where the long neck came and returned, "a gift naruto-kun, one I know you would be able to enjoy, unfortunately I don't do demon jailers" a sleek voice sounded around.

"Demon jailer?" shikamaru worriedly said, "You bastard!! Come out and fight!!" naruto screamed, his eyes full of rage.

"oh worry not, they will find out…by your mouth…or the mouth of their familiars, all with come in time, until then, sasuke-kun…" the sleek voice hissed, "will come for my power, to kill 'him' and attain his revenge" the sleek voice said, "him? Who is this him?" sakura asked, "oh that's not my secret to tell, like naruto-kun secret, but until then, be patient…all will come in due time" the voice said, vanishing slowly.

"Damn him" naruto snarled, seeing how sakura and ino kneeled in front of the panting uchiha, "naruto-san, what does he meant as demon jailer" shino asked, sighing naruto looked at the gathered geninn.

"…I'll tell ya as soon as we make it to the tower" naruto said, looking at the now unconscious uchiha, _"I'm going to loose them…I'm going to be alone…again…"_

_You are never alone naruto uzumaki, I'm still here, just let your actions speak louder than words, show them that the man is bigger than the beast…_

* * *

_and there you have it, my last naruto update for this year, i wish you all a very happy new year, now i leave you all with some bio and information._

**Child of revolution: **prophesized by the elder toad, referring to jiraiya future apprentices, the child of revolution would be a person that would leave an impact so great in the world that it would cause a world wide revolution for the good of the villages, but the elder toad also referred to another child, one that would cause the destruction of the world itself, and a age of darkness would began.

**Kaze no yaiba****:** is a massive buster sword/zanbato, which is fashioned to naruto uzumaki heart and soul power, and image of his heart weapon and soul power, the weapon itself is blunt, it doesn't cuts, unless is a sword, armor and pretty much anything that doesn't breathes, it can't cut living beings down due to naruto's kind heart and vehemence to take a life, but the skills of the blade can kill, so far the kaze no yaiba has show it can cut down the legendary Kusanagi sword of orochimaru, and unleash two devastating wind based attacks, fury and hurricane, and is believe to be the only thing that could actually deflect its jutsu counterpart.

**Fury: **someone said the best offensive is defending, well he was right, partly, fury is a wind based attack which acts as a mirror, concentrating all the power of wind on the zanbato tip, and meeting it against any attack of any nature and reflecting it to the source, if it is a wind based attack the force of reflection multiples ten times, furthermore fury causes a huge amount of cellular damage to the target, killing the tissue itself, organs and skin alike, but is seen that not even naruto is safe of the attack, he is greatly drained after using fury and perhaps suffers a slight cellular damage.

**Hurricane: **a wind based attack that uses naruto wind affinity and kaze no yaiba to create a wind ranged slash attack akin to a hurricane wind blast, if there are debris around, like rocks, branches or glass, these are send to the target as deadly shrapnel, not to mention the wind impact, if enough chakra and wind is molded onto the sword, naruto can even create a barrage of hurricane wind blasts that can hit repeated times a target, the power, unlike fury depends of naruto's training and growth on his skill.

_as i said, a happy new year with your loves ones, farewell for now._

_ja ne!_

* * *


	4. Chp 3: faith

_happy new year, it is I! hypn0s! wishing you all a happy new year in the only way i can think off...by giving you the next chapter of the rayearth knights, and to those eager, let me tell ya this, sasuke gets his ass owned, just for those sasuke bashers and to make their year complete, and let's face it, the way the manga is going, sasuke is not going to return to konoha (if you consider that konoha in the current manga is a huge hole) but nevertheless, to those sasuke bashers and bashers in general, i give you a sasuke whoopass for this year ending._

_enjoy people._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: FAITH, IS THAT WHAT MOVES THE WORLD**

If there was one thing kiba was good at was to track things, his nose was as sharp as the one of his mom dogs, not only that, his ears and eyes were as sharp of one of a dog when tracking.

But of course if you are good in something you have by obligation also to be bad in something, in the case of kiba is he is not patient, not at all, being around hinata and shino, two heirs of prominent clans which drilled patience, politeness and above all punctuality collided with his brash self, lacking manners and a sense of timing.

"DAMN IT NARUTO TELL US NOW!!" one he was showing up now, because he was pestering naruto into telling them why that 'vampire' that had bit sasuke and had let something akin to a seal in his neck had refer to him as 'demon jailer'

"And I told you when we made it to the tower!!" obviously naruto's strong wasn't patience either; of course naruto has his reasons too.

Unlike popular believe the rookie 9 are smart, not shikamaru smart or shino smart, but something close when the right pieces are given to them to puzzle back, this time naruto, demon jailer and a constant fear were those pieces.

"_Okay ino let's recap, naruto was born…when he was born anyway? He never told us" _ino thought, strange by that fact, she knew the birthdays of all the class, all but naruto's.

"_It is logical naruto feels panicked, a great secret concerning him is about to be revealed, what worries me is that if that secret relates to kyuubi…what do you hide naruto?" _shino thought, his eyes narrowed and hidden by his glasses, his bugs told him that naruto was in a state of stress and panic like no other, he was ready to run away, or to fight them if they attacked him.

"_We don't know his birthday, he is and orphan since baby, he is hated by all villagers to and extends of being ridiculous, his pranks are not that bad to gain the hate of the village, the hokage slightly favors him further that any other geninn, and the high amounts of chakra…twelve years, what happened twelve years ago…oh kami no!!" _shikamaru eyes were wide as saucers, his mind was screaming to him the truth, a dark truth, there was only one demon who had attacked konoha, and matched with naruto's current age…

"_Kyuubi no kitsune…my teammate has the nine tailed fox in him!!" __**"Then…what we were told about the yondaime killing kyuubi…was false?" **__"But why lying like this, what happened to lie us…did naruto knew?" __**"I think not…considering how edgy he looks, I say he is…afraid" **_sakura agreed with her inner self, after all this one had never failed her in reasoning, so she was right, but then the question came, why lying?

This and many thoughts dwindle in their minds, with the exception of kiba, he rarely think that deep as the rest, when he did it he can puzzle complicated problems, but the prospect of a hidden secret was too much to him to let him think clearly, oddly enough he would be the less affected by the upcoming news, but still affected to a certain degree.

"naruto-san…kiba is right, tell us now, before anything else happens" shino said, hoisting the unconscious uchiha, who had a high fever, and seemed not to improve at all now.

Sighing naruto stopped, turning around the rookie 9 looked rather shocked, he looked so old now, so weak, so tired, so…so different, his eyes didn't sparkle like a pair of sapphires put against the sun, he didn't smiled like a thousand suns, he looked so…gray.

"okay" he said silently, landing now on the grass, a small riverbank near them, without loosing time, sakura and ino were tending the sick uchiha, pulling his headband and applying cold water on his forehead with a wet cloth but still were close enough to look at naruto and hear his history, or secret, or whatever it was, to ino who like gossips and secrets, hearing one of naruto was finding a hidden treasure of great valuable, but she was about to find out the so many traps behind this secret too.

"…you all know…when I was born?" naruto asked, "actually we don't, you never told us, we never celebrate it, if I knew I told you this, you'll be wearing something else that orange" ino said, "that's because…saru-jiji forbade me to tell anybody about it" naruto said.

"Okay hold on, the hokage, who you call 'old monkey' forbade you to tell anyone about your birthday? What's with that all about anyway" kiba said, "Oh you celebrate my birthday alright, but not on a happy way…I was born on October the tenth" naruto said suddenly, letting that sink in.

"The day kyuubi came, and the same day we celebrate its demise against the hands of the yondaime hokage" shino said, looking at naruto straight in the eyes, "yes…I was born that day, at night, when I lost my mom and dad" naruto said, "something doesn't add up" chouji suddenly said, "Kyuubi's killer intent killed many babies, specially the ones on the hospital, I think we all here survived because we sheltered in the hidden shelters with heavy seals in them, to prevent tracking or any kind of jutsu to it" chouji said.

"Yes…I was born two months after kyuubi attacked, so the rest of you were alive when kyuubi came, but they are right, how you survived Kyuubi's killer intent, when you were in the epicenter of it, the hospital" hinata suddenly asked, without shutter, and seriously.

"because…I was found by the yondaime, and brought to the battlefield by him" naruto said, "…okay I got lost, why the yondaime would bring you, a baby at that time to the current less favorite place of all ninjas at that moment?" kiba asked, akamaru barking in approval.

"(sigh) kyuubi is a mass of chakra, sentient energy with a solid shape, you can't destroy energy, no matter how strong you are, you can't" naruto said, "oh god no…please tell me that you are not going to tell me what I think you are going to say" ino asked fearfully.

"I am…the yondaime couldn't kill him, no one can hope to make that deed, instead he did the second best, he seal it…" naruto began, "in you" sakura whispered, eye wide and trembling, "yes, I am the kyuubi Jinchuuriki, its jailer" naruto said, looking away of them, "…that explains the whisker marks, and the massive chakra" shikamaru said, "don't forget being hated by all, carrying kyuubi sin and not knowing it until four months ago" naruto suddenly added.

"…are you telling us you didn't know of kyuubi inside you…until four months ago? When we graduated?" naruto nodded at shino's question, "I was never meant to know, no one of you was meant to know either, jiji made a law the day after the sealing, no adult or present shall speak about Kyuubi's ultimate fate to the new generation, to no children, if you tell, then you will be executed under the charges of treason, in front of all, as and example to all" naruto said, "that was what jiji told me when I ask him why…I never knew why I was hated, until four months, when mizuki told me, trying to break me, telling me I was kyuubi itself"

"That explains its lack of presence in the graduation…but you the beast…hardly" shino said, making naruto look up, "your status, 'the power of human sacrifice' that's what you are now, a sacrifice, for our safety, for that and the sacrifice of the yondaime, I am grateful, however I am quite displease, I know after all what is to be looked down for rumors and whispers" shino added, lifting his hand and letting a bug travel around his fingers.

"My clan has always remained neutral with you, but that neutrality has save us of our…divine revenge, until today I assumed that leaving you alone was the best course, like leaving the bee hive alone, in hopes of not incurring in your wrath, but I see that isolation and ignorance has brought the worse on all of us" shino said, standing up, "I firmly believe you are more that a 'sacrifice' but for that, I deeply thank you" shino said, bowing.

Naruto for his part stared at shino wide eyed, "uh…I didn't understand squat, but thanks!" naruto said with a half smile, making shino surprisingly face vault, "baka, he said that he respects you" kiba snapped, bonking naruto hard, "hey!"

"so do I man, it takes balls to take so much crap, and never backing down, sure I'm scare to death about kyuubi sealed in…where that thing got stuck in you anyway?" kiba asked, "eh well…my stomach" naruto said, lifting his jacket and shirt (much to hinata delight) and molding chakra then, soon a black spiral with rune like stripes around it, like a sun formed around his belly.

"jiji said that the yondaime…summoned the death god to seal kyuubi" naruto said, "…the…Shinigami?" chouji asked, "yeah…the reaper, the god of death, the angel of death, the skeleton with a scythe, the soul eater, yes him" naruto said, slightly enjoying the sudden gaping moment of the group, neither of them noticing the black aura around the fallen uchiha.

"He didn't this for free…right?" sakura asked, "yeah…your right sakura-Chan, the death god claimed the yondaime soul and ate it, in exchange of messing with my life…three hours after I was born" naruto said with a huff, seating rather hard on the grass.

"Messing? You save us! You should be a hero!" she exclaimed again, "that's what you think…but not what the villagers think, for twelve years I spend my life alone, scorned, without mother or father…some even say they abandon me or killed themselves when they found out I was a demon" naruto harshly whispered, "oh…ah…oh my, I didn't knew, sorry" sakura said, "nah…I learn that if I reach my dream…I'm so going to make many eat their words, imagine, the dead last today, hokage tomorrow" naruto suddenly said, happy in a way.

"so…are you not going to attack me?" naruto suddenly asked, all shook their heads, "scream me 'die demon' or 'kyuubi scum' now?" they shook their heads again, "your not going to walk in with torches to my home…"

"NO!" all screamed, "okay, sheez, just checking…thanks" naruto said, looking at the group with a small smile, not the usual big, goofy grin he always bears, no, this one was different, it was honest, it was out of his heart, a sincere smile.

* * *

Hiruzen looked pleased, his crystal ball showed him the image he wanted to see before passing to the afterlife, naruto being accepted, wit a smile the third hokage, the god of shinobis walked out of his secret room, where his crystal ball was.

The group had still a long way to reach to the tower, and the looks of sasuke meant that he was about to turn against them, but he knew that now, instead of two teammates facing and angry uchiha, it would be eight against one, and one of them with the power of a rayearth on their side, they would strive, they would win.

The cheap attack and attach or orochimaru to the uchiha to gain the sharingan would be his undoing in the end, he knew it, he could feel it.

He knew in any moment jiraiya would return, information of akatsuki on tow, on what they want with naruto, but now they would have to face a new variant besides kyuubi no kitsune power and the power of the will of fire.

The power of a rayearth, now with a reason to fight and not to hide in a mask.

With a smile he made his way to the council chambers, it was time to set some things straight about who was in command, those elders and civilians were about to know why he was called 'kami no shinobi'

In the worse way possible.

* * *

"your welcome…friend" chouji said, patting naruto's back, "now at least we know why he eats so much ramen, he eats for two" chouji joked, "no funny…I think" naruto said, while pouting.

"Eh guys" shikamaru began, "I can't believe mom always lied to me about kyuubi, but knowing what was behind the truth then I can understand a little" kiba said, "guys" shikamaru repeated.

"now I got an excuse to whip the ass of my father and the council, oh I'm so going to enjoy this" hinata said, all staring at naruto then, "uh, for the record, all I did before was no kyuubi related" naruto added, blushing slightly at the pervert look on hinata's eyes.

"GUYS!!" shikamaru said in pure desperation, "what? Oh…" they all snapped and said when they saw what shikamaru tried to tell them.

Purple and dark energy spiral around sasuke, half of his face was covered then in strange black marks, sharingan on and staring at them.

"The power" sasuke whispered, flexing his hands, and staring at his own body in a crazy way, "is…awesome" he said, looking then at the group, a smirk forming on his visage, "uh…does anyone here feel like test rabbits?" kiba asked, all nodding.

"Fight me…fight me to test my power" sasuke said, slowly making its way towards the group.

"_Okay naruto think, they accept you, but sasuke want to kill us, maybe if I use kaze no yaiba, no, wind will only feed more energy to fire, and he works with fire"_

_Then use what you used against the other one, your telekinesis…_

"_My what? Oh you mean my wind blasts?"_

_No, your telekinesis, unlike what do did to that man, you manipulated the wind around and latent in you and a little of your mind played a part, these wind blasts you used are weak compared to the power of mind and the raw wind separated, now focus, your mind is now your greatest weapon…_

Naruto sighed, easier said than done; his mind is not exactly his best weapon, considering the notes he had in the academy.

_Notes and grades mean nothing, skill and experience, that's what matters the most for a ninja of your caliber, let it flow, your mind is as sharp as your kunai, your mind is powerful, I can feel it…_

"Fire release" sasuke called, making all stare at him in fear, he was going to attack them, at them! His friends and teammates, "no" naruto whispered as he extended both of his hands in front of the uchiha, he was not going to let him hurt his friends, never! Not now that they accepted him for what he is, a human, a person, he was not going to leave them!!

"Great fireball technique!!" sasuke shouted, letting a fireball bigger that the ones sakura was use to see, directly at them.

"NO!" she heard naruto shout more in anger and rage that of disappointment for Sasuke's sudden homicidal desire against them, but what was the point, they all were low on chakra, and pulling a substitution would only slow the inevitable, sasuke was out for their lives.

But the surprise came when the fireball stopped in mid-flight, right in front of them, like a mini version of the sun, suspended in time and space, just to them to see.

"no freaking way" she heard kiba gasp, looking back she saw the impossible, naruto's hands were glowing oddly in a semi-transparent purple and pink, aimed at the fireball, which had stopped, "no way" she mimicked kiba's words, somehow.

Soon naruto began to close his extended hands, and the fireball began to shrink, passing a planetarium size sun, to a beach ball size, then to a single ball, and to golf like ball, compressing it more, until it was of the size of a marble, a crystal marble that shone like a sun, and letting it fall on the grass.

Sasuke eyed at the blond with malice, a growl escaping his mouth, "dope…" he began, "how…how do you have so much power!?" sasuke screamed, the strange marks now extending and covering his whole body.

"when you have someone precious you want to protect" naruto began, his hand now loosing the purple/pink tint, but the rookie knew the aura was still there, but now invisible, "you become truly strong" naruto snapped, suddenly shooting his right hand forward, sasuke eyes widened when he suddenly was lifted by an invisible force, ramming him to a nearby tree, not a rush of wind or some sort of jutsu, the force was there, and he could feel the pressure, but it was not and elemental attack.

Naruto then shot his arm to the right, sending sasuke to a near branch, impacting him in the stomach with that branch, then he raised his hand, making sasuke rise, naruto made a shacking motion with his hand, which sasuke un-winningly imitated in mid-air, like a rag doll, or a puppet, his limbs moving like overcooked noodles.

Then naruto made sasuke go down, fast, and when he was close to the ground naruto shot his free hand forward, a force meeting a shocked uchiha wide in the face, sending him crashing around the ground.

"…telekinesis, interesting" shikamaru said, "what can you do now damn it!" kiba snapped in sheer frustration, here he was, a taijutsu prodigy and first on the taijutsu portions in the academy, and naruto only needed to raise his hand and anyone who faces him becomes a human rag doll to be send crashing around the freaking field like a pinball.

"Hey! Don't blame me okay, sheez I'm just getting use to the sword and the fact as big it is weight absolutely nothing" naruto snapped, staring at his hands, those powers opened a new chance…new ways to prank, _"sweet"_

"he-he" they all hear, looking forward they saw the uchiha rise up, looking battered, but still standing and with those freak marks on his body, "I knew…first hand…that you…would push me beyond my limits dope…you will…grant me…power to defeat…him" sasuke said in ragged breaths, apparently naruto little attack had done a lot of damage to sasuke body to let him breathing hard.

With a grim look naruto touched his kanji, kaze no yaiba on his hands, "yes" they suddenly heard, who knows where, it sounded like a hiss, "damn it the freak returned!" sakura said, pulling a kunai.

Soon out of the shadows a snake slithered, right at Sasuke's feet, letting its mouth open the snake began to let out a black sheath of something…

"_A sword!!" _hinata though in panic, "naruto-kun! Don't let him grab that blade, uchiha are better know for using their sharingan in sword combats and predict their opponents strokes with their sharingan!" hinata said, pulling several shuriken and launching them at the snake, like the rest, all aimed to the snake.

All met their mark, but the snake had met its purpose, and had given the uchiha the blade, which he now had, and had forcefully pulled of the snake mouth, blood on the possible grip indicated that he made the inner muscles of the snake tear by the forceful pull.

Slowly the uchiha pulled the sword out of the sheath, all tensing up at that, it was no secret (except to naruto) that uchiha were formidable with jutsus and genjutsus, but in close combat and duels with swords they shined the most, their sharingan letting them predict all kind of attacks (unless their opponent is fast enough to deceive the sharingan)

The blade was finely polished, 5 feet long, both the sheath and the grip were a match, black like rectangle, unlike normal swords with normal sheaths and grips.

Sasuke smirked at the blade on his hands, the katana on his right hand and the sheath on the left one, he aimed it at naruto, "come dope, draw your sword and fight me"

Without any hesitation naruto aimed kaze no yaiba at the uchiha, "stand down sasuke…I don't want to hurt you"

"You? Hurt me? ha! That oversized toy lacks the sharpness to cut even bread, let alone cut me down!" sasuke snapped with a smirk, suddenly naruto stared at kaze no yaiba, and true to Sasuke's words there was no cutting edge, _"hey anima, what gives?"_

_Your blade was forged out of your heart and soul, and reflects many things, its sheer size represent the size of your heart and soul, the thickness represents how your dreams and hopes were forged further against aversion and hate, and the lack of a cutting edge is your un-willingness to cut down a living being, no matter how hard you try to do so, unless forced by very pressing matters such as your friends in peril, you'll never kill someone, but fear not, the blade, as you, can affect more in one single blow that seems not to hurt that a cut that opens the flesh…_

With a sigh naruto steeled himself for combat, like hinata said, sasuke could predict his every move, so he had to be fast, and he had to strike and hard.

He wondered slightly if he could use telekinesis to gain and extra boost.

_You can do it…_

With a smile naruto began to focus, never letting his sight out of the uchiha, who was smirking all the way.

With a single fall of a leaf, naruto launched himself faster than he ever imagined, even more than he uchiha imagined, who tried to use the sword sheath to block at naruto…

The group went eye wide when the gigantic kaze no yaiba went trough and trough like nothing against the uchiha torso, and even passing the sheath, and all in a incredible speed that not even they could imagine they could track down, maybe they could because naruto slowed on the strike, and could see clearly when naruto struck.

They all waited, like waiting to sasuke to fall in two pieces, and blood and gore to spread all over, but it never came, I fact the only things cut down where the sheath and part of Sasuke's shirt, while the strange marks reseed back to his neck, leaving his skin again spotless, and without the sharingan in his eyes, with a pair of steps, the uchiha avenger fell to the ground, unconscious.

_But that doesn't mean you can't cut down objects, anything that is not alive is yours to tear down…_

Naruto sighed at that, looking at the fallen avenger, he had finally defeated sasuke, but in such an anti-climatic way, he hoped to engage in some epic sword duel that would be engraved in many mind, of course little he knew that this fight had been just the prelude for the upcoming fights.

With a sigh he placed kaze no yaiba back on the kanji crystal, and helped in picking the uchiha, "uh…guys, what we do with the sword?" kiba asked, holding the blade and part of the sheath naruto cut down, "sakura-Chan, can you keep the blade and give it to kakashi-sensei later?" she nodded at naruto's question, "but why?" she asked later.

"You want him, with that seal, wielding a sword?" he asked, "you're the one to talk, you got a seal of your own" kiba joked, "mine has extended guarantee of the death god, kami knows what kind of crap sasuke now has on his neck" naruto snapped, "good point, let's get out of here" kiba said, now leading the pack, the group following, all but hinata and shino.

"You saw didn't you?" hinata nodded, "the blade…it disrupted Sasuke's chakra"

* * *

"Sarutobi, I know is not the best moment to talk and more with teams making it to the tower by now" danzo stated, his one eye staring at sarutobi firmly, "you forget who is in command danzo" sarutobi said firmly, many for once felt odd, considering he always spoke gently, even in reunions.

But now, now they feel like if pissing him off would be the worst idea ever, like if you push the wrong buttons you'll find yourself on the wrong end of ibiki and anko, which usually is in front of them, seated, on a dark room.

"okay then, what's the problem?" tsume asked, soon sarutobi tossed in front of her desk a headband, a headband with a musical note in the metal plate.

"…Otogakure no sato, the village hidden by the sound…what do you want us to speculate hokage-sama" horuma asked, "simple horuma, that headband was found alongside with pieces of a face of a death grass ninja found near the outskirts of the Buddha statues with his team, their faces lacked that, their faces, along with this" sarutobi said as he tossed to the elders the remains of the Kusanagi blade hilt, the eyes of his former teammates going wide.

"No way, this is orochimaru sword hilt, what could have done this?" horuma asked again, "indeed, is not like someone could do it like that?" Koharu added, "indeed…unless you consider his possible opponent" sarutobi said, "…and, who he fought?" danzo asked.

"I don't know, but whoever did it was more than powerful enough to hurt him" sarutobi said, pulling a small vial of blood, "it was just confirmed, this is orochimaru's blood, slightly changed" sarutobi said grimly, "I fear he perfected 'that' jutsu and has use it" he added, seeing the shock faces of many at that, with the exception of the civilians who were always kept I the dark about ninja affairs.

"Before we continue I must do something I should have done a lot time ago" sarutobi began, "the civilian council, effectively immediately will not assist this meetings, your only concerns will be economy and tourist, along with urban development" sarutobi said with a smirk, snapping his fingers, four AMBU showed up, two opening the doors and the other two pulling their ninjato out.

"Anyone who disagrees will find a quick end" he added, the civilians had not much option but to leave, it was either that or fight and loose their lives, the choice was painfully obvious.

Soon the room was devoid of any civilian, only danzo, horuma and Koharu acting as the liaison of the ninja and civilian alike.

He didn't like them, hell he didn't like not even his teammates, the all rank going on their heads, they would outlive him, being hokage at his age was more hazardous that being and elder, but he would make sure that they would not gain any kind of power after his departure, or they can pass any kind of law messing with the lives of many ninjas, naruto included.

"now that the main problem was taken away" sarutobi began, glancing at the elders, he knew they were more of a menace, one trying to control naruto, and the other two trying to hamper naruto's growth, he had a slight suspicious of who might have mess with naruto's academic curriculum, naruto is sharp, not sharp enough to get hinata's feelings but enough sharp to know who are wronging him

"hokage-sama, why did you did that?" danzo asked, knowing that now his main supporters on the council were now gone, he had no civilian back up now, and he had none shinobi in the council to back him up.

"oh that danzo, is to get rid of tumors before they grow larger and hazardous, this is a shinobi council room, not a civilian circus discussing how they should hurt naruto uzumaki just to get rid of kyuubi, naruto will live, and will grow stronger, like it or not" sarutobi said, directing the last words to his former teammates, who narrowed their eyes at him, but flinched when they saw he was looking them, with the same eyes he saw his enemies during the shinobi wars, like bugs that needed to be squashed because they were annoying to him, the god of shinobis.

For once, the trio of elders decided to not mention naruto uzumaki and his status as shinobi, not in front of the hokage at least, and surely not in front of the clan heads, the hokage eyes and ears in the clans.

"Okay, as I was saying before, orochimaru completed his jutsu, not his immortality jutsu, the other one, his soul transfer jutsu, since the vial of blood contained female DNA in it, XX chromosome, which mean that orochimaru has taken his defamation to human life further, even taking the body of a woman with special skills just to fuel his madness" Hiruzen said firmly, like briefing a group of soldiers about an objective in times of war, something all noted.

"Hiruzen, why are you briefing us like in times of war?" danzo oddly asked, not that he didn't like it, in fact it was new, oddly…invigorating.

"because we are…orochimaru must be stopped, oto is a village founded by him, if you can call a number of bases spread all over rice country a hidden village that is" Hiruzen said firmly, long away was the all playing nice, no more mister nice monkey, neither with orochimaru and those who went above his authority.

"So…those three ninjas of sound village?" hiashi asked, "simple, kids he pick up with lies and deceive, the ranks of orochimaru forces swell with missing ninjas of chuninn to jouninn ranks, yet nothing we can't face head on" he said.

"Unless they count with aid" tsume butted in, "indeed, that's why we will after three years of not doing it so, transmit the second preliminary matches and third portion of the chuninn exams, world wide" Hiruzen said, making all go wide eye.

"Uh…did you went crazy finally, this is no games Hiruzen, it will show literally to all our best ninjas" shikaku said, "no, in fact is exactly what I want, the profit earned of this will give us enough money to swell our defenses further, also it will let us give geninn more time to train instead of giving them meaningless missions, for the moment, also we are on the peak of the mission lower season, hardly A or B rank missions, only a few C-rank and a handful of D-rank, we need the time and the money to launch a proper counter-offensive" Hiruzen said firmly again, his eyes steeling at the eyes of all the clan heads and elders, who suddenly felt that the world was about to be changed in the exams.

Danzo for his part was on a glee-spree, at last the old monkey was reverting to the man who he had contended for the title of hokage, the god of shinobis was going to make a triumphant return, but something was still nagging him.

"What about the sound allies?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure it will be the suna shinobis, they count with a demon jailer on their ranks, one highly unstable, gaara of the desert" Hiruzen said, "then it would mean that eventually suna would look for our jailer to swell their forces" sarutobi nodded at shibi's affirmation.

"Then it would be better to train him, to control his demon" danzo said, a sensation of foreboding fear and anticipation, the uchiha was a prodigy, but being a prodigy makes little compare to the full wrath of naruto's chakra totally unleashed and exploited to its fullest.

"no…a step at a time, naruto will control his demon, by his own means" Hiruzen added, "oh come on, the brat is dense as a piece of lead, unless you hammer his head he'll never get some things on his head, like the obvious crush hiashi's girl has for him" tsume said, not missing the twitch hiashi had on his eyes.

"she is weak, he is dense, they will never get together…and the elders would not allow it, I will not allow it" hiashi added, missing sarutobi increasing smirk, _"what do you plan?" _inoichi thought, looking at shikaku and chouza, and nodding, all three had the same idea.

"Oh…they wouldn't allow the heiress of the clan, to date the boy who broke the Kusanagi blade…" hiashi eyes widened, and so of many, including of the elders, with the exception of tsume and shibi, who are hardly surprise by some things, after all she has a horse size dog with a patch and speaks and he is a walking hive.

"_Time to drop the bomb" _"and is a rayearth?"

* * *

"ACHOOO!" naruto sneezed rather loudly, making all around him look at him oddly, "what? Haven't sneezed in your life?"

The group was right in the entrance of the tower, several entrances with seals in them, some of them broken, only three, and according to hinata's byakugan, all connected to the same freaking room.

"so…one for each door, or all in the same door" chouji suddenly asked, looking at the serious group, "once we get inside, the truce is over, entering together, on the same entrance would be too bad chouji" shikamaru said, "so…team for door huh, these guys thought on anything" chouji said, "all but freaks giving hicky to emos" naruto muttered, "I hear you naruto" sakura said, the only reason she was carrying sasuke was that he had a bad ass sword with the seemingly wind element, the 'war element' due to its destructive power on wars, and oh yeah, he has telekinesis, even thought they were attacked (which happened once after sasuke went nuts) they soon learned of naruto's new skills.

Although those murmurs of those rain ninjas about failing to 'Pein-sama' worried her, there were only five official villages, leaf, sand, cloud, mist, and rock, each with their own kage, villages as rain and sound were still not official villages, recognized by any other nation as official ninja villages of their countries.

"_Maybe this Pein-sama must be a total tyrant" _she thought, imagining a fat guy with a nasty sword, a creepy look and ruled by fear…if only she knew…

"So…see you on the room?" naruto asked, "indeed, it was…an eventuality to fight at your side" shino said, breaking the seal of the door and entering with his team, hinata entering last, after…checking the goods with her byakugan, which made naruto quite uncomfortable.

Soon team 10 entered too, ino didn't try to steal Sasuke's first kiss, first because he had already his first kiss (one he will regret all his life) second sakura was holding him piggy ride style, since whatever naruto did to him had let him out cold and with his chakra mess up, as hinata explained, and three, she still couldn't shake the image of a crazy uchiha oozing dark chakra and ready to kill them, that compared to the evil naruto carries, but contains fairly well, she was wary to say that her opinion of both sasuke and naruto had changed, vastly.

Team 7 then stood in front of the gates, staring them, "okay…what we should tell sakura-Chan?" naruto asked, "I don't know, sasuke blew his top off because someone infected him ala vampire?"

"…is not like we are lying, and he will thank us…if he participates in the exams that is" naruto said, glancing at sasuke, and sighing, "I know what you are thinking naruto…maybe we should quit" sakura said, "maybe…but if sasuke finds out we quit, he will be a very piss emo" sakura giggled, after all she rarely sees any sign of emotion of the uchiha, happiness, sadness, anger, she already saw his brooding and psycho side, and so far she feels rather lost on how her crush is progressing…if you can call that progress.

With a determined look, naruto pushed the doors, breaking the seal, sakura holding sasuke and his new katana, which she and naruto knew he would go fond of using more than once.

After five minutes of walking on a semi dark passage, both pre-teens made their way to an open room, where the others were waiting, "what…got attached to us?" naruto asked with a smirk, "hardly, we were just waiting to see if you would made it, it would be a waste to see you gone, and not test your new skills further" shino said, pushing his glasses up.

"Well…you know who would have get greatly piss because his 'chance of getting stronger' was foiled" naruto said, seeing how sakura placed a now waking uchiha, "whoa…I'm in hell…there are five sakura's"

Many found that funny, sakura didn't, and she nearly turned the uchiha murder (itachi) in the last true uchiha, let's just say that she with long sharp weapons don't go well.

As sasuke stood up, glancing at some time at sakura, and holding his new 'gift' tightly, all proceed to open the scrolls, after all they were told to not open them during the travel, and they never say they couldn't open them once they arrived to the tower.

"Uh…what's with this doodles?" naruto asked, "baka, they are not doodles…I think" kiba said, "and you call me dumb, and yet you know squat about them, sucker" naruto hissed, shino stared at the 'doodles' as kiba and naruto like to call them, both scrolls had them, but something was off.

"_They seem incomplete, the earth scroll is missing a piece the heaven scroll has and vice versa, unless…"_

"Toss the scrolls" shino snapped, the ones holding them, which were ino, naruto and kiba suddenly panicked, believing they were bombs, toss them far, oddly each scroll fell on a perfect X pattern with its counterpart.

**POOF!!!**

"iruka-sensei?" naruto said, looking at the closes he ever had to a brotherly figure, along with other two people, "kurenai-sensei?"

"Asuma-sensei? What in the name of all is good are you doing here?" that came of ino, who looked at her sensei with accusing eyes.

"Well, first of all congratulations on passing the second part of the exams…ugh dammit kakashi did it again" kurenai hissed, looking at iruka, "what? He told me he would pay naruto's next ramen tab for replacing him here, I can't pass that up, do you know how much naruto eats in ramen"

"I'm here you know iruka-sensei" naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting at his sensei, who chuckled, that was until he saw the white glove naruto had, "uh naruto…what is that?" iruka asked, there naruto rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"Uh…family heritage?" naruto wondered, making the chuninn and jouninn sweat drop, "they would believe you more if you tell them that without question it" shikamaru suddenly said, akamaru barking in approval, "who asked you anyway" naruto snapped, pouting more.

"hey iruka-sensei, can you go for kakashi-sensei, we really need him" naruto suddenly said seriously, "I don't know naruto, I still have to brief you of what's next…"

"I didn't ask it as a favor, I ask it as your duty as chuninn to get our sensei ass here" naruto suddenly hissed sharply, making all stare at him oddly, "uh…sure, kurenai, asuma, could you…"

"Sure iruka-san, I'm willing to scold the kid" kurenai said with and odd smirk "bring it on" was all naruto said as iruka poofed away with a worried glance at naruto and his glove.

"okay brat, hear well, you are a geninn, he is a chuninn, there is a chain of command and respect you must follow" kurenai began, "not to break this conversation as soon as it began, but he cares squat, you should see how he treats my old man" asuma said, knowing full well that the word 'respect for elders' and 'naruto' together on the same sentence don't fit at all.

"Alright, so congratulations on passing and yada yada yada" she finally said, rolling her eyes, "what a funky girl, surely fits the team" she let tha pass…for the moment, oh she just waits for one of his geninn to fight him and beat his ass, oh revenge is sweet.

"…asuma-sensei" sakura began, "what does that plate means?" she asked, pointing at the plate above the main entrance to the tower and behind the jouninn, "oh that, is the chuninn motto, if your mind is weak train your mind, if your body is weak train your body…"

Seeing the odd looks the geninn gave him, he continued, "in short, if your strong is the brawl, like naruto or kiba, they have to train their mind, to reach a balance, the same if your strong is the mind, like shikamaru" asuma said, "yeah, his entire life is dedicated to feed his mind and not his body, at that rate he will be only a brain with eyes" naruto said, "troublesome blond"

"okay, so all the test was to find out how we would handle with all the balance thing?" hinata asked, surprising kurenai for her lack of shutter, "well, partly, chuninn act as leaders of several missions, there are more chuninn that jouninn, and in times of peace they are the backbone of a village army, while in times of war they are ascended to jouninn, but I'm getting out of topic, the thing is that as a chuninn, aspirant, jouninn or anything, balance is the key, weak mind, train it to match your strong body, weak body, train it to match your strong mind, that way some things become easier" asuma said.

"Alright…I get it…and kakashi-sensei isn't here, I swear he'll be late even to his own funeral" naruto hissed, looking sharply at the exits, in hopes of seeing kakashi and iruka.

"is a bet all jouninn have kid" asuma said, looking shyly at kurenai, there were reasons for his bet, he was saving for a home for him and kurenai, not that their students knew, but the rest did.

"Is not good to bet on the lives or others asuma-sensei, it proves only your morbid fascination for death" hinata suddenly added, now lacking her usual shutter, "uh…what happened to her? Last time she was all shutters, and she is now…all…all…" kurenai tried to find the right words for what she tried to say.

"All like a mixture of a hyuuga and…kami I can't believe I'm going to say this…naruto's blunt as a hammer attitude" asuma ended, "I'll say more blunt as a wrecking ball but your part right" kakashi suddenly said, behind a freaked kurenai, _"for kami sake, now I understand why he was on ANBU, he moves like a freaking shadow" _

"finally sensei, I was afraid you got lost in the road of life again…or you got raped by horny kunoichi" naruto said, half politely, half mockingly, "I'm afraid the road of life was straight this time…although the other one I can surely do…" kakashi said with a giggle, one the girls found annoying, "now what you so urgently want me to come?" naruto just pointed to the still pale uchiha, "okay…he is pale, normal for someone's first time in the forest, what of it?" kakashi said, naruto just rolled his eyes, to the jouninn sudden surprise, naruto pulled sasuke to him, the still pale uchiha didn't even knew it, without any delay naruto showed to kakashi the strange black seal…with an X in the middle?

"Hey…when that X came there?" he wondered out loud, making sakura walk worriedly at sasuke, neither of team 7 noticing the other sensei's pushing their geninn in charge, "hey kurenai-sensei, I want to see" kiba said, "no kiba-san, this is a team affair…now tell me what happened on the forest…don't avoid any detail" kurenai commanded to her three geninn, not even thinking asuma was having a similar conversation with his team, they were so going to have a history to share later.

* * *

"so…orochimaru eh?" kakashi whispered, sakura and naruto standing with him, on a dark room, several kanji on the floor, candles around, and several seals around sasuke torso, all aiming to his new seal.

"Yes kakashi-sensei, he attacked us first, separating us of naruto, sasuke-kun faired little against him, later naruto came, and just to be impaled by a blade coming out of orochimaru's mouth" that caught Kakashi's attention, "mind telling naruto?"

"I do mind sensei, is my secret to know, no offense sakura-Chan" naruto said seriously and politely sharp, as a hyuuga would do.

"But naruto, you told us about kyuubi…"

"You did WHAT?" kakashi asked rather surprised, and thankful since sasuke was all doused off, the strange black mark around his torso later to him to discover to be in fact something that turned sasuke chakra on stress land, Sasuke's chakra had been for the lack of better words, jammed by some force, and by the looks it would need a week to be unclogged, less, if they had hyuuga medics, which they didn't, so working on a higher degree to unclog Sasuke's chakra was going to let him out of combat and out of the exams (he can see his best bets going away, still he has naruto though)

"yeah, that bastard later bit sasuke, right when we were ambushed by sound ninjas and that weird spandex guy team, Lee, the girl with panda buns and hinata's cousin, the dude is worse that sasuke, although I wonder why his hair smells so heavy to lavender and vanilla" naruto trailed off, "hyuuga males pride themselves for their long hairs, and like any other girl they like to keep it smooth and well treated" kakashi said.

"so…he kinda spilled the beans huh?" kakashi said, missing the serious face of naruto as he performed the seals for the sealing, "no…he plant them the seed of curiosity, I had to tell them because they are too damn curious for my own good" naruto suddenly snapped, "well excuse me for being curious mister S-rank secret that cost every person who spills the beans life" sakura snapped back.

"true, and by the way, make sure you keep your mouth shut about that, in three days the exams will be transmitted world wide, including this portion, make sure you don't say anything about that, no one knows who is the kyuubi Jinchuuriki, is konoha secret" kakashi warned, sakura and naruto nodded, "at this point the others are warning their students, so…anything else you want to tell me?" kakashi asked, "well…naruto kicked the asses of the sound team when they ambushed us and scared team 9 away" sakura said proudly, and she has reasons, is not everyday the 'dead last' can pull those two stuns, nearly at the same time, and still look less than intimidating.

"…I presume it relates with the glove with the crystal kanji in it eh naruto" so said blond blushed, and began to push his index fingers together…only to blink and hid his hands behind him, blushing oddly as hinata.

"_odd…he acts as hinata at some points, sometimes as a hyuuga, sometimes as a mixture of all…scary…but funny…oh well I'll ask him later" _"evil sealing method!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

"okay…let me get this straight, he has a sword" her team nodded, "he…is a wind lord" again they nodded, "his sword cuts all, but can't cut a living being, instead it causes a massive chakra disruption that leaves the gentle fist attacks like baby slaps" hinata this time nodded, "can heal inner organ damage without even previous medical training" again they nodded, "and to boot, he has telekinesis" they nodded finally, "not to mention he is hung as a…"

"don't you even mention it hinata, I don't care of your perversion about him and why you love him, either by his looks and what he packs, or for his attitude" kurenai suddenly hissed, "but what I'm worried is his sudden pike in his skills…he is the dead last for crying out loud!"

"Kurenai-sensei, I must beg you to stop your bullshiting my naruto-kun, how he got those skills I assure you are not for the furball he carries, be thankful he saved my life, neji got himself sure that my wound was lethal, if it wasn't for naruto-kun I would be out of the forest on a body bag" hinata snapped, "and you think I don't care! Of course I do, I'm more worried about what will happen, now that you know about his…burden you'll might go…light on him" kurenai said sharply.

"Never…would it be an insult to all he suffered and went trough to reach this point" shino said as sharply as kurenai, "yeah, besides now the things are leveled, now he is a challenge" kiba added.

"It…would be an insult to him and to me to take him lightly, I want his love, I want his acknowledgement, the only way will be by whooping his ass" hinata said, straight at her sensei straight in the eyes.

"(Sigh) good…but you'll need to be better armed against him, now that he is armed…"

* * *

"World wide transmission?" ino asked, quite pale to add, they had told asuma about naruto being a wind lord, to say the least asuma nearly lost it, he was a wind lord too, and had his own weapons, but he damn can't use telekinesis.

"_The kanji of wind on crystal, the sword is sealed on the crystal of the glove, telekinetic skills, capability to heal organs without any kind of medical training…a bad ass sword that can't kill, but can cut all like nothing…it can't be…a rayearth…but I thought they were just myths, legends and bed stories" _asuma thought as he started at his charges, they would never lie to him, specially with something so delicate as what they witnessed, not to mention that naruto had, by the lack of better words scared the crap out of a team that is believe to be 'without fear' and you have to be it if you want to train with someone as maito gai.

Yet he found some parts quite amusing, like the moment he actually roared at team 9, and roared as 'roar as a tiger' from what came of the pale ino, and it had to be impressive since little things impress her so much up to the point of shock her and letting her pale as a sheet.

"okay, we have three days left, and from what I gathered of you three, naruto and gaara are the main menaces on the exams, both are demon jailers, but only one use the demon at its fullest, the other…well, don't tell no one, but I think naruto is a rayearth" asuma said seriously.

"…hahahahahaha" the trio laughed, they believed that naruto was in fact the kyuubi jailer, but a rayearth, a legendary warrior who could defeat even kyuubi? Now that was farfetched.

"asuma-sensei, that's stupid, not to say impossible, the rayearth knights are a myth" ino said, "…so was kyuubi" was all asuma said as he pulled three scrolls out of his pouch, "each scroll contains and advanced technique of your family clans, given to me to give to you when I deemed so, now you need them, no because you are ready, but because you in any moment will face either naruto or gaara, both are powerhouses on their own right, if you face them, you'll need all your skill to bring them down, no geninn has ever defeated a demon jailer, ever, not without using A-rank jutsus, which is impossible" asuma said, giving the scrolls to his students, who looked at asuma quite shocked.

"Rock Lee and Neji hyuuga are not as dangerous, but are still a menace, the other members of sand team are as dangerous as gaara, and that team of cloud might be more what you all can handle, train, and have faith in your skills" asuma said, "just as naruto had faith on you all on trusting you all his secret" he added, walking away, leaving his team behind.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the game plan, they made it after all" tenten asked, staring at team 7, or naruto and sakura, walking away with kakashi, each one of them with one scroll in hand, "beat them that's what" neji said, leveling his gaze towards the blond who just talked with the pink haired girl, "neji-kun, please let go of your anger, only bad things will happen if you embrace the cold ice of unyouthful revenge" Lee said worriedly.

"I don't care, that blond took my revenge, hinata was suppose to die, he saved her, now he will share her fate by dying in her place" neji said, walking away, "neji-san, usually I'm with you with some things, but this is way out of you, yes you hate her, but is no reason to kill her" tenten reasoned, "that's what you think…I'll take something precious to her, that way when her turn comes she will know that fate is irreversible" he added, leaving his two teammates quite worried, not because neji might be able to kill naruto.

No, they were worried because the blond might end up taking neji with him to the afterlife.

* * *

_happy new year, to those hardcore readers who read in the eve of the new year, i thank you all, to those who are far, with their families, my best wishes, and to all who just glances this also a happy new year, this time no bio, i'll add a bigger one in the next chapter, but that doesn't mean i won't leave you a preview of next chapter...

* * *

_"you took my revenge"

_**the exams began and neji takes his feud against the clan main family to another level...**_

"yeah yeah, what i want to know is WHY IN THE NINE ASSES OF KYUUBI I ENDED UP FIGHTING TWO GUYS!?"

_**naruto faces the fate believer and a enigmatic blond girl who seems more that meets the eye...**_

"would you stop complaining and fight!!"

_**a blond girl that seems to reafirm the fact that blonds in the ninja nations are loud...period.**_

"is time for the fifth triple menace match, naruto uzumaki (cough) neji (cough) hyuuga and (ough cough) yugito nii..."

_**in the next chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, geninn clash: the prophet who never saw this coming**_

"begin!"

_**three enter, only one shall remain standing...**_

_"_i think you need to see a doctor"

_**and the world watches the first step of revolution...who said the revolution would not be watched on TV...eat your heart out!**_

_until a next time, hypn0s leaves you, a happy new year to you all!!!_

_ja ne!_


	5. Chp 4: geninn clash part 1

_

* * *

_

hello people, it is I, hypn0s! and i bring you yet another chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, this time packed with action and new twists, since it will lack the troublesome sound ninjas (for obvious reasons) i had to improvise a little, and add some spice in some fights, since in the manga and anime ended either too fast or too lame, and before anything trust me, if a fight ends fast is already explained in the chapter, but enough chit chat, let's get the show on the road.

"normal speaking"

_"thinking"_

**_"inner sakura"_**

**"bijuu"**

_without the quotes "" the guardian_

**CHAPTER 4: GENINN CLASH (PART 1)THE ****prophet faces the unpredictable**

"How is he?" a man asked as he inspected Sasuke's unconscious form, charts on his bed indicated an extreme 'chakra disruption' which was barely seen, not impossible, but it was still seen…once every ten years.

"Well, the sealing left him exhausted, and whatever who blocked his chakra was well aware were to hit to disable the overall coil regeneration, right now sasuke uchiha is unable to mold chakra in any way, it will take a week to make him recover his chakra usage at its fullest, and one month to his body to recover, the attack who stunned his chakra also messed his body in ways only seen with a hyuuga attack" another one said, holding a clipboard and staring at the first.

"You got three days to have him standing…wha" the first man gasped as he saw sasuke eyes wide open, sharingan spinning wildly, and one single word left his mouth, "naruto…"

A word lazed with anger.

* * *

Sakura stared at the scroll in her hands, it held, in Kakashi's words, several genjutsu, ninjutsu and an advanced kata for taijutsu, just to make sure she was on the game in these new chuninn exams, after all these exams would be transmitted world wide, making the ridiculous in front of millions was already terrifying enough, but what kakashi had told her had let her quite shaken.

"_Sakura…the other teams will be surely training hard, just to have a fighting chance against naruto, he has the demon kyuubi chakra on his side, and he knows a jutsu most jouninn and even the hokage can't perform without risk, add that to his new powers and unnatural affinity to wind, you got any shinobi worse nightmare, there is a reason wind is know as the 'war element' and his sword…that thing can't kill…but it does something close to us shinobi…it stuns the chakra, disarming you"_

She still remembers it, how naruto had cut down sasuke, or well stunned him, only cutting the sheath of the new katana and part of Sasuke's shirt, which was directly in front of his attack, if it was true then it was impossible, all weapons like that were designed to kill, until she remembered another thing kakashi told her.

"_Sakura, weapons don't kill people, people kill people…but I wonder what happens when a weapon is created out of a person that doesn't wants to kill?"_

She wondered the same, but that was impossible, all weapons were created out of material, out of a hammer and anvil, of fire and tempering such weapon, no weapon made is based upon a person attitude or power.

Right?

* * *

Hinata watched with annoyed gaze how her father and the elders, her paternal grandmother and grandfather entered her quarters in the tower, she didn't mind her grandparents, sayuri and akira hyuuga, they were strict, when it was a clan affair, and acted as grandparents when there was no clan affair in the middle, that's why hinata (before being narutized) didn't became suicidal, there was people in her clan house who cared for her, unlike her father who was always cold as an iceberg and her little sister was starting to show signs of turning into an 'sasuke' as she kindly wrote in her diary once.

With a sigh she stood up, acknowledging their presence in her room, she was glad for it, all get individuals rooms to rest, and to meditate, not to mention to give space to those geninn with some mess up mind and very tense (namely gaara and neji) the space was much that welcome, but she wished the space given to them was a little bigger, the room was crowed, and her father, sister and grandparents had to seat on the bed while she remained standing.

"I apologize for the precarious accommodations" hinata began, enjoying the sudden look of surprise of hiashi, hanabi and her grandparents, "but there is no room big enough to hold your ego…father" she added with a smirk, there his father stood up, for one part he was surprised for her lack of shutter and sudden formality (he thanked all the drilling proper etiquette thing) but other is make an insult like that.

"hinata, I don't know or care how you got rid of your shutter, but you do not insult your father like that, show some respect" hiashi snapped sharply, "you want respect out of me? When you're the one who is responsible of my shutter in the first place along with those good for nothing main branch stuck up fatass! You want respect? Earn it!" hinata snapped as sharply and bluntly as she did before, even more than before, because as blunt she was being, she was telling the truth.

"Why you" he began, "why me what? Are you gonna shun me? Like you did when kurenai-sensei came once, while you were training the female version of sasuke uchiha" hinata snapped, seeing how her father eyes widened at that she continued, "oh yeah I was there, I heard every single word and saw how you trained hanabi the same way as me, the only reason she held on was because unlike her I didn't had to witness how you killed a man when I was three in front of me, see how my mother died and our family fell apart to a mock of the uchiha clan!" she much yelled in his face, her face red of anger.

"oh and to top it off you and the elders decided to screw all up by selling uncle hizashi to cloud, just to save your ass" she added, there sayuri stood up, being her present at that time, the only reason akira didn't stood up was because that day he was sick, sick as he couldn't even stand up without feeling his muscles groan and had three tissue boxes on his nightstand due to the massive flu that hit him.

"Hinata…as an heir and future clan head you sometimes must do sacrifices for the good of the clan and the village" sayuri began, "even if that life was part of our family?" she asked sharply, "yes…" was all hiashi said, "…get out" hinata suddenly said, "uh…hinata-Chan, we are here to talk about some pressing matters" akira said, trying to sweet talk hinata, "I don't care…for the moment I care more for making it to the finals that some petty clan affairs" hinata snapped coldly.

"hinata you can't take your career as a ninja above your role as clan heiress, once you gain the rank of clan head you'll have to forfeit that rank of ninja and remain in the clan house while ruling us and training new main family kids, hopefully with a husband at your side when you enter in age" hiashi said, in the last five minutes hinata had lashed him and the clan in ways he never imagined (well he imagined that of naruto, but since he doesn't know about the clan affairs)

"Forfeit…my rank? Are you nuts old man!? You can't hope to me to leave my life as a ninja, just to train some kids and to rule? Tsk get lost" she added, turning her back to them, "hinata, you don't understand…" sayuri began, "I do understand, clearly as crystal, you want to imprison me, to put me on a golden jail like a precious bird, to push me away of my friends to serve a life I don't want because is that, a life time imprisonment"

"Is a necessary evil" hanabi suddenly butted in "shut up and talk only when I say so! Got it?" hinata snapped sharply, never in her young life, hanabi had been snapped like that, so obviously she did what any spoiled girl would have done in her case…

"Hey! Don't treat me like that! I'm superior to you!" by snapping back, "Oh your superior? The only reason I didn't beat you to an inch of your life was because you remind me too much to mother" hinata snapped, her byakugan on and glaring at her little sister, who was eye wide, as her father and grandparents, "I…look like mother?"

"yeah, but you surely don't act as her, now if you don't want to loose that resemblance and start looking like a beaten mummy I suggest you, father and the elders to leave me alone! I got something bigger coming on and I don't need distractions" hinata said, turning away, seating on a lotus position and closing her eyes.

"And is for yesterday!!" she yelled, there they left, knowing that she was not going to budge, not even a little.

Leaving the room, the hyuuga suddenly encountered the blond whiskered knucklehead, who narrowed his eyes at them, "what are you looking at boy?" Akira asked, he unlike hiashi didn't knew that naruto was something else that a demon jailer.

"A dead man if you attacked hinata" was all naruto said as he walked away, leaving a pale hiashi, "why that little…" sayuri began.

"Enough, it is obvious hinata is not the only stressed by the sudden news of a global transmission, she want to look her best, and so he…but is better if you don't push him further" hiashi suddenly said, "why? Besides 'it' what can he have to back that menace" Akira asked, "something that make prodigies look like babies and jouninn to tremble…don't push the wind, father, mother…the wind might turn into a hurricane and then you will regret it" hiashi said, pushing hanabi away, leaving his confused parents behind him.

"(sigh) it is just me or the youth of these days are changing too fast for our liking?" Akira asked, "I think it is dear…but you should hear hiashi-kun warning, he rarely gives one…remember the one he gave you about not taking his icha-icha books?" akira shuddered at that, "but it was damn worth it"

_Three days later…_

Hiruzen sarutobi glanced at the gathered geninn, twelve konoha geninn, three suna geninn and a lone cloud geninn, sixteen ninjas gathered to combat for the pride of their villages, of course it was expected some mayor numbers on konoha side, after all they were the hosts of the exams, but what he didn't expect was to sasuke to return, the medical record of his wounds tell he was going to be out of active duty for a month with a week, not to mention the risk of orochimaru's new seal on Sasuke's neck, true it looked like Anko's, but the X in the middle of the seal worried him, and he had told the council sasuke would not come to the exams, just to the uchiha to show up, good as new…well as new he can look with a shirt split horizontally up where his stomach was and wrapped in bandages, along with the seal on his neck, to all the world to see, not to mention he looked…worn, like if he was training since he placed foot on the tower.

Casting a glance to kakashi, Hiruzen saw that kakashi had nothing to do with that, in fact kakashi looked quite angry with that, almost if he was betrayed or something, like if he just saw his girlfriend sleeping with his best friend, like that.

Glancing slightly at the cameras around, he witnesses some focusing on the uchiha, who seemed to have and eternal scowl on his face, others focused to two geninn legends of another villages, gaara of the desert and yugito nii, both Jinchuuriki, one born as a weapon of war, the other just born to strength the village further, but both legends among geninn of other villages by their peers in missions, specially gaara, who completed a B-rank mission without even a scratch.

Of course their own didn't seem neglected by the cameras either, the cloud cameras had their lenses on the hyuuga present, neji and hinata, while the mist had theirs on team 7 members, the ones to survive zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsman of mist, of course many cameramen focused on sasuke and his sword, while just a handful focused on sakura, the one neglected seemed naruto, that barely got some air time, not that Hiruzen didn't care, after all rock village didn't like blonds, and if they by mere reason glance at naruto and put two plus two, he can be more than sure must be on the look out of assassination teams send to kill him.

But that would change in the battle naruto gets, overall the geninn of all three villages looked promising, a new generation that would inherit the world and both their joys and sins, and in their hands would be the ability to make those sins go away.

After explaining them all the reason behind the chuninn exams, including the reason all fought so openly in 'mini-wars' or in what naruto had said as 'beaten the crap out of each other and vent some frustration for loosing wars while making the other villages look bad' which was partly true, since the village with more promising geninn would boast their mission requirement, and since geninn were all began, then the rest could see the level chuninn and jouninn were, so pretty much the open chuninn exams would work as a way to make other clients to hire a village in particular, thus increasing the profit and village reputation.

He could already see how the village reputation would grow when all find out they got a rayearth on their ranks, oh he could see the face of the tsukikage, a rayearth was like saying to them that the yondaime had been resurrected and cloned.

"Now for the next portion of the exams…" Hiruzen began, "if I may (cough) hokage-sama (cough)" a sickly looking jouninn said, by all looks the dude looked like if he had one feet already on the grave, but all in the shinobi world is deceiving.

"by all means hayate" Hiruzen could already hear people all over the world exclaiming and having their eyes wide, hayate, the moon dancer, one of the few kenjutsu specialist in the village, since konoha, unlike mist didn't had the need for swordsman of high caliber, in the short list of kenjutsu users in konoha included hayate, Kakashi's father, 'the white fang' yugao on ANBU and itachi, now the short list included naruto, who by all means by his size should not be able to wield a blade of those dimensions, yet alone swing it like if it was nothing.

"Since (cough) there are many of (cough) you, we are going to held a preliminary matches, to reduce the numbers for the (cough) next phase, bring (cough) it down!" hayate screamed, or as much a man constantly coughing can scream.

Soon a section of the wall behind the gigantic ram hand seal began to fall, revealing a screen, "cool…jumbo vision" kiba and naruto said at the same time, "no (cough) it is the way to decide the upcoming matches" hayate corrected, "two names will (cough) be selected at random (cough) and by special request a 'fortunate' (cough) will be added on a upcoming match as a triple menace match" hayate said, shocking many at that declaration, "well…it could be worse…" shikamaru began.

"Also, due to this a geninn will (cough) not participate in the preliminary matches, that geninn name will appear…now" hayate coughed, soon several names began to pop at random on the black screen, all geninn (with the exception of gaara who doesn't knows the meaning of the word anxious) looked anxiously at the screen, suddenly stopping in a name.

'**Sasuke uchiha'**

"Ahhh! Dammit to hell whoever invented the quid pro quo system!" naruto and oddly hinata yelled at the same time, _"is odd…why the brat would get special privileges, I specifically told that…oh hell no" _Hiruzen thought, he had forgotten that a civilian handled the board, and in his power was who would fight who.

"_Note to self: send that guy to ibiki…no to anko…no to ibiki AND anko!" _he thought in glee.

"Well…the first names for the first match will appear, if your (cough) name doesn't show ups then go to the catwalks and wait for it (cough)" hayate said, seeing how an angry uchiha left for the catwalk, since he was free of the matches, he was free to watch, and had a great advantage, while he saw the others fighting styles, none saw his.

Soon the names began to spin, and anxiety grew…

* * *

"I don't understand why I am here and not with father" hanabi wondered out loud, sitting on the academy benches along with a handful of students, all staring at the large white wall which was being used as a projector screen for showing the battle, TV of that dimensions didn't existed yet, so they would settle with the direct and uncut version of the transmission, without the annoying female commentators hired to introduce the matches.

"What do you complain, you were there at least" konohamaru whined, staring at hanabi with dagger like eyes, he was mad because he could not see his idol on live vision, but on a lousy projector, standing the comments of all children about him.

Of course what irked hanabi the most was not the fact she had to see the event on the academy, not on her home, where she got a TV to herself, but it irked her most was what hinata had told her about not beating her because she looks like mother.

"_I can't believe she held just because I look like mother, well she better win or I'll make sure her recovery is a hell on earth" __**yeah SHANNARO!!" **__"Who said that?" __**"Uh…is just your imagination…" **__"…"_

* * *

Soon the names stopped on the first two.

**Kankurou of the desert vs. shino aburame**

Soon the geninn began to leave both contestants, one of konoha and one of suna, both staring at each other, one cockily the other seriously.

"I'll finish you fast" kankurou said, pulling the bundle he had tied behind him, shino just remained looking at the painted geninn without bathing an eyelash.

"Ladies and gentleman this is the first combat ever televised after three years of self imposed veto on konoha, my name is ai and my partner airi, we will be the narrators of this historic exams" ai said, turning to her partner, they were also identical, same jet back hair, same green lime eyes, same orange lip gloss, dress alike even, the only way you could tell one of the other was that airi had both her ears full of earrings, while ai had a single loop on her earlobes.

"that's right, the village suffered some heavy damages during kyuubi enigmatic rampage twelve years ago, which ended in the death of over a hundred chuninn to jouninn ninjas who stood their ground against the wandering calamity, almost a thousand more wounded, the death of the yondaime hokage, and over nine-hundred civilians death due to Kyuubi's massive killer intent, which included elders and babies" airi said, to many it was a bitter memory.

"Of course there were survivors of that infamous killer intent; well survivor is better said, one naruto uzumaki, only know survivor of Kyuubi's killer intent, directly I might add, not a feat many can boast" ai added.

"Oh but let's not forget that his deed as 'the boy who lived' has earn him quite a bad reputation, some consider him as the kyuubi reincarnated since he was born the same day that kyuubi attacked, to others is a bad memory of a fateful day, and others just find joy in making him suffer because he lived, while others died" airi said, "yes…just to show how a hurt soul can low it can go just to attain revenge" airi added, looking for some papers.

"And here are news you will certainly didn't saw coming, that same naruto uzumaki is now on these exams, as member of team 7, who has the last uchiha, and survived zabuza Momochi itself, quite a reputation he has to carry" soon the cameras focused on naruto, who just turned at them, and growled.

"Oh…I think he heard us" ai said, "oh you think? Anyway let's go back to the topic at hand, konoha stopped hosting exams for two years after that night, to recover part of the losses, the next years they started sending ninjas for the chuninn exams celebrated at that time in suna, this would continue, and they would not host exams until three years ago, but still with no TV coverage, until today" airi said, "yeah, a historic day since today, after twelve years of recovery and grooming, konoha is ready to get back, and with all the heavy guns it seems, this generation includes sons and daughters of legendary ninjas such as the new ino-shika-cho team, the heir of the hyuuga clan, and the prodigy of such clan, also the last uchiha, who shamefully we will have to wait to see in combat in the last portion, and who can forget the heirs of the trackers of konoha, the aburame and inuzuka, who are on the same team that the hyuuga heiress" ai added.

"Yeah, today history writes itself anew with the new generation"

* * *

"It is him raikage-sama?" a woman with dark skin, blond hair and red eyes asked as she started at the big screen, the image froze on the blond whiskered, "yes…those whiskers are a quick give away, the jailer of the kyuubi no kitsune, and by looks the son of the yondaime" a man with dark skin, buffed up, clad in a white robe with yellow portions on the shoulders, opened, exposing his shirtless chest, with the kage hat and the symbol of lighting in it, a short pale yellow beard, big weight forearms on his forearms spoke, standing at his full height.

"are you sure…konoha is know for having blonds in abundance and he easily can be a yamanaka" his secretary said, "hardly, I would recognize those eyes anywhere, just like the yondaime…and that girl with red hair had, such intensity only means he is his son, and he doesn't knows, I did good in sending yugito and killerbee there" he said, the screen soon moving again.

"But why send yugito there, she is easily high chuninn rank, and killerbee, who is as strong as you…just to hunt the snake saninn"

"That pale ass freak messed with OUR turf for too long, and I have to remind you he was the one who took the body of hiashi's brother when we were going to return it, with our most sincere apologies, along with the lives of the four jouninn on that squad" the raikage snapped, "maybe Iwa will tolerate this because they hate konoha as much as orochimaru, but I won't" the raikage said, "It was my mistake to leave those two ninjas go, knowing full well how loyal they were to the former lighting shadow and his ambitions of byakugan wielders, it was my mistake to also declare what I did, I was hot heated and I just took the office, not only we lost konoha, but also they lost someone, nobody won, I just hope killerbee and yugito can accomplish the mission I gave them and return us to konoha's good grace" the raikage said, seating and staring at the big TV on his office, his eyes narrowing at the sight of gaara of the desert.

"Four Jinchuuriki on the same place at the same time…is too much of a coincidence"

* * *

"The rules apply as such, the combat will end when either of you is either unconscious, gives up or dies, I can also call off the match if I see if becomes too dangerous for someone, last thing we need is to transmit a death guy on world wide TV" hayate said, somehow not coughing, maybe one of his few normal talking lapses.

"Okay (cough) are you ready?"

"Yeah proctor" kankurou said, "I am" shino said, eyeing at the bundle on kankurou hands, _"ingenious…but I'm not stupid"_

"Good…hajime!" as soon those words let hayate mouth a black swarm suddenly materialized around kankurou feet, freaking many, "you lost" was all shino said, "how the hell…"

"Those are not normal bugs; those are a special breed of bugs of my clan, kikai bugs, they feed on chakra, they can track chakra, they are on my command" shino said, lifting his left arms, a swarm of bugs leaving that arm, at kankurou, who looked in panic.

"they know where you are, it only takes one order of me and you will be completely drained out of chakra, none in this room but jouninn and a kage can actually stand the swarm, but you, a geninn will be drained in the matter of seconds" shino said, many of the bugs on the ground moving at the surrounded kankurou, who just smirked, "really…then tell me…who will fall first if I attack, you? Or me?"

"Let's find out" shino said without hesitation as his bugs advanced in masses…at Kankuro's bundle, while kankurou itself extended his left arm, and several sharp blades were ejected of his finger tips, while the bug swarm ate the bundle, shino in slight surprise pulled a kunai, deflecting four of the five blades, the fifth not even aimed at him, hitting a wall behind shino instead.

In a second, kankurou ended on the ground, his face shattering upon impact, revealing a wooden face.

With a smirk shino began to advance at the covered bundle, which soon began to be eaten by the bugs, revealing an unconscious kankurou, looking terrified, "you are smart…but I'm smarter" shino said, turning away, his bugs following him.

"The winner of the first match is shino aburame"

"oh what a short match" ai said, "well, geninn matches barely cover five minutes, since they know little ninjutsu, they are more taijutsu focused, but that's the aburame combat style, but kankurou-san should be thankful, usually the aburame send also a special kind of flesh eating bugs with the kikai horde, but this comes to show you how advanced shino-san is, a short match, but yet a deceive behind it countered with another deceive, that's how ninjas fight, and the thrill of these battles is to wonder how they did it" airi said, the cameras focusing on the board as the next names came in.

**Sakura haruno vs. hinata hyuuga**

"oh my, a very anticipated match between two girls by stats and lineage are natural rivals" ai said, "that's right, sakura haruno is the heir of a transport company, one that spans trough the elemental nations, while hinata hyuuga is the next in line for the title of clan heiress of her clan, and rumors say that she was quite irked when the top kunoichi, sakura got paired with naruto uzumaki, that's right, there is a girl on this year graduation immune to sasuke uchiha cold charms" airi said.

"Cold charms are nothing compared to naruto, just look at those eyes, is like someone replaced them with a pair of sapphires, hair that seems gold and those whiskers that give him a cute look, is still odd he doesn't has a fan club" ai added with a dreamy look, "you just like blondes, admit it"

"I like boys…boys who are not ice cubes that is…" ai said, looking how the two girls descended to the ring.

"But all aside, this battle might turn to be a kunoichi clash like no other, hinata is also the heir of the famed gentle fist, a taijutsu that requires the byakugan to attack in places no other fighter can, along with the hyuuga natural flexibility, while sakura is a top graduated kunoichi who is under the tutelage of the 'copy-cat' kakashi hatake, she by this point must know several jutsus copied out of the legendary ninja" airi added, the cameras focusing on both kunoichi.

* * *

"Are you (cough) both ready?" hayate asked, staring at both girls, for once there was sakura, who looked at hinata with slight fear, but was determined to win, and hinata, who looked ready to tear a new one to sakura.

"Ready as I'll ever be proctor" hinata stated, sliding into the gentle fist stance, "bring it on" was all sakura said as she slid into an academy taijutsu stance, but slightly different.

"_She slid her right arm to cover vitals, her left arm is bend to counter my attacks…she is taking it seriously…good" _"then so am I" with that hinata slid further in her clan stance, byakugan fully active in her eyes.

"Good…hajime!"

As soon as hayate said that, hinata and sakura rushed to one another, hinata brought her right palm in a strike, full with chakra, sakura stopped her advance, bringing her left arm to block the vicious attack, doing so she then brought her right arm to slam it at hinata's face, just to hinata to stop it with her free left hand, without any delay both advanced at one another, arms blocking one another many wondered how they would attack each other.

**BAMM!!**

That answer came when both girls slammed their foreheads to one another, a stalemate brought on this actions, hinata's left hand grasping sakura's right wrist, while sakura grasped hinata's left hand, both struggling to overwhelm the other in might.

Soon both let go of one another, and pulled several shuriken of their pouches, stepping of the other several steps away, launching them at the same time, all throwing stars meeting in mid-air and colliding with one another, stepping further suddenly hinata's shuriken blew away, sending deadly metal shrapnel at sakura, who just began to make back somersaults, making distance with the pieces of shuriken, making it to the wall she suddenly stuck in it, then jumped to the catwalk rail edge, grabbing it and propelling herself upwards, avoiding the projectiles aimed at her, many of them even her own weapons.

Landing softly on the ground, sakura stared at hinata seriously, this one doing the same, small blood coming out of both of their foreheads, but neither caring.

"Your good sakura-san" hinata said, "likewise" was all sakura said as she brought her hands in the ram seal, gathering chakra, _"one shot girl, don't waste the gift kakashi-sensei pulled out of his ass" _with that thought in mind, sakura lifted her right arm, fist fully formed, and brought it…to the ground?

"SHANNARRO!!!" with a scream she slammed her bare fist onto the concrete, and to many amazement the ground broke in several huge chunks of concrete, all spreading around, collapsing the ring floor itself, and making it impossible to maneuver or see.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" shizune said in sheer panic, staring at what the pink girl had done, she had done what tsunade senju was famed for, her super strength.

Meanwhile the 'densetsu no kamo' (legendary sucker) stared in mild amusement at the scene, for once she was glad she didn't bet on someone, not because she didn't had money, but because she felt that betting now was something bad, and more with what she witnessed.

'_My imitation of what the slugs taught me, I broke my hand when I did it, but damn I let orochimaru and jiraiya quite scared, that girl must have her whole hand broken…" _"Shizune, as soon this portion of the exams stops, we will head to konoha…" shizune looked at her master quite shocked, "only if I see something more spectacular than that" she added, making shizune skull.

"_Only she would bet if she either goes or no goes back to konoha, but what could beat that!?"_

Shizune would have her question answered, in the fifth match.

* * *

"For the ramen broth! Kakashi-sensei what you gave her?" naruto asked quite shocked, "uh…some genjutsu scrolls, a ninjutsu, which was that…tsunade-hime prototype of super strength" kakashi said.

"You did what?" kurenai screamed, "relax kurenai, is not even close to what tsunade-hime can do, and is only worth one shot" kakashi said, shifting his gaze to the now visible sakura, leaning on a rock formation, clutching her right hand, her knuckles and fingers were swollen red and seemed broken, and the visible bones on the hand and wrist seemed out of place.

"She took this chance knowing hinata relies on speed and space, such as any hyuuga, not being able to use her right hand is a small price to cripple hinata's fighting style" kakashi said.

"oh but you don't know what I gave her, and let's not forget what is under the ring" kurenai added, "yes…the water…pipes…oh crud"

Sakura meanwhile leaned and panted on a rock, or what used to be the ring, the smoke was lifting, but she was sure, she had crippled hinata's fighting style in ways no other person could.

Looking down, she saw that her little stun had broken the many water pipes that were connected to the tower bathrooms, and were leaking now to the ring; even better, she could now hear when hinata came at her.

"Water release: tidal stallions!" sakura heard, soon the wetness around her feet became lighter, but a sound make her confuse, why she was hearing horses on the ring?

Soon her answer came when a horde of water horses began to advance at her, a dozen, followed by a medium size water wall behind them; there she knew she had lost.

**BAMM!!**

Sakura was rammed by the full force of the stallions stampede, sending her to a wall, a crack forming in it, gasping in pain the haruno girl lifted her gaze just to see hinata right in front of her, her right palm right at her forehead, and her left hand fully cocked, aimed to her chest.

"Yield or fight…please fight, make my day further" hinata said on a cocky manner, "wish I could fight more…proctor, I give up" sakura said, letting a sigh of relieve when hinata smiled and taped her forehead jokingly, and then pouted?

"damn it, and here to think you would fight more…oh well, guess I'll settle in beating the crap of the uchiha" hinata said, walking away, "winner (cough) hinata hyuuga, now get me some stretchers" hayate said, not a second later a pair of medic-nin carried the exhausted girl away, who sported a proud smile, she lost, but she did it with style.

* * *

"Damn, that's the kind of pain boss has to deal of that girl?" konohamaru said, glancing at the screen, moegi and udon nodding.

"Hinata only won because she had a water jutsu and water to supply it" hanabi said, staring at the screen and the image of her proud sister, she had barely used her clan style, opting instead of using ninjutsu, there where only a handful of hyuuga who used ninjutsu, branch members on jouninn and chuninn ranks.

"May as it be hanabi-Chan" iruka suddenly said, "iruka-sensei! Why are you here, I thought you would be there" moegi said, "well…I couldn't leave you all alone" iruka confessed, _"and naruto asked me to keep eyes on you, he has surely grown"_

"what do you mean by may as it be" hanabi asked, "simple…hinata had chakra and was not wounded, not like sakura, who broke her hand, true sakura counted in crippling your clan fighting style by cutting any way to move since it relies heavily in constant open movement, but sakura thought that cutting the space it would stall hinata enough to defeat her, of course she never counted with hinata's new ninjutsu, but I'm proud on how both progressed, sakura never took things seriously if it wasn't sasuke related, and hinata was a bundle of nerves…now both are real kunoichi"

* * *

"Good work hinata-san, you accomplished well" shino said, welcoming hinata back, "yeah, right on! You owned that round!" kiba hollered, now he was the only one who needed to pass to complete the team 8 dominance on the exams, _"as long I don't fight naruto or that freak of gaara I'm good, but I think neither that girl of kumo, she seems on a whole different level that gaara…well at least she looks sane…I hope"_

As the name selection began anew, many things came to a particular genius mind.

"_hinata and sakura had new skills…which mean our sensei was serious about what he said, naruto IS a rayearth, thus a mayor enemy in this exams, he took sasuke rather easily last time, and the sound team also, but because he caught them by surprise…like a tiger does to its prey, just his attacks ended in success, whoever fights him will have his hands full…if what asuma-sensei told us about him knowing shadow clones, an advance version of the academy mirage clones, kuso, every time I think of naruto and a way to defeat him I come empty handed, he is just way out of my league, I can't exhaust him or drain him of chakra, is like asking to shino to laugh!" _shikamaru thought as his eyes fell on the board.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. chouji akamichi**

"_But chouji is someone I can face in even terms…I just hope he doesn't decides to go all wrecking ball on me"_

* * *

"Guess our sons will fight each other eh shikaku" chouza said, glancing at his childhood friend, teammate and drinking partner.

"It seems…or not" shikaku said, _"I give up proctor" _

"ouch, it seems your son just gave up" inoichi said as he glanced at chouza, who looked rather shocked, "oh man, well at least he went far, and saw that brawl is not exactly an enemy for brains, and since they both know each other weakness, they won't never gain the upper hand, they know it, chouji knows it" chouza said, "and so shikamaru, and so he counted with that…troublesome boy"

* * *

"whoa, anticlimactic" ai said with a pout, "oh don't be disappointed by that ai-Chan, it might have ended before it started, but let's not forget they form part of the same team, they know each other's moves, so they saw that a battle between one another would only be a waste of time, so they decided this" airi said with a knowing look, "but that aside let's focus on the next match" ai added, focusing on the next names on the arena.

**Tenten vs. temari of the desert**

"Uh another kunoichi battle, and his promises more that the other fights, both girls are more experienced in the ninja life, while temari is the first born of the kazekage of suna and a wind mistress, tenten is a weapon mistress of konoha under the tutelage of maito gai, renowned taijutsu legend and to many missing several bolts on his skull" airi said, missing the look Rock Lee suddenly shot at her.

"oh but appearances can be deceiving airi-Chan, they said hinata hyuuga was meek and weak, well they are surely eating their hearts out after her little stun, and so those who say that sakura was weak, and just look at the ring, the remodel it to look more like warfare landscape" ai said, focusing on the girls who entered the ring, "in any way this match promises, and this match will be the opener for the three way match that all wait so eagerly"

* * *

"Hey, super bushy brows sensei" Lee twitched at naruto's remark, "how you see this match?" naruto asked, "it doesn't matter, both are weak" sasuke said, his sharingan on, "amp down the emo-meter teme, I was asking to someone who KNOWS and teach the guy who beat the crap out of you…oh yeah, without ninjutsu, bare fisted and dress in a jumpsuit" naruto said in a smart ass tone.

"look who talks, you wear a jumpsuit too" ino snapped, "a thick jacket that can take all a barrage of shuriken, and a pair of pants made of thick wool and nylon, the color is just for decoration" naruto said with a smirk, leaving a fuming ino.

"to answer your question naruto-kun" gai began, "I don't know, geninn fight, unlike jouninn fights rely more on pure might, who has the strongest jutsu wins, unlike jouninn and chuninn who use their brains instead of brawn, this fight is yet to be seen" he said, "basically temari will win" naruto suddenly said, making all stare at him, "that fan…there is a reason she must have it…besides…I can feel it…the wind in her…is erratic, strong, nothing tenten has can hope to defeat temari at her level, only another wind master can win against her" naruto said.

"Namely you, wind lord" asuma said, "right on the jackpot Smokey" naruto said with his usual grin, "I hate that nickname"

* * *

Tenten stared at her opponent; her eyes were steeled to Temari's dark green ones, the suna chick moving easily, even with the massive rectangular staff.

Tenten brown eyes kept flicking around the room, the place was easily a maze of rocks, a perfect place to hide and attack from behind, her endless barrage of weapons was useless here if temari found a huge chunk of rock to hide, there was plenty of things to do replacement with, it all was reduced on accurate, precise aim, hit and run tactics and a precise assault if given the chance.

But of one thing tenten was certain, that big staff was useless in this war torn terrain, _"well, now at least it looks like a real mini war scenario" _she thought as she saw the proctor join them.

"Both ready?" both girls nodded, "good (cough) hajime!"

Tenten began by pulling out of her holster a single kunai, dashing at temari she suddenly threw her kunai at her, who just smirked as she dodged the projectile, suddenly she leaned her head to the left, dodging a shuriken of tenten, who suddenly smirked, turning behind she saw how the shuriken hit the kunai, making it change directions, hitting a metallic corner, which made the kunai ricochet, at her.

In panic the suna kunoichi ducked, just to see a charging tenten, a pair of tonfa in her hands, making a twirl with them, tenten rammed her right tonfa at Temari's face, making her stumble, then twirled her second tonfa and aimed the long portion at Temari's neck, just to see temari swing her massive staff and block her attack, in annoyance tenten aimed her tonfa at Temari's gut, just to say kunoichi to grab her wrist and stop her attack, reaching a stalemate.

"_No good, she is physically stronger than me, damn I and here to think gai-sensei crazy physical training was for nut job Lee, next time I'll do it…half way, I'm not crazy to make a thousand push-ups on a hour" _tenten thought as she began to struggle with temari.

"_Kuso, she is better at close range than me! if I loose then we will have a lot of problems in the invasion, and baki-sensei is already piss with kankurou poor performance, I have no other option, I must attack with all I got" _

Soon temari pushed tenten away, her hand still on her 'staff' she lifted it, and brought it on a downward arc at tenten, who had no time to nothing but to block the massive impact, with a yell the weapon mistress legs gave in, on a knee, she held the massive strike, the tonfa wood groaning for the sudden stress.

"I knew I should have pulled the metallic ones" tenten hissed, slowly sliding her way out of temari, leaving her weapons behind, and then pulling two scrolls, "screw the terrain, I won't give the chance of fighting whiskers and paying him in earnest the humiliation of last time" with that tenten rammed her scroll tips at the ground, and formed the rat seal, "ninja art: twin rising dragons!"

In a massive blast of smoke, two snake like dragon made of smoke spiraled to one another, soon to reveal tenten scrolls fully unrolled, with a burst of chakra she jumped, and at the zenith of her jump she began to spin, touching several of the kanji etched on the paper, poofs of smoke revealing later weapons in her hands, suddenly she began to send the deadly barrage at temari who narrowed her eyes, suddenly she flicked her 'staff' this one opening to reveal later a fan, a purple circle in it, and swung it hard, deflecting all the steel wall aimed at her.

"your screw panda girl, this is one moon, when I reach the three moons the match will be over" temari stated confidently, _"well see about that" _with that in mind tenten suddenly moved her fingers, the weapons scattered in the floor suddenly seemed alive, and moved at her command, the ones handle by her left hand were aimed at temari, that caught by surprise jumped of the way, just to flick her gigantic fan for a second time, opening it further and revealing a second purple circle in it, of course her eyes widened when the weapons handle by Tenten's left hand stuck firmly on the ground, and with a shot of her left hand, the weapon mistress shot at the surprised wind mistress who did nothing as a fist was firmly planted on her cheekbone.

Stumbling a little, temari felt a blunt pain on her gut, bending down she saw tenten, now with a pair of brass knuckles on Tenten's hands, her eyes widened when tenten rammed her right hand on a hook manner on her kidneys, grunting in pain the wind mistress received a pair of punishing metal laced blows to her mid section before she lost patience.

Grabbing an uppercut of tenten by the wrist, she threw tenten above her shoulder, suddenly grabbing her fan and opening completely, "cutting whirlwind technique!" she shouted, a violent gush of air shooting out of the fan, weapons and debris with it were aimed at the surprised tenten, who narrowed her eyes.

**BOOM!!**

Temari saw in satisfaction how her target got crushed by the rubble and own weapons, just to widen as her target revealed to be a piece of concrete filled with weapons and debris shrapnel of her attack.

Grunting, temari turned behind her, blocking a brass knuckle right hook of tenten with her fan metallic portion, grunting a little to the impact, with and angry look the wind mistress rammed her forehead to Tenten's nose bridge, hearing who this one cracked on impact, "cutting whirlwind technique!" temari shouted, letting the jutsu point blank at tenten, who screamed as the gush of wind and rock caught in the attack cut her skin, sending her flying her to several debris, impacting and breaking them, ending on the wall of the other end of the arena, as the jutsu ended, tenten tried to stand, just to fall to the ground, hurt and defeated.

"Winner (cough) temari of the desert, medics!" hayate shouted, knowing fully well how destructive a wind jutsu could be, and how much in pain tenten was.

* * *

"Damn! Now that's and ending" yugito eye twitched at her almost arrogant and hyper 'sensei' killerbee, or as he like to be called, Jinchuuriki-sama, while other like him or her hate the name because it reminds them who they are, to him it was a proud badge of honor, he could boast all he wants, he is the brother of the raikage after all, and only person who could fight him on equal grounds.

Yet something bothered her, she had heard quite well what the whiskered blond had told, how the wind girl would win, he was right, although his goofy look he was quite serious, her nose twitched several times at the smell of both the red head and the blond whiskered one, one smelled to sand and blood, while the other smelled to ramen and to fox, heavily linked with blood, but in lesser levels and older compared to the fresher ones of the red headed one.

"_Does this mean both of them are like me? Jinchuuriki?" _she thought, at her age, sixteen, she was different, compared to the older killerbee and roshi, the very first Jinchuuriki and who taught her and killerbee to tap into their latent power and 'fraternize' with their demons, but considering nibi was more talkative that hachibi and she unlike killerbee doesn't have a perk that irks her inner demon, she pretty much had an easier way to make 'friends' with nibi, but sometimes the hell cat passes some borders, like when she has a date, the damn cat has to leak chakra to turn her on, thus taking the innocent dates onto another level.

"_I swear, nibi is a sex addict"_

"**I hear you quite well kitten, and I only do this for you good, you need a man that can…keep up"**

"_Keep up my ass; they all end up in the hospital because you drain them of their chakra"_

"**Details, details, diminutive step backs, consider this**,** since you entered age you have been more active than the rest of females, I'm part guilty, but kunoichi are offend approached to tasks that require the…female touch, think of it as training, oh guess we are up" **yugito narrowed her eyes at the names that came, the fifth match, the most waited of them all.

**Naruto uzumaki vs. Yugito nii vs. Neji hyuuga**

"_Oh great, the son of the guy who the older raikage demanded instead of full fledge war, my luck sucks"_

"**Not quite, we are up against the kyuubi jailer, be ready to face him, but don't hurt him…much" **yugito grinded as she walked to the damaged ring, killerbee shacking his head, "there goes the ring"

* * *

Neji is the hyuuga role model to follow for small hyuuga boys, cold, methodical, impassive, talented, prideful, yet he was about to loose that cool now, somehow fate had 'gift' him with his two less favorite subjects, a kumo chick and the boy who had saved hinata.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at that, how he did it was beyond him, he had added enough chakra to damage her organs, and make sure she died a very painful death in front of the rookie, but the blond seemed to save her of the inevitable outcome, furthermore, if he heard right, she had snapped three days ago at her father and sister, and the elders, actually pushing them away of 'her' room.

"_no neji, stay focused, you got…a gift of fate…make good use of it…kill them, kill him, kill him in front of her, break her, so when I come she begs me for death" _he thought as he saw naruto and yugito enter the battered ring, he could see how the blond kumo kunoichi stared at him seriously, even better, a challenge worth, then he turned at naruto, and he froze.

Those azure eyes that seemed to bury deep in his soul, that intense stare that could melt ice and set it on fire, that look that could quake even the most steeled warrior into submission, he was staring him with those eyes, full of pent up rage, waiting just for the slightest provocation to unleash its full wrath upon him, and only him.

His pupiless eyes focused then on the glove on his left hand, the crystal kanji of wind, where that massive blade was surely in, that thing that could bring and entire team to its knees, to bend the wind at his will, to tear the land and unleash his entire wrath…

"_Focus neji, he is just a nobody, a drop out, defeat him, and kill him"_

"Are you three (cough) ready?" hayate asked, "yeah proctor" yugito purred, "bring it on coughs" naruto said, his right hand hovering over his glove, "my eyes tell me you fear nothing…it will be a pleasure to school you on the true ways of life and fate" neji said, his eyes bulging with veins, _"the byakugan" _both blonds thought at the same time.

"Okay (cough) the fifth match, triple (cough) menace match, only one (cough) will win, same (cough) rules apply" hayate said, glancing at the blond, he couldn't explain it, but he felt the sudden dread, the dread of something of immense power was about to be unleashed, and the ring would be small to hold it, or even stand it.

_Have faith on your skills naruto uzumaki, resolve, to all is reduced, who has the biggest resolve wins…_

Naruto smiled at the words of anima, it was good to know he had some extra back up, and someone cheering and believing on him, _"watch me…watch me all, I'm going to rock this place up to the core"_

* * *

"OH YEAH, THE BOSS IS SO GOING TO KICK ASS!!" konohamaru screamed, seeing his idol on the screen, ready to bust some skulls big time, "right konohamaru-kun, the boss will win" moegi agreed, "oh come on, that guy is the dead last, mom told he was unable to even make a single clone" a kid said, "yeah, he is going to get killed" a girl added.

"They are right, neji-san…will win this match" hanabi said smugly, she knew part well how gifted neji was in the arts of the gentle fist, not for nothing he was hailed as the genius of the clan.

"You should reconsider those words hanabi-Chan" iruka suddenly said, "maybe he can't make clones like you, but why he should care in using simple clones when he has something way better"

* * *

"Show them naruto…show them how much you have grown" kakashi whispered, he was tempted in lifting his sharingan eye, but until he was able to glimpse at least some extend of naruto's true power he would not, no, he would save that pleasure for a little later in the match.

"I don't know kakashi, but your trust on your student is misplaced he can't win, and neither against two opponents" kurenai said, "I hate to disagree kurenai-san, but there is a reason I warned my team to not face him on combat, they know how powerful and dangerous he can be, they saw him first hand" asuma said, he was one of those guys who believed in myths and legends, no matter how farfetched they were.

"He is right kurenai-sensei, naruto-kun can do more…much more" hinata said, "watch and believe kurenai-sensei, prepare yourself…to be amazed" shino said ominously.

"HAJIME!!" as soon those words left hayate's mouth, three things occurred, one was the sudden burst of light and wind, covering naruto's right hand, dashing at yugito and neji, suddenly to be replaced by a massive zanbato, "holy crap that thing looks like zabuza's" kakashi said shocked at the sheer size of the massive blade.

The second was the easy way naruto swung the massive blade, the massive flat hitting neji's face head on, sending him straight to the nearest wall, the third came when he rose his hand, not more than three meters away of yugito, and suddenly she found herself flying away, meeting rocks on the way, suddenly landing and digging her feet on the ground, looking shocked at the blond who stopped his charge, just to her eyes to widen.

"Is incredible what you can find today on the ground, don't cha think?" naruto said, his left arm slightly raised, Tenten's discarded weapons levitating around him!!

"I thought you got more guts…" he taunted, making yugito hiss, "you took my revenge" naruto suddenly heard, looking at his right he saw neji, standing up, rubbing his face, "I will kill you in front of her, your death will break her, and I will break her to break him!" neji screamed.

"Sheez, girly-man is also an emo, just my luck" naruto said, looking at his two opponents, "so…who of you two feel lucky?" with that naruto's flying weapons flied at yugito, while he jumped at neji, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET TRYING TO KILL HINATA YOU BASTARD!!"

And the uzumaki descended upon the hyuuga, like a hurricane.

* * *

_and there you have it people, chapter 4 of the rayearth knights, i promised you a battle of epic proportions, you will have it, hell yeah! now for those who have been reading my stroy i thank you all, is been a great motivator to know you are apreciating my stroy and reading it, and to those who have been loyal i give you a little sneak peak of the upcoming chapter._

**he comes of strange lands...**

"why, why i can't bring you down drop out!!"

**his resolve as strong as his blade...**

"your strong uzumaki-san, truly, you are the yondaime hokage legacy"

**he is the child of change, the steps towards revolution...**

"he...h-he is still standing...he is like a juggernaut!"

**all who know him are changed...**

"no kurenai...more like a hurricane"

**all his enemies will face their worse nightmare...**

"like a walking maelstrom"

**because, will and determination has been given flesh, and ideals and avatar...**

"mother...wants his blood"

**the child of the revolution has come, and he defies the false god...**

"itachi...kisame, go to konoha, bring me the kyuuby rayearth...bring me naruto the maelstrom"

**in the next chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, geninn clash (part 2) rock like a hurricane**

"kukuku, naruto-kun is truly...terrifying"

**the world will be forever changed...**

_until a next time my people, hypn0s bids you all farewell, till a next chapter, oh and before i forget, i will have some freshly cooked chapters of outcast finalizing january, have patience._

_ja ne!_

* * *


	6. Chp 5: geninn clash part 2

_

* * *

_

hello my friends, it is I hypn0s! bringing you the next part of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, the second part of the clash between fate, determination and power, now before anything i want to thank those who have let their reviews, specially **Orbis Trucido, **he let me a serious review on what i need to change, and i will try to follow it as much as i can in this and other stories i got, now after that let's get the show on the road.

"Normal talking"

_"thinking"_

**"bijuu speaking"**

**_"inner sakura"_**

_without the quotes "" guardian speaking_

**CHAPTER 5: GENNIN CLASH (PART 2) ROCK LIKE A HURRICANE**

Sasuke uchiha is hailed as the greatest geninn to be produced by the academy on his generation, unlike other geninn he was blessed with the blood of his clan, the uchiha clan, which was know for giving birth to prodigies such as madara uchiha, itachi uchiha among others (of course all ignore the little fact those prodigies always ended up betraying their home village)

As the rookie of the year, last uchiha, bearer of the sharingan an new student of kakashi hatake, the man who knew more than over a thousand jutsus and could teach him how his sharingan worked, pretty much many expected he would become hokage, instead of his loudmouth, eye sore dress and clumsy teammate naruto, who was all that he wasn't, which included loyalty.

That was what kakashi feared the most, and more when he saw what sasuke had on his neck, sasuke carved for power, he lusted for it, he would sell his soul if he could just to have the power he needs to kill itachi, the problem with that was that unless a miracle occurred then sasuke would never do that, because itachi, unlike sasuke, itachi had broken records since he was born, he had seen and participated in the horrors of the third shinobi war, had developed his sharingan at and early age, was ANBU captain at the age of twelve, and was far more skilled that nay other uchiha in the clan.

So what kakashi feared was that any offer of power, of anyone, regardless of its allegiance to konoha, would leave just to follow the promise of empty power, and also sasuke had grown rather envious of people who had more power than him, one example had been hinata, true her father had been a complete ass with her, and so the clan, but sasuke had took it to another level, after all she was the number one taijutsu student before him, and because her byakugan, unlike his sharingan was active since birth, of What he knew, sasuke had broke hinata, namely her arms, for two months she had to stay on bed, thus failing the exams of that time, and meeting then naruto and the rest, and speaking of naruto…

**BAMM!!!**

Kakashi watched in slight shock how naruto's massive blade collided with the ground, causing a massive explosion of dust, and sending neji flying away, landing softly on the ground, there kakashi saw the destructive power of naruto.

Where the sword had impacted now lay a massive gouge, taking also a chunk of the wall with it, _"Interesting, the attack spread, then to condense on a single point, whoever gets caught in it won't stand that easily"_

On the ring, the uzumaki boy turned his sights at the hyuuga prodigy, who just narrowed his eyes at him, byakugan blazing at the blond, "pathetic" was all neji said as he dashed at naruto, this one lifting kaze no yaiba easily and deflecting the first palm strike, the massive size of the blade forcing the hyuuga boy to go alongside his deflected palm trajectory.

"Fire release" both boys heard, "spectral ember shot" looking at the center of the ring, both boys saw yugito exhaling a barrage of blue/purple fireballs out of her mouth, neji jumped away of the attack, while naruto impaled the blade in front of him, and used kaze no yaiba as a massive shield to protect his little body.

As yugito ended her attack, she saw how kaze no yaiba stood its ground, unscratched, "No way…" she hissed, "that blade should be hollowed by now!" she hissed loudly, making a back somersault, dodging neji's palm strike, landing behind him, yugito launched a roundhouse kick at neji's right side, just to the hyuuga to block it with his right arm, pushing it hard and making yugito loose footing, with that he twisted hard, his left hand ready to deliver a palm strike, just to yugito to spread completely, spreading her legs and dodging the attack aimed to her head.

While down, yugito rammed her hands on the ground, pushing chakra in them, and supporting all her weight on her legs, she began to twirl her legs at neji, who just palmed the kicks away, "wind release" now yugito found herself on the receiving end of a jutsu.

Looking where naruto was, she saw the blond ending a set of hand seals, ending it in the dog hand seal, "win shuriken storm!" shouting, the blond shot his arms away, a massive visible blast of wind made shuriken shooting out of him, in panic the hyuuga began to spin wildly, "oh crap" yugito hissed, focusing chakra on her feet, and jumping away of both attacks.

"Kaiten!" neji shouted, spinning wildly and letting a huge amount of chakra, forming around him a dome of pure chakra, a dome that waver when the win shuriken impacted on them.

Temari watched in utter surprise how the wind shuriken, upon impacting the wall behind the hyuuga boy, obliterated small chunks of them, "crap…a B-rank wind jutsu" she ushered, seeing how baki stared also at the attack in mild amazement.

On the ring, the kumo girl stared at the wall, letting a whistle on the damage, "don't want to image what those things can do to a person" she said out loud, turning to naruto, kaze no yaiba in hand.

"_Despite the massive size of the blade compare to his small complexion, he can wield that sword with relative ease, and I can damn bet my ramen that his wind jutsu is at least B-rank"_

"**I bet you he is the kyuubi jailer"**

"_I don't need a bijuu to see that captain obvious; no any geninn can actually command a B-rank jutsu…oh no way!"_

"Shadow clone jutsu!" naruto shouted, at least two dozens of naruto's popping around the ring, one dozen surrounding yugito, and the other dozen surrounding the glaring hyuuga, all armed with kaze no yaiba.

"Let's see if my new clones are up to the task…" the original naruto said, "ATTACK!"

Suddenly the dozen of clones advanced at the two geninn, all jumping and aiming at the two ninjas, but neji had already something to put those clones in place, and performed yet again the attack/defense his clan was famous for.

"Kaiten!" spinning madly the dozen of clones on top of neji suddenly exploited, but not on a burst of smoke, the dispel clones suddenly bursted into small vortexes of wind, vortexes that impacted on the kaiten of neji, making the chakra dome to bend on the sudden strain of power of all directions, but as soon it came it was gone, leaving a panting neji, who looked as surprised as yugito.

"Vortex clones neji, dispel one and I guarantee you will be in a world of pain, and here to think I came with that just yesterday" naruto said, making the hyuuga prodigy look at the blond in shock, his byakugan catching glimpses of chakra around the blond.

"_Smart, he has created some sort of chakra armor around his torso, to prevent the damage of my gentle fist, smart, but not enough!" _with that the hyuuga prodigy dashed at naruto who dashed at him also, just to jump out of the way when a gigantic blue/purple fireball impacted in the point they would meet.

"You're forgetting about me boys?" yugito wondered as she dashed at naruto, jumping and spinning in mid-air, suddenly she dived at naruto, clawing his chest and leaving a four bloody claw gash on his chest, twisting on the ground, another four lined gash found itself in his left thigh, hissing in pain naruto rose his left leg, slamming its knee on yugito's face, making her stumble, turning around he saw neji jump at him, raising his left hand, the hyuuga prodigy suddenly found himself floating in mid-air, naruto then lowered his hand down, hard, making the prodigy meet the damaged concrete, hard.

Naruto then suddenly jumped away of a barrage of small blue/purple fireballs, making the spot he was burn, yugito hissed and looked up, seeing in mild amusement how the blond on his jump had made it to the roof, sticking to it with chakra.

"You know" yugito began, looking at the blond on the roof, "you are the first geninn to ever stand its ground against me, only killerbee has been able to even defeat me" she said, looking then at the hyuuga prodigy, "and you, since the match started you have aimed to kill whiskers there" yugito began.

"HEY! I'M ABOVE YOU AND I CAN HEAR ALL!!!"

"What he did to irk you? For what I heard, he has only made harmless pranks…with the exception of that paint bombing on the ANBU quarters" she muttered, "that was you!?" kakashi screamed, "now now kakashi, I'm sure he had a good reason" asuma began, "in fact I didn't, I had the paint and the balloons" naruto suddenly butted in.

"His exploits are legend in kumo, hell in Iwa he is even revered for those pranks, is not everyday they can hear their sworn enemies being humiliated by a boy who has not even reached geninn rank" she said with a smirk.

"But in the end they were innocent pranks that barely hurt anyone, besides their ego, and helped the new chuninn to get familiar with konoha's most deep hideouts and shortcuts, so I wonder what whiskers did to the hyuuga clan to irk you so much" she asked, raising and eyebrow at that.

"Actually nothing, I was crazy no suicidal, although the idea of orange neon paint bombing passed my mind when I saw how plain painted their compound was" naruto confessed, still sticking on the roof.

"See, so why the sudden irking mood on him, I would understand that on me since our…greatest shame cost you and your clan your father" yugito said, making hinata look sad, "okay rewind" naruto suddenly said, landing near the center of the ring, not spotting hayate anywhere, "what happened exactly between konoha ad kumo" he asked firmly.

"It is…a touchy subject, for both kumo and the hyuuga clan, it started simply as an idea of our former raikage, our village had no bloodlines, unlike konoha, who has bloodlines in abundance, so he come with the idea of capturing a hyuuga, a female, so she could give birth to byakugan wielders, regardless of their status in the clan, two children to start, two would become four, four eight and so on, it was a long plan, but also fool proof since it would happen during the third shinobi wars, but considering that at that time the yondaime hokage lived, trying to kidnap a hyuuga, specially with the hokage popping out of thin air was not exactly the best idea ever, well more like suicide but you get the idea" yugito said, "but you continued with the plan" neji suddenly hissed.

"It is tradition on the hyuuga clan, when the next clan heir turns three years, he or she is presented to his soon to be bodyguard, me" neji said, suddenly untying his headband, revealing bandages around his forehead, "Also, it is tradition among the clan, to mark at that age all branch members of the clan" he said, revealing his forehead, sporting a green X in the middle of it, with two black lines flanking it and running around his forehead, "yeah…you got a tattoo on your forehead, so what big deal, shikamaru and chouji have earrings" naruto said, "is no a tattoo naruto-san, is a seal" yugito suddenly hissed, there naruto looked seriously at neji.

"Yes, this seal is placed upon all the branch family of the clan" neji said, "Okay I'm lost, is the clan divided in two?" naruto suddenly wondered, "yes, the main branch, which is lesser in numbers, but rule us with this seal, and act more openly in political affairs in the village and the clan, and the secondary branch, which is more in comparison to the main branch, but rule us with this seal, which help to block the byakugan cells on our brain and thus making it impossible to anyone acquire it upon death" neji said, "also the main family has control over the seal, they just require a single hand seal and they send any bearer of the seal on a fit of pain, even death" neji said.

"well…" naruto began, "that's some mess up family you have, but that doesn't explain why you tried to kill hinata back in the forest" naruto said, "you still don't get it huh?" neji said in amusement, "I'll get it faster if you were kind enough to swallow your hokage tower size ego and tell us" naruto hissed, making neji twitch.

"very well, since you're so eager to hear, when hinata-_sama_ was three years old, kumo send a delegation of dignitaries to negotiate a peace treaty with konoha, to close old wounds of the war, but it was all a folly, on the night of that day, they broke onto the clan compound, located hinata's room and took her, sadly her father was very much awake, and had heard the ruckus, he intercepted both men and killed them on cold blood" neji said, "well what do you expect, flowers and a tap on the shoulder for kidnapping his daughter, that seal must be cutting the oxygen of your brain if even I can see he did the most obvious thing a father would do" naruto said, making neji hiss in anger.

"You don't understand do you? His actions sparked the anger of the raikage, and declared that if the body of the murdered wasn't delivered, kumo would march to war against konoha" neji said in pure anger, "hey, we have also something to say there, some jackass actually said hiashi the clan head killed the delegates on cold blood, without any provocation, what would you do, as the leader of a village after such declaration? Of course he snapped like that ass, because someone loyal to the old raikage believe wanted it that way" yugito snapped angrily at the hyuuga.

"And you think the elders cared!? No! They sold my father on hinata's father behalf, leaving my fatherless and with a moral for this tale, fate is inescapable, no one escapes fate, since the day you are born till you die, all is dictated by fate, and hinata was suppose to die by my hands! By my hands alone! So hiashi could feel my pain, my anger, all what I suffered because of him! But you" neji hissed, byakugan glaring at the firm blond.

"You pathetic dead last, who wants to become hokage, a futile dream for a futile life you carry, no one becomes hokage because they want it, no, fates dictates who will and will not succeed, it also dictates this fight, and now it has given me the victory over you and the kumo girl, who I will enjoy in destroying, limb. By. Limb" neji hissed.

"take a chill pill man, first how kumo never realized of who they got wasn't hinata's old man…unless…" naruto paled at that, "I take what I said, your family is not mess up…they are sick bastards"

* * *

"The nerve of that boy!" sayuri hissed, not only her, but all the main clan, children included (neither hanabi nor hinata) present and seeing the scene in mild shock.

"Dear calm down, remember what the doctor said about your blood pressure" Akira tried to reason, "I give a coconut about my pressure, those two brats are crossing too many lines" sayuri snarled.

"but naruto is right" a clan elder spoke, "…come again" sayuri hissed, "true we forsake our own clan member, and against hiashi-sama wishes, he wanted hizashi to rule in his place, but we were too prideful, we acted not according as a family or a clan, but more…more" the clan elder stammered at that.

"Like what!?" sayuri snapped, "like orochimaru did when he experimented with innocent villagers…we killed an innocent man, and now our sin is know to all the world"

* * *

"He is crossing some dangerous paths there" Gai muttered as he stared at Naruto, lifting his sword, "it is true hinata-Chan, all what neji said?" ino asked, "Hai…unfortunately it is true, our clan fell in disgrace, choosing a bloodline above a human life, my uncle's life to boot" hinata said, looking at naruto, who had his eyes focused on neji, and not on the backing yugito, who had made a considerable distance of them

On the ring, much for many charge, the combat had reached a verbal assault, "so in short, your father who turned to be hinata's father twin, was send to die instead of the other dude, because either he was too afraid of dying, or either he wanted to go, but the oddly fast elders of your clan acted before him, and ruined your life, and to add you are taking all your anger with hinata, since she is the only thing you can actually hurt to hurt her father, am I wrong?" neji shook his head, pleased to see someone saw things his way, "man you are surely mess up you know that" naruto said plainly.

"What?" neji hissed, "What I said, you're more mess up than the teme, and he had to…what was again? Oh yeah! See how his clan was…reduced to him" naruto said, ignoring the growl of sasuke, "plainly simple I see in you what sasuke will turn and try just to achieve his 'revenge' or so he says against the man who killed his clan" naruto said, irking more the two prodigies, both because they were being compared to one another.

"Listen, if fate truly existed then I should have died when I was four, but here I am, standing, strong and damn proud of it!" naruto snapped, placing kaze no yaiba on his back, "I only believe in this things punk, one, you live and your die, what you do between them is your problem, and no one can force you to choose something, second, if fate existed then I should be the kyuubi no kitsune, since I was born the day that rug with feet decided to take a stroll on our homes, and since I survived his killer intent, and other not, the village seemed to hate me for that, well I don't blame them, is an emotion, if that makes them happy, then come and hate me, but stop living in the past and move forward!" naruto suddenly screamed, dust lifting around him.

As he advanced, neji suddenly took a step back, something all noted, "If fate existed, then I should be the dead last, the boy with no fashion sense, that by any means shouldn't be able to intimate a hyuuga, the 'ice cubes' with legs, the bastards who turn their own family on slaves, if they are so great, then why they have to place a seal to protect a pair of pupiless eyes that as far as I know are no better than the sharingan!" that struck a cord on both neji's and Sasuke's pride.

"if fate existed, then you should have won by now, and not taking steps away from me, by now you should have broken yugito like you said, trust me on this neji" naruto said, suddenly forming hand seals, the clones around yugito forming around her, _"kuso how could I forget the vortex clones of naruto?"_

"People can say a lot of things of me, and you can say even more fate crap to try and make me waver, but I never back down, I never turn back, I always fight for what I believe, I never go back on my word neji, mark them, I'm going to beat fate out of your system, even if I have to open your skull to do so!" suddenly naruto shot his arm forward, a wave of dust hitting neji full force, cutting his clothes and skin with the small but sharp stones in the attack.

"That's my ninja way; there is no ninja invincible to me! There is no obstacle I can't jump off! There is no person who can make me change my mind! You are going down!" with that naruto shot at neji, pulling his massive blade at the shocked hyuuga, while the clones around yugito dashed at her, in panic the two tailed cat jailer jumped of the clones, just to one to grab her of the ankles, suddenly she was being dog-piled by the clones, who said one single word, "VORTEX KAI!"

Suddenly all of them exploited at the same time, several human size vortexes forming around the stunned kumo kunoichi, who screamed as she was trashed and cut inside the combined vortexes.

Neji there saw how devastating the blond could be, and only could think of something, _"I have to slug him!" _with that in mind he saw how naruto swung his massive sword at him, _"NOW!"_

Naruto was caught off guard as neji performed the kaiten anew, blocking sword, but much to many surprise, naruto tried to dig the blade further, trying to overwhelm the kaiten, and by the way the spinning dome of chakra began to bend, many say that it was working.

Suddenly a lone baseball size blue/purple fireball impacted on the back of naruto, many saw how yugito struggled to stand up, her hands formed on a clumsy tiger seal, cuts and bruises all over her body, her long ponytail let loose, not because she wanted it, but because the cloth around it was completely cut, along with her praying beads bracelet on her left arm.

"you…are…truly…the yondaime…legacy" with that she collapsed, never to see the massive repulsion of chakra coming of the chakra dome, sending the blond away, kaze no yaiba flying away and impaling too close of asuma's head for comfort.

As for neji, he slowly stopped, his headband and bandages on his forehead were loose, while the ones on his arms were cut and stained with his blood, hanging on rags.

With an angry expression, the hyuuga genius slowly slid on a stance very similar to hinata taste, "naruto-kun! Stand up!" she shouted, slowly the blond stood up, only to feel and odd sensation of being stuck on his place, like if his body was suddenly subjected to electricity, numbing his legs, but keeping him in place.

"You are on the range of my divination" there naruto knew that it was fight or die, because neji was way too pissed to let him live, and yugito was out of combat for his vortex clone secondary effect, complete chakra disruption.

Dashing at an amazing speed, neji suddenly thrusted two finger strikes at naruto's torso, who slightly recoiled, "two strikes" neji hissed, just to his face shoot in pain when naruto slammed his right first on a vicious hook on neji's right cheekbone, making the hyuuga spit blood, but that would not stop him.

Slamming two finger strikes at naruto's legs, neji smirked, just to suddenly look upwards in pain when naruto gave him an uppercut to his chin, "four strikes hyuuga, and I'm still standing" naruto growled, in anger the hyuuga slammed four finger strikes in an incredible show of his dexterity and stamina, all aimed at the blond arms, "eight striKKEESS!" neji suddenly screamed as naruto left arm suddenly shot to his unprotected left side, cracking neji's first three ribs, ignoring the mind numbing pain, neji did all he could to deliver the next eight strikes, aimed at naruto's body in general, "sixteen attacks hyuuga!" naruto screamed as he brought his right leg right at neji's back knee, making him kneel in pain, "you can't bring me down!"

In surprise the hyuuga delivered the other sixteen strikes, all aimed at the blonde stomach, just to look down faster when naruto delivered a devastating hammer like attack to the top pf his head, "thirty-two pokes, try harder!"

And harder he tried; summoning all his might (and still conscious bravado and unhurt hyuuga pride) he slammed the last thirty-two strikes at naruto's whole body, letting a last massive palm strike at the blonde chest, sending him flying, neji smirked in pure satisfaction, just to his satisfaction to turn into shock when he suddenly found himself flying above naruto "why? why don't you give up!?", looking up he saw that he was on collision course with the contention metal bars of the catwalk, "sunova" was all neji said as his stomach was suddenly acquaintance with four metal bars, then to suddenly be shot forward onto a massive rock pile head on, twisting his body his left arm received the blunt of the impact, rising dust as he finally met the ground, with a heavy thud and a broken arm.

The arena fell silent for at least a whole minute, all looking at the three fallen geninn, one of them doing and impossible, countering a hyuuga attack while this one performed it.

Suddenly naruto gasped, his breath in ragged and irregular intervals, "bastard" he hissed, turning on his belly, and trying to stand up, ending on a kneeling position, all battered and hurt, but fine, compared to the rest.

"Hey…girly-emo" naruto said, "are you still alive?" he asked, just to hear a groan, "I'll take that as a yes…punk" naruto said, grimacing, and looking at the remaining rookie 9, and the last member of team 9, "hey bushy brows…sorry for using your teammate as a rag doll" naruto gasped, looking then were kaze no yaiba was impaled, "ah…there you are" he said, rising his hand at the blade, asuma by sheer instinct moved out of the way, he had seen enough things to mark him for life, not to mention that every time naruto rose his arm, something seemed to float at him, or against someone, so he wanted to be out of the way of the massive blade when called upon.

Slowly the hyuuga prodigy stood up, looking at the blond, who was on his knees and giving him the back, looking at the impaled sword, neji smirked, holding his broken left arm, nothing a cast and a lot of cinnamon buns couldn't fix, he began slowly to advance at the unaware blond, his right hand poring chakra, he had a clean shot, and he was so going to damn use it.

The rest tried to formulate a word, anything, a 'look out' or 'behind you' but nothing came, just shocked gaping like mouthful of air, they tried to signal him, but naruto was focused on his sword, sasuke just smirked, it had been a good match, and now he had idea who he would fight, he would be prepared for the hyuuga prodigy.

"This is the end…dead last" neji hissed, rising his shaking right hand, aimed at the blond head, "this is reality…you are born a loser, you will always be a loser!" he screamed, diving his hand at naruto's back of his head.

All seemed there to travel in slow motion, the jouninn snapping at the launch of the attack, but it was too late, too close, and too little to be done…

Neji's eyes widened, his nerves on his stomach blazed in pain, he let a pained scream as he felt his chakra there closing on a rush, looking at the blond, he saw that naruto was pretty much standing, and armed with kaze no yaiba, suddenly naruto swung the blade again, neji screamed louder as he felt the blade travel of his left shoulder, onto his right side of his ribcage, touching his right arm in the process, in pain the hyuuga prodigy fell to his knees, gasping in pain and nearly becoming a ball to keep the blond to deliver the pain further.

All feel further into silence, all staring at the scene, the jouninn where shocked, they had never seen something like that, kakashi had copied two jutsus, and had seen clearly with his sharingan how the massive blade instead of cutting the flesh, it cut the chakra, messing with the chakra and stunning it, _"so…that was what happened to sasuke, but on a bigger extend" _he thought, and looked around, the jouninn were completely shocked, gai even more, Lee was wide eyed, looking at the foreign ninjas, he saw the big kumo ninja smirk slightly, shacking his head and pulling a notepad and a pen, then kakashi focused on the suna team, only temari seemed shocked, and shocked as 'damn I didn't saw that coming' while baki only narrowed his eyes, and gaara just looked…well looked not even fazed by the fact someone was cut by a massive sword and the only thing cut was his clothes and the chakra in it.

"hey…neji…" naruto gasped, "what….what your father think of you…if he heard you…talking about fate like if was all in your life" naruto asked, soon the hyuuga prodigy lifted his head slightly, and stared at the blonde, "…he would…beat the…crap out of me" neji said, naruto snorted slightly, suddenly to break in a fit of laughter, neji chuckling slightly, "stop living in the past" naruto said seriously, "if you want to have a future that is…you got better eyes than me…you can surely see your future clear if you do that" naruto said, dragging himself out of the ring.

"Better eyes eh…maybe…but you can…see things farther than me" with tha the hyuuga prodigy collapsed, unconscious.

Suddenly hayate appeared in front of naruto, "what? You want a go too?" naruto said tiredly, hayate just rose and eyebrow at that, seeing how the blond who seemed to never to be tired, about to collapse, "winner (cough)" hayate said, grabbing naruto's left arm, "naruto uzumaki!"

* * *

Hiashi stared at the screen, how hayate lifted naruto's arm in congratulations for a memorable match, and also for respect to another kenjutsu user, although he had to admit that half of the things naruto did (like 99.9%) were new, the vortex clones were by far the newest things on naruto's arsenal, the sword, by first hand didn't believe naruto knew how to wield it, but he prove him wrong yet again.

"such talent…wasted" hiashi said, looking how the medics pulled the unconscious neji and yugito out of the ring, while naruto dragged himself up to the catwalk, the massive sword vanishing in the same fashion it showed up, in a flash of light and wind.

"Are you talking about naruto-san, or your nephew?" shibi suddenly asked, "both, naruto-san lacks the training on both using his sword and wind manipulation, he wastes too much chakra, but considering how much he has is comprehensible, neji however is a new thing, he knows two techniques of the main family, no one tutored him on that, no one trained him on the real arts of the gentle fist, and his byakugan is by far stronger that hinata's or hanabi's, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if hizashi had been born first" hiashi wondered.

"no good does on pondering on the past, like naruto-san said, stop looking at the past, learn from it, and look forward" shibi said, "he never said that, he just said to forget the past so he can have a future" tsume said to her former teammate.

"Tsume-san, the message was clear enough, the past is in the past, relying heavily on it causes us to become like neji, or worse, like sasuke, and in order to advance we have to let go of it, and move on, but never forgetting what it teach us those past deeds" inoichi said.

"well excuse me but unlike you I have never been on the brats mind" tsume pouted, "and now that you remind me that, it has been two years since my last visit to naruto's and Sasuke's mind, wonder what is happening on their minds now?" he said.

"More like wondering what is happening trough naruto's mind right now, look" chouza pointed to the screen, and the suddenly sleeping uzumaki.

"Such a…disturbing sight…seeing him…too peaceful…is like seeing the prelude to a storm" shibi suddenly said, earning nods of the clan heads with him.

* * *

"Again in the sewer…what now?" naruto muttered, groaning as he stood up, "man, not even in my mind I feel fine" he muttered further, looking around he saw that he was deep within the bronze/gold sewer system, and not in the silver one.

Looking forward, he saw in utter amazement and fear on where he truly was, massive jail gates, a single parchment with the kanji of seal in it, pitch black beyond the gates, "no" he muttered, taking steps back, just to stumble onto something behind him, looking back he saw anima, in all its mighty glory, behind him, "Eh, what's up" naruto said nervously.

_You must confront your past also…_

With that told, the massive tiger paw pushed naruto gently, right in front of the massive gates, naruto took several deep breaths, looking at the gates, and soon his eyes widened when a pair of red eyes, and a fearsome set of teeth and fangs, both surrounded in red chakra showed behind the gates.

"**Come closer, boy" **without even moving its massive jaws, the thing spoke on a deep baritone voice, in slight fear naruto began to advance at the gates, just to a set of ivory claws to shoot out of the gaps of the bar gates.

"**I want to kill you" **the thing spoke, **"but this accursed seal won't let me do it" **it said, making naruto go eye wide, "you…you…you are the nine tails…kyuubi" naruto said in sheer surprise.

Soon the blackness behind the gate became lighted by the sudden rush of red chakra aura in it, and naruto could see the beast in its true fearsome glory, dark orange to red blood fur, crimson red eyes, two long ears, a massive maw, four paws with massive ivory claws, and nine massive tails swaying back and forth inside the oddly spacious jail.

The kyuubi stared at the boy, while the boy stared at him, he wanted to devour him, kill him, suck the life out to the marrow, but the accursed seal was in place, and to boot the brat was a rayearth, now he had little control over his lingering chakra, rayearth powers and demon chakra which was contained in the seal and being purified, but in time…

In time the brat would have mastered all his powers, all his rayearth skills, and then, then the brat will become a force to reckon with.

He had to kill him now, to get free now.

"Why you attacked konoha?" naruto asked, the kyuubi expected, in all honesty a fit of curses and menaces to him, but that was the last thing he expected, yet he expected it nonetheless.

"**Why you ask…why you live I ask, because you want or because you must…you don't ask a demon why it attacks, because it will only irk it, and shorten your life considerable, don't ask feeble and stupid questions, and ask better how you plan to kill all those who wrong you" **kyuubi said, oddly calm, considering who he is in the first place.

"hey furball, if you have been in me for quite a while then you must know I don't need to kill to get even, I do it my way, without the need to spill innocent blood just to amuse you, I'm not you!" naruto snapped.

"**You're not me? HA, fool! When a demon of my category is sealed on a being as pathetic as you, in time the vessel becomes the beast, no matter how you want to deny it, in time I will take your body, and I will end what I started long ago, and this time no one will stop me to reach my goal" **kyuubi said, closing to the jail bars, and leveling his gaze to the one of naruto.

"You and what army are going to force me into that" naruto asked seriously, making the kyuubi let a massive gush of air out of his black nose, "the moment that happens…I can assure you furball…the very first thing you will feel will be a kunai deep within my heart and explosive tag around my neck, let's see how you survive that?" naruto wondered, closing to the beast snot, not even flinching at the massive opening of its jaws.

"**fool, your dreams will end, and those around you will die of grieve, all will forget you eventually, what sort of good it will do to die in such a pathetic way like the yondaime hokage did in order to seal me here?"**

For a moment naruto stared completely in silence at the beast, who slowly grinded, "when you have someone precious you want to protect, you become truly strong, the yondaime was strong because he protected konoha, and because of that he will always be remembered, and for what you said about me being forgotten, no one would forget a selfless sacrifice, but all will forget you in the end, all will only remember you as the demon who died twice, one at the hands of the hokage, and the other at the hands of a boy!" naruto roared, suddenly the beast shot out to naruto, red chakra leaking at the blond, who just brought his hands up, suddenly kaze no yaiba flicked on naruto's hands, blocking both the beast maw and the red chakra, which was pushed to the jail anew.

Naruto panted at that, the killer intent of kyuubi had nearly chocked and frozen him, but in the end he felt confident enough to raise his weapon against kyuubi.

Naruto eyes then went wide at the sight of kaze no yaiba, the blade was slightly changed, the blade now sported a horizontal line from the tip to the hilt, right in the middle, soon the line turned to be a gap, as the blade broke in two, revealing a shocking sight, small thunders of chakra traveled around the gap, connecting both blades, the grip had also got 10 cm longer, and the blade itself seemed slim by 1 cm, soon naruto noticed a strange green gem on the middle of the hilt of kaze no yaiba, the runes around it now glowing, the gem itself contained a pentagram with rune like vision of a tiger head in the middle of it.

"Hey Anima, what comes?" naruto said, signaling at kaze no yaiba.

_Simple, kaze no yaiba has evolved, every rayearth blade can evolve, depending of the feelings and growth of the bearer…_

Naruto stared at Anima like if he had grown a pair of extra tails, "evolve? Really?"

_By confronting your past and the beast behind it, and rejecting the evil that it comes with it, carving a future with your hands alone, the blade evolved, and so do you, slowly but surely you grow with each new experience, with each enemy you face, with each obstacle you bypass, each experience will make you grow stronger, and when time comes, you will reach your full potential…_

As anima spoke, naruto felt lightheaded, but felt a tingling sensation around his body, "Hey…I feel…funny…"

_With each evolution reached, new powers come, train and tame them, new obstacles come, and so enemies that seek you and the beast you jail, be aware that now…your future is up to you to carve and mold…_

With those last words, naruto closed his eyes, feeling his body light as a feather, and his newly kaze no yaiba vanishing again to his glove, which now had a strange set of gold runes on the part of the thumb hole of the glove.

* * *

"oh man" naruto muttered as he opened his eyes, "finally awake eh naruto" he heard kakashi said, "man what a good nap I had, those are the best five minutes I have ever sleep" naruto said, "so, what did I miss?" naruto said.

"well for starters you slept half and hour, and second you miss gaara and lee's match, and kiba won the last match against ino by a mere fluke" kakashi said, "a fluke, that girl is a psycho, she had all kind of flower extracts to poison me or doze me and akamaru off" kiba said, sporting a gash on his left cheek, akamaru resting on his head.

"So…what did you dream, and please tell me kyuubi is a chick" kiba asked hopefully, "kiba, be thankful sasuke is on the other catwalk, he doesn't know" asuma said, glancing at the glaring uchiha.

"and I rather have him on the dark, as for the last part no, kyuubi is a he, a sadistic egomaniac bastard" naruto said, leaning to a soft…something on his left side, looking around he saw kakashi smirk ands asuma nod in approval, "…hinata is that soft stuff right?" both nodded, "well she and something she has" kiba said with a snicker, looking up, naruto saw hinata, without her jacket, and his head was resting on her…way firm chest.

"…I'm glad sakura-Chan is not here or I would be death by now" naruto muttered, standing up and earning a pout of the hyuuga girl, "who won the other match?" he asked, "Gaara, he is tough I tell ya man, he took all what Lee dished him off, and even two of those…primary lotus thingy, then gaara broke his arm and leg and tried to kill him, if it wasn't for gai-sensei, then Lee would be death by now, I tell you, Gaara is nuts, and I don't want to imagine what he holds" kiba said, "what he holds?" naruto asked, "man, he has a bijuu, like you, but I think crazy" kiba muttered, "great, now what?"

"now those who won will fight in a month on a tournament way, you, sasuke, kiba, hinata, shino, shikamaru, temari and gaara, in front of all the village, on the coliseum" kakashi said, "oh yeah, I remember, I think I pranked your sister there…you have a sister right kiba?" naruto asked, "yes…and she is still mad at ya"

"I just took some pictures of her petting her dog and she suddenly hunts me all over the village"

"…you took those pictures while she was on a bra and spread those pictures all over a male convention that day…although mom was thankful, the many pretenders hana-Chan had and still have are thanks to you" kiba said, shuddering at the idea.

"Okay…what are we waiting now?" naruto asked, "The hokage has to attend and important reunion, it will take just five minutes, oh here he is" kurenai said as she stared at the hokage, flanked by anko, hayate and ibiki.

"That guy gives me the creeps, period" naruto muttered as he, kiba, hinata, shino and shikamaru descended to the ring, lining up in front of the hokage, cameras popping out of thin air, _"great, camera man ninjas" _naruto thought.

"To those who passed the exams, congratulations, now that the numbers are reduced to a greater level, we can proceed with the selection for the third portion of the exams" sarutobi said, "and what exactly are these exams?" shikamaru asked.

"In a month you will all fight again, on a tournament basis, from there several of you will be selected according to your skills in general to pass to the rank of chuninn" the hokage said, "so…who wins the tournament wins the rank" sasuke suddenly said, "no, there will be proctors all over the audience, all gauging your skills overall, it exist the possibility the winner won't be promoted to chuninn rank, and the loser actually gets promoted"

"So pretty much one or three can reach the rank as no one will, right?" naruto asked, "indeed, these part of the exams will be held in front of many political figures, including the kazekage ad me, along with the world audience as witness of these battles, now for the real deal, there are eight of you, anko will pass with a box, in the box there is a number, that number will indicate what position and opponent you will have" sarutobi added, while anko passed with a box, one by one the group took a slip.

"Please tell us the numbers you got" ibiki said, holding a clipboard.

"I got two" naruto said, "I got four ibiki-san" hinata added, "three…what a drag, can I switch?" shikamaru wondered, "nope, next" ibiki said with amusement in his voice, "eight" gaara whispered, "Seven…perfect" sasuke said, "one…good" temari said while smirking at naruto, "I got five" shino said.

"Then it means kiba got six, so the matches will go like this, the first match will be between Temari of the desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki, the second match will be Shikamaru Nara vs. Hinata Hyuuga, the third match will be Shino Aburame vs. Kiba Inuzuka and the fourth match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the desert" ibiki said.

"Be aware that in a month you will face each other, train hard, sharpen your skills, make sure you are at your best, because in a month the world with witness you all at your peak"

* * *

"Kisame, itachi, you saw it all, didn't you?" a voice sounded on a cave, there eight figures stood in front of a big screen, "yeah boss, we identified three of the jailers, although I do wonder if that black guy with muscles is a jailer" the shark man wondered.

"True…yet again your objectives prevail, you saw who is who, mark your targets, after the exams we will move for their captures, with the exception of the nine tails" the voice said, opening its eyes, strange ring pupils around his eyes.

"Kisame, itachi, the nine tails has proven to be a mayor menace to us if left uncheck, three days and he developed two wind jutsus of high power, if we let him train for a month he will grow to a level where you two will find it difficult, even deadly to capture, head to konoha immediately, and capture him" both men stared at the ringed eyed man in mild amazement.

"Aren't we giving the brat some credit, he can't be that bad leader-sama" kisame said, "you imbecile, underestimating that boy with the force he carries is a mistake I will not commit" leader-sama said.

"Go, bring me the kyuubi rayearth, bring me Naruto the Maelstrom!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" shizune wondered as she held tonton close to her chest, "yes, I bet that if I saw something more impressive that the girl imitating my super strength then we would go back to konoha" tsunade said, lifting a man by the neck, "you…must…pay…AAAAHHHHH!" the man screamed as the slug saninn tossed him away.

"I don't know why we are running of those weak debt collectors" tsunade muttered as she kicked a fallen guy in the ribs.

"Because they can come in any moment and run us away of a casino?" shizune asked, "oh yeah, okay off we go" tsunade said half excited.

"Tsunade-sama, are you truly sure…konoha…has some…"

"Please shizune…like that brat said, we want a future, we must let go of the past…but sometime I wished it was as easy as saying it" the slug princess said as she walked away, up to the road to konoha, her apprentice on tow, neither knowing what would happen in a month.

* * *

_and there you have it people, chapter 5, a nice battle with a change in the usual fights where neji and naruto confront one another after the second part of the exams, i wanted to do the all nej vs naruto match sooner, after all naruto did had a vendetta on neji for trying to kill hinata, and if you are all wondering for neji's sudden act of madness, well he was damn sure he had killed hinata, and then she showed up more alive and refresh, that kinda messed up with his mind, and considering there was a kumo ninja, and he hates kumo for their participation on the death of his father, you can expect him to go a little over the edge, yet he hated naruto for saving hinata, and avoiding her 'fate'_

_i'm going to leave you all with the list of the original jutsus, and hopefully the prewiev of the next chapter..._

**wind release: wind shuriken storm: **naruto's original wind jutsu, it uses the theory behind shadow clones to create wind made shuriken that condense wind in them and release high pressure wind upon impact causing massive damage to the target, to more effective use naruto uses a literal wall of wind shuriken to overwhelm his target and cause mayor damage.

**vortex clones: **naruto second original wind jutsu, using a shadow clone as base, and a idea of 'what if' naruto fill his clones with wind, pretty much like kakashi lighting clones, and upon destruction leave a massive or small elemental damage, but unlike kakashi's lighting clones, the force of the vortex explosion relies on time, the longer it takes to a clone to be destroyed, the more wind they will gather around them, making the final vortex explosion be something to remember, works better on groups and demands a little more of chakra that shadow clones due to their elemental properties.

**fire release: spectral ember shot: **yugito uses the akinity of nibi fire manipulation to shoot the hellcats fire barrage, small fireballs that burn as strong as a massive great fireball jutsu, it requires a great deal of chakra and control over it, also the jutsu can be fired on a single massive fireball, although it requires more chakra that the separate fireballs, it also lacks the control since is a massive ball of spectral fire.

_now, for the next chapter..._

**the exams are over, for the moment...**

"what do you mean you can't train me!?"

**but some things remain the same...**

"but naruto-kun, sasuke got to fight gaara, that guy is a menace on his own, and i got you a new sensei"

**but as usual lucks smiles on the blond...**

"i am the woman's lover! girls giggle at my pass and men bow to me! i am the great toad sage, the galant jiraiya is here!"

**if you can call that luck...**

"Ero-seninn, who is the oldest of you, baa-chan there or hebi-teme?"

**the true training begins, and soon naruto will learn a new power related to the sage...**

"so...you are the little one who knows sage chakra without training eh?"

**in the next chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, training makes perfection...**

"sensei...i want sakura haruno as my new apprentice, and i'll take no as and answer"

**the next generation of saninn is born anew...**_okay people, till a next chapter, Hypn0s bids you all farewell, until a next time._

* * *

_Ja ne!_

* * *


	7. Chp 6: enter the saninn

_

* * *

_

hello my faitful readers, it is I, HYpn0s, bringing you all the next chapter of rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, now beforehand i want to apologize for the slow update, but i had so many ideas for this chapter and i was working also on my other fics that i got a slightly carried away, also i was correcting the mistakes pointed to me by one of the review of **orbis trucido **and **shade,** althought i have also something to say, this is fanfiction, not a competition for the noble prize of literature, we express and write what we think of certain things, we try to give something such as Naruto something better, a spin or more plot, or one's view of what is happening, or just want to write, i welcome the reviews, good and bad with open arms, but i truly wanted to express myself on some reviews.

_now enough chit-chat, time for the main event, my longest chapter (so far) of rayearth knights: naruto the maestrom, enjoy._

"normal talking"

_thinking"_

**_"inner sakura" _**

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_without the quotes "" guardian speaking_

**i don't own naruto or anything related to him, i just own the plot of this current fic, and any original technique and any twist in it **_(i totally forgot about the disclaimers)_

**CHAPTER 6: TRAINING BEGINS, ENTER THE SANINN**

How long it has passed since his defeat against the blond and his unconscious state? An hour? A minute? A day? A month?

He in fact didn't know, or didn't care, the only thing that lingered in his mind where his last words before unconsciousness claimed him.

"_Stop living in the past if you want to have a future that is…you got better eyes than me…you can surely see your future clear if you do that"_

Those words were still haunting him, even in his state of body malfunction, his mind still worked, too damn well for his taste, all in hopes of linking the missing pieces of what he had heard.

One might think that Neji is thinking too much, but considering who he is, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and last year Rookie of the Year, then much is expected of him, that included not only the arts of the Hyuuga clan, the mastery over the Byakugan, but also clear, fast and decisive actions, not to mention the ever-present Hyuuga indifferent persona Hinata obviously didn't had, also it was expected of him to be cold, and with lack of base feelings such as love, anger and sadness, something Hinata had in abundance, but in the match he had shown a total lack of all those things, he was not cold and level-headed, he had acted brashly and irrationally, he was suppose to fight like a machine, not like one posses and fueled by anger, and he wasn't suppose to loose, Hyuuga are the best, Hyuuga don't loose, yet it happened, he had fallen, along with the Kumo Kunoichi against a human juggernaut…

"_No…" _he thought with a bitter sense of fulfillment, _"it was more like…more like a walking Maelstrom" _although he had lot, he felt complete, calm, oddly…at peace.

And why? After all he had been defeated, the pride of his Clan and himself had been tarnished by the words and acts of a single boy, a boy who had no past, and by all means not even a future, a boy who barely passed the Geninn exams, a boy who had repeated the exams three times…

A boy who wielded a weapon that could not kill, a boy that with a mere flick of his hand could lift you and ram you to a wall with the might of five grown up men, a boy with the greatest affinity to wind element, a boy who could simply could not be brought to his knees, and simply would not stand down, a boy who could easily do what others think impossible, a boy who would keep on going, and going, and going, never to stop, to forever change all he crosses paths with.

A boy who in a way changed him, true he won't admit it but it was true, Naruto Uzumaki had beaten him, had humiliated him, had defied his believes, and had proven him wrong, over and over, with each strike, with each jutsu, the blond Maelstrom had brought him and the Kumo kunoichi to their knees.

Neji looked around, spotting the unconscious Tenten, her nose on a small cast, nar her on another bed was Lee, his left arm and leg completely covered in bandages and with constant look of the medics, on another bed Yugito lay, conscious but obviously in a lot of pain, near her it was Sakura, her arms sported bruises of all sorts, and she was clad on a hospital gown, since her clothes were damped by hinata's water jutsu, on another bed the sand ninja Kankurou, he was knocked out because of Shino's bugs eating his chakra up to the point of unconsciousness, of all of the presents, the Haruno girl seemed by far the less wounded in both her body, and her pride.

His sight was still focused on the ceiling, the small nursery of the tower was not enough to treat the wounds of Tenten, Lee and his, apparently that sword did more that block chakra and not kill, it stunned it, it would take a week with the healers on the Clan compound to him to be able to use chakra, as for his clothes, his shirt was beyond salvation, Naruto had been kind enough to cut it on two sections, and leave him a memento of their bout, of course the black line marks where the sword had impacted were also mementos of that battle.

He knew he would have to answer for too much when he returns to the Clan compound, but they had also too much to answer to him, they had and they would, he would not accept less that the truth of that day, out of the mouth of Hiashi, his uncle.

For the moment all he could do now was to rest, and wait for Gai-Sensei to pick them up, well pick him up, since of all Team 9, he was the only one who didn't need to be carried to the hospital immediately.

* * *

"Shino, we owned these exams! Team 8 rocks!" Kiba hollered, Akamaru yipping in approval, right at his left side the Aburame stared at both dog and master interact in such a way that it was too scary, but considering he has a hive of bugs inside of him he kinda had no right to judge, in fact he never judges, it would be hypocrite of his part to judge someone for something in him or her, it would be and insult not only to his Clan but to him also.

"Kiba-San, we must still keep on our game, there are heavy contenders still in play" Shino warned, glancing slightly at the retreating sand duo, then at naruto.

"If it is for that Gaara dude we should not worry, surely 'Sasuke-Kun' will take him down, and if we are lucky then both of them will beat the crap out of one another" Kiba said with a look that made Shino believe that.

"Is not only that Kiba-San, Naruto-San sudden high peak of skills is…astonishing in a way, not to mention Hinata-San sudden confidence boost, that easily changes her overall skills" Shino said seriously, "You are just disturbed that she knows Water Jutsus and you and your bugs are not Water proof" Kiba said with a snicker, "Speaking of her, where is Hinata-San?" Shino asked while looking at Kurenai talk with Asuma.

"Where else buddy, clinching like a tick on Naruto's arm" Kiba said, glancing behind him, and spotting so said guy, trying by all means to get off Hinata's cling off doom on his right arm, which was now acquiring a blue tint.

"Hinata! Gimme my arm!!"

"No, is mine, like the rest of what the arm is attached to"

"Is mine…did you just claim me as yours?"

"See? Since Naruto healed her she has been acting all…all…" Kiba struggled with the words, and the implications of what he was going to say, "All…Naruto like?" Shino suggested.

"Yes! Man is scary, I mean on one hand she acts as normal Hinata, mannered, polite, decent and simple, but on the other hand she acts as Naruto, brash, loud, rash, un-respectful and Kami help me with this like she was his…his…his…" Shino helped Kiba to tell…by smacking him on the back of his head.

"Like if she was his girlfriend" Kiba said, "True, yet we can't do anything to object her relation or who she chooses" Akamaru yipped in approval of Shino's words.

"So…what now?" kiba suddenly asked, "Train, train and prepare ourselves for the upcoming matches, because in the way I see it, no matter who wins our match, it will have to face Gaara or Sasuke" Shino said, making kiba sigh.

"I rather face a hundred of Naruto's armed with that big sword rather that to fight Gaara or Sasuke…they are crazy" kiba said, remembering how Sasuke had nearly killed them all if it wasn't for Naruto and his telekinetic powers and kaze no yaiba, and of course how Gaara had sadistically killed the other Grass ninja team.

"Indeed" Shino said, looking behind again, and motioning kiba to look, who then broke in laughter.

Hinata was clinching to Naruto, who was blushing, or better said, Hinata was behind naruto, on a piggy ride style, Naruto blushing and holding her by the legs and to boot Hinata was whispering things to Naruto's ear, while nibbling and...

"Oh my God…did she just lick his ear?"

* * *

She couldn't understand, she simply couldn't, her mind was in denial on what she had witness on the big screen, the battle, the words, the outcome of such battle, its winner.

Her cousin, who by all means was the most gifted Hyuuga in over a hundred years, had been utterly defeated, and utterly as 'owned' because the blond, Naruto Uzumaki had done what others in her Clan couldn't, he had defeated her cousin, he had defeated the Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, had faced him on equal grounds, not even bothering for the third party that was the Kumo Kunoichi, he had fought them both and had strived.

Her pupiless eyes looked around the classroom, some kids were talking about that match rather that the one of Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert, well in fact they were talking about both matches, and the possible winner of the next part of the exams, by all looks, Naruto seemed the local favorite, although they didn't had nothing to bet…if you don't count their lunches.

With a grunt she looked then at Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon, the trio was talking animatedly about the match of their 'Boss' how he had won, how he never gave up and how they should follow his example.

She grunted at that, the blond had humiliated the Hyuuga Clan, and that was something only a few could get off easily without a fight.

He would be one of the many who would not.

* * *

"Run to me why I am here again?" Naruto wondered as he saw the nurse on the tower nursery with glowing green hands hovering over his torso, "Because young man, unlike you, not many can boast they stood after a Hyuuga used their taijutsu signature combo attack" the nurse said as she placed her glowing green hands near his heart.

"This part was greatly affected, yet it seems the chakra reinforcement you built upon your chest paid off" The nurse said as her hands left his torso, Naruto was thankful that team 9 was not in the nursery and they were instead on the hospital because of their wounds, Lee had his left arm and left leg crushed, along with muscle tearing, Tenten had a broken nose an several broken ribs, and Neji had his left arm fractured, three broken ribs and the newly dubbed 'naruto chakra clog' syndrome, which was mainly a complete chakra clogging which wasn't deadly, since the body still fed chakra to the organs, but the clogging affected the jutsu usage instead, and caused a major pain once often.

"Well…you are good to go, just wait until your teammate dress up and no peeking" the nurse warned to Naruto, "I'm crazy, not suicidal, besides I'm not a perv" Naruto snapped, "Right, and I am a pink fluffy bunny" the nurse said with a smirk as she left the nursery, "Hey!" Naruto began, making the nurse turns at him, "Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, Kakashi-San said he needed to start Sasuke-San training as soon as possible, so he took him immediately, he said also that good luck with your training" the nurse said, making Naruto blink at her, in several occasions.

"He…he…he left me all alone to train the Teme!!!" Naruto roared, standing fast and with an angry expression.

"Yo Naruto what's with the bickering?" Sakura asked, "What is happening? I'll tell you what is happening, we got screw with our current Sensei that's what is happening!" naruto snapped, "Oh come on Naruto, you are overreacting, what Kakashi-Sensei did to you say that?" Sakura asked, "Oh I'll tell you alright, Kakashi-Sensei just brew us for Sasuke and his training…like the moment I put feet on this nursery!" Naruto snapped, looking rather pissed.

"Okay, let me get this straight, Kakashi-Sensei just let us here, while he went to train Sasuke-Kun? What's wrong with that?" Sakura wondered, "Oh come on woman!! Even I can see Sasuke only wants one thing, and its power!" Naruto snapped, "Well excuse me for rooting for one of my teammate's mister I-hold-the-ultimate-demon but unlike you Sasuke has to face a monster" Sakura snapped, "Hey! That could have been easily me if it wasn't for Iruka-Sensei" Naruto snapped, leaving a shocked Sakura, "W-what?"

"Yeah…when I see that guy…Gaara, I see myself, if I didn't have someone on my life to acknowledge me, scary right?" Sakura nodded at that, "Yeah, but Kakashi-Sensei had his reasons to, Gaara is a literal monster, he will kill whoever faces him, including Sasuke-kun" Sakura said firmly, "Yeah, well I have to face someone too, and it turns out I'm without a Sensei" Naruto said out loud, "Why would you need one?" Sakura began, "Now you can even take Gaara on, what's the deal?" Sakura asked.

"The deal is that our Sensei left us just to train one of us, leaving both of us without any training method, dammit that's it, first chance I have I'll ask for a Sensei transfer, one with no Uchiha ass-kissing disease"

* * *

"Ah Tsunade-Chan, is good to see you here" Sarutobi said as he stared at his former student, Tsunade Senju, the slug saninn, the village princess, and her assistant, Shizune, along with their…pet pig Tonton.

"Is not like I wanted it, but I lost a bet and I had to come here" Tsunade said, glancing around, noticing the pictures of the former Hokage, both pictures of her grandfather Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi on his prime and then the picture of the Fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze.

She sighed at that picture; it was for him that she nearly got to stay in Konoha, for him, his wife and unborn son…

"How is he?" Tsunade suddenly asked, Shizune looked at her master in an odd way, it was odd to see her so serious, not even when gambling.

"You saw him on TV, he is doing fine" Sarutobi said with a slight smile, "You call dressing on orange clothes and having a fixed match fine?" Tsunade wondered out loud, looking at her former Sensei in annoyance.

"He lives, he strives on adversity, he stands where others fall, each obstacle is a milestone to him to step on, and every villager and shinobi who wants to stun his growth have serve as only motivators to him to strive even further, Tsunade-Chan he is doing more than okay, he is changing many people with his actions" Hiruzen said as he stood up, looking then at the four stone carved faces on the mountain from his office.

"Yet I wonder how he would feel after seeing his last wish being so blatantly ignored by people who didn't trust his skills" Hiruzen said, "Is his fault, he was a fool, he died young for playing a hero, and so will him" Tsunade suddenly said, looking at the stone faces, "You have changed Tsunade" Hiruzen said, turning to the retreating slug saninn.

"People change, but money doesn't, that's why I rather loose money than lives, being a Hokage is a death sentence" she said finally, walking away, "You better hope Naruto-Kun never hears you saying that or I assure you Tsunade-Chan, you will know what is to have your chakra clogged"

_A day later…_

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"Ugh…"

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"Kuso…"

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Naruto growled as he cracked one eye open, looking at his alarm clock and the neon green numbers in it.

**4:45 AM**

"Ugh…kuso" he cursed, standing up with a yawn and popping on some strained bones back into place.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"I'm coming dammit!" naruto yelled, walking of his small bed, out of his small room to his living room/kitchen/reading room, he lazily made it to the door, "Who is it?" he asked, "Who else you demon, open up!" he heard a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh the True Demon Lord?" Naruto wondered with a mild smile, is never to early or too late to make a joke, and more to the old landlord.

"You bastard open up!" he heard the landlord scream, "Okay, sheez" Naruto whispered as he opened the door he suddenly was pushed by the landlord, who looked rather pissed (but considering that Naruto is hated by the landlord and his family, then he can't never expect them smiling)

"Okay first up why you woke me up at 4:45 in the morning, I doubt even Gai and his mini-me version wake at this crack up hour" Naruto snapped as he turned the lights on, barely tripping on one of his many scroll that where laying on the ground.

"Shut up Demon, your little stun on the exams cost me a lot of money!" the landlord snapped, making Naruto roll his eyes, "I didn't tell you to bet moron, is not my fault either, I won fairly" Naruto hissed, stumbling a little and looking outside of his home.

"Fair my ass, you should be dead" the landlord screamed, taking advantage of Naruto giving him the back, with a smirk he pulled a hidden knife out of his robes, "And I'll make sure it happens" the landlord hissed as he advanced at the blond, who turned at the man, and much to the landlord surprise the massive sword was already on the blonde's hand, cutting like butter the knife, the split blade sticking on the ceiling as the man fell on his butt.

"Don't push it buddy, I don't like to be awaken at these hours just for some lame excuse" naruto hissed, resting his massive sword on his shoulder, "Buzz off my home" the blond snapped, "Yours? I rented it to you, and by all is worth I can take it of you" the landlord said as he stood up, "Well do it coward, that's what you are, a coward, get out!" naruto said as the landlord left the apartment.

With a sigh Naruto brushed his hand forward, and the open door closed without him touching it, "I can't believe it" Naruto exclaimed as he let Kaze no Yaiba vanish, forming a cross hand seal, four clones of him formed, "Okay guys let's pack, we will leave this joint at 6:00 O'clock, no excuses" naruto said as he went to his room, to dress and pack his clothes, the clones would pack his scrolls, ramen and plant, he didn't had much, just a pair of orange jumpsuits, his black pajama, his walrus nightcap, a pair of T-shirts, a pair of green shorts, some underwear and his frog shaped wallet Gama-Chan, that was all he had regarding clothes, his sandals he usually wore were the only pair he had.

As for materials, only a pair of posters, a flag with the emblem of Konoha, a picture of Team 7, the many scrolls to study and he still needed to study, his gardening kit and his plant, which he had taken care since he has use of reason.

As for food, only Ramen, milk, some sliced bread and eggs, that was all he had to him to eat, he didn't complain on that, he is happy with that he has, he might not have a family but he had at least friends, that made it up for those things he didn't had.

* * *

"It happened" A person hidden in the shadows exclaimed, looking at the retreating landlord at the many shadows out from the small window inside the home.

"_Good, make sure to make contact with Naruto-Kun as soon as he leaves his home and offer him what I gave you" _the hidden person in the shadows nodded as he deactivated his communication device, and looked at the rising sun, "Times does fly fast" He exclaimed as he saw the doors of the apartment open, revealing a blond, a big bag slung on his back, and a plant pot on his hands, closing the door, there he knew he had to make a move.

With a swift move only jouninn are know for, the man moved up to his target, just as Naruto was about to leave.

"Excuse me Naruto-San" with a quick sweep Naruto looked behind him, spotting a man clad in a jouninn uniform, with the Konoha headband tied around his head in a bandana style, and Naruto eyes widened when he saw the eyes of the man, pupiless white eyes.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Naruto asked, looking at the kneeling Hyuuga, without any delay the Hyuuga stood up, pulling out a scroll out of his pouch, and giving it to Naruto, "It is a request of Hinata-Sama, the contents in the scroll clarify the object of this" the Hyuuga said, Naruto looked at they hyuuga with a concerned look, placing his plant on the ground he began to read the contents, going eye wide with every paragraph.

"Whoa…this is new…I'll go…just to know what she wants exactly" Naruto said, looking at the Hyuuga, who nodded, picking his plant, Naruto looked at the Hyuuga in the eyes, "Lead the way, not that I don't know where the Compound is, but I think it would be better to me to go in…company" with that both the Hyuuga messenger and the Uzumaki walked away.

* * *

"Hey" Sakura said as she entered Tenten's room, so said girl had a small book on her lap, and a cast around her nose, her usual twin buns was set loose, showing a mid long brown hair, along with the slightly visible bandages around her torso.

"You look funny" Sakura mentioned, looking at the pouting weapon mistress, "Well thanks for lowering my self-esteem further" Tenten exclaimed as she crossed her arms on her chest, and puffed her cheeks.

Sakura couldn't help but to chuckle, Tenten looked rather funny considering that she had her nose broken, along with her pride and ribs.

And you might wonder why Sakura off all people would be visiting Tenten instead of other people; well the answer is rather simple, kunoichi bond.

The kunoichi bond can be described as something similar to the man respect, where two men beat the snot of one another and then actually form a strong bond of friendship/rivalry based on the simple fact of respect.

The kunoichi bond was similar, yet different, the kunoichi, being female ninjas were lesser in numbers and ranks in comparison to the male shinobi, also they were looked down due to the fact that only a handful, maybe a dozen were jouninn, barely of the level of shinobi like Kakashi or Gai, and since their bodies were not fit to heavy combat they were also looked down on the more deadly arts of the ninja life, open battles, assassination, utter and complete annihilation, only a handful like Kurenai, Anko and Tsunade were considered among the strongest kunoichi, even more that their males counterparts.

In all this comes the bond, kunoichi, unlike other male ninja's take special training, seduction and arts of poisoning are part of their curriculum in the academy, only a handful use the first class, more to get their man or to get to their target to those without shame whatsoever and with a single goal in mind, the accomplishment of the mission, regardless of the means needed to do so.

In these classes the soon-to-be kunoichi bond, form stretch links with one another, friendships and dreams are shared, and both victories and defeats are shared as one of their own, when a kunoichi reach the rank of jouninn the circle of female friends of this kunoichi form and throw her a party, like if she became the hokage itself.

The bond is shared on kunoichi of all ages, a kunoichi that becomes Jouninn feels like the rest helped her, her victory is their victory, there is no 'me', there is 'we' there is no 'alone' there is 'many'

And when a kunoichi is hurt, is obvious those that know her will come to visit her and wish her a fast recovery, just like Sakura was doing now.

"So, how your holding up?" Sakura said, "Fine, considering I just saw how I got my ass owned" Tenten muttered, pulling a remote out of her sheets, and pointed it at the TV hanging on the corner of the room, turning the TV on.

"Hello people, yesterday we witnessed the first transmission of the chuninn exams on konoha since twelve years ago, this memorable transmission came with a lot of surprises" 

Sakura saw I mild amazement the image of her during the exams, how she had leveled the arena with a single fist, she rubbed her hurt hand, a month out of ninja duty the doctor said to her, but it was damn worth just to see the face of sasuke…

"_He didn't even blink!" _Sakura thought in anger as she saw the image of Sasuke after her stun, not even bathing an eyelash after what she did, on the other hand Naruto was all gaping like a fish, what comes to show how surprised he was, she wished he had seen his fight.

"Not only we saw the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan actually using ninjutsu instead of the fabled gentle fist her Clan is famed for, but also we saw not one, but two wind masters, one Temari of the desert, of the village of Suna" 

Soon Sakura grimaced as she saw how Temari had brutally defeated Tenten, but at least she had nailed some good hits on the sand ninja.

"And of course on the sides of Konoha one Naruto Uzumaki, he not only stood against the fury of Neji Hyuuga and the power of Yugito Nii, but also conquered them both in a display of utter power display and unbeatable resolve"

Sakura knew that since Naruto had acquired Kaze no Yaiba he had become strong, the Telekinesis had been something she had seen first hand, and the corrupted Uchiha had felt first hand, but what she was seeing was even more that she even imagined.

The jutsu exchange, the taijutsu and kenjutsu skills, the resilience and the strategy of Naruto, if you could call holding sixty-four pokes that by any means would disable anyone and still counter even after the attack ended was surprising, oh but what surprised her the most was the moment he swung Kaze no Yaiba at Neji, cutting him, or clogging his chakra, twice, and still being able to offer some words of advice, Sakura there knew something.

Naruto was loud, was obnoxious, was sometimes down right crazy, but he never, ever lied without a reason, the only reason he never told them about Kyuubi was because he had found out four months ago and there was a law about it, that and he was afraid of loosing them, their friendship, what he cherished the most.

"_Sometimes I wonder…who the best of them is both…Sasuke…or Naruto…"_

"I can't believe it, Neji was defeated, and your teammate is certainly something" Tenten said as she saw how Lee fought Gaara, and she was thankful it was Lee, no other would have stood against that crazy ninja.

"And as these matches ended we could have a slight glimpse of the matches for a month, the first match will be between Naruto uzumaki against Temari of the desert, a combat against wind masters, truly a rumble shaker, the second match would be between Hinata Hyuuga against Shikamaru Nara, the third match would be Shino Aburame against his own teammate Kiba Inuzuka, and the most expected match would be between Suna's most dangerous shinobi Gaara of the desert against the Konoha prodigy Sasuke Uchiha who didn't fought in the second portion due to his name appearing as the fortunate one to pass immediately to the finals"

Sakura frowned at that, looking at the match up she couldn't help but to feel afraid, she had a bad feeling about those exams.

"The betting pools are already on, many root for the Uchiha prodigy, specially on Konoha, while on Suna Gaara is their favorite, although the bets also favor his teammate and sister Temari, but of course Konoha has their favorites, on minor standards, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame second and Third the betting polls on Konoha, right behind Sasuke Uchiha, in the fourth and fifth place both Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, and to many shock last but no least Naruto Uzumaki, now I don't know you, but I'm placing my money on the small boy with the kickass ridiculous big weapon and freaky powers…who turned to defeat two ninjas alone, let's see Sasuke top that"

"Yeah" Sakura whispered, "Let's"

* * *

Naruto felt nervous, scratch that utterly terrified, he was entering the literal wolf's den, the last place he wants to be after all he told and did against Neji, the Hyuuga Clan Compound, AKA the house of pain.

As he passed trough the many gardens of the Compound entrance, he could easily feel that everyone was following him, and following him as using their Byakugan to track him even at a far, of course the smaller of the Hyuuga, namely the kids of five years roughly were downright following him, whispering.

"Is him"

"Whoa, that jumpsuit surely is big"

"Look at his left hand, the glove, is so shinny"

"Why he is carrying a plant?"

"Who cares, I want to see the cool sword"

Naruto felt uncomfortable with all the whispers of the kids, which he noted lacked the strange X seal Neji had on their foreheads.

"They are of the main family" The Hyuuga who was leading him pointed out, "Those kids are all the new generation of the Clan main branch after the third shinobi wars and the attack of Kyuubi" he pointed, "Great…you make me feel bad now" Naruto said in a hiss, "I didn't mean too, but I see it was necessary to point out that, although you should be honored"

"Yeah? Why? I beat the crap out of Neji…on world wide TV and literally put the name Hyuuga on doubt" Naruto pointed out bluntly, "So is true, you are blunt as a hammer" Naruto pouted at that.

"At the matter at hand, those kids barely act as children, curious and active, when a guest comes they pretty much ignore it and carry on, but with you is different, you should be honored" The Hyuuga pointed out, "Right now I don't know if to feel flattered or downright freaked, I insulted your Clan after all" Naruto pointed out.

"True, but is insult to say the truth?" The Hyuuga pointed out, "It is if it is an insult genius" Naruto pointed out, "True, but fear not, we carry no ill intentions towards you, your summoning was by Hinata-Sama, Hiashi-Sama, Akira-Sama and Sayuri-Sama request" The hyuuga said, "Great, the old man of Hinata and the ancient ones, what they want with me?" Naruto wondered out loud, "I do not know, but I know this, not everyone can say those words you said against the Hyuuga Clan and can boast they walked fine after that, and none has spoke like you do now of the Clan leader and the elders" The Hyuuga said, stopping in front of a pair of slid paper made doors.

"Well, no everyone has the guts to speak, that's why I'm unique, and I don't fear speaking the truth" Naruto mentioned, entering the room, which turned to be the dojo of the main family, the Hyuuga closing the door behind him, "Too true" the Hyuuga whispered, motioning the following kids to move along.

Inside the room, naruto noted that the room was indeed a dojo, on the other end there was a small altar, a pair of bouquet of flowers around it, on top of it and in the wall three katanas with gold like wraps and richly decorated, surely symbols of power of the Clan, and seating on tatami mats were Hinata, and those three people who had been in her room during the second portion of the exams, _"Surely the adult there is her father, and the two ancients are her grandparents" _Naruto thought as he saw the four Hyuuga, and the four Hyuuga looked at him.

"Please have a seat Uzumaki-San" Hiashi began, motioning to the lone tatami mat, with a sigh Naruto dropped his bag and let his plant near the bag, and then seated.

For a whole minute three pair of Hyuuga eyes buried in him, well two pairs considering the third pair looked at him in a way more…neutral, and Hinata was looking at him…like…a…piece of meat.

For a whole minute Naruto resisted the urge to poke his index fingers together, something he didn't understood very well, after all that habit belonged to Hinata…

"_Oh I forgot, the all soul mate thingy, I have some of her traits, man what a drag" _he thought in slight annoyance.

"Uh…not to sound disrespectful or something like it, but why I am here?" Naruto asked as he stared at the three older Hyuuga, right now looking at Hinata and her wanting gaze would lead him to a blush fit.

"I assume you wonder that you were summoned here to answer for your…disrespect against my nephew Neji Hyuuga and towards our Clan" Hiashi began, "Well I think it was, but hey I spoke the truth, you are all mess up, sending your brother to death just because you weren't brave enough, and then acting as an ass, excuse me for being painful honest" Naruto exclaimed, making Hiashi narrow his eyes, "You foul child! How you dare to say those words" Sayuri hissed.

"I dare, that's much I can say, and no one can deny my right to do that" Naruto said firmly, "So, you back your words that you spoke in the arena…you never go back on your words, that could send you on a lot of problems young one" Akira said as he calmed his wife.

"Maybe, but what is life without some problems, and what is a man without his word?" Naruto asked, "Nothing, nothing in this, or another world" Akira said, in an oddly satisfied way, turning to Hinata he said the words "I approve" and then looked back at Naruto.

"Uh…approve what?" Naruto asked, "You'll see" Sayuri said, sighing and turning to Hinata too, "I also approve…but barely" She said.

"Okay, I'm so far freaked, what you two approve?" Naruto asked, "Simple Naruto-Kun" Hinata began as she stood up, "For many centuries the Hyuuga Clan has been the strongest and most prideful Clan, even before the foundation of Konoha and our integration to the village with the Uchiha and Senju Clans" Hinata began, "However our glory has let us…weak at the moment, maybe my cousin is a prodigy, but he is nothing compared to other Hyuuga of other times, times when change was welcome with open arms, and when the seal he wears was once wore by all Hyuuga, no exception" Hinata said, turning to her father.

"Your actions in the exams has proven that our clan is in dire need of a change, although it is still too early to do so, we want to take proper steps to reach those changes" Hiashi said, looking at Naruto in a stern manner now.

"Uh…cool, but it has to do with me? I already did my part…I think" Naruto wondered out loud, "True, you prove that a Hyuuga is unfit to fight always with the gentle fist, and also Hinata made us notice that we are also perfect ninjutsu users, and that we need a balance" Hiashi said, looking at Naruto straight in the eye.

"Cool…so what it has to do with me?" Naruto asked yet again, "In order to change, the Clan must see the world trough a different pair of eyes…Ours" Hinata said, walking towards Naruto, who began to mildly blush as she approached him.

"The Clan must regain their lost strength and honor, changes must be done, and in order to do so we must make radical decisions" Hinata began, "So in order to these changes to occur, I as future leader of the Clan must have someone strong and wise, but at the same time incorruptible and honest, and that can make me laugh, feel happy and loved at the same time at my side…namely you" She said with a grin, "Uh…so I'm going to be your bodyguard?" there Hinata face vaulted, leaving a slight crack on the wood floor.

"Dammit how dense can you be? I'm talking about marriage, the old ball and chain, till death do us apart, you! Me! Aging together!" Hinata snapped, leaving a shocked Naruto who began to stammer.

"M-m-m-m-m-ma-ma-rri-rri-age?" Naruto stammered, looking rather shocked and rather blushed, "Yes! I need you, as my man and future husband and Hokage, to be at my side, to aid me, to support me, to help me pull the Clan out of the shadows!" Hinata said, nearly screaming, "Only together can we make a difference!" She added, striking a heroic pose with sparkling teeth, making her relatives sweat drop.

With a grin the Hyuuga Heiress looked at Naruto, who looked petrified, with a worried look she poked him in the forehead, just to him to fall on his back, pulling a Hinata, massive blush on his face and close shut eyes.

"…I think you killed him" Sayuri said with a slight smirk, "Shut up Baa-Chan"

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sama, I got disturbing news" Kabuto began, "Disturbing as…" Orochimaru trailed off as he oversaw his three failures, Kin, Dozu and Zaku, or what was left of them after their battle with the Kyuubi boy and again against his elite four…on their second stage.

"_They failed me, yet I can still use their bodies" _he thought as he saw a pair of normal Sound ninjas carry the mangle bodies of the barely alive subordinates he had punished for their failure.

"(Sigh) Tsunade-Hime and Jiraiya-Sama are in Konoha" Kabuto said, the only reason he called them so respectfully was because both were on his master level, maybe more, who knows, but what he knows is that they are superior to him, and would kill him like you could do to a fly, with a single hand.

"…I see…this plan gets complicated each passing second" Orochimaru whispered, "Hai, not to mention Kumo ninjas Yugito Nii and Raikage's brother Killerbee have just strike and alliance with Konoha, with the village full support and with the goal of…hunting you down to answer for humanity crimes" Kabuto said, looking at the Snake Saninn in concern.

"That fool of the Raikage and his people, they are as sickening as Sarutobi and his village, it doesn't help they got two Jinchuuriki on their ranks, truly to balance the power Konoha has with the acquisition of Naruto-Kun as demon jailer" Orochimaru hissed, turning towards Kabuto.

"Is time we make our move, Iwa is still weakened after the Shinobi wars, Kiri is still a bloodbath and seriously weakened for bloodline wars, Kumo is now allied with Konoha, Suna is with us, but comparing our combined might to that of Konoha and Kumo combined ours gravely diminish, also there is Ame…" There Orochimaru trailed off.

"I assume you are thinking on Pein and Akatsuki" kabuto said, "Hai…I know Amegakure won't make a move unless needed, they are swelling their forces further beyond the normal limitations know to any village, preparing for their 'War for peace'

"BAH! Pein is crazy if he thinks that he can control the nine Bijuu and command them to war, and the only reason he send Rain ninjas to the exams was only to lift any suspicious of their lack of participation and lift the heat of Ame back" Orochimaru hissed.

"You are afraid that he might send Akatsuki to hunt Naruto-kun, now that is proven he is a major menace that anyone else in Konoha, and a more powerful Jinchuuriki that predicted" Kabuto said.

"Hai…yet I don't care about Naruto-Kun, for all is worth he can die, if I can capture the Sharingan for myself then I'll be unbeatable" Orochimaru hissed as he walked away, chuckling slightly.

* * *

"Ugh, what a dream" Naruto hissed, standing up slightly and cracking one eye open, "ha…I can't believe I dream of Hinata, dark, plain, shy and sweet Hinata, actually proposing me marriage…man I'm not drinking milk like in forever" Naruto said, chuckling slightly.

"It was not a dream" There the blond froze up at the sound of a male voice, opening his eyes fully he spotted Hiashi Hyuuga, with a wet cloth, kneeled at one side of him, both Sayuri and Akira were snickering, on in Sayuri case smirking, there was one person, however who was missing, Hinata.

"Uh…where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, "She…went to get the ring" Hiashi said, "Oh Kami…I'm so screw" he said out loud, "And why is that I ask?" Akira asked, slightly annoyed, "Well, I always heard Shikamaru saying that 'marriage is a drag' and 'IS women's trap for men' and 'once you get married you can't do nothing else' things like that" Naruto said, not noticing that Hinata was actually behind him, and that Sayuri had developed a small thick in her left eye.

"And that means you don't want to get married?" Hiashi wondered, "Uh…well I do want to get married, have a lot of kids, maybe seven" The three adults there shuddered at the sudden mental image of seven small blonds with the Byakugan eyes, running rampant over the Compound and around Konoha.

"And give them what I didn't had" Naruto added, there the adults frowned, it was no mystery why he told them that, to have a big and happy family would compensate for his painful past, and maybe to ease his inner demon burden a little.

"Then what is the panic about?" Akira asked, "Well…I'm twelve, she is twelve, in the village pariah, she is the village literal princess, she has lots of money and a home, I have some money but I lack a place to crash in…should I keep going?" Naruto asked, "I get the point, but not the reason, are you afraid of some retaliation or of her, her current her?" Hiashi asked, Naruto just sighed, "She is…crazy sometimes…Sweet sometimes, and downright scary all the time"

"HEY!"

Hiashi now had to admit, the Naruto all knew was gone, for whatever reason this Naruto acted like a mesh between him and Hinata, which was scary, on too many levels to even mention.

And he had reasons to spare; the old Naruto would have never jumped out of his skin after hearing someone behind him, although Hinata had in a few days become the near personification of her mother, Hitomi.

"_Hiashi Hyuuga I swear I'll kill you if you ever cheat on me…no, I'll gut you up, then skin you alive, bathe you in lemon juice then I'll choke you with your own intestines and then, and only if I feel generous I'll end your misery!" _Hiashi still shuddered at that, and so every single Hyuuga present at the day of their nuptial bows, his was simple, he would love her, and would never marry, ever, with another woman, but Hitomi had been more…direct with her bows.

And now he was seeing, much to his growing fear a little of that in Hinata.

"What you mean you will wait a couple of years until we marry, we marry now you or I swear not even Kyuubi will be able to heal you!!" Hinata screamed, actually chocking at the freaked Naruto, then something struck to the three adults.

"You know?"

_The next day…_

Naruto woke up rather happy, considering he had miss his first day of training, looking around he smiled at his new room, it was slight bigger that his old room on his apartment, but unlike his other apartment, this one lacked of a bathroom, no instead he would have to share the bathroom, which was rather big and separated for both men and women usage with a great deal of Hyuuga in it, and more at that hour, not to mention a big breakfast table where all ate together, in silence, slowly, without hissing a word.

And why he would live with the Hyuuga? Simple, Hinata bossed him to do so, that and some politic regulations that specified that any Hyuuga fiancé or fiancée of outside the clan shall live in the Compound and sort off; he didn't pay much of an attention.

With a big yawn, Naruto stood up, picking his towel of his bag, he didn't know how he had lost all a day, and was unable to unpack, but he damn knew it had a reason, and that reason was Hinata, it seemed their personality share had worked better than he hoped (or even expected) because now the once shy and silent heiress was talkative, still having her almost inaudible voice, yet making herself know and hear when needed.

And the reason he had missed a whole day of training was because she had dizzy him with all kinds of ideas for the wedding, and what to do later, how many kids they should have, the number never passed below ten, their names, a total headache, and he was barely twelve, thirteen in three months, he is too young to think about kids, although he is also too young to fight and kill, there the irony.

As he exited his room and made his way towards the massive bathroom he had to wonder something, how he was going to train, sure he had loads of ideas for wind jutsus, and even more in order to use his already vast chakra pool, but all came down to something, control.

Since he has use of reason (which is short time) he had always had a painfully bad chakra control, not because he didn't studied, nearly half of his scrolls described chakra control exercises and ways to use chakra properly, but of course none spoke of someone of his age…with a Kage level chakra pools.

He then wondered something, or better said remembered, he went back to the day of their first C-rank mission, or A-rank mission, who is counting anyway, anyway he trailed off to the day Zabuza and Kakashi fought, and remembered that both had actually fought while standing on water, they walked on water.

"_Maybe walking on water is something similar to tree walking, gathering chakra and using it to keep yourself stable and firm on it, but water is not like wood, wood is firm, solid, water don't, you can't mold wood easily as water, and water is not dense enough to hold me, there must be a way" _Naruto pondered as he finally reached the bathroom, with a heavy sigh he opened the doors, the sight that was before him quite shocked him.

The bathroom was fill of girls, women of all ages, with their children, mainly female, and those male who were still too young to wash alone, there were many washing their teeth, already washed up, others were entering the female section for the showers, others were leaving, and the white kimono did nothing to hid their curves.

But all had something distinctive, their long smooth brown hair; the seal on their forehead was not even of problem to them.

As soon as he closed the doors, all turned to him, all ceased up to do something, petrified, Naruto did the only thing he thought possible.

"Uh…wrong bath?" make the stupid question.

But instead of maiming and collective gang beating, the women there giggled, "No, male showers are there, this is only for brushing our teeth" a Hyuuga girl said as she approached the blushing Uzumaki, "You must be Hinata-Sama fiancé, I must say, you are much better than the fat one" the girl said as she walked away.

"Although insulting the Clan is surely a turn off" The same girl added, pointing at the bathroom where men went, Naruto took a deep sigh, he was living any Konoha pervert dream, living with the Hyuuga, specially the girls, and he didn't knew, but he was going to be very famous once word gets out that he was living with the Hyuuga and marrying Hinata.

* * *

"Shikamaru, rest" Shikaku began, spotting his tired and battered son, who has been training with him since four O'clock in the morning, all in hopes of giving his son the edge needed to face Hinata in his match with her, and obviously to face Naruto, maybe Temari was a prime geninn Kunoichi and wind mistress, but it was obvious by the footage of her during the match that she was actually shocked and afraid of Naruto, and thus that would play a key role on the bout.

"Dad, give it a rest dammit, I can't keep up" Shikamaru complained, groaning as he tried to stand up, "And you think you can't ask Hinata or Naruto for a rest, they will give it to you…as soon as they beat you" Shikaku snapped, making Shikamaru wince.

"There are enemies that can be beaten by just using your brains, but there are also enemies who will not fall with only brains, might will be required to do so, Naruto and Hinata are one of those cases, tell me this, you capture Naruto in your shadow imitation technique, what do you do next?" shikaku asked.

"If he has that sword then I force him to cut himself, thus disabling his chakra, if what you said about that weapon is true" Shikamaru said, "True, but what can you do against someone that only needs to point his hand at you to choke you" Shikaku added, "Not much…weaken him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wrong again, against an enemy with extreme powers you plan ahead, not on the heat of battle, that's a skill Naruto alone has, and alone he can do without problem, remember he has shadow clones, solid clones at his disposal, easily one of the clones can make a replacement at you, or attack you, then what?" Shikaku asked, only to meet silence.

"Just as I thought, Shikamaru…son, I know I'm pushing you, but is because I want you to be fully prepared for your combat against opponents who have the tendency to grow at a fast rate, and include one or two new attacks on their pattern, Naruto has shadow clones, he has telekinesis, he has wind jutsus bordering B to A-rank, he has a massive blade that can disarm any shinobi of their most primordial tool, chakra, he has chakra to spare, stamina to outlast you and a massive nine tailed being of pure energy sealed on him, against an opponent like that your only hope is to plan ahead of time, anticipate to his grow rate, make plans against his old skills, and make sure you don't fail" Shikaku said harshly.

"…Then why you train me so hard on physical combat, if what you say is true then I need the time to think and plan" Shikamaru snapped, "Because as a chuninn hopeful you need to have balance, your mind is strong but your body is weak, train your body so it matches your mind might, and vice versa, the chuninn is the backbone of our village, some chuninn are jouninn rank, and remain as chuninn because they wan to keep the element of surprise I combat, in your combat with Hinata she will rely on her Clan taijutsu, knowing too well you lack any taijutsu, so we will have something in store for her" Shikaku began.

"And for Naruto…you better pray his combat with Temari tires him because if you win your fight with Hinata you will have a slight advantage against the one who fights you" Shikaku began, "I'll know what he or she can do…" Shikamaru said, "But that doesn't mean they won't also know the same about me or Hinata-San" he added with a smirk.

"…For that smartass comeback we restart training…now" Shikaku said seriously, Shikamaru wouldn't admit it, but his father is a slave driver, "Troublesome father"

"Ten extra laps to the forest for that remark!"

"…Dammit"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stood of her bed, looking at the nightstand she spotted several of the scrolls Kakashi gave her to train, genjutsu mainly, she still had a long way ahead of her, she had only mastered the Taijutsu katas and he super strength prototype, she still had four genjutsu scrolls to read and learn.

With a sigh she rubbed her damaged hand, right now she could do nothing to learn genjutsu, there was no way to mold chakra or form hand seals, not with her fingers and her hand bones broken and mended back.

Then she shook her head, she might not be able to apply them now, but she can damn well memorize the hand seals needed and what they can do, for something she has a massive head, for a massive brain, besides the doctor said nothing about physical training, she had baby stamina, she needed to train further her body, if she wanted to stand along Sasuke and Naruto.

Of course not many can stand alongside Naruto when in terms of stamina and chakra pools, he has Kyuubi, and he had explain her about the seal, that it used his chakra to keep it in place, that would explain why he had so massive reserves, since baby he has been using chakra, and as he grew so did his reserves.

As he got ready to get out and start a single warm up, she glanced at the mirror on her room, and noticed her long hair.

"_Sasuke-kun said he liked girls with long hair" _She thought, _"Sasuke only wants power!" _But suddenly the voice of Naruto came to her, he was right, when Sasuke had been bitten and had transformed, he had acted…joyful, he had power to kill…whoever he wanted to kill, and he nearly killed them all if it wasn't for Naruto.

Looking herself at the mirror made her realize something, being a Kunoichi wasn't all about being pretty; she once had short hair that barely made it to her neck but had let it grow when she heard that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, she tried to look for scars around her, she had none, maybe unlike Hinata, who might hid them with her large coat, Sakura had no kind of training scars, she never pushed farther in her training, unlike Rock Lee, or Tenten, the girl was pretty, but chose to be more a kunoichi, like her scars in her hands can give testimony off.

With a grunt Sakura was able to tie her hair around her wounded hand, and then she tensed it up, pulling a kunai of her holster and after checking it had a good sharp edge she turned at the mirror, she was smart, she was strong, she was something Sasuke would regret never noticing.

"Good bye…stupid girl" and with that the kunai cut her pink locks cleanly.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at the hot water of the hot springs, why he was there was something he had still to figure out…

"_Oh yeah, incentive, if I can balance myself on the waters without falling on the hot water then is a success…I think" _Naruto thought, he might have two dozen of ideas for new wind jutsus, like his vortex clones and the wind shurikens, but one thing is creating, other is actually trying to find out something, the theory behind a technique, like the thunder god, he had heard the thunder god was a technique many tried to imitate, but none was able, the seals were missing, the special tri pronged kunai the yondaime wielded played no role on the technique itself…besides warning all that the yondaime had arrived and they were royally screw, that kunai was forbidden to sell to shinobi due to its historic symbol, and regarding the seals used, the yondaime took that knowledge to the grave…or the Shinigami belly.

In any case it was something similar, he had an idea, walking on water using chakra, but the rest was dark to him, "well, better now or never" with that told, Naruto brought his hands in the ram hand seal, molding chakra on the soil of his feet and took a step towards the water…

**SPLASH!!**

"HOLY CRRRAAAAPPPP!" Naruto screamed as he jumped off the hot water, having fell on it after his pathetic attempt, "Okay, that helped…better learn fast or I'll end as a boiled lobster" naruto muttered to himself as he went out of the water, and tried again.

_Five minutes later…_

**SPLASH!!**

"GGGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the hot water, every time he fall it got worse, not only that he still doesn't get what is missing, "Dammit where I'm wrong, too much chakra, too little, bad spread…dammit and when I need Kakashi-Sensei the most!" Naruto snapped, looking around.

"You are doing it all wrong kid" Naruto heard behind him, turning around Naruto spotted a man with long spiky white hair, dress in a green Gi with a red vest in it, black forearms guards on both of his forearms, wooden sandals with two red lines that started on the middle of each eye and a odd headband with horns that had the kanji of 'oil' in it, along with the massive scroll tied behind him.

"And you are…" Naruto trailed off, looking at the aged man in front of him, age alright, but also oddly powerful.

"AH I'm glad you asked" The man said, before jumping to the bridge near the hot waters, "I am the woman's lover, man bow to me in envy and reverence, I am the toad sage, the gallant Jiraiya!" the man identified as Jiraiya said, and all along his presentation making a kabuki dance.

For his part Naruto wasn't impress at all, "The gallant who?" he asked, in that moment Jiraiya face vaulted, "You don't know who I am?" Naruto shook his head, "Dammit kid I am a saninn, a Kage level ninja, I faced hanzo the salamander and I am the village seal master expert" Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto, specifically his glove.

"Hanzo the who?"

"_Guess the curriculum on the academy is lax on story…that glove, is the symbol of the Rayearth Knight, and by the painfully obvious kanji of wind in it I assume he is the wind knight…Naruto the Maelstrom…my you have gotten the attention of some unwanted people" _Jiraiya thought, recalling the info he got just a few hours.

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto the Maelstrom…are you sure this is the nickname given to him?" Jiraiya asked to his contact who worked near the borders of Amegakure, or better said away of Amegakure, as far as he can._

"_Yes Jiraiya-Sama, it seems the boy has gotten the attention of the leader of such organization, who has send two of its elements to capture or kill Naruto the Maelstrom" his contact replied._

"…_I see, can you confirm those elements identities?" Jiraiya asked, "No, but what I can say is that both wear black cloaks with red clouds, one wears the headband of kiri slashed, and a bundle that vaguely resemblances a zanbato, the other wears a Konoha headband, both slashed, marking them as missing-nin" his contact replied._

"…_Only Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru have deflected the village, it can be either of them, as for the one of Kiri, it must be a swordsman of mist, one of the last who live after the mizukage exile and hunted each one of them after Zabuza failed Coup" Jiraiya said._

"_Yes…I don't know Jiraiya-Sama, but maybe the leader or Akatsuki send his acolytes to recruit Naruto the Maelstrom" his contact said, "Why you keep addressing him by his nickname?" Jiraiya asked._

_There his contact looked around nervously, "There are stories surrounding him" His contact began, "Some say he is the wind on the flesh, a true wind god, others say he is in fact a monster on human appearance, many more say he is part of the sage of the sixth paths, his wind jutsu part" Jiraiya actually rose and eyebrow at that._

"_But I know better, he is a Rayearth, one of the three knights of legend" There Jiraiya laughed, "Is not object of laugh you fool, the Rayearths power is something that even the mighty Kyuubi fears, what all saw on the exams barely a day ago is nothing compare to his mythical might, only a fool would believe that can defeat him, a force of nature in the flesh" his contact stated with a hissed tone._

"_Iwa is tensed by this, ANBU guard their borders, Kiri is as usual, but I don't doubt the Mizukage will send someone to see if the boy can be persuade to leave Konoha, Kumo remains neutral, but on a state of alert, Suna is by far the worse to see, they boast to have wind masters of the highest caliber, and then he comes, showing original jutsus that may be small and pathetic, are more than meets the eye…No Jiraiya-Sama, he deserves to be called by his nickname, because Naruto the Maelstrom is that, a walking Maelstrom…whoever stands against him will learn that…just as the Hyuuga did"_

_Flashback ends…_

Jiraiya sighed; the boy had the striking resemblance to Minato, and some to Kushina, well mainly to Kushina, but he had what Minato did had also, that aura that intimidated all his opponents, he might look meek, but Minato always was able to intimidate anyone.

"JIRAIYA!!" the toad sage colors drained of his face as he heard a very familiar female scream, turning behind him he saw the only person who has brought him close to death, Tsunade, and her apprentice Shizune.

"Oh Tsunade-Hime what's up?" Jiraiya asked, "You know what's up pervert, you were peeking on us! I ought to rip your eyes and replace them by your balls!" Tsunade snarled, "So…he is a pervert…Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ero what? Boy I am not simply a mere old lecher voyeur you can find on any village" Jiraiya began, "I am a super pervert of the greatest caliber!" he boasted…

**BAMM!!**

Just to forget at the worse time who was with him at that moment, as Tsunade painfully remind him.

"Damn…you are worse that Sakura-Chan" Naruto said, "Oh that pink brat? She had just a mere copy of my strength, a one shot chance" Tsunade said, "No I actually meant the temper, you are worse as Sakura-Can in temper" Naruto said, earning a twitch of Tsunade.

"And who you are brat?" Tsunade asked, "Naruto the Maelstrom, Tsunade-Hime" Jiraiya said before Naruto could talk, "The Maelstrom? When I got a nickname?" Naruto asked, "Well considering you trashed two ninjas with wind jutsus and a special wind based weapon, it is obvious your nickname had to be that" Jiraiya said, "Now my boy hear me well, I see you were training to walk on water, am I wrong?"

"No, but I can't get it, Kakashi-Sensei did it well, and I think the concept is similar to the one of the tree walking, where am I wrong?" Naruto wondered, totally ignoring Tsunade and Shizune.

"Simple, in one you have to mold and keep chakra on a level, then you stick like you had glue on your feet, water is different, it changes, is never stable, is not dense enough to hold your feet, like the tree or other surfaces like ice, where to prevent slipping ninjas stick to the floor with chakra, here the thing is you must keep a constant flow and them regulate also the flow and quantity needed, because the water is not solid, is liquid, and thus will never remain on a same shape" Jiraiya said, earning and 'ah' of Naruto, who began to work, barely getting it first hand, sinking to his knees, but not sinking at all.

"Hey brat" Jiraiya began, "where is your sensei?"

"Teaching emo prince, he has this fight with this dude Gaara of the dunes…sand…desert…I think is desert, and he put Bushy brows on the hospital, so sensei thought he needed more training, and I got stuck in my training without sensei to help me…and who is the woman with the melons for chest" Naruto asked, earning a snort of Jiraiya and a growl of Tsunade.

"She is my teammate, Tsunade Senju, the legendary medic" Jiraiya said, "Whoa, your teammate? Man to be a girl of your age she is well kept" Naruto said out loud, "SAY WHAT!?"

"Well Ero-Sennin is old, and you are his teammate that means you are old also, I don't know, fifty, fifty-five? Who is older anyway, you or baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why you little brat" Tsunade hissed, staring at the blond in anger, before inspiration struck her, _"Surely Jiraiya will leave the blond after this, and I still need to get even for him peeking on me and Shizune…oh Tsunade you are evil"_

"Yo brat I got a proposition to ya" Tsunade said, for a moment Naruto blinked, "sorry I'm already engaged…_against my will" _Naruto muttered the last part, "NOT THAT! A bet" Tsunade said, there Naruto ears perked up, "Did you say…a bet…GYYYYAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he lost focus and fell on the water, jumping in front of Tsunade, who wore a smirk.

"Yeah, since I see your sensei ditched you for something better" Tsunade began, ignoring the thick killer intent aimed to her, compared to the one of Hanzo this was a mere matter of flaring her chakra and set, sadly she didn't knew she was dealing with the guy who never backs down, including bets and killer intents.

"I am listening" Naruto hissed, "Well, Jiraiya here taught the yondaime, and was trained by the Sandaime" Tsunade began, enjoying the look of anger of Jiraiya, "And I think you got potential, so let's do this, he trains you, all what he can drill to you in a month, and in the exams you have to win the exams, if you do so then I'll give you this" Tsunade said, flashing a strange green gem hanging around her neck.

"Uh I'm not into the bling" Naruto said, "This is not any kind of cheap jewelry, this baby once belonged to the Nindaime hokage, and you can buy with this a mountain with a gold mine in it, and to make it even better, Jiraiya will teach you one of the Yondaime jutsus" Tsunade continued.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya warned, he was not liking this bet, "And I'll stay in the village, furthermore if you learn and perform that technique on the exams, I'll do…whatever Jiraiya wants for a week" _"Rock on! Let's see jiraiya resist that!"_

There all arguments died, "ZOMGLETSMOVEBRATTIMEISPRECIOUS" Jiraiya said in one single sentence, dragging Naruto by the cuff of his jacket, "Hey Ero-Sennin stop it, this is my favorite jacket…STOP DROOLING!!"

"Why you did that Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked, "I got my reasons Shizune, besides I know Jiraiya never beat me when it comes to bets, I am the queen and his luck is worse that mine…" There she trailed off, "Dammit I got better luck than him…how sad that is?" She wondered out loud, never knowing the myths about Naruto's luck.

And how every person who bet against him lost.

* * *

_there you have it people, chapter 6 of a fic who is gaining fans at a steady pace, i don't complain, i'm a humble person on this matters, i don't expect a thousand hits each chapter and a hundrer reviews each chapter too, this suits me, after all i am also starting, now i will leave you with the next chapter preview, i'm thinking seriously of putting apoll for the next parts of the rayearth knights, after all the story is a four part story, wind, water, fire and a story combining three, but i'll think this further, until then enjoy this!_

* * *

**a month of training, a mont of planning..****.**

"Kuso, dad stop being so troublesome, can't you see mom is looking!? and she has the frying pan with her!?"

**Anything can happen on a month...**

"YOU CAN?T FORCE ME INTO USING FURBALL CHAKRA; I HATE HIM!!"

**in one month many things will change...**

"Please Tsunade-sama, train me!"

**One month is enough for disaster...**

"he is the kyuubi jailer? he looks kinda skinny"

**in the next chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, one month is enough...**

"please naruto-kun, come with us...don't make me hurt you"

**someone is watching...**

"ITACHI I'LL KILL YOU!!"

**the change begins...**

**

* * *

**

_okay my friends, there you have it, until a next time, this is hypn0s saying good luck._

_ja ne!_

* * *


	8. Chp 7: a month is enough

_hello my readers, it is I hypn0s, returning from a light writters block, and with abrand new chapter of rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, now before anything, and as a custom i took since i started this fic is to tell what is in my mind after reading some reviews, first of all, thanks to those who have review and read my story, and added others stories i have made, such as the last heroes, by far the less visited of all my stories, the fact you read some stories of mine shows that you like either the story that is made, the characters, or simply you want to read something new, and that's what i try out, to make something new of something old, like re-inventing the wheel._

_now the second comes with a review i had, the first 'bad' review of all those i had, it states and i qoute letter by letter **'This story is Ridiculous. Completely unrealistic. There's no character development, everyone's out of character, and Naruto's completely over powered. Really this wasn't and enjoyable story at all'**_

_now i don't want to be the guy who points the painfully obvious, but dammit man, have you all ever read a story where naruto is not overpowered or any of the characters is out of their canonn personalities? if you do then please tell me, because half of the stories here show and overpowered naruto, or and out of character...character, sometimes is hinata, sometimes is kakashi, sometimes is even pein! and trust me there is a couple of stories where pein is in fact a good guy and not the crazy nut job who wants to kill in mass to reach peace._

_now for the character development i am actually working on that, after all i am just starting, you can expect a fanfic that is read by i don't know a thousand people by day and has a hundred good reviews per chapter, there are few people who can reach that in their first fic, and those have been practicing and polishing the story._

_that was all i wanted to speak, i polished some mistakes i had in this chapter, and in this chapter i am actually including something worth of your reviews and questions, i won't tell you, you have to read to find out._

"normal talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"inner sakura"_**

**"bijuu and summons"**

_without the quotes "" guardian speaking_

**_without the quotes "" wraiths speaking_**

_now let's get this show on the road, and the usual disclaimer that i don't own naruto or anything related to him, he his kishimoto sole posetion (damn lucky...)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A MONTH IS ENOUGH**

_A week later, near the valley of the end, border of fire country and rice country…_

"Tell me again why we have to take this route?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked as he stared as his partner, Itachi Uchiha, AKA the uchiha butchered, or that was the Konoha BINGO book said of him.

Currently both missing-nin and currently working for the mysterious organization 'Akatsuki' were walking trough the small path that lead to the Valley of the end, the place where Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage fought against Madara Uchiha, and some myths say that also Kyuubi, the battle had been so intense…well you only had to stare at the huge hole that is the Valley of the end to see the magnitude of the battle.

"Because Kisame this is one of the few roads that ANBU don't check" Itachi replied, "They don't? How come?" The shark man asked, "Myths, all related to Kyuubi scare them, the battle here was suppose to be the shodaime against Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi, many believe if you enter here you never return" Itachi said, looking around his Sharingan eyes caught something odd.

"Look" Itachi whispered, looking at his left, Kisame turned, looking where the massive lake was, Kisame spotted three dark robed beings, all with ragged robes and hoods covering their faces and bodies, they could easily see the straps on their waists and the sheathes and grips for Katanas, all hanging on their left side of their hips.

"The hell are those guys?" Kisame asked, seeing the dark robed beings walking on the water, slowly, "I do not know, however I do know where they are heading" Itachi said, looking at the horizon.

"Konoha…we better pick up the pace" The shark man said, jumping away, Itachi nodded, not even him noticing how his left hand was twitching without any kind of control, but soon he did, and when he noticed he slightly paled.

"_They can't be real, they are just myths…unless…unless mother was right…wraiths"_

* * *

_**We come for you…**_

"_Who are you?"_

_**We serve a greater one...**_

"_WHO IS THIS GREATER ONE?"_

_**You shall die…**_

Naruto opened his eyes, sweating a little he sit up, sighing he stood up of his bed, blinking several times.

"What was all that about?" He wondered out loud, Sighing in annoyance he went for his scattered clothes, looking at the alarm clock he saw it was just 5:00 in the morning, true he didn't like to stand up that early, but now he had to stand up early, Jiraiya might be a pervert which bordered to the ridiculous level, but he was a damn good Sensei, no scratch that, a slave driver…and he was loving every freaking second of it!

For once in his life Naruto had the undivided attention of someone to teach him, sure there was Iruka-Sensei, but he had to teach the class in general, not showing favoritism whatsoever, and Kakashi…he rather don't even remember that he had ditched him and Sakura for Sasuke, just to train and have a slight chance against Gaara.

Hell it didn't take a genius to know that Gaara was going to slaughter Sasuke, he knows better than anyone, he is a demon jailer, he knows to a certain level what a demon jailer can do when angry, Haku had been victim of his wrath, and Gaara seemed always on a permanent 'on' berserker mode, so pretty much Sasuke either gets a demon sealed on him or he grows to jouninn level or he is royally screw.

For his part however, he had training to do, Jiraiya had started to train him very early, more to take advantage of time and practice chakra control, also to stretch so he doesn't pull a muscle when practicing with Kaze no Yaiba…

_**Your blood shall stain our blades…**_

Naruto again blinked, that voice like hiss, like whisper, yet it made itself know, it was evil that was certain, and was something Naruto loathed by some reason.

Making his way outside his room, the tip-toed his way down to the kitchen, there he snatched a piece of bread…

"And where you think you're going mister?" and such piece of bread never made it to his mouth because he was surprised by Hinata, turning around he saw Hinata alright, clad in a lavender robe and looking rather pissed.

"_Man every day she gets bossier…I can't believe I am actually crushing on her!"_ yes it was odd but Naruto was in fact crushing on her, bossy/sweet/scary/gentle/firm/sly her, how he is still trying to figure it out, _"Maybe is for that kiss she gave me three days ago…technically my first kiss with a girl…and I actually kissed back, man girls are somewhat hard to riddle about, along with feelings"_

"Uh…training…dear" Naruto said, trying to sweet talk his fiancée, not that he minded now, "Oh…and with who I might ask?" Hinata asked, tapping her foot on the wood floor of the kitchen.

"Well with Ero-seninn err I mean Jiraiya" Naruto said, he might don't know much about the so called 'Toad sage' but maybe Hinata might do know him, or at least relate his name.

And by the wide eyed look on her eyes, she does, "The Toad sage, THE saninn, one of Hokage-Sama former students?" She asked in surprise, "He is one of Saru-Jiji students? I didn't know that? I think" Naruto wondered out loud, finally chewing the piece of bread.

"Do you love me?" Hinata suddenly asked, there Naruto stopped, looking at her, "Every day you go to train early, then return late, we barely see each other, and you…you…you haven't say a sweet thing to me once…do you…love me? Or do you hate me for imposing this?" Hinata said, fingering with the ring tied around her neck with a collar, Naruto there looked at her, not sure what to say.

Finally, after a whole minute of silence he moved, Hinata looked at him, giving a heavy sigh, he wrapped his arms around her, "I am an orphan Hinata-Chan, I don't know much about love, or how to express it" Naruto said, earning and "Oh" of Hinata, who tried to break the hug, but couldn't.

_It seems she also took some of your insecurities, as you took some of her insecurities with being a failure…_

Naruto noted that Anima was right, Hinata, who boasted a great deal of his confidence and loudness, mixed with her kindness and politeness, had also gained some of his negative traits, such as his fear and insecurity to not being loved, while he also noted he had taken her insecurity and fear of being a failure and a burden, which might explain why he felt so adamant of not marrying her, he was afraid of being a failure as a husband…as a friend…and a father.

"But" he continued his resolve to make her feel right and open himself a little, "I do have feelings for you…" Hinata there looked up, "They are just growing slightly…can you wait a little, until I know they are real?" Naruto asked, "I'll wait…but I know in the end…they are real…because you never lie" Hinata said, brushing her lips to his slightly, "When that happens…we will marry, and we will have a life to cope with each other demons" She added, breaking the hug, "But until then, you are my Naruto-Kun, my man, my future Husband, mine alone" She added, peeking his lips and walking away.

"I'll try to answer those feelings" Naruto said, making her smile as she left, with a sigh he turned to the fridge, to grab another thing to eat, maybe milk…

Just to find himself face to face with Neji, who still sported a cast on his left arm.

"Naruto-San" Neji began, "Neji" Naruto simply said, "...Do you have a minute to spare with me? I need to put some things straight with you" not giving Naruto any way to disagree, the Hyuuga prodigy guided Naruto towards the small koi lake on the Compound garden, and then seated, motioning Naruto to do the same.

"Fear not, I do not invite you here for ill purposes" Neji assured, "Look Neji, after what I heard about what the main family did to the secondary family I don't blame you for hating them, but that was no excuse of trying to kill Hinata, even I know that!" Naruto said.

"I know…I…I was blinded…blinded by rage" Neji began, "Did you know that Hiashi-Sama once activated the seal my father had because he looked at Hinata-Sama in an ill way?" Naruto shook his head at that, "Well, that kind of abuse was visible many times in the Clan, the main branch made use of their power to bind us to their will by pain, by just the smallest of mistakes" Neji continued.

"True I hated Hinata-Sama for being part of the main family…but I don't remember her using the seal to inflict us pain, no, she instead tried to ease our pain, and I was blind to that" Neji said, "And why? If you are the genius of the clan why didn't you saw this earlier?" Naruto wondered.

"Anger, rage, foolishness, pick one, the truth is that I wanted to make Hiashi feel the pain I felt when my father died…and what better way that to kill one of his daughters, the only thing that connected him to the late Hitomi-Sama…" Neji said, "Hinata's mother?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, what I'm trying to say is…" Neji began, turning to Naruto, "All my life was always based by the fact that somehow fate had decreed that my father should die, because he was of the secondary branch, all I did was because I believe I was given a gift of fate, my skills, my life, my revenge…but then you came, and you prove me that although we are tied to the chains of fate in life and death, what remains in the middle is ours to see, shape and walk as we see fit" Neji said, standing up, "Arigatou…Uzumaki Naruto" Neji said, bowing…to him, Naruto the dead last, the guy who has the worse rep ever, and by any means nobody respected.

Naruto by his part smiled a little, "He-he, no problem Neji, you have to lighten up a little, sure you are a Hyuuga, a walking ice cube"

"Don't push it"

"But you are still human, we have the right to make mistakes, nobody can tell us we can't make them" Naruto said, "Shinobi principle 34: Ninjas on mission have no margin for error" Neji said, looking at Naruto, "And that thing is suppose to say we don't express feelings…ever, and we still cry and laugh, so I think that thing is wrong, I make my own principles, my own rules, my own path" Naruto said, standing up.

"You should talk with Hinata…she is your family after all, she is the one you have to apologize to, not me" Naruto said, "…May as it be…again, arigatou" Neji ended as he walked away, leaving a slightly smiling Naruto, "I hope Hiashi doesn't mind I change the Clan a little" Naruto muttered to himself, "This place is more like a graveyard that a home" with that he went to the main doors of the clan house and walked away of the Hyuuga Compound, humming as the street lights illuminated the dark paths.

But even the light had some shadows in it…

_**We have found you…**_

_Half and hour later, lake near konoha forest…_

It was early, Jiraiya noted, and that was how he wanted it, for the past week he had been teaching Naruto advance chakra control skills, including elemental manipulation, sure it was too early, and more to a geninn to learn such advance form of chakra manipulation, but his particular skill required it, he still remembers clearly what happened when he decided to check truthfully what was Naruto's true elemental affinity, and he still admits it, he is still shocked after what happened.

_Flashback…_

"_Okay Ero-seninn what does this thing is suppose to do?" Naruto wondered as he held a single white rectangular sheet of paper between his fingers._

"_That my boy, is chakra paper, mostly used by chuninn and jouninn to determine one's elemental affinity" Jiraiya said, "And stop calling me like that, is not dignifying"_

"_Coming of the guy who admitted to be an ultra pervert in front of a woman with monster strength I find that insulting" Naruto said dryly, "When you grow up you will see the wonders of my world" Jiraiya said, making Naruto look sick, "But enough that, that paper you hold can help you identify what kind of elemental affinity you have" Jiraiya said in a more serious manner._

"_There are five elements, fire, wind, earth, lighting and water, fire is strong against wind, wind is strong against earth, earth is strong against lighting, lighting is strong against water and water is strong against fire, and said backwards you can find which element is weak to so said element, you following me?" Jiraiya asked._

"_So pretty much if in fire, I am strong against wind, but water kicks my butt, right?" Naruto asked, "well I'll be dammed, it seems the title of dead last doesn't suit you at all, you are quite perceptive" Jiraiya said, "Of course I am…not that someone cared in fact" Naruto said in a bitter tone._

"_Don't mind those fools, Kakashi is missing the chance of training someone from scratch with great potential, true the sharingan can copy and follow many things, but that's all what it does, copy, it never looks like the original" Jiraiya said, "Then why all seemed to revere that thing? Is not like Sasuke-Teme is in fact the true last Uchiha, there must be another Uchiha around" Naruto said, nearly glancing to the truth, "Indeed, but let's focus of what really matters" Jiraiya said, holding a similar piece of paper in his hands._

"_Gather chakra in the paper, and depending of the reaction if will indicate which element you are" Jiraiya said, soon the paper on his hands began to burn, and just a small portion, a point perhaps became dust._

"_This reaction indicates I have great affinity to fire jutsus, with a small affinity to earth, if I turned to be a wind elemental, the paper would have spilt in two, if I turned to be a water elemental the paper would have become damp and if it I had been lighting akin then the paper would had crumbled, give it a shot and let's see what you got, and based on that we will pass to the next phase of your training"_

_Doing as told, Naruto gathered chakra and send it to the paper in his hands, there Jiraiya eyes widened._

_The paper was cut cleanly in half and as soon both halves broke, each crumbled, leaving a shocked saninn._

"_No freaking way…"_

_End flashback…_

True Jiraiya had been shocked to say the least, Naruto had two rare abilities, one being a wind elemental, rare, even in wind country, and as far as he know, only Asuma is a wind elemental, and then lighting, now that confirmed it all.

Naruto was in fact a Rayearth, of course Jiraiya had been acquaintance to Kaze no Yaiba, to his telekinetic skills and oddly saying it, a small understanding in the art of the hermit, gathering nature chakra to enter hermit mode, is small, but with the proper training he could learn how to use it.

"_He has an affinity to wind and lighting, wind is strong against earth, which covers the weakness of lighting against it, while lighting is strong against water, he has two weakness, fire and earth, but he compensates the latter with his wind jutsus, so it would only mean he has a weakness to fire, and is strong against earth and water, pretty much the whole Hyuuga clan and all the Shinobi of Kiri and Iwa" _Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto approach.

"_Is time to step into the game a little further" _the Toad sage thought, advancing at Naruto, and reaching for his massive scroll, "Hey Naruto…wanna learn to summon?"

* * *

"Kiba get up!" Hana screamed while banging at the door of Kiba's room, "Five more minutes" she heard Kiba groan, along with the ruffle of covers.

"Dammit…mom is going to have my head if i don't do this" Hana muttered as he took several steps back, and then charged…

**BAMM!!**

"HOLY CRAP! HANA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

**BAMM!**

**CRACK!!**

"AHHHH MY FACE!!" soon Hana emerged of the room, with a winning Kiba, holding both sides of his face, "Is the last time I try to wake you up nicely for your training!" Hana exclaimed, "Nicely my ass! Since when nicely means breaking onto someone's room and punching the lights out of that person!?" Kiba asked, earning a glare of Hana.

"Naruto-San is training since five of the morning, right now he has a huge advantage over you in terms of time to train" Hana exclaimed, "How did you found that out?"

"Stray dogs that come to eat at our compound usually bark a lot of gossips…and a lot of secrets" Hana replied, lifting Kiba, who looked seriously at Hana, "You know about Kyuubi in him right?" Hana nodded grimly at that, "How did you find out?" She asked.

"He told to the entire rookie 9, missing Sasuke by fortune" Kiba said, "Yeah, it was fortunate, is not secret the Uchiha pup carves for power, imagine if he finds out that his teammate, the dead last has unlimited power" Hana said, with a smile, "I would wanted to see his expression if had bee Sakura with that kind of power" Both siblings then broke in laughter at that.

"Okay Kiba-Chan, mom is waiting in the training grounds, I have to open the vet shop, see you at lunch" Hana replied as she left Kiba, who sighed, his mother was sometimes sweet, and all times rude and crazy, "No wonder my old man left her…" Kiba muttered.

"I HEARD THAT KIBA INUZUKA, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

With a more pained sigh, the dog user walked to his doom err I mean training with his executioner err mother, yeah, let's work with that.

* * *

"Okay boy, thing is simple, now that you have a far more advance control of your vast chakra and you don't waste it as much as you did when I took you under my wing, I think you're ready to use summon techniques" Jiraiya began, it had been two hours two put the final touches on Naruto's training with chakra control, but with shadow clones it was almost too easy, considering first the vast amount of clones summoned by Naruto, then training all at the same time, and systematically dispelling them one by one to prevent a mental backlash on the blond, who had said in the most funny and serious way "I know how to splits leaves"

That had been his first elemental manipulation training, cutting a leaf with his wind chakra, it hadn't been easy, considering he had just to cut the leaf slightly and slowly, not atomize it in one blast.

"Control is the key, control your power is the first step to win the war against Kyuubi, control the field and you have half of the battle against an opposing ninja won, all relies on control" That was what he said to Naruto, to keep it focused, oddly it worked, maybe because he wanted to defeat the fox on his belly, or maybe because he had given him a tip only chuninn knew he didn't know, but he knows that Naruto was growing at a very alarming rate when it came to chakra related exercises, such as molding and flaring it, he still had a long way to go against genjutsu, the main weakness of Jinchuuriki in general, but with a little more of training he could tame it, time was not a problem now when you have and army of yourself training the same, and sharing the knowledge of that.

Jiraiya smiled at that, the victory was so close that he practically could taste it, within one week Naruto had grown his control pretty much well to pass a chuninn skill mastery, still he had to act a little patiently, but he didn't mind, he was ready to learn first the summoning, which he knew Naruto would use in emergencies only, and the second…the one Minato actually taught him and he had developed so many variations, but none close to what Minato originally intended.

"_Naruto…" _Jiraiya thought, _"Named after my own character of my fist failure…but you and Kushina loved the book... and made me his godfather…" _he thought as he saw Naruto end his chakra control exercise.

"As I was saying, summoning is not like any other jutsu know, it has special requirements, first you must have a good chakra control, so you don't waste chakra and you can battle even after summoning, second is the chakra measure, not everyone has our massive reserves, so is important you understand this, you are lucky to have massive reserves, third is the summoning contract" Jiraiya said, biting his thumb, drawing some blood of it, then performing a set of hand seals and then slamming it to the ground.

In a massive poof of smoke, Jiraiya was suddenly on the top of a massive red toad with blue spots all over its skin, opening its massive mouth; the toad pulled its tongue out, revealing a scroll in it tongue.

"The contract you sign with your blood enables you to summon such creature, in this case toads" Jiraiya said, "Uh…how toads will help me?" Naruto asked, missing the twitch on the bigger toad eye.

"Simple, toads have a large array of combat capabilities, close combat, long range combat, even they have their own jutsus and combat style I learned of them when I found their village on mount Myouboku" Jiraiya said, glancing at Naruto, "When the time is right I might and I say this, might take you there to train in their arts, but for the moment you have to settle with this and the other things I will teach you" Jiraiya said, _"Such as taping a little more into the nature chakra and Kyuubi's chakra, depending on how well you deal with this" _he thought.

Slowly Naruto pulled the scroll out of the tongue of the toad, and as he place it on the ground he began to unroll it, he saw several names, all written in blood, soon he spotted two names, one belonging to Jiraiya, and the other who surpassed him.

Minato Namikaze.

Naruto eyes slightly narrowed at that name, the name of the man who was both a hero to the village and him, and a villain to him alone, he had saved them all of Kyuubi by beating the crap out of the beast, but then sealed Kyuubi on him, cursing him for many years.

"You hate him right?" Jiraiya asked, looking seriously at Naruto, "You would hate him also if he screwed your life the way he did with mine…although I can't blame him…it was his duty after all…but" Naruto suddenly said, "Why you…and not other kid?" Jiraiya said, Naruto just nodded at that.

"He had faith in you" was all the toad sage said before leaning on the toad, "Take your time, but remember, write your name with your blood on the empty space" Jiraiya called, "I know ero-seninn" Naruto said, earning a chuckle of the toad, **"ero-seninn…shima-sama and fukasaku-sama will have the mother of all cracks when I tell them this" **the toad said with a snicker, surprising Naruto.

"Oh yeah, all summons can talk, didn't see that coming eh?" Jiraiya called, "Considering I have a nine tailed murdered on my belly that speaks" Naruto trailed off, pulling kunai and slashing the tip of his index finger and thumb, drawing blood, soon he was writing the symbols for his name in earnest, and smiling as he compared his writing to that of Jiraiya, _"He has a suck ass calligraphy"_

Soon he finished his name, rolled the scroll and passed it to the toad, who took it in its tongue, basically ate it and poofed away.

"Okay, now with that out of the way we can work with summons" jiraiya called, walking towards Naruto, "You saw the hand seals I used…correct?" Naruto nodded, "Good, I wanted to keep this as last resort until I saw what you could do with summons, but I think we should work on it now…and is how to draw your second latent chakra" Jiraiya called seriously, meeting a surprised gaze of Naruto.

"As you know, you are a demon jailer, 'the power of human sacrifice' a Jinchuuriki, that status was first given to people who gave their lives on the society and in one point their humanity to seal powerful entities, demons of lower class that bijuu, but still formed of considerable mass of chakra, of course in that time seals were not as perfect as it is now, just look at yours" Jiraiya said.

"The corpse demon seal exhaustion was the first part of the seal, it called the god of death to actually kill Kyuubi corporeal form, in now the spiritual and chakra form, Kyuubi could take possession of anyone, use their bodies as shells to regenerate and then burst freely, of course that was prevented with the second seal placed on you, then the yondaime used the four symbol seal, usually used to seal chakra of a demon and their spirit on a living container, namely you, of course that seal was used also for many more jailers before you, but the yondaime knew Kyuubi was not any ordinary demon, it was THE demon, the most powerful entity, only defeated twice, one by the shodaime hokage and the other twelve years ago, knowing that Kyuubi might try to kill you from the inside out he used a third seal, and eight trigram seal, with this he was able to seal Kyuubi's chakra, only making possible for his yang chakra to filter in you, be used an in time purified in small doses, while Kyuubi's yin chakra was sealed completely, permitting you to live normally…as normally as jailer can live in this world" Jiraiya muttered, staring at Naruto.

"I know…but why he would take so many precautions to do that, wasn't the first seal enough?" Naruto wondered, "As I told you boy, Kyuubi essence could have take anyone, including corpses, bring them back to the living and then use them as free tickets to escape or to enter our village and then destroy us from the inside out" Jiraiya said sternly, earning an "Oh" of the blond.

"Since all three seals required chakra when placed on you to be sustained, that made your chakra grow to and exponential rate in the first three years of your life, after that time the demon chakra began to be leaked and purified by your massive reserves in small doses, adding more and more chakra to your reserves, I presume that by the time you are thirty you will have absorbed and transformed Kyuubi's chakra to your own completely, making you the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations, and I bet now that if any Hyuuga were to use they Byakugan to see your coils they would be surprise to see them now of the size of a marble" Jiraiya ended.

"Okay I got enough chakra to overshadow anyone, and stamina to outlast anyone…" Naruto began, "Especially on bed my boy" Jiraiya muttered, "Dirty ass…anyway all this talk, where is the point of it?" Naruto asked, "Simple, even with your vast reserves, if you don't learn to use them properly you will only waste them, and I fear you will require a pair of years worth only of chakra control to control those reserves at its fullest, so here is my point…you need to learn how to control Kyuubi's yang chakra lingering in you to give you a boost in all" Jiraiya said, of course the answer of Naruto was something he saw coming…

"SAY WHAT!!!?"

With less volume that is…

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he crumbled another piece of paper, having piled at least three dozens of crumbled paper on the trash can of his room, all having something in common, the strategies against Naruto.

He had already written before hand strategies against each opponent he might face and all kinds of variants and then memorizing them, adding variants, after all they had a month to train and improve.

But in all he still had no way to figure a strategy against Naruto, mainly because in all he met the same problem, power and output.

In one he had chakra to spare, and the power of one of the tailed beasts to back it up, so pretty much unless he became a demon jailer he had squat of a chance against him, second it was the output, AKA stamina, there was no doubt, Naruto had too much stamina, to older girls it would be a blessing (and yes it was a pervert thought his father would be proud and his mother and Ino would skin him alive for) was also a decisive factor in battle, when chakra is out then only taijutsu and stamina you can rely on, and since Rock Lee and Naruto are the only ones he knows with that, he can pretty much say, unless something extraordinarily ridiculous happens in the match of Naruto and Temari to exhaust either of them, and he wins by not getting his chakra plugged by Hinata, then he might…and is might win.

But still him winning the position of chuninn was in the dark, after all it was and exam to be a chuninn, showing both physical and mental capabilities, he was glad for one day of rest of his father training, for being a lazy man which he got nearly all his lazy and smart genes, he can be quite a slave driver.

"Are you done Shikamaru-Kun?" Yoshiko, his mother asked, there Shikamaru asked, he had planned to do nothing and sleep, but his mother had other plans, and had forced him to stand up early, write strategies of his opponents and then only then when he was over he could sleep the rest of the day.

Apparently she counted he wound find himself on the jam named Naruto.

"No mom…considering who I have to device now I can't" Shikamaru answered, meeting his mother's smirk, "I knew you would set me up for this…you never had any intentions of let me sleep…troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered bitterly, "Oh come on Shika-Chan, I am doing this for your own good" Yoshiko said.

"My own good you say…and yet no matter what I think he ends up winning! Dammit stop pushing me!" Shikamaru snapped, slamming his forehead on the desk "Oh please, you think Ino-Chan and Chouji-Kun don't have their own problems?" Yoshiko asked, "Both are being trained by their own parents, and in one point to the same level as you, only they don't have to be chuninn candidates, you do" Yoshiko said.

"Unless a miracle happens that exhaust Naruto and I win my match against Hinata without getting my ass gentle fisted then I can kiss chuninn rank goodbye mom, didn't you saw the battle of Naruto against Neji and Yugito?" His mother nodded.

"Then you know what he is capable off…but I saw first hand his power…how he defeated Sasuke when he was bitten by that freak snake guy, and then his skin and chakra became dark…"

"Hold on…you say snake guy?" Yoshiko asked, "Yes…he bit Sasuke and I think he was part responsible for Naruto sudden skills boost" Shikamaru said, only to meet his mother steel gaze, "Tell me more Shikamaru, tell me all that happened in the forest of death, and if you omit something I will know, trust me" She said, flashing her hidden frying pan.

In times like that, Shikamaru wished he had a normal mother, and not one part of the interrogation unit.

* * *

"I'M NOT USING KYUUBI'S CHAKRA!!" Naruto screamed, glaring at the toad sage with a lot of might, "Is not something you can choose Naruto" Jiraiya began, "An alternative source of chakra for a ninja is a blessing" He said.

"Even if it comes of a thousand lives?" Naruto asked bluntly, making Jiraiya sigh, "You are afraid of Kyuubi…are you?"

"Who wouldn't…?" Naruto wondered, seating on a nearby rock, "Listen" Jiraiya began, "Few know this, I and the old monkey are among those few, the yondaime…when he saw Kyuubi…actually found it as a blessing" Naruto looked at the toad sage in odd ways, "Not because he was going to rampage the village that is, but because he saw a chance, not to create a weapon such as Gaara of the Desert, an unstable Jinchuuriki casted out by society, but a powerful guardian…I don't know why, but he saw in you the makings of a guardian, the leaf guardian" Naruto looked at the toad sage in a 'I want answers' way.

"You would have unlimited power, power few can only grasp, and all dream off" Jiraiya said as he joined Naruto on the rock, "Such power of course came with its prize, the yondaime's life, and the life of many shinobi who died defending their home of the beast…I think Minato hoped you would prevent that, that by the enemy merely grazing eyes on you would run in panic, knowing full well your power, Minato hoped that with his and your sacrifice, two mere lives, the lives of thousands of villagers and ninjas alike would be spared" Jiraiya said.

"To you may be like that, but you haven't lived my life" Naruto said, looking at the ground, "…I used to have nightmares…of the day kyuubi attacked" Naruto said, looking down, "Do you know…what is to wake up screaming…and not having someone to comfort you…to love you…to say that it was okay…that it was a nightmare, and it wasn't real…do you know?" Naruto said, looking at Jiraiya straight in the eye.

"Maybe the Yondaime made me the guardian of the leaf…but I lost all in the process, I don't have a safe home, I am not the most loved person around…I don't even know if my true name is Naruto Uzumaki, for all I know I could be called Arashi Kazama, and for all I know I was abandoned because my parents couldn't tolerate the idea of their baby turning into…into this" Naruto said, motioning to himself.

"But tell me something Naruto" Jiraiya said, standing up, "Of all the bad that has happened to you…all the good that has happened to you now, being accepted by your friends I mean…you think it compensates all the evil done to you? Directly or indirectly?" Jiraiya asked.

For a whole minute Naruto though about it, looking at the ground closely, as the minute passed, Naruto lifted his gaze to the Toad sage, and then he let a rare smile, something not even Iruka had seen, a small smile, but the way his eyes shone and his lips quivered told it all to Jiraiya.

It had been compensated.

Jiraiya smiled as he padded Naruto's head, "Since you don't want to use Kyuubi at all, I think is time to tap into your second skill…your Rayearth skills" Jiraiya said, surprising Naruto, "I mean you have to be a blind guy to not notice the massive sword that defies the natural laws and a rare affinity to wind, something not seen even in the land of wind" Jiraiya said.

"You have already made contact with your guardian and Kyuubi, and by the looks you passed your first test" Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded seriously.

"Good, as time passes, as your guardian surely told you, you will face several trials, each one will make you grow stronger, in both mind and body, I assume the first test you passed was the test of valor, confronting your own shadows" Jiraiya said, "As the Rayearth of wind you have skills the Rayearth of fire and the Rayearth of water don't have…such as a skill I have…senjutsu"

"You want me to do what?" Tsunade asked, quite shocked, and so Shizune after the Hokage's request.

* * *

"You heard me Tsunade…I want you to train a new slug Saninn" Hiruzen said seriously, Looking at Tsunade straight in her honey eyes.

"And why should I do that?" Tsunade asked, "…Orochimaru" was all her former Sensei said, "During the second stage of the chuninn exams, an Oto team ambushed the Rookie 9, this plan had several objectives, killing the males and kidnapping the females, but of course they didn't count with several things" Hiruzen began, standing up.

"One was team 9 in the vicinities, one hoping to kill Hinata Hyuuga, current Heir of the Hyuuga Clan leadership, and for what I got know, future wife of Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade eyes slightly widened at that, "They still carry that old tradition of marrying someone at such short age?" She asked.

"Naruto of course has expressed that they should wait two more years, which is the time required to reach adulthood within ninja ranks, nevertheless the Oto team and team 9 attacked the rookie 9, there came their second mistake" Both women perked up at that.

"As I told to the council, which now is only shinobi formed, Naruto Uzumaki, or better know as Naruto the Maelstrom engage both teams, brutally defeating the Oto team and scaring Team 9 away, how he did is only to him to know, and I will not press him into telling me, he will come to me when the time is right" Hiruzen said, "And all this where my so called apprentice comes in?" Tsunade said.

"Ah Tsunade-Chan…you still lack patience…Otogakure, is in fact created by Orochimaru" That told it all to the slug saninn, "I see…then I guess the ANBU there captured the Oto team…right?"

"No…they had been...extracted by another party, but we do have reasons to back our allegation's, Orochimaru was wounded gravely by Naruto, not enough to kill him, but enough to leave many things in his first defeat against a geninn, his blood, the face of a grass ninja he killed, and a headband, a headband with the symbol of Otogakure etched in the steel, which backs our suspicious…they plan to attack Konoha…when I do not know, but I know this" Hiruzen said, now staring at Tsunade, who suddenly fell small compared against the elder and smaller Hokage.

"If you leave now, I will send ANBU to drag you back, I will not permit our best medic goes away to drink and gamble her reputation on a casino because she can't let go of the past" There Tsunade snapped back, slamming her hands of the desk, breaking so said desk in two, "Don't you dare to disrespect Dan and nawaki, you might be the Hokage but I will have no qualms of attacking you if you decide to threaten me again" Tsunade hissed, "…I dare you to try" Was all Hiruzen said as he gave his back to Tsunade, who had her eyes as wide as Shizune.

"Come on Tsunade-Chan, attack me…" Hiruzen suddenly called, "Unless…you are afraid" That was enough to push the slug saninn to attack the Third Hokage, who just smirked, and with a single flick of his hand, the god of shinobi stopped the juggernaut know as Tsunade Senju, but not with a jutsu, neither a weapon had stopped her.

"Ha…ha…so…much…blood" Tsunade eyes were wide, her hands were trembling and she was on her knees, her face, hands and garments were covered in a red liquid she assumed it was blood.

"No…Dan…nawaki…not again" She gasped, holding her hands in front of her, terror struck in her, Shizune tried to approach her master, but the gaze of Hiruzen was enough to make her stop, yet she tried, even if it was with baby steps, Sarutobi of course noted this.

"You are loyal Shizune-San, that is good to know" He said, walking to Tsunade, placing a finger on her red stained face he let some of the liquid stain his finger, and then he brought it to his mouth.

"Hmm…taste like cherry" Was all he said, snapping Tsunade of her trance, "W-w-w-what?" She gasped, her tongue reaching some of the red liquid around her lips and licking it.

"You…you bastard this is cherry not blood!" She snapped, standing fast and angrily, "Seat!" was all he said, she didn't knew why, but she complied, along with Shizune.

"Do you see Tsunade, instead of trying to overcome your fear and grieve you now let it control you, it would be too easy to a geninn to just throw you paint or juice in your face, it only has to be red and you would froze, and then what? Dead you would have ended up that's what!" Hiruzen said bluntly.

"That's why I want you to take an apprentice Tsunade, because if a battle were to break in Konoha, you would freeze at the mere glance of blood, leaving those who needed help to die of their wounds, your apprentice however would not" Hiruzen said, tossing a file to Tsunade's lap, she just looked at the file like an odd thing, "That file contains information of the person you should scout as possible apprentice" He said sternly, Tsunade then stood up, anger etched in her face.

"Don't forget that I am still your sensei and I can still beat you" He added, "yeah just like you did with Orochimaru" She snapped, "That was a mistake…one I will gladly correct when he decides to attack" Hiruzen said sharply, looking at Tsunade in the eyes, "Until you let go of the past…you'll never reach your true potential"

* * *

"Senjutsu?" Naruto asked, "Right my boy, in theory it acts in the same manner as Kyuubi's chakra, without you loosing yourself to anger that is" Jiraiya began, "It basically requires that you to first draw natural energy that surround us, that's the easy step, the hard step of course it to balance both your chakra and the natural chakra in your body, if not possible then you might end up turning into a toad"

"…I WHAT!?" Naruto asked shocked, "The use of nature chakra is toad only, no one else but the toads can use it, and those who have signed the contract to summon toads, and only them, and of course me can teach it" Jiraiya said, "Okay I think that was the bad news right?" Jiraiya nodded, "What is the good news then?"

"Oh is simple, you body becomes more resistant to several attacks, each jutsu you use founds itself strengthen nearly ten fold and a new door opens when it comes to jutsu arsenal, I got at least a dozen of jutsus which work only on hermit mode" Jiraiya said.

"Hermit mode? That's the name?" Naruto wondered, "Also know as sage mode, in this mode one becomes literally invincible, of course that is if you activate the mode" Jiraiya said, "First you must learn to draw and balance the nature chakra with yours, there is its first weakness, the other is that you must remain immobile during the process, remaining calm and steady is required to tap into nature chakra, mainly because of that I only use hermit mode when I see the enemy is too powerful for my normal self to deal, and to give it a nice surprise when I attack" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"So…I can do this because I am a Rayearth, right? Why?" Naruto asked, there Jiraiya seated, "In the shinobi lands there are six kinds of chakra, the first five deal with the five elements, fire, wind, earth, lighting, water, the sixth is often refer as the balance, yin and yang, there has been only one person to ever wield the six elements, and that was the sage of the six paths, the very first ninja and creator of the first ninjutsu, precursor of the bloodlines and by far the strongest ninja ever" Jiraiya said, "And to all this where I come in?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Patience my boy, as I said our land has that privilege, we have five elements, while other worlds have just the basic four, sometimes less than four" Jiraiya said, "Crystalia is know for being placed on the very center of the universe, where all began, and connection bridge with the rest of the worlds, and yes there are many different worlds, different dimensions, to us maybe flying without a summon is impossible, but in other worlds is a feat possible" Jiraiya continued.

"You, as a Rayearth, you come of a line of warriors devoted to protect Crystalia, since you protect the nexus, and directly any world door, because of this, when you reach you full potential as a Rayearth, you will stronger than any ninja know, even more than the yondaime…even more than Kyuubi" Naruto eyes widened at that last remark.

"As the Rayearth of wind, you both have skills you share with the Rayearths of fire and water, such as your telekinetic powers and ability to mold your designated element at your will, if I were to attack you with a wind jutsu, you could easily stop it bare handed, twist it, strength it and return it to me, a feat impossible to all shinobi know, you can deflect, but no one has heard of returning someone's attack, that's a skill you share with the other knights, but also you have skills of your own" Jiraiya said.

"The earth is strength, it is firm, it is fertile, it is mighty, that's the nature of the Queen of crystalia as the Rayearth of earth, the pillar, the base, the safety, water is life, water if serenity, water is indispensable, the queen needs the water knight as we need water to live, the wind is wild, the wind is untamable, the wind blows whispers and illness away, the wind carries message of good fortune, your role as the knight of wind is to be the queen's shield, you protect her of all ill made to her, you are her messenger to the people, her herald, you are her defender, and fire, fire is passion, fire is destruction, fire purges, fire creates death and life at the same time, the fire knight is the passion behind the queen, a queen without passion and desire to protect her people and land is nothing but a shell, the fire knight is her enforcer, the fire brings death, but in death comes life, is a never ending cycle of birth, death and rebirth, one you, the queen, the fire and the water carries endlessly" Jiraiya said softly, looking at the stupefied Naruto.

"As the knight of wind you are the herald of the queen, her voice to the people, and at the same time their voice to the queen, you carry their will and her will at the same time, you mingle with them, you change people, that's your role, the change… the revolution" Jiraiya said, "So…that's what Anima meant when he called me child of the revolution" Naruto whispered softly, never missing the sage amazed look.

"_The child? The one the great toad elder spoke me about? Could he be…no…but it is too much of a coincidence to ignore, I need to see more"_

"Okay, I know I spoke too much of your role but not of your unique skills, so here they are, as the wind you pretty much can't be stopped by normal means, enough said that all in front of you is blown away, as Neji and Yugito found out, also you have a closer relation with the Queen, not that kind of relationship, more like a brother/sister relation, the first Queen granted the first Rayearth of wind and all his successors with the ability to call forth the power of earth, to grant them might equal to hers, after all you are the Queen's last line of defense in case the other fall" Jiraiya said.

"Healing, elemental manipulation, unique blades, telekinetic skills, and an unnatural connection with the element you wield are only the tip of the iceberg; you also wield a secondary power, a secondary element that is connected to your primary element, in your case lighting" Jiraiya said, standing up, "The thunders comes of the sky, your domain, ice is a derivation of water, and lava is the most dangerous form of fire know so far, you at this moment in terms of power you are mid chuninn, maybe more maybe less, honing your skills will boost your skills beyond, your shadow clones are a incredible help to learn jutsus and chakra control exercises, to expand your mind, but to train your body we will have to train without clones, you might memorize what the clones learn, but they don't pass their psychical skills to you" he added.

"So…I can use a huge deal of clones to train my mind, but is up to me to train my body…right?" Naruto answered, "Right" With that Jiraiya looked at the sky.

"A month Naruto, a whole month to hone you, to sharpen your skills, to fill every gap left by the teachers, and to show Kakashi what he is missing" Jiraiya said, liking the mischievous smirk of Naruto, "Okay…I will master this Hermit mode and whatever you throw at me in one month…BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said, making his best imitation of the 'good guy pose™'

For his part Jiraiya shuddered somewhat, he had the feeling that the pose and the 'believe it' was never meant to be use together, and he was damn sure he had a vision of the apocalypse that involved a certain spandex taijutsu master, doing exactly the same, but in front of him, not a good thing.

Naruto then stared behind Jiraiya, feeling that someone was watching them, "Yo ero-seninn" He began, snapping the Toad pervert of his apocalyptic vision, "Do you know one handed seals?" There the sage smirked, "I see, you are already thinking ahead, as soon we end your introduction to 'senjutsu to dummies'" Jiraiya began.

"Very funny pervert"

"And we see how you handle summons, we will pass to that, I warn you though, you must have a good finger flexibility, since your will require to form very hard one handed seals that not even the Sharingan can copy" Jiraiya said, noticing that Naruto was looking behind him, there he grew serious.

"_So they are on the move already, we better go closer to the village, they are not stupid enough to attack when too close to the village…I hope" _Jiraiya thought as he pushed Naruto on another section of the training fields.

A section closer to the village and the ANBU that is.

* * *

"He is moving away" Kisame hissed, looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "It is obvious they know they are being watched, and are taking precautions if attacked" Itachi whispered, his Sharingan eyes staring at the Toad sage.

"What now, the brat is with the Toad sage Jiraiya, we can't just charge like that" Kisame stated.

"Indeed, I am more powerful than Orochimaru, but Jiraiya is more powerful than me, if we engage him in combat I am pretty sure we would end up in a draw…or worse" Itachi said, looking at the retreating duo, "Also we have to take in consideration what we heard…" He added.

"The brat barely counts as a menace" Kisame said, "Besides are you sure he is the Kyuubi jailer, he looks rather skinny" He added.

"Didn't you heard Jiraiya-Sama speaking freely of him not using Kyuubi's chakra on him…besides we cannot ignore him, a single grain of rice can level the balance to our or their favor, a single person can be the difference between victory and defeat" Itachi said firmly, standing up as soon the duo were out of their sights.

"Kisame, Let's move" Itachi said, advancing, "Hold on man! You said that if we face him we might get screw, along with him, why we should advance?" Kisame asked.

"Simple, they would never expect us to charge this close to the village" Itachi said, "It will surprise them" With that Itachi jumped away, followed closely by a grinding Kisame.

* * *

Sakura stared, and stared, and kept staring, there she was, the slug saninn, the legendary medic, the leaf princess, Tsunade Senju, at her doorstep, behind her a dark haired girl, surely her assistant or apprentice.

Of course there was one question lingering in the head of the pink haired girl, _"What is the slug saninn doing here?"_

"Uh…Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked, "You are Sakura Haruno?" Tsunade asked, "Uh…yes" _**"of course you are Sakura Haruno, why you hesitate, SHANNARO!"**_

"Eh…what do you want Tsunade-Sama? Not to sound rude but I am curious" Sakura asked, at the moment she was alone, her mother was on a errant, and wouldn't return until late, so it was her and her genjutsu scrolls, in the house.

"…Can I…come in, I have something important to talk with you" Tsunade said, Sakura on both her outside and inside was panicking; one of the saninn was asking her if she could come into her home…

"YEAH SURE!" and she was damn not going to forfeit this chance.

As Tsunade and Shizune entered, the latter wondered how she was going to break the news to Sakura; in fact she wondered how she would deal with Sakura sudden outburst.

Both women seated on a small couch, while Sakura was on the kitchen, "Sorry if I can't make Tea Tsunade-Sama, but I am kinda handicapped" Sakura said, walking into the small living room, a tray with two glasses full of water, "Is the best I could come about now" Sakura said, placing the tray in front of both women, who thanked Sakura for it, soon Sakura seated in front of Tsunade and Shizune, who held Tonton tightly.

"So… what can I do for you?" Sakura asked, quire nervous in fact, but she would remain strong, this was her change, no more Sakura the fangirl, no more Sakura the weak, she would strive, she would become strong.

"Well since you want to go to the point I will go straight to it…I want you to become my apprentice" Tsunade said bluntly.

"_Okay I didn't see that coming" __**"Yeah! Why a Saninn would look for us in special?" **_Inner Sakura argued with Sakura, who had a shocked look on her face.

Then she asked the only question that could come about, after being revealed that she somehow would become Tsunade's apprentice.

"Why?"

"Hokage orders" Was all Tsunade said, making Sakura nod, _**"come on girl, accept! This is your big chance, who better that to teach you that the best Kunoichi on the elemental nations!" **_Inner Sakura screamed, making Sakura actually sigh, she knew this was a one in a life time chance, but…

"I can't accept Tsunade-Sama"

"What?" Tsunade said.

"…_**SAY WHAT!? YOU STUPID &$"!%& PIECE OF &%=? I KNEW I SHOULD NEVER TRUST YOUR (&%"!·% SENSE OF HONOR YOU LITTLE = (·$"&/)" **_Inner Sakura snapped in the most colorful way possible.

"Tsunade-Sama, I know you might want to know why…I am not like my other teammate…Sasuke Uchiha I mean" Sakura said, making Tsunade raise and eyebrow, "I can't accept something as your tutoring without earning it" Sakura said firmly.

"If I want to be trained by you, then I must prove that I'm worth and ready to take your training, I am sorry for this but is the truth" Sakura said, staring at Tsunade's eyes firmly, "So…you won't take it if comes of an order then" Sakura nodded, standing up.

"_She is either too honest or too stupid…but considering who she is paired with, then I must assume she wants to improve at her own pace, without the shadow of her teammates on her" _Tsunade thought.

"_Yet…she mastered a technique it took me a whole year in developing, in three days she was able to master it…maybe…"_

"And Sakura, answer me this" Tsunade began, catching Sakura's attention, "If you were to consider yourself worth of my teachings, would you ask me to teach you?"

Sakura nodded without any hesitation.

Soon the slug saninn stood up, advancing at Sakura, and taking her wounded hand in hers, a green lime glow emanating of Tsunade's hands, enveloping Sakura's.

"It takes guts to admit you are not ready, it takes more guts to reject such an offer, and I tell you this, it takes a whole more to pull my little technique like that, knowing the aftermath on you…" Tsunade said, letting Sakura's hand.

"To me…you are damn ready" She added to the shocked Sakura, who beamed in pride, "But to make it official…" Tsunade trailed off, Sakura understood that, soon she kneeled in front of the legendary medic.

"_My first step…my first change" _Sakura thought.

"Please Tsunade-Sama; accept me as your apprentice!!"

"_Old man…you were right…" _Tsunade thought, pulling slightly the folder of Sakura, in which one line describe her as a fangirl, _"She wants to change" _soon Tsunade smiled slightly, even at her age, she had still much to learn, and she was willing to do so, starting with Sakura.

* * *

"Ero-seninn, who are those guys?" Naruto asked, looking at both dark cloaked people, who somehow had got ahead of them, cutting them the path towards another training ground…one closer to Konoha and Ninja reinforcements.

"Bad news Naruto, on your guard" Jiraiya said, staring at both Akatsuki members, maybe he had to expect the unexpected, surely charging at them at so close proximity to Konoha was something he didn't expect, so it was a foolishly clever move.

"Jiraiya-Sama, please move aside, we come for Naruto-kun" The one that looked like Sasuke said, making Naruto in instinct pull Kaze no yaiba and aim his left hand at the Sasuke twin.

"Now that is a blade" The other one, the blue shark like men said, nodding in approval as he pulled something akin to a zanbato out of his back, the blade fully in wraps, of course Naruto noted the massive length of the sword, and the skull like end in the grip, also he noticed the headbands, mostly their emblems.

Konoha and Kiri.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the daimyo killer, former member of the seven swordsman of mist" Jiraiya called, making Naruto eyes go wide, the shark man was like Zabuza, but where Zabuza seemed more skilled in assassination, Kisame appeared more skilled in frontal assaults.

"Itachi Uchiha, the uchiha murdered, responsible of the Uchiha massacre and former ANBU captain of Konoha" Jiraiya said, there Naruto looked up, "Uchiha? But I thought Sasuke-teme was the last Uchiha?" Naruto said.

"You are my foolish little brother teammate, so you must know what are his ambitions" Itachi called calmly, making Naruto go eye wide at the memory.

"_My dream…no my ambition is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man"_

"You…you are the one Sasuke want's to kill!" Naruto said, and then something struck him even harder, "He wants to kill his own brother?"

"Yeah…itachi there murdered his whole clan in one night, alone" Jiraiya said, Naruto swallowed hard, looking at the Uchiha murdered…

That was until he felt a slight breeze…lazed with anger.

"Sasuke-Teme" Naruto whispered, looking at his left, and so did Itachi.

"Brother" Itachi whispered, "Itachi" Sasuke hissed, his sharingan flaring into life, and Itachi Sharingan eyes noted that something was pulsing near Sasuke's neck, something…malevolent.

"I have done what you have told me…I have hate you, loathe you, despise you" Sasuke said, forming hand seals, "And today…and today" Sasuke said, closing his eyes, and then opening them, revealing the white portion of his eyes completely black, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"…The seal" Naruto hissed, turning to Sasuke, "Ignore him Naruto-Kun; he is of no importance, you on the other hand…" Itachi said, dismissing Sasuke presence, like if he was an annoying bug who was not worth of his attention.

"You are more important, we come for you…Naruto-kun" Itachi said, gazing upon his target with impassive eyes.

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke snarled, making Itachi finally turn to him, "…You are not ready…not yet" Itachi deadpanned; there Sasuke lost all kind of control, and launched himself at Itachi.

"Kisame…deal with Jiraiya" Itachi said, "what about the brat?" Kisame question was answered soon…

_**We have found you…**_

Naruto turned fast, staring at three tall figures, dress in ragged dark cloaks and hoods, and all three reaching for their Katanas, unsheathing the blades and showing blood stained and rusted blades…

Blades that seemed that even in that rusted state they could cut trough anyone flesh, bone and soul.

_**Death to the Rayearth…**_

"Naruto run! You're not ready to face the wraiths!" Jiraiya shouted, "Kisame, deal with jiraiya fast, capture Naruto-kun when you see the chance" Itachi commanded, soon he held his hand high, stopping Sasuke's fist, then turning around, "I have to scold my foolish little brother" with that told Itachi rammed his knee on Sasuke's gut, sending him flying onto a tree.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, trying to advance to Sasuke, just to stop when the wraiths came into his way…

_**Your fight is with us Rayearth, die…**_

Cursing, Naruto lifted Kaze no yaiba, and got ready to fight.

Not knowing that this fight would mean a lot more that he imagined before.

* * *

_and there you have it people, chapter 7 of my fic, which has officially hit the 5000 hit mark, so this chapter is special to me, now many of you wonder when i might update my other stories, well considering the complexity of some stories behind them, such as OUTCAST and KH: BEYOND THE STARS, i have decided i will dedicated my efforts in monthly updating a story, focusing on one instead of many will work better, now i will not update a chapter per month, but as much as i can of that story on each month, and to those expecting, OUTCAST will follow as soon january is finite, now before the preview, i will give you some info on some things you might don't find sense._

**WRAITHS: **crystalia as the core of the universes, also has its bad seed, like in every place, in this case their name are wraiths, once knights of crystalia, the knights were corrupted by the one know as the 'dark one' the one who lead a massive war on crystalia during the rule of the second queen, who called the Rayearths, and resulted in the dead of three fire rayearths, one of wind and two of water, and the fall of the dark one, anyway the wraiths are its enforcers, the generals of the many armies the dark one had, when the war ended by the hand of the queen itself, she sealed the reamining wraiths in totems, spread all over crystalia, guarded by her monk guard, but some of them escaped, went to another worlds, hybernated, and only awoken when they felt a Rayearth near them, such in the case of Naruto as the current wind Rayearth, not much is know of their skills, since all the records are hold in crystalia, only myths hussed in fear around the worlds explain their malice and power.

**the wind Rayearth: **the embodiment of wind itself, the rayearth of wind is the queen's hearld, voice and ears around the people of crystalia, and so he or she works as the people voice to the queen, he also acts as her last line of defense in case of attacks and other rayearths or the guard is not around, is also know that the wind rayearth develops a sibling relation with the queen, is not know why, but because of this he or she understands better the queen and some of her decisions, also, the first queen granted the first rayearth and every single one after him with the ability to call the nature to aid them, to strenght their attacks, what jiraiya calls 'senjutsu' so far four Rayerths of wind have passed, the first died of old age, the second died while defending the queen of an ambush, the third died while defending his home world or a masisve orc invasion, the fourth died recently of old age, thus passing the baton to the fifth rayearth, Naruto Uzumaki.

_there is my info, what do you think, and if you are about to ask, yes, i based the wraiths appareance and voice to the lord of the rings nazgul, just to prevent any confusion, now the preview of the next chapter..._

**they come for him...**

"these guys are tough, but i'm far toughter!"

**but they are not the only ones out for his life...**

"kisame make a grab!!"

**the one he considers his friend is having his ass pounded...**

"Why...why are you...so strong...damn you...itachi!!"

**But he is not alone, he is never alone...**

"flank them, form a circle around Naruto-sama, don't let them take him! slug them!!"

**in the next chapter of Rayearth knights: Naruto the maelstrom...strike: help arrives...**

"Let them alone freaks...you want me...COME AND GET ME!!"

**now they will know why he is named 'maelstrom'**

_until a next time people, Hypn0s bids you all farewell..._


	9. Chp 8: strike! help arrives

_hello my youthful readers! It is I Hypn0s! bringing you yet another chapter of rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, now i want to thank as usual, all those who have read my story, including those who have read my other stories, and to wide aclaim, i will start, as soon the month is over, with outcast one of my very first stories, which had a very big impact and aclamation to many, and since it was my first work it meant a lot to me._

_now to clear some doubts of some people, first of all **RBsm77 **asked me if i would include other Naruto characters as rayearths, well i hate to break your cloud but nope, no other naruto character wil be a reayearth with the expection of naruto itself, and the answer to this is simple, in the fic i have been refering to Naruto's world as one of many worlds, and infinity on a equal number of universes, all connected to crystalia, so is more obvious that the rayearth of fire and water will be of another world, and have an affinfity to that element, when january ends i will pose a poll to choose the rayearth of water, in the next fic that will continue the story, on the rayearth prespective, and will only reveal his or hers identity when the last chapter of naruto the maelstrom is posted._

_the second comes of **chm01 **who asks if naruto will be transported to another world, well the answer is yes, but that only happen in the very last part of the last chapter, and of course he will end in crystalia, with the mysterious rayearths of fire and water, and a little surprise i am cooking to you all, until that moment i will reveal nothing else._

_now i want to apologize for the short chapter, compared to the last ones this one is short, but is a way to end the month, so when i start the fic in the next months, i will have fresh ideas for it, for now read and enjoy._

**CHAPTER 8: STRIKE! HELP ARRIVES**

Why he had skipped training? Why of all things he wanted the most, such as training and power, he was actually seeking the source of power of the dope?

It made no sense to him, after all Naruto is not someone who he would consider more powerful, or a menace to his ambitions.

After all what are the odds of Naruto, the dope, crossing paths with Itachi, his murdered brother, almost to none, zero, nada, and what are the odds of the same Naruto, facing his brother on equal footing? None, in fact there wasn't any word that could describe the odds he was giving to his teammate in case he faced his brother…if happened of course.

But somehow, by some reason, whatever it is, Sasuke, the number one rookie of the year, the last Uchiha, the boy that thought that he should marry the strongest of Kunoichi to bear strong ninjas, by the odds he saw in the second part of the chuninn exams, he wouldn't mind having the four rookie girls for him alone.

But at the topic at hand, he had found no reasons why he should be trailing Naruto, who was in company of the old man with long hair, walking away, surely to eat something or to look another training ground.

That trailing had been of five minutes, until the two were intercepted by two guys in black cloaks, and one of them was too similar to his brother…

"Ero-seninn, who are those people?"

"Bad news Naruto, on your guard"

"Jiraiya-Sama, please move aside, we come for Naruto-kun"

The voice, the tone, the way the Itachi look alike carried itself made Sasuke's blood boil, but he would still not charge, not until he had confirmation of the man in front of his teammate…

"Itachi Uchiha, the uchiha murdered, responsible of the Uchiha massacre and former ANBU captain of Konoha" he had heard the old man said, there Sasuke's blood did boiled, and in that moment, all his inhibitions, all the warnings on his head that rung and said 'not yet' and 'you are not ready' were ignored, all overshadowed by one feeling, one alone.

Revenge.

Charging blindly, Sasuke jumped of the tree he had been perched up, barely hearing Naruto saying his name without even looking, and his brother calling him, he care none, he had only one objective in mind, kill Itachi.

"Itachi" He said, hissing the name like a bad taste stuck on his palate, closing his eyes, and getting ready to unleash his Sharingan, but as soon as he did it, he felt a foreign force in him, the same what he had felt in the forest, before Naruto had defeated him so easily, he didn't mind if he didn't brought his new sword, because he didn't care, if necessary he would rip Itachi bare handed.

"I have done what you have told me…I have hate you, loathe you, despise you" Sasuke said, forming hand seals for his strongest fire jutsu, "and today…and today" closing his eyes, Sasuke summoned that force in him, that feeling in him, he wanted more power, more…power.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke could feel the rush of power on his veins, his body flooded with it, he barely heard what Naruto had said, something about the seal, he care nothing of it, he had only eyes, ears, body and mind set on Itachi and his demise, the rest passed to a second plane.

"Ignore him Naruto-Kun; he is of no importance, you on the other hand…"

Those words Itachi spoke, made him angry, angry like nothing else, being ignored and brush aside by his brother was a blow to his ego that he would not tolerate…

"You are more important, we come for you…Naruto-kun" that did it, whatever self-restrain Sasuke had before, was now lost and gone, Naruto being more important than him? It was the biggest insult ever dealt to him, and he would make him realize that!

"Don't ignore me!" he snarled, making itachi turn to him, "…You are not ready, not yet" his already lack of control and abundant anger grew even more, with a roar he charged at him, ignoring all around him, forgetting his training completely, his revenge was at hand, and nothing would stop him, nothing.

* * *

"TEME!" he had shouted, as soon as Sasuke had charged and been easily brush aside by Itachi, his own brother…the reason Sasuke was all emo and angst, and he was damn right that he was not going to let Sasuke get his ass beaten to a pulp by his homicidal brother.

_**Your fight is with us rayearth, die…**_

But as soon he tried to do that, the so called wraiths had blocked him, their katanas drawn and ready to strike him down; with no other option left he prepared himself, Kaze no Yaiba aimed it at the three wraiths.

"Come and get me punks" was all Naruto said as he began to circle the wraiths, they doing the same, Naruto's eyes were darting around, measuring the wraiths.

He was nervous, in fact he was panicking, if Ero-seninn actually warned him to not face them, then something was wrong, dead wrong.

_Don't be afraid Naruto Uzumaki, I am here with you, and I will aid you in whenever I can…_

With a sigh Naruto could relax, while Sasuke and Jiraiya kept occupied both Itachi and Kisame, AKA weasel and shark face, he would have to deal with three freaks…well at least those freaks weren't S-class criminals.

_Don't underestimate them Naruto, those creatures come of crystalia, they have faced Rayearths before, be on your guard, be sure and strike without fear, they deserve to die…_

Naruto eyes steeled, gripping Kaze no Yaiba tighter, his body tensing up, getting ready to attack with all he had, without mercy like Anima said.

_**Fear Rayearth, the dark one has returned…**_

Soon the first wraith launched itself at Naruto, who raised his blade high, deflecting the beheading slash that the first wraith launched, with a kick he pushed the wraith away, ducking when the second wraith came to his left, attempting to stab him; soon he jumped away, dodging the stab to the ground the third wraith, in the air, Naruto began to spin, his blade aimed to the first wraith, who raised its katana, blocking several times the spin like slash, with a grunt Naruto and the wraith collided blades, and using that momentum, Naruto was able to push himself away of the wraiths around him, landing a good three meters away of them.

_**Pathetic one, you shall die like the other knights, you will not stand on our lord's return…**_

With a high pitched scream, the first wraith ran at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes; it was time to unleash the 'frog sword' kata on them…

* * *

"Fire release: dragon stream!" Jiraiya shouted, letting out a huge tongue of fire at Kisame, who jumped away of the jet like flames that burned the soil up to the dirt.

"My turn old man" Kisame said, dashing at the Toad sage, samehada digging a path as it was drag along, bringing it upwards to the sage who dodged the first sweep, then began to step back a little, making a game of feet and moving left to right backwards while dodging Kisame's wild sweeps.

"_So is true what myths say about him" _Jiraiya thought, staring at samehada, and the almost non important cut on his left arm, but it actually hurt a lot, after all one thing is a cut, other thing is having your skin almost shaved of your own body.

"_His sword is in fact part of the three tailed turtle gift before being sealed" _with a growl the toad sage took the battle up a notch.

Dashing at an incredible speed kisame still couldn't believe, the Toad sage was suddenly not more that a foot of distance of him in a fraction of second, "Boo" was all jiraiya said before his fist connected to Kisame's jaw in a thundering uppercut.

Staggering, the akatsuki turned around, swinging his blade to delay the sage, just to his senses to shoot up in pain when his whole left side of his ribcage suddenly cracked, gasping in pain, kisame turned around again, this time his nose felt the blunt of the impact, now staggering around the shark man lost all kind of balance, but was able to keep his hearing quite well.

"Kisame quick! Grab Naruto now!"

Lifting his gaze the shark man saw how Naruto, now giving him the back was getting ready for some sort of massive blade assault against the wraiths.

With a grin he ignored the Toad sage, and there he made his first and last mistake, because the moment he took the first step, Jiraiya was already all over him.

Turning around, Kisame saw a technique that had made famous an opponent he knew not even all Akatsuki could defeat together.

"Rasengan!!"

* * *

A single flick of his wrist was enough to Itachi to send his foolish little brother flying like it if was made of air, no for nothing he was a former ANBU captain who gave up his position as soon Kakashi showed up and he got bored of it, of course that happened when he murdered his clan…

The memories of what he did that fateful night nearly four years ago still were alive in his mind, alive in his flesh, but he knew he had done right, he single-handedly had stopped the fourth shinobi war, but he would forever be remembered as the Uchiha butchered, the assassin, never to be seen as a hero, but as a villain, the worse kind, even more than Orochimaru itself.

But he knew he had done right, and he could die happily knowing he had done right, that he would die at the hands of his brother, and that by the hands of his brother, the Uchiha clan would be reborn, fully purified of the taint that once plagued it.

"DIE!!" Sasuke screamed, launching himself yet again blindly at him, who just sighed, moving faster than Sasuke's immature Sharingan could follow, his foot found homage in his brother belly, rising him up, slightly into air, and with a flick of his arm which impacted on his brother cheek, Sasuke found itself flying again onto a tree, coughing blood as his back impacted on the tree.

With a sigh Itachi turned around, just in time to see Kisame being slugged by Jiraiya's rasengan right on the gut, flying away a little, and his robes torn up by the balloon sized drill, the only reason they attacked so blindly was because they had something they didn't, the element of surprise, and by that they would know how Jiraiya and Naruto fought, and so they would be prepared further more for a next fight.

Soon his sights went to the blond, their target…

Perhaps the only geninn of all konoha who could in fact pose a menace to akatsuki and their leader if left uncheck, even if he wasn't a Rayearth, as Pein had told, he would be a menace equally important, after all on the boy's veins ran deep the blood of the greatest shinobi ever, who even his master feared, who could bring Kyuubi to his knees, and disarm his master of his greatest weapon, putting it against him, now as a Rayearth he was something even worse, more powerful than Kyuubi, more powerful than the yondaime.

In time he would become the greatest shinobi ever, with or without his Rayearth skills.

But all was reduced to one thing, time, time the boy didn't had, because he, Itachi Uchiha would capture him in something that not even the stone cold Hiashi or the mind mess up Gaara of the desert could withstand, his ultimate genjutsu.

"…Don't…move…asshole" With a sigh Itachi turned again, facing his brother, Naruto's date with the nightmare that was Tsukuyomi would be delayed, his brother needed a reminder of why he was the strongest Uchiha, and why he had fought and survived the third shinobi wars at the tender age of four.

With a burst of chakra on his legs, the Uchiha murdered shot himself to his brother, who got eye wide when he found himself on a chokehold of his homicidal brother, who had easily used him as a punching bag.

Sasuke made a weak glare at his brother, who just tightened the grip around his neck, "Why…how…are…you…so strong?" Sasuke gasped, his windpipe struggling to force air into his lungs, and his brain processing the information now gathered, it was painfully obvious Itachi had grown stronger.

"_How I'm supposed to defeat him if he gets stronger?"_

"You can't win foolish little brother" Itachi began, his sharingan gaze burying itself in Sasuke's own sharingan gaze, "You are weak, you are not ready" He said, slamming Sasuke further into the wood of the tree, making Sasuke gasp in pain.

"And you know why?" Itachi asked, leaning forward to Sasuke's ear, so close that the Uchiha avenger felt angry and sick for having his brother so close of him.

"Because…you lack…anger" Itachi whispered in his brother's ear, son his eyes met again, but this time Sasuke eyes were wide in fear and surprise.

Because his brother usual three tomoe sharingan eyes were replaced with the tri bladed shuriken like pupil he had seen on him four years ago when…

"No…not…again" Sasuke tried to fight back, to get out of the grip, without any success, "You have to learn the difference of our skills…the hard way" Itachi said, making Sasuke panic further, he clawed his brother's arm, without avail, kicked him in the guts and chest, without success, he tried all his panicked mind could imagine, and nothing worked.

Suddenly Itachi whispered the one word Sasuke feared the most, and was prelude to his agony.

"Tsukuyomi"

* * *

Naruto kneeled, almost like a Toad kneels, Kaze no Yaiba aimed completely at the charging wraith, "Here I go ugly" With that, Naruto let a Wind blast out of his feet, shooting like a projectile at his objective, spinning like a drill, with a single flick of Kaze no Yaiba, which met the stained katana of the wraith, Naruto changed direction, also sending the wraith away for the strong impact.

Flying away Naruto suddenly found itself in trajectory with the second wraith, who made an upward slash, colliding with Naruto's sword, making him flip several times in the air before landing, turning fast; naruto shot his hand forward, a blast of air meeting the second wraith head straight on, making it flip in mid air, while there Naruto used his telekinesis to make the wraith spin more, before slamming it to the ground, hard.

Looking behind him, Naruto eyes widened when the third wraith beheaded him…

**POOF!**

Of course the wraith had never dealt with a ninja, and found itself stunned when the beheaded blond turned to be a log in a poof of smoke.

Turning fast, the third wraith screamed like a banshee as Kaze no Yaiba found lodged in its belly, impaling it to the ground, Naruto right on the end of the blade, black like substance pouring out of the wraith wound.

"Substitution jutsu freak, expect the unexpected with a ninja" Naruto said in a hiss, pulling the blade out, and seeing in shock how the wraith trashed around, before dying.

"What in the name of the Shodaime…" he said out loud, seeing how the wraiths stood up, surely glaring at him.

_The enchanted blade of a Rayearth can actually kill these unearthly beings, be not afraid, because all that spawns of the dark malice of the dark one can be slain by the Rayearth blade…_

Naruto eyes narrowed at that, the way Anima spoke of the dark one, in anger, almost in malice made him wonder what kind of story was behind the dark one and the Rayearths.

_**You shall pay for this, Rayearth…**_

The hiss of voice that was the wraith voices made Naruto loathe more the things more, after all it remind him of Orochimaru.

With a yell Naruto charged at the remaining wraiths, meeting the first, ducking a single sweep of its katana, soon he jumped, spinning and twirling his zanbato at the wraith, who began to block the strikes, sparks coming out of the blades upon contact, landing behind the wraith, Naruto jumped again, tossing Kaze no Yaiba to the air, and now he above the second wraith, who didn't understood why Naruto was making hand seals when he was about to impale him in his steel…

"Wind release: wind shuriken storm!" Naruto shouted from above the wraith, expanding his arms, and a bigger hail of wind shurikens that he shot to Yugito and Neji, all aimed point-blank at the second wraith, who met the strike, hissing in pain as the shuriken imploded upon contact, but something caught Naruto's attention.

The shuriken upon impact would leave out several small bolts out of them.

"Okay, I know that is not suppose to happen" Naruto muttered as he summoned his zanbato out of the air, gazing upon the damage he dealt to the wraith, which now had a more ragged robes, and the katana had lost its tip.

_Unwillingly you have fused your dominant wind element with your still infant lighting element, creating thus a fused attack, most interesting indeed, this is a trade no other Rayearth has show before, ninjas are indeed are unique in the arts of elemental manipulation…_

Naruto kinda swelled in pride, it was true, ninjas were masters of the elemental manipulation, and many other deadly arts, but his deed may easily been one not many ninjas can pull off…

_**We shall butcher those you hold dear…**_

Naruto eyes widened, the first wraith voice behind him snapped him of his funk, turning he saw the blade, falling to stab him on his chest, ducking and rolling to his left, a little too late, Naruto avoided a lethal blow…

"GHAAAAA!" receiving it instead on his left shoulder, pinning him to the ground, "You bastard! Wait till I get myself out of this!" Naruto snarled, for one second, one fraction, he swore the wraith that had him pin actually recoiled, maybe it wasn't used to such defiance of a pinned and seemingly dead enemy.

_**I admire your bravado, I shall write those words in your tombstone…**_

Looking back, Naruto snarled when the second wraith raised its Katana, ready to behead him.

_**None shall defy our master return…**_

Like in slow motion, the blade fell, and Naruto's eyes widened, not because of the blade, but of what happened next.

Slowly the second wraith chest erupted in blue chakra, making it fly away, crashing onto the first wraith, which blade was pulled out of his shoulder painfully, and like that, all came back to normal speed, and both wraiths began to roll to the ground, the first one standing up, while the second never rose up.

Looking back again, naruto smiled slightly, "And here to imagine that a week ago you all would have tried to gentle fist my ass"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes darted around, almost in panic, there he was again in this world of nightmare, the red sky with the black clouds and moon, all in black or white, and inverted, where the shadows were suppose to the black there was white and all white was black, including his skin.

But what terrified him really was not the place, he was familiar with the nightmare world of Tsukuyomi, no, what terrified Sasuke to the bone was the place where his brother had decided to torture him.

The Old Uchiha compound, in its original glory, before the massacre.

Trying to move his legs, he found himself immobilized, looking down he saw that his legs were bounded in chains, and soon he saw something that made him scream, but couldn't, Itachi, clad in his old ANBU armor and armed with his old trusty ninjato, his clansmen walking idly, chatting, oblivious to their close demise.

"N-no" Sasuke gasped, seeing his parents walk around, "For the next seventy-two hours, you will see how I kill them all, and every slash and stab delivered to them will also be dealt to you" Itachi said, suddenly Sasuke looked to his left, trying to shield his eyes away of the soon to be massacre…

Just to see Naruto of all people there.

"What the…" turning to his right, Sasuke eyes saw Sakura also there, both of his teammates with bore expressions on their faces, soon Sakura dashed at Itachi, letting a war cry and armed with a Kunai, jumping towards the assassin…

"NO!!" Sasuke cried, seeing how Itachi had been cold enough to impale her in the chest, Sakura struggling in pain, just to go limp, and be send away of the blade, landing on a bloody heap.

He tried to reach Naruto, who was armed with kaze no yaiba, and actually engaged on a short kenjutsu match, to end when Itachi impaled his blond teammate on the chest, but even there, and in defiance, Naruto fought back, cutting Itachi cheek slightly much to his surprise, before the blond died, there Sasuke kinda smiled, even in that nightmare dimension, Naruto kept being Naruto, unpredictable and fighting to the end.

Then he gasped when he felt the pain his teammates felt when they died, two pierces to their hearts.

Soon the massacre began, and Sasuke began to scream, scream like nothing, as the pain shot out on his body, and blood began to flow freely of his new wounds, after what seemed an eternity, he looked up, seeing how his brother…no, that monster beheaded his father, and impaled the ninjato on his mother neck.

Then the process repeated anew, including also Naruto, Sakura, and much to his anger members of the rookie 9, who tried to fight the monster that was his brother, all dying and all times Naruto was always able to deliver a small wound, the only one Itachi ever endured in the entire ordeal.

Looking up, after maybe one hundred times, he looked up to his brother, who was hovering over him, he didn't knew why, maybe because motivated by Naruto's defiance, even at the end, he spitted at Itachi, who surprised dodged it.

"Do…your worse bastard!" Sasuke snapped, struggling to reach his brother and tear him a new one, with a sigh Itachi turned around, the clan and the rookie 9 back of the death embrace, all ready to fight him.

"(Sigh) 71 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds left"

* * *

Jiraiya scoffed as he stared at Kisame, standing up in pain and anger, "You'll pay for that old man" Kisame said, lifting samehada and aiming the tip to the Toad sage who simply grunted in annoyance.

"Bite that tongue whelp, you are far outclassed…" Jiraiya hissed, crouching a little, "But if you want to die then so be it, I'll give you a shinobi death" Jiraiya said, glaring at Kisame, whose shark like teeth flared, and soon he launched to him, there Jiraiya dashed at the ex-swordsman of mist faster that this one was moving, and soon he was under Kisame, his large white mane aimed to his chest.

"Ninja art: Wild lion's mane technique!" Jiraiya shouted, to the shocked look of Kisame, the spikes of Jiraiya's hair grew, the once limp spikes grew sharp and hard, all aimed to him…

With a smirk Jiraiya deactivated his jutsu, the 5 foot long spikes detaching of Kisame's torso, who felt dead to the floor, shock etched on his face…

But the shock was to Jiraiya itself when he saw that indeed he had killed and Akatsuki member, but no the one he wanted, or remembered, because instead of the blue skinned shark swordsman cadaver, the body of a mid age waterfall kunoichi was replaced by his.

With a curse Jiraiya turned, seeing how Sasuke gasped as he collapsed on the ground, twitching in pain, and itachi rubbing his eyes, "Damn those Akatsuki" Jiraiya cursed, "They use sacrificial clones to prevent member's loss" with a grunt he dashed at Itachi, who narrowed his eyes at the Toad sage sudden appearance.

"Move aside Jiraiya-Sama, I still have work to do" Itachi said coldly, "Although I would love to see you turn your brother even more to the snapping point, I can't do that, you see" Jiraiya began, crouching again, "My new apprentice is fond to his teammates, even if they are complete asses, so I suggest you to bow down and die, because if I don't kill you now, Naruto will…and we both know that you, on your current level, even with the Sharingan can't hope to stand against him, you can dodge his sword strikes, but the hell you can't dodge being crushed by his mind if you try to confront him" Jiraiya said, glaring at Itachi.

"…Do your worse…" Itachi said, not a second later, his face erupted in pain when Jiraiya punched him, hard, and just when Itachi was about to retaliate, a Kunai found home in his chest, buried up to the grip, courtesy of Jiraiya.

"I might be a pervert, and I like good Sakê in company of hot women with jugs of the sizes of melons, but…" Jiraiya said, burying more the Kunai on Itachi's chest, this one showing no expression of pain or surprise by the sudden attack.

"One thing I know and that irks me is when I am being underestimated, and more when my charge is being hunt by weaklings" Jiraiya added, pulling the bloody kunai out of Itachi chest, this one falling.

"Next time you and your mutant buddy better come at your fullest, and with your true bodies, if you hope to ever live to see another dawn" with that Jiraiya foot connected with Itachi's windpipe, cracking it, and killing the man, who slowly began to confirm Jiraiya's suspicious, and so its face.

The face of a ninja of Iwa.

"_Someone on the ranks of Akatsuki can clone the members to DNA level, copying a bloodline trait is not something easy, not to say impossible, and I might assume these body clones are to scout and deceive targets, and controlled by the real ones, good to know I didn't show up much in battle"_

"And here to imagine that a week ago you all would have tried to gentle fist my ass" Jiraiya turned around, snapped of his thoughts, looking with a small smirk at the cavalry, but had to wonder something.

Why Naruto was flanked by two guards of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan?

* * *

Naruto had never been so grateful for seeing Hyuuga before, at first, before all, he was hated by them, well not like hated, more like being indifferent with him, after all Kyuubi had dealt the less casualties within Hyuuga ranks, compared to the ones the Uchiha and Inuzuka clan endured while on its rampage, he had done research on how many ninjas and clan members had died while the yondaime arrived, and had seen that the Hyuuga clan, although with some loses, had indeed suffered less compared to the proud Uchiha clan, which was cut nearly ¼ of their original numbers during that night, all wielding the Sharingan, which might explain why they tried so many times to kill him, or main him.

In any case, the Hyuuga, with the exception of Hinata to a point in her life, and a woman with the same hair color had shown to be more warm that the clan in general, and that same woman had gave him the clothes he wore for nearly three years, the baggy white T-shirt with the Hyuuga clan crest in it, a pair of Capri shorts and his set of sandals, that unlike the crap he used to wear, those were in fact durable, hell he still wears them, in the foot department he hasn't grown so much.

But at the matter at hand, he had never been so glad to see clan members ever, included Hyuuga, but he still wonders why they came to help him?

_**Fools, forfeit your lives if you want, your blood shall mingle with the Rayearth blood on my steel…**_

Naruto narrowed his gaze at the wraith, this one moving around, its katana tip cutting the floor slightly, leaving visible marks on the ground.

With a grunt he stood up, gasping slightly at the pain on his arm, nothing he had never dealt before, sometimes the mental pain of worse than the physical, and overshadows it vastly.

And to his surprise, one of the Hyuuga helped him stand up, applying pressure on his wound.

"Naruto-Sama please don't overdo it" That Hyuuga said, "…Sama?" Naruto asked, grasping Kaze no Yaiba hard, like a cane, "As future husband of Hinata-Sama, heir of the Hyuuga clan, you gain an important position and rank as her husband" The second Hyuuga spoke, making Naruto actually blink, obviously Hinata had forgot telling him that.

"And as future member of the main branch, we are obliged to guard you Naruto-Sama" The first Hyuuga told him, assuming the gentle fist stance in front of the wraith, the second Hyuuga doing the same.

"We will protect you with our lives, because is our duty" Both said at the same time, only to hear a snort, or something like that coming out of the wraith.

_**Foolish loyalty to a decadent family, I shall break you all…**_

Both Hyuuga eyes narrowed, one thing is the village pariah saying that their family is mess up, and they know is true, as painful as it is, but other entirely different is that a thing that hiss the words tells that the Hyuuga clan is in decadence, there the line is cross.

"You shall pay for that defamation with your life" the first Hyuuga exclaimed, launching himself at the wraith, his palm laced in chakra, with a single flick of its wrist, the wraith punched the palm of the first Hyuuga, and got ready to stab him, just to duck when the second Hyuuga attacked on its left, while ducking, the wraith made a sweep with his katana, all intentions of chopping their legs, both Hyuuga jumped of the sweep strike, and began a barrage of palm strikes at the wraith, which this one dodged easily.

Jumping away slightly, soon the wraith let a wail like scream, lunging at the first Hyuuga, palming the katana away, the first Hyuuga attempted to disarm the wraith, just to this one to deliver a knee strike at the Hyuuga, who soon screamed as the blade cut his chest, leaving a gash on it.

Loosing no time the second Hyuuga went to distract the wraith, which dodged the palm strikes easily and even anticipated where this one would hit.

"_That thing…learns!!" _Naruto screamed on his mind, he was about to dash when the first Hyuuga stopped him, "Please Naruto-sama, don't interfere, is our duty to fight and die for the main family, you included" he said, Glaring at the wraith that impaled its katana on the second Hyuuga right thigh, making him scream and kneel.

_**Kneel before your conqueror, your blood shall stain my blade, and so the blood f your clan…**_

There Naruto snarled, gripping Kaze no yaiba hard, he let a wind blast of his feet, launching himself to the wraith, which snarled as it pulled the blade, or tried, because they second Hyuuga suddenly gripped the katana, "What's wrong? Attached much to your blade?"

The wraith looked up, just to see Naruto flying at him, and swinging the blade.

Then it began to look upwards, downwards, around, slowly falling, and when it reached the ground it began to roll around the grass, some times seeing its own body, its own beheaded body, pouring black blood, before it rolling sight setting on the blond who had delivered the killing blow, it was clear it had failed its objective of killing the Rayearth of wind, the fifth generation, but the wraith would not fail in this task given after their awakening.

_**Rayearth…**_

Naruto eyes and the eyes of both Hyuuga opened wide at the sudden hiss like voice of the first wraith, the head of the wraith.

_**Fear…our lord has returned…soon your blood…and the blood of the worlds shall be spill…all in name of him…the dark one return will…not…be…denied…**_

Soon the wraith stopped speaking, announcing its dead state, with a sigh of relieve, Naruto collapsed on his butt on the ground, looking at the sky with a relieve expression.

"You did well brat" he heard Jiraiya call, "Two out of three…nicely done" Jiraiya added, "Ad you thought I wasn't ready" Naruto said, "You weren't, you were lucky those two Hyuuga saved your butt, or you would be dead by now" Jiraiya said harshly, "Not like I had and option of escaping, not without those freaks and the weasel and shark at my tail also" Naruto said.

"Indeed…next time, pick your fights wiser, there are some fights you can't hope to fight and win at the first run" Jiraiya said, "And more against multiple opponents at your current level" He added, "Well excuse me for not being a Saninn old man" Naruto snapped, collapsing on his back, "…At least…that is over"

"No" Jiraiya began, a frown etched on his face, "This is far from over"

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes, staring at the massive foliage of the surrounding forest of Konoha, Kisame doing the same, but rubbing his chest in phantom pain, checking for some holes in it.

"Dammit, does Leader-sama has any idea how painful is to feel death?" Kisame snarled, "Barely, but if we weren't to have a connection with those clones as deep then we wouldn't have the advantage against opponents such as Jiraiya-sama" Itachi said, looking around, rubbing slightly his neck.

"And who the hell you try to cheat eh? You also felt pain" Kisame said, there Itachi just looked at Kisame coldly, "To me, pain is inconsequential, an obstacle to complete a mission at its fullest" Itachi said calmly, "True ANBU talking there" Kisame whispered, looking around, "So…what now?" He asked.

"We must return to Ame, our mission failed, but for the moment we have something of equal importance" Itachi said simply, making Kisame raise and eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that Jiraiya can kick our asses what we have that is important?"

There Itachi turned around, his Sharingan gaze burying on Kisame shark like eyes, "information…"

* * *

"Ouch Baa-Chan quit it!!" Naruto said as Tsunade stitched his shoulder wound, "Well, considering the katana penetrated flesh and bone, and the bone shows no sign of damage, I must say you got lucky, guess the furball in ya has some uses after all" Tsunade said, "Tch, if it was for me I would use it as a rug and the rest for a big coat, maybe a cane a hat and some chains would add some catch to it" Naruto muttered, "What are you a ninja or a pimp?" Sakura muttered, "Hey, why is Sakura-Chan here? Not that I complain" Naruto said.

"My new apprentice brat, she has to stick with me in hospital works for now on, where I go she goes" Tsunade said, "Where you…oh you old hag!"

**BAMM!!**

"Ouch Sakura-Chan what gives!?" Naruto asked, "Have some respect on Tsunade-shishou, she is the one healing you baka!"

"He barely respects Hokage-sama and the former ones, what kind of hope you have to believe he will respect one of the three legendary ninjas?" The first Hyuuga said, holding his hand on his chest, which was wrapped in bandages.

"By the way" Tsunade said, "Why two guards of the main family decided to help Naruto, who barely has any connection with the clan?" She asked, missing the nervous gaze of Naruto.

"We are protecting a member of the main family, in a couple of years, maybe less, Naruto Uzumaki is to wed Hinata Hyuuga, thus making him and any future offspring of him and Hinata-sama part of the main branch of the family" the first Hyuuga said, shocking both Tsunade and Sakura, "You WHAT!?" Sakura snapped, looking at his teammate quite shocked.

"Well is a long story…and is all Hinata, she is evil" Naruto said, looking at Sakura with a pout, "She somehow talked her old man and the ancient ones into actually marrying me" He added, "And you know something else?" Sakura looked at Naruto, hoping to find some kind of info that she might use to blackmail him.

"…I think I'm starting to like her" there the pink haired girl smiled, "About damn time" Sakura muttered, making Naruto blink, "Uh…what?" Naruto asked, "I was wondering when you would realize the obvious crush she had for you" She added, "Hiashi's daughter crushing on the village outcast? Oh man this is rich!" Tsunade said with a smile, "I knew one day that clan would get some well deserve karma bitch slap for being so high and mighty" Tsunade added with a smile.

"Uh…you know we are here, right?" The second Hyuuga asked, nursing his wounded leg.

"I think she cares little about it" Sakura stated, smiling at Naruto, who had a shocked face, "S-s-s-she…had a c-c-c-crush on m-m-me?" He asked.

Soon the unthinkable happened, and he began to pull a Hinata blush, which shocked Sakura, "What exactly happened in the forest? Since Neji tried to kill Hinata and you saved her, you have been acting like her, and she like you, or a mesh between both" Sakura wondered, just to meet and unblinking Naruto.

"Uh…Naruto?" she said, poking him, just to him to fall on his back, spiral eyes replacing his own, "…I know this is a sign of the apocalypse, but I don't hear the millions of wailing souls"

_A week later:_

Naruto stalked around the halls of the Hyuuga compound, looking around for any sign of Hyuuga, especially female, or especially of the annoying little Hinata clone AKA Hanabi.

For the past week after his battle against the wraiths, Naruto doubled his training with Jiraiya, which meant more skills earned, which meant his clothes being torn and damaged beyond repair, which meant one thing all men, without exception feared, shopping spree.

He and the male rookies had suffered it when Ino had somehow convinced Sakura and Hinata into raiding the local mall, which was not big, it was just a bunch of clothing stores for civilians, food courts and kids games, somehow Sasuke even got dragged along, and they all learned one single thing, women are scary, more when it comes with promotion on clothes, and bowed never to suffer that kind of agony.

But that was the tip of the iceberg, since yesterday, he had lost his last pair of clean undamaged clothes thanks to his training with senjutsu and the summoning jutsus, so far he had summoned a pair of human size toads…that were armed with nasty looking clubs, which by order of Jiraiya began to attack him, to test the extend of his wind powers, and to some level his newly found lighting powers.

Now there was a funny story behind their discovery, he had been practicing molding chakra, on the Hyuuga yard, alone, or so he think at the moment, when suddenly Hanabi charged at him, yelling and all that, by sheer surprise Naruto rose his hands, but instead of air or his telekinetic blasts, a single bolt of energy emerged of his palm, meeting Hanabi, oddly enough, the bolt was enough to stop her, shock her and to add stand her air in all directions, since that day he had been practicing with his lighting skills, and to much to his amusement, he had been able to shock Jiraiya, whose hair was left spikier than before, if possible.

Of course that stun against the youngest of Hiashi had cost him three pair of pants and three jackets, because someone had accidentally dye them in pink…PINK! Now he doesn't complain about the color, it looks good to a certain level, and combined with other colors, but a pink jumpsuit, no way in hell he is wearing that, he rather fight and walk naked or in his underwear, of course he knows that if he does that he runs the risk of Hinata ravaging him, she had become rather bold, last time he had caught her sneaking on his room, and sleeping with him, not that he doesn't minds at all, but she is getting rather…fluffy to his liking.

But that was not the reason he was hiding and sneaking out of the compound, with a black shirt and green shorts, no the reason was that he had heard the girls, especially Hinata, planning a mall raid, one where he would be involved, and he rather remain not involve in it.

He looked around and sighed as he saw no one around…

"Stay where you are Naru-Chan" There he froze, he had been caught, turning around he spotted Hinata, and at least a dozen of girls of roughly her age, some older, some younger, mixed between main and branch members.

"You actually thought you would leave with those clothes?" Hinata asked, "Well…I could try" Not a second later he was wailing and kicking as he was dragged by the girls.

On a column, Neji shuddered at the pleas of mercy or Naruto, the boy who had defeated him and had resisted the Hyuuga maximum melee strikes and still beat the crap out of him, could not hope to defy a woman when on a mall spree, he and Lee had tried that, they failed.

* * *

_so my fellow readers this is my last update for rayearthg stories, next month i'll start with outcast, and if i have time i'll also start working on beyond the stars, but only if i have the time, now for the usual never gets old preview, just and apettizer for what you all should expect the upcoming months._

**the prelude for something big...**

"i present you the future husband of my daughter, Naruto Uzumaki"

**the prelude of things to come...**

"so...those are wraiths...tsunade i hope you don't freeze in the autopsy..."

**both good...**

"Hinata...I...I likeyou!"

**and bad...**

"i object, how that filthly commoner dares to touch my future wife!"

**in the next chapter of rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, the calm before the storm...**

"Itachi...Naruto...DAMN YOU!!!!"

**the calm is worse when you know what to expect in the storm...**

_until a next time my friends, Hypn0s bids you all farewell, until another fic!_

* * *


	10. Chp 9: the calm before the storm

_hello my most youthful readers, it is I hypn0s! bringin to you all the next chapter of rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, now before anything, i think i must say some things._

_first i said i would post a poll to see who would be next rayearths, well i kinda changed my mind, please don't get mad at me people, i know that saying this out of the sudden, after saying i would post a poll to let you all choose, and then not post it is kinda a punt on the balls, but to calm some people, there will be a poll, related to the rayearths it will be, to be more precise about the princess, mentioned on the very first chapter of the story, not the prologue, the first chapter of the story as a whole, so don't get all worked up._

_ssecond, i know i have taken my sweet time in posting new chapter, i apologize for this, but you must know that the first cut of exams come next week for me, so i need to be sharp, and i also told that outcast would be on my highest part of the list, i am sorry to those who waited, i am not disbading the story, nor putting it on adoption, i'm just taking my time to polish one of my very first stories, that's all, considering the sudden 'soap opera' like twist in the story, you can imagine why i'm taking my time._

_the third thing i want to say is this...WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY KISHIMOTO WAS SMOKING WHEN HE MADE CHAPTER 437!? god dammit there are things that work me up hard, and that little stun that dude pulled on the manga is by far the worse, i mean finally naruhina happens in the manga, Hinata finally confesses, Naruto to surprise many is left without words, and then that ass of pein decides to pull that!? man i truly hope Hinata lives or there will be some very piss people, i mean it, on a higher note, pein just messed up, trully bad, and i crossed and image of naruto, in black and white on his six tailed state, and the poster states as this._

_SIX TAILS RELEASE: WHEN YOU SEE THIS YOU KNOW YOU'RE FUCKED._

_man how right he is._

_with all that said, i give you chapter 9, long live NaruHina!!_

**CHAPTER 9: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_Five hours later…_

Naruto limped his way out to his room; behind him three Hyuuga branch members were carrying huge bags of clothes, and grimacing at the moans of pain of the blond.

"Why we are carrying his clothes?" The first branch member asked to the other two, "Because he endured five hours of a mall raid with twelve girls…alone" the second Hyuuga said, making the first shudder at that, "I pity him, since Hinata-sama gained more confidence, it seems she is acting accord to her age, but haven't lost her sweetness and fairness to us all in the clan compound" The third Hyuuga said, "Yeah…she still wants to destroy the seal…but I also hear she wants all, without exception, main family or secondary to wear it" The first Hyuuga whispered.

"We have just wait and see, after all we are talking about a great internal change in the clan ways, many traditions will fall if Hinata-sama is able to accomplish that deed" The second Hyuuga said, "She will" Naruto suddenly muttered, making all three Hyuuga to look nervous.

"She has to…after all she is going to marry me, we never go back on our word…is our ninja way" Naruto said slowly, finally reaching his room, in a flash he was finally on top of his bed, and when he saw the soft mattress, he collapsed in it.

The three Hyuuga just stared, placing the bags slowly on the ground, and closing the door, they stalked away of the room, the blond had a rough day, he deserve some well gain rest.

* * *

"Ugh" Sakura moaned as she collapsed on her bed, her soft, warm, welcoming bed, and there she let her sore muscles rest, and her small and already depleted chakra reserves recharge, hell she could feel how her chakra paths and nodes groaned on the stress of restoring the small reserves to their original level, and she damn well felt how her bones junctures groaned more when she turned on her back, but in the end she knew it was all worth.

In the week Tsunade had took her as her apprentice, she had been drilled in the many facts about the human body, such as its function, the quantity of chakra needed to each organ to function, the location of several pressure points and major veins in the body, nervous points among other ones.

Also Tsunade had been teaching her the use of medical chakra to heal wounds, and had been focused on the exercise of keeping a fish out of the water, alive by just using her chakra, it was small time compared to the time Tsunade could do, and all because of her small reserves, and because of that, the slug saninn had decided that she should develop her reserves, and the exercise given to her was in fact something she called 'extreme tree climbing'

The thing was simple, climb the tree as Kakashi taught her, but in this Tsunade will be throwing all kind of things at her, to ensure she keeps herself focused, sure she will spend more chakra on the long run, but also the results will be visible in the end.

She then began to close her eyes, she so badly wanted to go and sleep all day long, but she knew she couldn't, right now she only was resting her body a little, after all tomorrow night, she, Tsunade and Shizune would assist to a formal party, one where the future husband of the Hyuuga clan heir would be presented.

She fought a smile to her face, more by pain because even her face hurt her, she knew who would marry Hinata, and by all that was good and pure, she had already betted on it, and she was so going to win so many money on that bet, she unlike her new sensei, didn't had a rotten luck.

* * *

"What I am going to do with you Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered to himself, his lone eye narrowed at the prone body of Sasuke Uchiha, who just sneered at the copy-cat ninja, charging at his sensei with murder on his eyes.

Kakashi just sighed, side-stepping he dodged easily the lunge of Sasuke, and with the speed worth of an elite jouninn, his knee connected with Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying backwards, and landing roughly on his back, rolling away on a ball, clutching his stomach.

"You blatantly disobey me" Kakashi began, "When I specifically told you that you would not leave this area until the day of the exams" Kakashi said sternly, slowly walking towards Sasuke, who struggled while standing up, just to collapse as his knees gave in, and his chakra gave in also, leaving him only with raw resolve, which he lacked due to the last week events.

"You knew that this month was precious to you, knowing that you would face an opponent far stronger than you, and to some length stronger than Naruto, and I just say in a length, by this moment Naruto must have grown stronger, and in a way he could measure in equal terms against Gaara" Kakashi added, finally stopping where Sasuke was kneeling.

"But your stupid pride had to go before your common sense right?" Sasuke growled at that, "Gaara is an opponent of care, which must be dealt with care, training and squeezing every single second of this month in your training was and still is fundamental if you hope to even walk out with all your limbs intact, unlike Rock Lee, I assure you Sasuke" Kakashi added, kneeling and lowering his face to Sasuke ear, "If I didn't had this faith on you…I would have never trained you, and would have made you get disqualified of the exams due to your poor performance" he ended, standing up, easily and lazily avoiding Sasuke's lunge, his face meeting the grass and Kakashi's feet.

"Think for once with your head instead of that little thing you call pride and wonder if you are truly as great as you believe to be, because in my way of seeing it, you are still a rookie, as green as the grass on your face" Kakashi snapped, "And your performance last week proves it, you are still not ready to face Itachi, and hopefully you'll never be" he ended, walking away, "We are done today's training, rest and make sure you are ready for tomorrow's drill, we will start speed training, although we should have started last week though" kakashi whispered that last part, looking at the snarling Sasuke, who slowly stood up.

"What…do you…meant…by…hopefully?" Sasuke gasped, his eyes no longer holding the Sharingan, just his onyx eyes staring at Kakashi's lone eye.

"You are still not ready; Itachi lived and fought during the third shinobi wars, he forged himself on the blood of both Iwa and Ame ninjas who fought against us, Suna and Kumo, he lived and fought also during Kyuubi rampage, and let me remind you he is the youngest ninja to ever graduate of the academy and the youngest ANBU captain ever, his skill far surpasses mine I'm afraid, and now that he is with a group of pure S-ranked criminals and missing nin of the kind of Kisame Hoshigaki and others, I cannot tell which skill level he has currently, I can roughly say he is not longer on the level he had while performing the massacre" Kakashi said bluntly, making Sasuke wince at that.

"In my eyes, and his eyes, you are nothing but a pebble in his way, yet I don't know why he targets Naruto, maybe because he poses a major menace to the group perhaps, I do not know, however I know this, Itachi is more interested in Naruto, and if you dare to block his way again against Naruto…I can assure you he will end the work he started in the Uchiha compound, and end you" with that told, kakashi poofed away, leaving and angry Sasuke.

Slowly Sasuke began to gather himself, glaring at the post his sensei once occupied, his most basic and dark emotions were bubbling, boiling and ready to burst out of him, the sting of his seal slowly grew more and more, and with a last intake of breath and a painful stab of the seal, Sasuke screamed, letting all his emotions out to the sky.

Near a tree, a little farther than expected, Kakashi grimaced as Sasuke's angry scream, he hated to act as he acted, but it was necessary, Sasuke had to realize that not all fights could be won with his skill and his stupid revenge fueling him, unlike Naruto or Sakura, he lacked that little innocent side and wish both had, one to become stronger, one to reach a seemingly unreachable goal, both dreams and wishes driving them farther and farther of Sasuke's own skills.

But of course Kakashi remembered that Itachi had killed all the innocence Sasuke had with that genjutsu and all that remained after was just an empty and resented shell.

He hoped that his conversation had straightened Sasuke.

But to his disappointment, and to complete the failure he had started when he neglected the training of Sakura and Naruto and didn't act as a sensei, it didn't as he would painfully be reminded later, much later.

* * *

The morgue is a place Tsunade was more than familiar with, having been there twice, one while recognizing the mangled body of her little brother nawaki, and later when she had carried the body of her fiancé Dan, both dead wearing the necklace she had around her neck, and with the stupid dream of becoming Hokage.

Yes stupid, to her it was, that dream, and the dammed necklace had already took many people out of her life, all who had wore that necklace and had claimed they wanted to become Hokage had died, all, no exceptions.

When she had been called to the hospital about a week, she had believed the blond which who she had bet had died, much to her surprise he was pretty much alive and kicking, with just a stab wound that had never reached the bone, and the flesh already presented signs of cellular regeneration, she had kept that info to herself, because she didn't knew how the Hyuuga present, the Hyuuga heiress, and her newest apprentice would react to the news of his cellular healing factor.

Of course she was surprised when she found out that both girls knew about Kyuubi true outcome, and to top it all, the brat was lucky enough to score a wife in the Hyuuga heiress, which was all but weak and meek as stories said.

Oh she was going to enjoy teasing Hiashi about hyperactive byakugan blond haired wielders running rampant around the quiet compound.

But at the matter at hand, there were many reasons why she hated the morgue, many because it remind her of the faces of her loved ones, other times of other people mourning for their love ones, laying on that cold metal table.

But now she had a reason to like the morgue, in fact three reasons, in front of her lay the three wraiths that had attacked Naruto, two of them had died by his sword, amazing at it is, and the third had died due to a Hyuuga attack.

It was odd, but to her, a medic ninja, and one of her caliber, working with the bodies of three legendary beings, even as infamous as the wraiths, was a chance she would rarely miss, besides she was wondering why Naruto's sword did hurt them, kill them, when to others like Neji Hyuuga it just clogged his chakra and froze his system, she would say it was because the blade was mystical, but only when all the scientific facts and resources to find that mystery are exhausted, only then she will admit the blade is magical, not later, not before, but in that precise moment.

"Okay Tsunade" She talked to herself, putting a white robe and gloves on, her hair was tied on a single bun and held by a hat, "Your first autopsy in many years…Don't freeze" She said to herself, reaching for the mask and putting it on, then reaching for the scalpel near a tray.

"Don't…freeze woman…they are wraiths…not humans…their blood can't freeze you…" She reassured to herself, ripping the black cloth, and revealing pale as snow skin, "They are not humans…they don't count" she said to herself, her scalpel making the first incision.

_Three hours later…_

Hiruzen waited with Jiraiya outside the autopsy room in the morgue of Konoha's hospital, both looking rather bored, after all the traditional autopsy compared to the one shinobi does, using jutsus is shorter, but to someone as Tsunade, who is meticulous in her work, an autopsy using jutsu is boring, and doesn't thrown the results she seeks for.

Soon the doors of the autopsy room swung open, and Tsunade emerged of them, the once white robe was coated in black substance, and so her gloves, which she disposed along with the robe, near the incinerator, standard procedure, and more considering it was foreign blood, kami knows what the hell that black blood can actually do or what kind of rare bacteria it has.

"So Tsunade" Sarutobi began, "How was it?"

"Well, I spend three hours working there with those bodies, and I'll say this, they live to their reputation as the wicked of the dark one" She said, seating near the two men.

"Pale skin under their garments, severe muscle atrophy, bone structure degeneration, blood vessels clogged with coagulated blood, black blood I might add, the only thing that functioned in them was their hearts, which is directly connected to the spinal cord, which might explain why the head of that wraith spoke to Naruto before dying, by all means they are reanimated corpses, their faces…ugh they made Orochimaru look like a hot muffin" Tsunade said, staring at her sensei and Jiraiya straight in the eye.

"This 'Dark one' somehow uses a strange power to change the internal structure of the wraiths, then adds something in them, something that dies when they are killed by a Rayearth blade, I saw this kind of energy on the wraith the Hyuuga killed, that thing is dead, and the energy slowly dissipates, compared to the whole energy purge Naruto's blade does to them when they are cut down by it" She said, looking then at the floor.

"Why him?" Tsunade wondered, making both her teammate and sensei look at her oddly, "I heard stories of them, my grandfather told me stories about the Rayearths, their power, their deeds…and why they are chosen" She began, "True, Rayearth knights are chosen upon birth by the Queen of Crystalia, so when they reach a certain age or certain events happen, they can then access to their hidden powers, and when deemed fit, the Queen calls them to Crystalia, to fight on her behalf, and on behalf of the people, to protect the nexus of any evil that comes to Crystalia, including against the Dark one" Jiraiya said.

"True, anyone is familiar with their legend, no wonder the world's eyes are focused on Naruto-kun now, the idea of the demon jailer, deemed evil by birth as one of the noble Rayearth knights is something that comes straight out of a fairy tale, the demon turned hero, no that he is a demon, he had always been a hero" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yeah, and soon many will consider him the luckiest man alive, he will marry Hiashi's oldest" There Tsunade eyes widened, closing her mouth shut, but the damage was done.

"…No way" Jiraiya began, "He…no way" He added in disbelieve, his shocked face turning on a grin, "That's my boy! Marrying on the Hyuuga princess, hell! he will be living with the hottest women around! Truly my apprentice" Jiraiya said, faking some sobs, "…I can see a best seller here"

"DO IT AND I ASSURE YOU A PAINFUL DEMISE!!"

* * *

"NO!" Temari gasped, her eyes were darting around her dark room, she was on her room on Suna, for once she was glad for the thick walls on the room, she had gasped loudly, and truth to be told, she would die if kankurou ever caught her like that, vulnerable, weak, afraid, she had build herself a reputation as a ruthless kunoichi, one that she would put on the test in the upcoming battle against the blond maelstrom, who by some twist or something, his name meant that, maelstrom.

The mere mention of the name Naruto brought a chill to her spine, not because he was a wind lord, like her, and thus their match would not be decided by jutsus, but of close combat skills, something she didn't had as well mastered as Naruto, no, what brought the chill to her spine was the same thing that had been waking her up since she, kankurou and Gaara had returned to Suna, to train and prepare for battle.

Since she had returned, she had been having the same dream, over and over again, more vivid that the last one.

In her dream, the attack failed, Suna ninjas were crushed, Konoha barely had casualties, they had utterly slaughter them, and Oto ninjas had been downright obliterated, but that didn't scare her, no, what scare her was who was in front of the attack.

The blond, the blond who was called the Maelstrom, holding that massive sword, in front of her, on his feet lay the groaning and defeated Suna and Oto ninjas, of all ranks, somehow he was flanked by two females, one in a very revealing armor, the other on some sort of monk robes, but their faces were covered in a gold like mask with a green visor, both women holding a different weapon, and both with pointy ears, she then spotted her brothers, defeated, wounded, nearly dead, Baki-sensei was groaning in pain, and to add the sounds of battle echoed all over the stadium, the current place where she was now.

Soon her eyes widened when the blonde's body was encased on a armor and his face was soon covered by a strange metal cover on his mouth, covering his nose and nose bridge, and she noted that his helmet was like the one the Nindaime Hokage used, his uncovered eyes then were covered by a green like crystal, giving him a daunting look, and without any delay, he rushed at her, the gigantic blade impaling her, and blood coming out, there she wakes up, always in pain, and in fear, because she believes that it might occur, after all dreams hold great secrets.

With a sigh she flopped to the bed again, looking at the ceiling, with a furrowed brow, Temari closed her eyes, hoping that the dream she had was that just that, a dream.

But that never came to be, after all she never heard that dreams are gateways to the future, and in a world where beings as the Bijuu exist and people like shinobi live, things such as prophetic dreams were not so a farfetched idea.

_The next day, at night…_

Hanabi snickered as she saw Naruto, her soon-to-be brother in law, fidget in the kimono he was currently in; the kimono was in white, with orange spiral like designs in the cloth and blue endings in the cuff of the kimono, a blue obi around his waist, with the traditional civilian sandals, and his hair was let down, bare out of his headband, the only thing that he kept of his usual clothes was the white glove on his left hand, which she noted, now had a strange gold like rune design on the thumb hole of it.

It was damn obvious he hated kimono or anything formal, in fact he looked that if he could die in any moment, which is the reason he was sweating like crazy, eyes darting all around the room, and his right hand twitching to get Kaze No Yaiba out of its seal and make his way out of his predicament.

In the moment, he was flanked by her Father, her grandparents, Neji, who had finally recovered, Hinata, who had to be close to him, and the elders, who much to her amusement, where hiding pretty much well their dislike for him being presented as the future husband of her sister.

"Relax Naru-kun" Hinata assured, clinging on his arm sweetly, "Everything will go fine, you'll see"

"Relax? Damn it woman you broke me the news of this just and hour ago, when the party was set and I was being pushed into a kimono" Naruto hissed, making a pout to the giggling girl, "I should just bust out like a barbarian" He muttered, "Try lover boy, and I assure you I will drag you back to me" Hinata said, there Naruto blushed, he was certain of one thing, Hinata with confidence to spare is scary (and in a way hot) to him, not that he is ready to admit it.

"Remember Naruto-san, today is an important day to the clan, and you" Hiashi said, there Naruto perked up, "And how I pray ask, I'm about to be presented as the future husband of Hinata and Kami knows who is outside now"

"You'll soon form part of the clan, and as such you will have an image and reputation to upheld"

"Groovy"

"And as such, you will have not only a political image to upheld, but also an image as a shinobi" Hiashi stated, "No problem there, is not like there are many geninn of my age capable of using shadow clones, a forbidden jutsu and turn to have a rare elemental affinity" Naruto said.

"True" Akira began, "But remember this, a shinobi true might doesn't lie alone in the strength of his or hers jutsus"

"It doesn't?" Naruto asked, "No, a true shinobi, one of the caliber of Kakashi and even of Itachi knows that our allies are the shadows, we by all means shouldn't have a name or a face to be recognize, we are the whisper on the wind and the blade on the night, we kill in the embrace of shadows, and walk unpunished by it, a true shinobi knows that… (sigh) truly times have changed since I took a blade" Akira said.

"I was wondering that, how old are ya, in fact how old the village is, you speak very different and explain the shinobi in a way different than Iruka-sensei explain to us once" Naruto wondered, "It is obvious, I was born and raised on a time where clans were just getting together, and hidden villages where just forming, all due to Hashirama-Sama dream of peace, my father raised me in the way he was raised, like if we were on war" Akira stated, "Oh, well that explains a lot, and why Hinata's old man is as stiff as a tree" Naruto said out loud.

"Stiff I may be, but I rather be like this than a orange clad loudmouth" Hiashi answered, "Dude…you wear a bathrobe"

"…Is a traditional Clan head grabs, one Hinata will wear on a future"

"…riiiiggghhhtttt and I am a pink fluffy bunny" Naruto answered back, "More like a pink fluffy chibi fox" Hinata muttered, "Oh Shaddup"

"Enough both of you" Sayuri said sternly, "Now listen well boy" she began, "Tonight is important to both the clan and your ambition of becoming Hokage, there are several influential political members on the guest list, including both Saninn, the Hokage, his advisors and former teammates, also Danzo is going to come, and much to our charging Sasuke Uchiha is to come tonight, along with your…classmates, since they are the sons and daughters of members of the council" she added, "Also several of Hinata's former suitors are to come today, after all she could have a change of heart and choose one of them instead of you" There Naruto narrowed his gaze at Sayuri.

"Sayuri Baa-Chan! I worked hard to Naruto-kun to finally notice my feelings, and you think I will toss them aside like nothing?" Hinata asked, "The heart is volatile, there are things he can't offer you" Sayuri added, "Sheez just tell me that you hate me and that's it Baa-Chan, not that I am no use to it" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms and glaring to the space in front of him.

Hinata by her part sighed, and decided she would have nice long women to women chat with her grandmother, "I think that is enough mother, he understands pretty well his position and yours regarding his…tenant, and knows that it will bring both good and bad things to the clan, do not remind him further of it, I think twelve years of it are enough reminder" Hiashi said sternly, "Whatever the case may be, it is Hinata's decision in the end, not ours or the clan's, is hers, her life, her own decision, and we will respect it, for good or for evil" Hiashi added.

"Thanks for being blunt" Naruto muttered, sneering suddenly as a small breeze was felt, and narrowing his eyes, this of course didn't went unnoticed by a group of Byakugan wielders who are trained to read a persons body reactions, specially the one of his or her face.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, "…There is someone who is not…satisfied by this" He simply said, "Sasuke isn't in the room, neither kakashi-sensei…and all betting who is the lucky bastard who gets married with Hinata…you got your own fan boys club?" Naruto wondered to Hinata, who looked amused, but then wondered something.

"Naru-kun, who do you know all that…is like what happened in the forest of death" She wondered, and to be honest, Neji also wanted to know too, after all Naruto had spotted his team first, and they had left no way to be tracked, but still Naruto had found them, and so the sound team he totaled.

"_Does it mean he can feel chakra and identify it? Or is something related to his affinity to wind?" _The Hyuuga genius thought, of course the grown ups were also wondering the same, since they were on a hall, and the only thing they felt was a small breeze…

"_Unless…" _Hiashi thought, _"But of course, as Rayearth of wind he has a deeper connection to wind, thus enabling him to feel and identify anyone who let's even a small gasp" _He thought with a strange hidden smile, "Regardless of who is not satisfy by this" Hiashi said, "Is Hinata's decision…you two wait here until I call you forth" With that, Neji, Akira, Sayuri and Hiashi went to welcome the guests, leaving Naruto with Hinata.

"So…" Naruto began, trying to start a conversation, "What do I need to do out there?" He said, there Hinata smiled, "Is rather simple Naru-kun, bow respectfully with me when called upon, then thank all for coming in a formal manner, and then talk to all the guests, after all is proper, and you get to know people of the high ring of Konoha politic life, even they will help you reach your dream faster" Hinata said, leaning Naruto's ear and whispering it all, making so said blond to blush heavily, he hated how she teased him, specially on his sensible ears.

"After that we will live together, and in two years we will tie the knot, hopefully in a couple of years further I will be able to give you babies" that set him on fire, "…b-b-b-babies?"

"Yes…and do not dare to faint now, we have and important event tonight---"

"ILIKEYOU!" Naruto said fast, not even bothering to wait to Hinata to finish her sentence, and like that, as randomly as it happened, he smashed his lips on hers, so surprised she was that she didn't answered the kiss until Naruto broke it, and she began to seek his lips, just to pout later when she couldn't get a second smooch, and with reasons, Naruto was blushing like her in the past days, and that made her smile at the irony of it.

"_Now I am the bold one and he is the shy one…that is so weird to see…" _She thought, for a whole minute Naruto didn't directed any glance or word to her, until she spoke.

"Why the kiss now?" She asked, not that she hated it, just that she was curious, in that moment Naruto turned to her, and let a small smile, "What better moment than now?" that was enough to satisfy her curiosity, and actually taught her something out of the blue, why to wait? When life is so short.

* * *

Ino fidgeted on her purple Kimono, a single pink obi tied around her waist kept the flower decorated Kimono in place, near her Sakura kept her straight position, a single pink Kimono with cherry blossom petals in the fabric and a white obi tied around her waist, both girls were actually together, because in fact they didn't knew anyone else.

Around she saw the boys, all clad in the same plain black and white Kimono, the only ones without Kimono where their parents, and in Sakura case, Tsunade.

Now it was a surprise to Ino when Sakura came with the legendary healer and more when Sakura told her she was her new apprentice, the only one missing was Naruto, who was going to be devastated when he hears that the girl who loved him was going to get married to a complete stranger, but that was what happens when he doesn't pays attention and tries to get her also, but she had also some guilt in it, since she never acted upon her feelings until the chuninn exams were nearly over.

She saw her father chatting with Chouji's and Shikamaru's fathers, surely about the old times, although there was not much to talk about when their time was on the wars, at the side of the Yondaime Hokage, Ino still found hard that their own leader, the most powerful ninja of them all, the Yondaime Hokage was unable to defeat the Kyuubi, the wandering calamity, and had to seal it on Naruto of all people to stop the nine tailed fox.

But unlike those who knew and decided to blame Naruto, instead of wondering Kyuubi would come, Ino, with the help of Shikamaru and Chouji had decided to focus on gathering information on everything about the Kyuubi, and she was sure of something, there was a lot about Kyuubi.

First she wanted to know what was Kyuubi really, and asked to her dad, who instead of avoiding the question, and knowing that Ino knew about Naruto being Kyuubi's jailer, had submit to her bidding and told her, Kyuubi was simply a super condensed chakra sentient form with the look of a mythological nine tailed fox, often regarded as a female trickster, well Kyuubi was not a trickster and definitely not a female, there Ino confronted he information with Chouji and Shika, who knew the same, Kyuubi was pure chakra with a mind, which explains why Naruto had so large reserves of chakra.

Then they asked to other ninjas why the Yondaime had used Naruto as the jailer of Kyuubi, of course they asked to people who they could trust, and didn't hate Naruto, namely Iruka-sensei and a friend of her father, Ibiki, both men had told them the same, and orphan would never be scorned by the family, and asking a baby to a family was enough hard, knowing the hard life the baby would carry, Naruto childhood was no fairy tale.

That didn't work as expected, so then they decided to ask a more complicated question, why Kyuubi would come to Konoha? There was no reason to come, and what motivated a chakra based beast like Kyuubi to come? What they learned was not pretty.

"_Kyuubi finds itself drawn to points where malice is strong, something inside Konoha must have drawn Kyuubi's attention" _both men had said, the same words, in the same time, it freaked the new Ino-Shika-Cho team to know that something inside Konoha had called Kyuubi, instead of something outside Konoha, they expected that something like a vengeful missing-nin or an opposing village had unleashed the nine tailed fox in hopes of ravaging Konoha.

All was going well, until Shikamaru asked that question to the academy teacher and the master of interrogation, there was someone able to control Kyuubi?

"_don't tell anyone, when Madara Uchiha deflected Konoha, and ultimately faced the Shodaime Hashirama in the valley of the end, he had summoned Kyuubi to aid him, even with the fox at his side, he lost against Hashirama, and was ultimately killed, I think the Uchiha clan had a way to control Kyuubi, or any of the other eight beasts, but with Madara killed, and the clan in all but extinction, that may be never know"_

The single thought of a clan being able to control the nine tailed beasts at their whim was something that freaked Ino, no one should have that kind of power, but then something came to Ino's mind.

"_But what if the yondaime sealed Kyuubi…to keep it out of the reach of greedy hands? I mean Naruto is as stubborn as a mule, and surely hates the fox with all his being, and refuses to use its chakra, which would anger many who hope to use Naruto as a…weapon"_

The mere thought of naruto turned as a mindless, cold merciless weapon made Ino snort, it was scary, but funny at the same time, no one could imagine Naruto without his fox like grin and vivid blue eyes, a stone cold Uzumaki with a eternal serious face and dull eyes was something funny…in a twisted way to her and anyone who knew him (She failed to notice that other persons would die on the spot if that image came to their minds)

Looking around a little more (to dissipate the thoughts of a weapon oriented Naruto) she spotted several nobles of outside Konoha, and how she knows? Let's call it a sixth sense, that and the Samurai guard around them, let's keep it that way.

She also spotted the Hokage, with his former teammates Mitokado Horuma and Utatane Koharu, both elders looked stern, but considering who they are, and had lived two shinobi wars, they had to look stern, they had seen enough horrors to mark anyone for life, afterlife and reincarnation.

Of course she then spotted a boy who was pretty much flanked by four Samurai, jet black hair in a haircut style hat she could describe as 'Lee style' thankfully his eyebrows weren't that big, he had strange silver pupil eyes, pale skin, and some freckles on his cheeks, also he was dress in a very baggy set of pants in yellow with a white shirt and a red polka dotted white vest, that wasn't the extravagant of him, the extravagant was the number of chains, rings, bracelets and earrings in gold, silver, platinum and incrustations of all kind of precious stones in them, he was roughly sixteen, and was skinny.

Ino truly wondered who that guy was, because he was wearing some very expenses jewelry, and by the looks of it, his Samurai guard was well paid, and hopefully as well trained, you don't pay a fortune on protection just for nothing.

"That's Mamoru Sung, of the Sung family" Ino nearly had a stroke when she heard Shino speak behind her, "Sung family? Isn't that a family outside of Fire country?" Ino asked.

"Indeed, they are in fact of Grass country, Mamoru-san is the sole heir of the wealth of the Sung family, and as such he is expected to wed" Shino said, seeing how Kiba joined also, "Hey Shino, the loser came back for more" Kiba said, making Ino raise and eyebrow at that, "Came back for more? Care to explain" Ino said.

"After our team placement, Hinata asked us to come to her home, to have lunch, when we came, the next thing we know is that him" Kiba said, pointing to Mamoru, "Had come to ask Hinata's hand in marriage, and had brought all kinds of gifts…including slaves" Kiba said in a whisper, there Ino rose and eyebrow, "On the underworld the Sung family is infamous for being slave traders, they have a slave ring, and as stories said, made deals with Gatou of the Gatou trading company, but their deals got greatly hampered when Team 7 liberated the land of waves and Gatou was slain by the demon of mist Zabuza Momochi" Shino said.

"…How the hell you know all that?" Sakura this time asked, being close to Ino he had heard all Shino said, so said boy just adjusted his glasses, "It is amazing what you can hear on a bar, full of drunk ninja" Shino added, "Okay, then what Mamoru has to do now?" Sakura asked, "Oh yeah, and here is the funny part, apparently the clan can set a meeting between both parties, meaning Hinata and Mamoru, but the decision of marriage had to be unanimous by both parties, anyway, Hinata just stared at the 'gifts' including human, she then just sneered, the next thing we know is that a pair of Hyuuga had Mamoru trapped, oh and you are going to love this" Kiba stated, making both Kunoichi to stare at him eagerly.

"Hinata begins to advance at him, and let me tell ya, the guy was thinking that Hinata was going to kiss him or something, because he was pecking his lips, oh but he got a slap, and a hard one, the guy was so shocked by it, and so the guards, and here is what made me actually fear on getting on Hinata's bad side, she comes at him and says him 'You can't hope to buy love, and more when you buy it out of human lives' without shutter, then she motioned the guards to kick him out, and to add she liberated his 'gifts' and kept the rest, and there was a huge load of gold, silk and other things in that loot, since that day I swore never to piss Hinata" Kiba said, making both Kunoichi swell in pride.

"But I wonder who finally won her" Ino wondered, there Sakura, and oddly Shino smirked, "Oh you are going to find out Ino, and I assure you, it will be something you never imagined" Sakura said, smirking all the way.

Before Ino asked her, Hiashi Hyuuga, flanked by Akira and Sayuri, behind him the elders and a little father Neji who was guarding a small girl with brown hair, surely Hinata's sister.

Soon all in the room quiet down, Chouji and Chouza stopped raiding the buffet table, Shikamaru and Shikaku stopped glancing at…somewhere, more by fear of Yoshino, Shikaku's wife, Kiba, Tsume and Hana, Kiba's sister stopped petting and bragging about their dogs to the major nobles around, all pretty much quieted, because one of the most influential people in the Village politics had entered, and carried one of the most important news, who would wed his daughter, the next in line for the now most powerful clan in Konoha, if not the Shinobi nations.

"I thank you for your presence" Hiashi began, "As you all already know, this is a very special day, that only repeats itself once every twenty to thirty years in our clan, maybe I will repeat it in five years, maybe more, after all I have two daughters" Hiashi said, there Ino saw that the little girl with Neji was in fact Hinata's sister, like she assumed.

"As you all know, today, my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, future head leader of the Hyuuga clan, has finally chosen a man to wed her and hopefully join her in the short, yet amazing trip that is life" Hiashi said, leaving a stunned group of Geninn.

"As a shinobi, she is now legally and adult, and in her line of work every person life is considerable shorten, today she takes the first step to ensure the clan line continuity, and as such the many benefits and burdens given also" Hiashi added, "True, our clan is different of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan, numerous compared to the Aburame and Inuzuka clans, but we are not without our flaws, as they were painfully pointed about two weeks ago in the triple menace match where my nephew was defeated alongside a Kumo ninja at the hands you all kindly nicknamed 'Naruto the Maelstrom'" There even Sakura rose and eyebrow at that, that she didn't know.

"My daughter will have a very long and hard path ahead of her, change is required to adapt in this ever changing world, although our job never changes, we do, and so it rests on hers the responsibility of change" Hiashi stated.

"Now, regarding her future husband, of ten men who came with gifts, promises of wealth, political positions and power, she chose none, opting instead on following her heart and claiming a boy, with no political power nor considerable wealth" there Sarutobi rose and eyebrow, he now knew who was Hiashi going to present, and couldn't help but to smirk at that.

"He promised not power, nor wealth or political power on us, no, instead he promised something that she wanted eagerly…change" Hiashi stated, "Change of our outdated traditions, change of our way of seeing the world, change many expect, but in this moment can't be achieved" there even Neji rose and eyebrow at that, "This change requires new blood, new ideas, new eyes, something that I am not…I committed many mistakes against my daughter, all in spite of following the clan's will" there Neji smirked, feeling how the elders kinda growled at that.

"But as a father, I cannot overlook her happiness just to follow rules…so with great pride, I, Hiashi Hyuuga, current head lead of the Hyuuga clan, present to you all my daughter Hinata Hyuuga and her future husband Naruto Uzumaki" Those two last words brought so many things that let many shocked.

"…No way…" That came of Ino.

"Shannaro I won the bet!!" guess who.

"Troublesome blond" both father and son said.

"…I don't believe it!" Kiba began.

"I…somehow saw that coming" Shino added.

"That's my apprentice! Oh yeah!" and as usual Jiraiya boasted a great accomplishment related to his apprentice, just like he boasted to Orochimaru that Minato, his apprentice had made it to Hokage.

Slowly, both Hinata and Naruto walked in, Hinata clutching Naruto's arm, who looked kinda flustered, "Eh…yo" Naruto said, slowly separating of Hinata, then bowing to all, "I thank you all for your presence" that single act of well manners made all go eye wide.

"Is official, the world is about to end" Chouji stated, "…I am here you know" Naruto stated with a twitch on his eye, and a glint all knew well on his eyes, no matter how much he tries to act in a controlled and well mannered way, he was still plain old and extremely prankster vengeful Naruto.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Mamoru stared with a scoff at the blond, how he talked with the other guests, Hinata at his side, HIS Hinata, who he had set eyes before the blond ever decided to call her own, and that angered Mamoru greatly, because in his way, no one had rights with his Hinata.

Mamoru stared in anger how Naruto chatted with the aged Hokage, and with some other clan heads children's, maybe that was why he was chosen by Hinata in the end, he had well placed friendships on high rings of Konoha politic and Shinobi life, and not outside Konoha like he had, maybe that's why Hinata never accepted him, because he wasn't a warrior, a shinobi, and more importantly had friends on high places.

But he wouldn't allow to her Hinata to mingle with a commoner, not in a million years, she was a woman, and women needed to learn their place in the world, either the good way or the bad way, so with that (crack up mess up vision and idea) in mind, he made his way towards where the blond and the Hyuuga heiress were, not even thinking that he was actually messing with someone he shouldn't mess at all.

For their part, both blond and bluenette enjoyed chatting with their friends, and she found surprising to meet not one, but two of the legendary ninjas, both knowing Naruto, there she knew she had made the right choice, not only Naruto had the looks, true he is no Adonis, but he has that cuteness that she loves greatly, that drive to keep going even if all is against him, he can change people for good, and to add, he has crazy stamina, and something else that Hinata had seen once, and those two things were great pluses when they reach real adulthood and she is ready to give him a family.

Soon she felt Naruto's arm around her waist, and couldn't help but leave a happy sigh as she leaned on his…chest?

Knowing that Naruto was nearly of her same height, and found odd to feel his chest instead of his shoulders she looked up, and her eyes narrowed, her last suitor had come for more…and had the guts to hug her in such a friendly way in front of her Naru-kun! Well he was going to learn manners the hard way.

Pushing him away, Hinata walked to Naruto, who looked at her oddly, "Who is that guy?" he asked her, "A jackass" was all she replied, not long before that she felt a tug on her arm, turning again he saw Mamoru with a stern expression on his face.

"What do you think you are doing with him?" Mamoru asked, there Hinata snorted as she shrug the arm away of her, "He is my future husband, so why I can't be with him? When you have no rights with me"

"Tsk, I don't need rights with someone as you or that commoner" Mamoru stated, earning a scowl and growl of Hinata, "A commoner he may be, but more man he is than you" All who was around winced at that remark, it was official, Hinata was a complete spitfire, crazy as hell and the vivid image of her mother, that is something Hiashi can give credit for.

"You dare to speak of me, your future husband in that way wench!" Mamoru snapped, trying to slap Hinata, Keyword, tried, because the moment he raised his hand, Naruto was already in front of him, and even though Naruto was shorter than Mamoru, a full grown teenager, he was not intimidated by his height.

By his part, Mamoru just snorted as he lowered his hand, but kept a sharp eye at Naruto, "Move whelp, my girl and I have affairs to attend" He said while trying to reach Hinata, but Naruto stopped him, "Yours? I don't see your name in her, besides she is not and object, she is a person, so behave" Naruto snapped sharply, there Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"You are just a single ninja, a nobody who by luck has the fortune of knowing someone as her" Then he smirked, "I bet you she is doing this out of pity, and plans to break with you after this"

"Bite that tongue bastard" Hinata hissed, "I love him, I don't love you, you should have learned that long ago" Hinata snapped, by now the small discussion was now in ears of all.

"Why you insist? I don't have interest on slave traders and thugs like you, the Hyuuga clan will not associate with animals such as yourself" Hinata added, somehow seeing the nods of approval of the elders.

"What a woman like you knows? Your place is on a house with children, besides this nobody isn't better than me" Mamoru said, motioning his guard to him.

"No…Naruto is far superior that you…" Hinata snapped, in that moment Mamoru looked at his Samurai guard, "Dispose him" Saying that in front of all the Hyuuga main family meant that he was damn sure Naruto would die, of course he forgot two things, one, Samurai don't use chakra, just speed and flash like strikes to take their opponents down, there is much normal training can do to speed a Samurai, second, ninjas cheat.

With a shocked look, Mamoru Sung saw how Naruto rose both of his hands, and somehow his four Samurai were pushed away onto a wall, where they found themselves levitating, before the wood behind them cracked and they found outside the room.

For his part, the Sung heir growled, just to gulp when he found himself on the end of the biggest sword he had ever seen, "Now let's put facts straight, I am a geninn with Jouninn like chakra reserves, with a forbidden jutsu on his arsenal, two rare elements and to top it all with the biggest sword ever know, I am short tempered and I am angry at you, now they question you got to ask yourself is…do you feel lucky?" Naruto asked, "Because I damn feel lucky punk…do you?"

Mamoru sneered at that remark, but knew that he was beaten, so with a sigh he turned his back on the blond, a small blond who owned a blade bigger than him, but then stopped, and then looked at Naruto, "She will be mine…one way or another" Mamoru then left the room, surely to pick his fallen guard.

Hinata gave an exasperated sigh as she stared the teenager left, "Men…why they thing women are properties?"

"It is obvious his education was based on seeing people as objects" Shino spoke, "So don't amaze yourself by him trying to win you again, by force it needed" That mere word was enough to made Hinata narrow her eyes, "She ain't no trophy Shino" Naruto snapped, "To you she isn't, but to Mamoru she is the ultimate prize" After that incident, the party went all down to midnight, almost all forgetting Mamoru shameful act, but not his words.

* * *

The carriage speeded up, inside of it, Mamoru sneered in anger, how dare that woman to reject him? A Prize many women would kill for? Oh but she would learn soon enough that no one defies a Sung, and the blond would regret he day he messed with Gatou-sama.

"Damn that blond, I swear I will kill him" Mamoru sneered, looking around, seeing how the trees passed at great speed.

"You would do well in pushing those thoughts away" a voice sounded inside the carriage, one not even the carriage driver seemed phased of freaked to hear since Mamoru was the only one inside the carriage.

"Demonus" Mamoru hissed, "You actually believe you can kill him? A Rayearth?" Demonus stated, making Mamoru sneer, "There is no proof of it" Mamoru stated.

"Fool, in your arrogance you blind yourself, the blade, the glove, his natural bond with wind and lighting, all are marks of the Rayearth of wind, and not any Rayearth, but the fifth generation…the wind of change…just like the queen foretold" Demonus stated.

"I care none of that prophesy of the queen, I want Hinata" Mamoru stated, "Indeed, the girl is a prize worth of kings, but as a prize like that you will have to wage a war equal to one of a king, and you are just a jester pretending to be one" Demonus stated, there Mamoru lost all his remaining patience, and lunge where Demonus might be.

That was until a set of three long black claws grew and aimed to Mamoru's neck, ready to be impale on his neck, "Mind your manners whelp, I am far superior than you or any other Samurai your feeble money can buy, remember your place and role" Demonus said as his claws retracted, "keep feeding us with slaves, and we shall keep paying you"

"That now is a hard task, Gatou was killed, the bridge on wave was completed, ending the blockade on the water, the village is now reconstructing thanks to the money gain for trade, and they owe all that to the team that damnable blond belongs" Mamoru stated in anger.

"Thus cutting you of a great income" The voice of Demonus sounded all over the carriage, _"that's why you are so easily manipulability" _Demonus added on his mind, doing something his lord would love.

Unleashing the seed.

* * *

The night was different this time, the sky was clear, but the moon didn't shine, the stars were absent, all he saw were his hands, and the grass were he had been for the past three hours.

With a growl, he let his emotions run rampant, the seal that contained his cursed mark breaking, never noticing how the X in the middle of the mark began to glow purple, attaching itself to the cursed mark, and then corrupting the mark further.

He didn't care that the cursed mark was linked to Orochimaru, and by the X doing that to the cursed mark, Orochimaru and every single marked by him was now in a world of pain that would extend beyond, no, he cared none of that, because now he had power, true power.

With a smirk he raised his sight, his sharingan now changed, oddly resembling and atom, instead of a pinwheel.

"This power…is…**MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **

Konoha was about to receive its worse blow after the deflection of Itachi and Orochimaru, and no one would see it until it was too late.

* * *

_hello again fans, as the manga takes a turn that many dread, and the anime seems to stall more and more, we fanfiction writters see beyond, i have read, long before chapter 437, fics about the true outcome of NaruHina and the true identity of pein, only the fic **sit upon the fozen heavens of James D. fawkes,** the only one who saw beyond and actually gave us a sneak peek of Pein as Nagato, but i bet not even him expected Pein to be as decreptic looking, althought i bet someone might have think that Nagato might have been suffering a disease like Itachi that was slowly killing him, but enough talk, we all know Pein will get his ass owned, and Nagato and Konan will be lucky if they got out of Konoha in one piece, considering now Konoha as a whole will be looking for them, and we don't know if this Naruto might move, and if he does...the word pain will get a whole new meaning, ironic eh?_

_now for the advance of next chapter..._**it was time...**

* * *

"the first match...temari of the desert..."

**the long wait had ended...**

"Vs. naruto uzumaki..."

**the gears begin to turn...**

"you kknow what must be done...destroy the maelstrom!"

**and only a few will be graced by being those who will turn the gears of war further...**

"the dope...he must die..."

**in the next chapter of the Rayearth knights: Naruto the Maelstrom, the mother of all battles...**

"Uzumaki...**mother wants your blood"**

_that was all for now, hypn0s signs out, and Hinata will live, or Konoha will have to deal with emo Naruto, that i am sure._

_peace!_

* * *


	11. Chp 10: the mother of all battles part 1

_hello my friends, It is I, Hypn0s, with another chapter of the rayearth knights: naruto the maelstrom, and before i introduce you all to this chapter, i got a small riddle to you all readers._

_riddle my this, riddle my that, who is the most diabolical sasuke ever written in fanfiction, the sick, gay, despicable, sadistic sasuke of **naruto vs. sasuke: the aftermath, **or the cold, metodical, uber thinking and arrogant sasuke of **naruto the lost ninja.**_

_if you say both, then is correct, but i got somehting even worse than those two sasuke separated, a sick, metodical, cruel, despicable, arrogant, vengeful, manipulative and not gay sasuke, if that doesn't creeps you out, then what you will read next will, it creep me out when i wrote it._

_now enough chat, let's rock._

**CHAPTER 10: THE MOTHER OF ALL BATTLES**

_The day of the exams…_

Temari fidgeted as she stared at Baki, they had been in Konoha for about three days, and the moron had to kill someone, thankfully it had been a spy, the proctor of the second portion of the exams, who knew the plans of the invasion, at least the plan would carry well without any problems.

But still, her mind was troubled with the images her dream had burned deep in her memory, the images of the blond actually taking them all out, no mercy whatsoever to the invaders, not that she can blame him, she would do the same to any invaders on her home.

But that would end, in the exams he, along with the Hyuuga girl and the Uchiha would be spared, both Hyuuga and Uchiha for their bloodline, and the blond for the unnatural wind affinity he had, and surely any child of him would heritage, it was a less barbaric way to gain allegiance and bloodline traits of captured enemies of destroyed villages.

Since Oto wanted the total annihilation of Konoha, they could do little for that, but they could at least salvage a little group, true at first they would try to escape and kill them, but in the end they would submit, knowing that it was death and oblivion, or life and continuity, the option was rather obvious.

With a heavy sigh, Temari grabbed her fan, checking the numerous 'toys' her brother had put in it, she had orders of holding up and saving energy for the invasion, even if it meant forfeiting the match, but Temari had her own plans, no holding back, all out battle, without mercy, because she knew he would not be that merciful once he realizes his home is attacked, so rather than holding up, she would answer his power with her own, wind user against wind user, her pride was also on the line, she is a well know wind user, and if she gives up in the battle, she risk her reputation as both Kunoichi and wind mistress, and would acknowledge him as a superior wind master, something she would not allow that easily.

Strapping her fan to the obi of her clothes, she set out for what it would be her most important battle yet, and to her most important moment in her ninja career.

* * *

On the outskirts of Konoha forest, on the very limit of Konoha detection system, a strange door size energy portal opened, thunders forming around it, soon two figures stepped out, the light around the portal making impossible to anyone present to see them fully, only their silhouettes, females.

As both figures stepped out of the portal, so said portal began to glow more, and more.

"Sister, are you sure he is here?" The first female spoke, "that I am sister, our liege is here, and is our duty to retrieve him" The second figure spoke, "But sister, forcefully extracting him wouldn't be bad?" The first asked, "The end justify the means, remember that, our home is in peril, and if we have to drag our liege even by menacing those he held dear then so be it, our home safety is more important than his wishes" the second spoke.

"I don't know…I think we should talk to him, we loose nothing by speaking and explaining our situation to him"

"We can't spare time in talks, you are still young, so you must remember this, our mission takes priority, nothing else" the second female spoke.

"The fourth rule…" the first female spoke, her head moving upwards, "Yes…I know it goes against our nature, but our home needs us…crystalia needs him, we cannot delay ourselves by our feelings, block them, because is the only way you can hope to accomplish a mission, now let us go, our liege awaits" with that, the second figure began to walk away, leaving the first female behind, who just sighed.

"I hope we are doing the right thing sister" with that told, she began to walk towards her sister, leaving the energy portal to vanish behind them.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his hands together, seated on a lotus position, the whiskered blond stared at the clothes Hinata and the other Hyuuga girls had bought him when they dragged him to buy new clothes, brand new clothes, shinobi approved to endure all kind of punishment, explosions, shuriken, besides they had the color he loved the most, but he hadn't wore them yet, he was waiting for something, what it was he didn't knew, maybe a signal of Kami, or a more physical signal, but he would not dress until something happened.

Closing his eyes, he let the air around the room to calm him, he was ready to fight Temari, sure he knew that in the end he had to fight either Hinata or Shikamaru when he defeated Temari, who would be he didn't know, he is a Rayearth and a ninja, not a fortune teller.

Well officially he is not a Rayearth, according to Anima; he had to pass a test, some sort of Knighthood test, pretty much like what he suffered when he became a ninja, thankfully those tests were more how he handles his elemental forces, and the use of a sword, among mastery over his telekinetic powers, besides all that, is just showing his skills, something he is pretty much good in it.

Opening his eyes, he began to focus, and gather energy around him, just like ero-seninn taught him, not enough to enter hermit mode, but enough to increase his powers, Jiraiya had told him that he was still not ready to learn and unleash the full power of hermit mode, he needed more control over his chakra, or he would end up as a toad, the great weakness of hermit mode and senjutsu, the need to balance chakra, and since he has to balance his already massive reserves, Kyuubi lingering energy and now the natural energy, one can pretty much imagine how hard it is to him, but at least the training had paid in earnest, now he had two powerful techniques on his arsenal, not to mention the number of hand made jutsus using his elemental properties and shadow clones, having a dozen of those working on a jutsu had helped him master many things.

Feeling ready for what now came ahead of him, Naruto stood up, clad only on a black T-shirt and green frog boxers, and stared at his new clothes, then he focused on his left hand, where his glove was, he had until a week ago noticed the rune symbols around the thumb hole of the glove, he surely needed to pay more attention.

Right now he was wary that Hinata could burst into his room in any moment, she was becoming bolder in her approaches, apparently his little comment of seizing the moment had a profound effect on her, and her sudden bursts into his room, catching him with only boxers, she snapping at the elders (not her grandparents) for her 'poor' choosing of a future husband, and overall threatening anyone on the main family that if they activated the seals on the branch members, she personally would break their fingers with a mallet, had been of any example, sure part of his confidence was now hers, in abundance to add, while he had adopted some of her former trades.

Pocking his fingers when ashamed, blushing and sometimes shuttering when something overwhelm him completely (such as the time Hinata told him she wanted to marry him and she liked him) were of any example also, not only that, he seemed kinder, sometimes, and acted with certain manners, such as addressing at important people (who he doesn't personally knows) in a proper way or his newly (and unknown) manners on the table.

Sure being a Rayearth had put his life upside-down, but looking back his life has always been upside-down, at least now he had the means to fight Kyuubi, and he was glad (and honored on a way) to form part of the legacy of the Rayearth, after all he was the fifth Rayearth of wind.

Steeling himself, Naruto reached for his new clothes, today was the day, zero hour; today Konoha would have no mercy with its enemies, just like jiji said to them…

_Flashback, two days ago…_

_Naruto, clad only on a black shirt with the Hyuuga emblem on the front of the shirt, a pair of green shorts, his headband tied around his neck and his usual sandals, stared, alongside Hinata and Neji at the great number of geninn called to the great auditorium of the academy, oddly, Naruto felt several seals around the room, and also several ANBU guarding the room, and the surroundings._

_As the trio seated, he saw how the rookie 9, without Sasuke, seated near them, and only Tenten arrived of Neji's team, not even their Jouninn sensei's came, so it was odd, calling a general geninn meeting, when two days separated them of the final portion of the exams._

"_Okay what's going on?" Kiba whispered, "Beats me, but I welcome any break for mom and dad, they are too troublesome to my taste" Shikamaru whispered back, making the Rookie to snicker at him, "make sure you enjoy this break" Shino suddenly said, "I have an ill feeling" he added._

"_Maybe is one of your bugs having a gas" Naruto muttered, "My bugs are…well mannered" Shino answered, "I'll buy that" Naruto said, making Shino eye to twitch._

_As the geninn continued to whisper among themselves, most of them catching up with their academy friends, others actually whispered what the true meaning of the meeting, what they think what it might be._

_But soon all those whispers were silenced when Hiruzen entered the room, and by the looks of his face, whatever it was demanded their complete silence and attention, even Naruto knew that, and that fact shocked (and scared) several geninn to a level._

"_I'll go straight to the point" Hiruzen said, gazing along the number of geninn present, the geninn numbers, in comparison to the Chuninn and Jouninn numbers were small, and it was more because some geninn lived and passed to chuninn the next year, or others died, their numbers were always changing, Hiruzen knew that better than anybody else, families blaming him for the deaths of their 'babies' he knew Naruto would have it hard against that cruel truth, the Hokage, as leader of the ninja, was always to blame for unwanted deaths and bad decisions, after all he is the leader, and the leader always has to answer for that._

_Looking further, he noticed that the majority of geninn were teenagers among the fourteen or fifteen years old, only the rookie 9 and gai's team were the only ones within the twelve and thirteen age range, it was kind of sad to know that, but it was the harsh truth, they chose that, they chose to be weapons, weapons of the village, not of a clan, but of the village, the protectors of the village, their lives belonged to the village._

"_Konoha is on imminent invasion by both Suna and Oto" He said, closing his eyes and letting his other senses tell him how his geninn charges are reacting._

"_THAT'S SOME CRACK UP LIE JIJI?" and as usual, even with his newly found manners, Naruto kept being Naruto, and Naruto can't be Naruto without being loud and blunt as a sledgehammer._

"_I'm afraid not Naruto, it has been confirmed, yesterday Gekkou hayate was found dead, killed by a wind jutsu" Immediately Naruto narrowed his eyes, "In Konoha besides Naruto and my son Asuma, there are no more wind users, and I doubt Naruto's weapon was able to kill, when we all saw that It can't" many geninn nodded at that, "Besides the wind jutsu used was greatly focused, like a sword made out of wind…only Suna ninjas know that jutsu, that and the tape recorder we found on his body with the plans of Suna and Oto to attack us" That was enough to make all geninn look serious._

"_What we are suppose to do?" A geninn asked, "Simple, you all be the civilians escorts, we got to make sure they reach the shelters, once you arrive there, you will enter with them and act as guards, I know Suna and Oto will send their full force, Geninn, chuninn and jouninn, so those geninn that can't reach the shelters must act quickly and dispose of the enemies, only geninns, chuninn and Jouninn enemies left them to our own, avoid the Kazekage sons and daughter, gaara, kankurou and Temari, Naruto will deal with Temari and rely a message during his battle against her…no mercy, and as soon the invasion begins, he will deal with Gaara alone" many whispers followed that._

"_Why him?" Hiruzen sighed at a Kunoichi geninn question, "Like him, Gaara has massive reserves, and Naruto has a weapon that is able to clog it, we can't risk jouninn underestimating Gaara for his age and rank…a well armed and trained geninn can defeat a chuninn…and even a jouninn if given the circumstances" Hiruzen said seriously._

"…_When the invasion will happen?" Naruto asked seriously, "…we believe it will happen during Sasuke's and Gaara's match, but be alert, it could easily happen during any other battle"_

_End flashback…_

Naruto sighed at Jiji's words, he had never seen him so serious, well he had seen him serious once, when he found out about Kyuubi and he had been straight, blunt, honest, but above all serious, he never let the 'grandpa' smile, but he was death serious, just like in the meeting, and with what told to them later.

That on that kind of invasions, it was full annihilation of the population, with capture of very special individuals, namely clan heirs, of females of clans, shinobi with exceptional skills or affinities, and now demon jailers, he qualified two out of three, since he was a demon jailer with a rare affinity to wind, so he was a prime target, comparable to Sasuke.

With a sigh he reached first for his pants, the new ones were similar to his old ones, orange colored pants, bulky, with the exception of the massive blue stripe that covered the whole section of his knees, and were specially tougher there that in the pants in general, then he tied the bandages around his right thigh to then attach his kunai holster at it, then put his shuriken pouch where it belonged, after that he reached for his upper clothes, a plain simple orange shirt on, not his usual orange jacket, and above it a blue vest with his red spiral on the back, a pair of pockets on the right side and high collar, a white glove for his right hand, to match the one on his left, and his headband tied tightly and proudly around his forehead, the new look was to maximize mobility, after all he is a wind user and kenjutsu adept, or something like that, he need to move freely his arms, and his attire (Which didn't counted with Hinata's seal of approval) was still good to him.

Then he sighed at that last remark, he surely missed shy shuttering Hinata, but in a way this Hinata was also appealing, she held what the old Hinata had, she sometimes had her shuttering lapses, and her blush fits, but like Hiashi said, she was like her mother, a sweet angel on the outside of the Hyuuga walls, a dominant devil on the halls and on combat, but there is nothing he can do about it, at least she is making the change on the clan possible, on her way, but a change for good in the end, and that was enough to satisfy him and calm his sense of guilt, after all he is responsible for her behavior.

With a determined sight to the mirror, scouting his clothes, Naruto reminded himself of his mission, Temari's total and utter annihilation and humiliation, no mercy whatsoever with her, and if she held her strength, well he will force her to fight with all, whenever she likes it or not.

No one attacks his home and gets out without their rightful punishment.

"Dattebayo"

* * *

Yugao sighed as she strapped her ANBU issued ninjato to her back, today was a dreaded day, even for ANBU operatives, the day all their training would pay off, today they would deal with a class 1 menace, invasion of an opposing village to their own.

As ANBU they knew the were two things expected of them, deal with deadly missions not even jouninn dealt and the full protection of the village in the case of invasion, or in the case of a greater menace, like bijuu.

Kyuubi attack had cut their numbers ¼ of their original force, considering that Chuninn suffered the worse, and jouninn came in second in loses.

But that was not the reason Yugao sighed, hell she in fact, like many ANBU firebrand and newly inducted, waited eagerly that moment, they knew they lived, trained and eat for that moment, Konoha needed them, but they weren't the only defense of Konoha.

The Geninn would protect the civilians and escort them to safety, those left behind, namely Naruto, would engage against Gaara, a Jinchuuriki, and who better to fight a demon jailer than another demon jailer, at least their own had a great sense of morality…and didn't acted as a nut case, although the eye sore orange clothes leave too many questions on his actual mind state.

Chuninn would fight on the streets, since they were higher in numbers, and more experienced than Orochimaru Oto ninjas, and Suna had a great gap on ninjas, which tells why they would attack alongside Oto.

Jouninn would face both villages elites, and to her believe, their Hokage would face both Orochimaru and the Kazekage, alongside Jiraiya, while Tsunade helped in healing the wounded.

Truly Hayate's sacrifice hadn't been in vain, because whoever murdered him didn't checked Hayate's pockets, and didn't found the tape recorder he had, a gift to her, in death, Gekkou Hayate had prepared Konoha for one of their greatest test of their time.

That was enough to fire her up and to push her fears away, reaching for her cat mask she made a bow, Suna and Oto would pay in blood the death of her lover, and the foolishness of defying the most powerful of the ninja villages of the elemental nations.

* * *

"Kabuto-kun…where are you?" Orochimaru moaned in pain, his whole body was begging him to stop moving, hell to stop at all, but he paid no heed to his body begs of mercy, because he had a mission, Konoha would fall, and he would be present, now he regrets killing the kazekage, the old coot would have serve well against his old sensei, but then he figured his three failures would do properly well…when he uses his newest jutsu on them.

Moaning again in pain, Orochimaru stared at his guard…as ill as him, even worse it seemed, and to boot Kimimaro had died, whatever had hit them, in him had been the last nail on his coffin, his weakened body couldn't withstand both his lung disease and this new one, and he had finally died, there Orochimaru scoffed in anger, of his potential vessels, Sasuke and Kimimaro where the only suitable ones, and with Kimimaro's demise, Sasuke was the only logical choice, of course there was also the Hyuuga boy, Neji, or the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, and Naruto, but he knew well that Naruto was out of the question, his mental defenses were beyond his reach, one thing is overpowering an already weakened mind and body, but other entirely different was overtaking a jailer's body, he would have to deal both with the jailer's mind AND the prisoners mind, and Kyuubi presence was enough to scare Orochimaru, Pein is a fool and suicidal being for believing he can actually defeat and tame the Bijuu.

With a cough, the snake saninn looked at the room, he really wants to stay, but his body as now weak, weak as ever, even more than when he uses his soul transfer technique would made him useless, but his lack of presence during the invasion would be a great morale downfall to his ninjas…but as long Gaara accomplishes his duty and Kabuto summon his aces in the hole, all would go fine.

And speaking of so said medic traitor…

"Kabuto-kun! Where the hell are you!?"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, is time" an ANBU clad in a beige robe and a cat mask said, looking at the aged ninja setting his robes over his combat clothes, he was getting ready to fight anything Orochimaru might throw at them, anything, nothing would caught him off guard.

"I am ready…any word of Kakashi?" sarutobi asked, "Yes, he just reported in, Sasuke Uchiha is already on the arena, along with Shikamaru Nara, Temari and Gaara have also been sighted inside the arena, we are keeping close ANBU guard on them, as you ordered, should we do the same with Sasuke?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes captain…please do…I have an ill feeling about Sasuke" the Hokage said, turning he spotted not only the current ANBU captain, but also Kakashi alongside him, not that he didn't knew he wasn't there, no for nothing he is a Kage level ninja, even at his advanced age he can still whoop any ninja's ass, period.

"Anything to report Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked, "Yes hokage-sama…Sasuke is acting strange" Kakashi said, lacking his bored tone of voice, this time it was a serious tone of voice, one Sarutobi and his ANBU captain noted, "Acting as…" he asked.

"I taught him the Chidori" Sarutobi wanted to sneer at that, the Chidori is a technique not meant to a child, neither as one as mentally damaged as Sasuke.

"He learn that in three days" That caught Hiruzen by surprise, and so his ANBU captain, that stared at Kakashi in mild surprise, "Explain Kakashi" Hiruzen commanded, "I thought that teaching him that and speed and taijutsu like Lee, it would consume the whole month, I personally believe I would taught him only the speed because of the incident relating my other student and Akatsuki" Kakashi began.

"But he learn that move in less than three days, and so the taijutsu and speed of Lee, furthermore I had to taught him other things…to keep him occupied, nearly half the time he was thinking on ways of killing his brother…and Naruto" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at that, "He learned all my lighting jutsu moves, all chakra training exercises I could drill to him and several fire and earth jutsus"

"…To face Naruto's wind and lighting affinities, interesting…how he knew of Naruto's affinities?" Hiruzen wondered, "I wonder the same, true Naruto has two rare element affinities, I thought that he was learning that because of Gaara, since he use wind and sand, that is a derivate of earth, but I was wrong, Gaara means nothing to Sasuke, he wants Naruto…dead" Kakashi confessed, there Hiruzen sighed.

"Any suggestions Kakashi?"

"Considering Sasuke unstable nature, and Sakura and Naruto being apprentices of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama each…I would recommend disband team 7, put Sasuke on full ANBU observation, let Inoichi dig around his mind and treat him, let Ibiki interrogate him, and according to their evaluation, see if he is fit to continue ninja life" Kakashi said bluntly.

"…That's something drastic, considering that Team 7 is the only team who has passed your test" Hiruzen said, "They are special kids, and contrary to popular believe, I never chose Sasuke to be on my team, remember I asked Shino to be on my team, it was only a day before the team placements that the elders saw fit that I, as the last Sharingan wielder, teach the last Uchiha, whoever was on board was juts dead weight" Kakashi said bluntly.

"Is that so…well seems the dead weight there is only Sasuke…I'll agree in disbanding Team 7, Sakura and Naruto will join other teams in missions if I or my successor sees fit" Kakashi nodded, seeing how Hiruzen pulled a sheet of paper, "Go now Kakashi…keep Sasuke on line, and let Naruto handle the rest, remember, he, alongside Sakura are the next generation of Saninn"

"Hokage-sama…isn't the Saninn composed of three ninjas?" Kakashi asked with a small smirk, "Well…on these exams we will see who is worth of being alongside Sakura and Naruto as Neo-saninn" with that Kakashi bowed and left the room.

"Drastic measure he took for keeping the Uchiha on line" The ANBU captain said, "Drastic measures for drastic situations…I knew I should have tried harder in helping that boy"

* * *

"The stadium is bustling with life" Sakura said as she stared at the great number of civilians seated around them in the stadium, but Sakura also sighted several ANBU hidden among the civilians, along with the more visible Chuninn and jouninn alongside the arena, also she spotted the geninn of the other day around several civilians, all looking at some odd individuals, some of them were unknown to Sakura, although Konoha is big, there is a general factor among the civilians and ninjas alike in how to dress.

None wears a turban; Konoha is not that hot to be using that on, only arid places like the desert that surrounds Suna, without any stable water sources the turban is needed to wear one, and Konoha, with an almost everlasting sun, but with great deal of water sources, such thing isn't needed, that kind of things, those little details can reveal much of a person, in that case, Suna ninjas underestimating them.

"You noticed" Shizune said, sitting alongside Sakura, Ino was also near her, with Chouji and Tenten, who finally lost the nose cast, thanks to Tsunade, who lived to her reputation as the greatest medic ninja.

"Yeah…are they…" Sakura began, noticing Shizune narrowed gaze, Sakura wondered why Shizune narrowed her eyes, that was until she saw Kankurou of all people, a couple of seats in front of them, making Sakura frown, he is a Suna ninja…one who didn't make it to the cut, thanks to Shino, a Suna ninja who had his puppet on his bundle tied on his back, or vice versa, like in the match.

She had to watch kankurou closely, he was dangerous, his puppet was armed with poisoned weapons, but besides all that he was weak without his puppet, disarming him out of it was enough to put him on a bad spot against an opponent.

All she and the ninja population could do was wait and hope there was no other crack up person as enemy, two villages were enough, and Naruto had already two S-class criminals on his tail.

All because of the stupid Kyuubi…she sometimes wished the yondaime had indeed killed the beast instead of cursing Naruto.

* * *

Naruto glanced around, seeing how the other geninn left, including Gaara and Sasuke, who to Naruto had given him a more sick glare than the one Gaara could muster, he was going to ask kakashi-sensei what the hell he had done to Sasuke, after all only a few kids can pull being all…dark like.

_Beware Naruto; I feel a great evil on that one…_

"_Anima? What do you mean by that? Yeah I know Sasuke is all emo like, but emo doesn't mean evil, not in my way of seeing it" _Naruto mentally answered to Anima.

_Emo, punk, gothic or metal-head doesn't put you on the bad side boy; I mean his presence, all of him oozes…evil…_

"_I…don't understand"_

_Naruto, as a Rayearth you will see many things on crystalia, for example Sasuke, noble looking, silent, cold…they are on crystalia the ones you have to watch out the most…the dark one coaxed a Rayearth like that, and the Queen had to watch helplessly as a friend died to defend her, and other slew the killer, a Rayearth killing a Rayearth…_

"_Okay…I only understand of all this is that not even Rayearths are invulnerable to darkness"_

_Part of it is true, however you must remember this…no matter how hard the road seems, and how painful the things seems to you and those you hold dear, you must remember this, keep yourself truly, never change because of a treason, even Hinata, the girl who now loves you can easily fall in the path Sasuke is for a single error of you or someone she hold dear…_

"…"

_Dark times come ahead Naruto, I this sense…but only persevering and conquering them, you will reach your dreams, and so those with you, only those who persevere can truly reach the stars…_

Naruto sighed in appreciation at Anima's words, the tiger seemed always to have words of advise to him, words that unlike popular believe didn't fall on deaf ears, Naruto did took advices to heart, advices of people who truly spoke of the heart, and not those who speak just to speak.

Soon his eyes traveled at Temari, who narrowed her eyes at him, her hand reaching for her fan, Naruto just grunted at that, his right hand already above his left hand, ready to summon Kaze no Yaiba.

"Are both contestants ready?" a Jouninn clad in the usual jouninn attire, but with the headband on bandana style and with the metal plate put to the back of his head, and a toothpick on his lips asked, eyeing at both blonds.

He knew that the battle would be, in Nara terms, too troublesome, both blondes were certified wind users, and to boot both were enemies, one was on a mission of search and humiliate, no it was no secret Naruto had his enemies inside Konoha walls, but all learned soon how vengeful the boy could be, as his enemies inside the walls learned on the hard way, his pranks were not just means to gain the attention on the early days of his life, but also as a way to get even with society, what best way to hit them in the way they hit him, on their pride, they wouldn't give him the acknowledgement he carved, then he wouldn't show them any kind of respect.

Many families, and ninjas reputations got destroyed in the lapse of a day because of the blond, one might think the kid was a diabolical mastermind with knowledge on explosives (ANBU had actually begged the Hokage to never let the blond enter on the demolition squad) but that's another story, what Genma knew was that when Naruto was on a mission, and had that kind of face, serious, with a glint of malice on his eyes, it only spell one word.

DOOM.

He actually pitied Temari, poor girl would soon realize why the 'accidents' against Naruto stopped at the age of five, at the same age when the blond got his hands around his first scroll about traps and explosives.

Soon he cleared his throat, snapping the attention towards him, it was obvious all Konoha ninjas who had experience on a 'Naruto chase' and a 'Naruto prank' knew what the Kazekage oldest was about to experience, Genma hoped that Naruto had nothing explosive on his arsenal, but knowing the blond, that was a long way wish.

"I am ready judge" Temari said, reaching for her fan, she had made the mistake of underestimating and opponent, as the painful bruises on her sides in the shape of brass knuckles had remind her, and of course she was now learning one of the golden rules of the ninja nations, never underestimate and opponent by his or hers looks, the blond might look goofy, but underneath all that, he was a force to be reckon with, not to mention those she labeled as weak the first time, as the pink haired fangirl who could level grounds to battlegrounds with just one punch, and the shuttering mess that now was confident and knew ninjutsu, something most Hyuuga didn't knew.

"Let's get this party started proctor" Naruto called, making her hiss, she still remembers the words of her sensei when he gave her the definite order about the match.

"_Destroy the Maelstrom"_

She actually snorted at that when he told her that, that was something needless to say, she would do it for free, but in the end the blond would be capture, brainwashed and used as a Suna ninja, like the Hyuuga girl and the Uchiha.

A mere glance later, she was looking towards where her father was, looking at the match, focused on it, Temari there narrowed her eyes, the man was waiting to see what she had in store, after all Baki had more a father than her own father, she could care less if the man died during the invasion

"Okay then…let the first match of the chuninn exam finals…BEGIN!" Genma shouted, not a second later, Temari and Naruto had shot at each other, the last one holding and improved Kaze no Yaiba that of the one Temari remembered, but it didn't matter, she had her own surprises.

**CLANG!!**

Temari grunted as the small blond began to push her back when both weapons collided with one another, for his small stature he was rather strong, with another grunt, Temari decided it was time to activate her new toys, sending a small blast of chakra to her fan, the blond was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

True to her predictions, the blond backed up when several saw like edges came out of her fan edges, not longer than a kunai, but as sharp as the wind she wielded, with a smirk she unfolded her fan completely, she was not going to take risks with him and let him gain momentum like the Hyuuga boy did, she was going to tear him there and now.

"Cutting whirlwind technique!" Temari shouted, letting a huge blast out of her fan, shredding all in front of her, she didn't failed to notice Naruto's smirk, and her eyes widened she he dashed and made a stab motion towards her jutsu, "Fury!" to all surprise, the attack reverted to her, who had to dodge away of the now massive attack, that stopped on one of the walls, shredding it.

Temari leveled and angry gaze at the blond, who swung his sword several times, before setting on a battle stance, the sword suddenly splitting on two, small chakra made thunders forming around the middle of the blade, "My turn" Naruto suddenly said, moving fast, then jumping and spinning on all directions, before ramming the tip of the massive sword on the ground, and dragging it along the way, "Dual Hurricane!" He shouted, swinging completely the blade, two huge wind made fins traveling along the ground at great speed, "This is madness!" She shouted, closing her fan, impaling it on the ground and forming several hand seals.

"Wind release: wind wall!" Temari shouted, slamming her hands on her fan…

**BOOM!!**

Both wind fins collided with Temari, lifting smoke, just to his smoke to dissipate fast, and showing and unharmed Temari, a strange flick of winds forming a semi dome in front of her.

With a scowl, Naruto dashed at Temari, who pulled several shuriken out, and threw them at him, Naruto just grunted as he swung his hand, and a single shuriken flew at the six she threw at him, but then he formed a strange cross hand seal with just one hand, his fingers forming a cross, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" the lone shuriken became twenty, deflecting the six, and the rest traveling at her, who just growled as she flicked them all with her massive fan.

Closing her fan again, she engaged the blond on close combat, the serrated blades of her fan groaning every time they came in contact with Kaze no Yaiba, both wielders swinging their massive weapons and colliding with each other, but it was obvious Naruto had more experience with his massive sword on close combat than Temari, who limited to just swung it.

Jumping away, Temari unfolded her fan again, and began to swing that thing, sending blast after blast of wind tunnels to Naruto, who seemed just to raise his hand and push them away, like pushing and obstacle, like nothing.

"Wind release" Naruto called, forming again one handed seals, "demon shuriken barrage" punching his free hand forward, six massive wind made fuuma shuriken formed, flying at Temari, who cursed her luck and released again her whirlwind technique, destroying four of the six massive shuriken.

The fifth barely graced her elbow, but let a nasty cut in it, the sixth however came slower, so she decided to bat it away with her fan, missing the smirk of Naruto when she did it.

**BOOM!!!**

All members on the audience saw in utter horror how the wind shuriken upon explosion let thunders out of it, and Temari was send flying away of it…

**POOF!**

Just to the flying girl to turn into a charred log, narrowing his eyes, Naruto suddenly made a somersault above Temari who was behind him, and swinging her sharp fan blades at him, landing behind her and swinging his sword at her, just to her to block it with her fan, and kick him on the stomach, but also she found herself flying away, cursing her memory for forgetting he could push things out of him without the need of the wind, he had telekinesis after all.

Both landed several feet of each other, Naruto just dusting his stomach, and Temari shrugging her body, the impact, unlike hers to him, had been on her whole body, so she felt a little resented.

Circling each other suddenly, like measuring, Temari noted that the blond hadn't spoke a single word, unlike in his other match, he had spoke only to call his jutsus, and to say 'My turn' nothing else.

"So…you finally quieted down" Temari called, "I think having a girlfriend that finally tamed you" Temari said, there he smirked, "At least I have one, how about you, miss lonely" Temari eye twitched, it was no secret she had no boyfriend, but because she rather have a strong one than a weak civilian, besides most men were afraid of her…and Gaara, mostly Gaara…okay they were scared the shit out of Gaara, kami knows what he might do to them.

"Tsk, I don't need a man in the end, and if I get one it will be a strong one" Temari said, "…So it will be a weak one then" Naruto suddenly said.

"Say what?" Temari hissed, "I let you hit me out of fun, I could have slammed your sorry self around the arena without even getting close to you…but I rather have some fun" Naruto said, there many ninjas knew what would happen, Naruto never acted arrogant unless he was actually playing with his victim, and those who knew that shivered on what would come next.

"But playtime is over girl, give up and I'll spare you the humiliation…please do, I don't want to break you" Naruto said, there Temari saw red, no one put in doubt her skills as Kunoichi, "Break me? You small ass, you have no right to tell me that, I will be the one who will break you!!" Temari shouted as she dashed at the blond, who smirked.

* * *

Sarutobi knew that he had chosen the right person to carry the mission of 'breaking Suna's morale' in Naruto, after all, Konoha as a whole knew that looking at the blond with scorn was a lot more safer than actually attacking him, not only Naruto was doing well on his mission and battle, but also he was serving to prove a theory of his.

The Kazekage was acting on a very odd way, not to mention he was paying too much interest in the match of Naruto, and he had expressed how much he wanted to see the match between his son and Sasuke.

Of course his suspicious were proving correct there, the Kazekage had never referred to Gaara was a son, but rather as a weapon, and second, he looked weak, rather weak, Hiruzen bets that his own grandson would kick the crap out of him.

That and the fact his skin seemed like death only could lead him to a thing, that guy was Orochimaru, and was suffering of the same thing that had affected Anko.

It was no secret that Anko was marked with his seal, but suddenly to fell ill, and on Iruka's forced care, had risen many suspicious, and many hypothesis, if that was happening to her, then so to all marked, of course Sasuke seemed the exception, until they remembered that extra seal on his cursed mark.

Whatever it was, it was something that Orochimaru would not add on purpose, or by mistake, he is too meticulous to do a mistake such as adding a bad seal, all ninja knows that seals are a very delicate art, one that needs to be treated with care.

Looking down, Sarutobi hid a smirk; many of the turbans wearing spectators were looking worried at the angry Temari, trying to hit and elusive Naruto, who pulled all kinds of funny faces to anger her further, most of the hidden Suna and Oto ninjas were visible geninn fresh out of the academy, or people convinced by Orochimaru, enhanced with some weapon, like in the case of Zaku and Dozu, who had barely seen combat, he was sure they would break on the sight of combat, and were only to deal with the defenseless civilians who moved away of ninja safety, onto the shelters.

He knew his geninn would deal with them easily, after all, even though they drill the history and all almost daily at the academy, they also pushed them to the edge when it comes to combat, many of the rookie 9 have scars either given by Sasuke on a spar, one of Naruto's traps, one of Chouji's rampages of Sakura's inhuman and unprovoked punches, they all were combat adepts, who are clan prodigies, heirs or something in between, but all were high geninn, with more experience that the fresh out geninn of Suna and Oto, but less bloodlust driven…

"Eh?" He muttered when he saw a single feather fall on one of the civilians, making this one fall asleep immediately, there his eyes widened as many more feathers began to fall, many aimed to the ninjas among the stands.

With narrowed eyes he turned to his right, seeing how the Kazekage jumped away, escorted by four guards to the top of the observation booth, with and angry snarl, Sarutobi said…no better said screamed the orders all ninja on his ranks were waiting.

"GENJUTSU! ATTACK!!"

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw the feathers being dispelled away by several ninjas, many Suna and Oto ninjas swarming immediately the arena, Jouninn, Chuninn and mostly Geninn.

He felt an itch on his left wrist, narrowing his eyes, he saw how Gaara and Kankurou jumped to the arena, obviously aiming to attack Naruto, since he was the most powerful Geninn, and he was the biggest menace against the vast numbers of Geninn or Suna and Oto.

There he snorted at that idea, but let it slide later, if they wanted to waste time with the dope, then fine with him, he had other things to do, looking up, he saw several snakes breaking trough the walls of Konoha, it was obvious this was no single assassination of terror attack to put down Konoha morale by simply killing Randomly civilians and ninjas alike on their own walls…it was and open up invasion.

Smirking further, Sasuke slipped on the shadows, seeing how Kakashi began to fight and tear down Suna ninjas without remorse, at the same time the freak-o of Gai kicked three ninjas of Oto on the head, soundly breaking their skulls.

With his newest Sharingan activated, Sasuke copied until the last jutsu he could in the span of five seconds, then he slipped further into the darkness of the corridors, focused on his targets.

Gaara and Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade cursed as he punched an Oto geninn who dared to enter the hospital, her hospital dammit, she is a doctor, and the hospital is a sacred place of care and healing, not a freaking slaughter house.

"Why you bastards!" She screamed as she gave a nasty uppercut to another geninn, impaling half of his body on the roof, then turning and kicking rather hard a geninn Kunoichi that 'snuck' behind her, hearing how her ribcage collapsed on the nasty impact, and her spine broke upon impact to a wall.

Four more geninn of Oto came at her, just to her hands to glow blue, she hated to end lives so soon, but they were enemies, regardless their age, dashing at an amazing speed, her hands barely touched the back of their necks, but to her it was enough, she had severed any connection of the brain to the rest of the body, they would die, and would not feel it, it was the more human she could do for the young idiots.

"Report!" Tsunade snapped, seeing how a Kunoichi chuninn stabbed another chuninn of Suna on the heart, "The bastards are trying to break in Tsunade-sama! The last floor is theirs, thankfully only there is documents and paperwork, we are holding them there, moved all patients to windowless rooms and closed the eleventh and tenth floors, those floors are currently a war zone! AGGH BASTARD!" the Kunoichi screamed as she punched a geninn of Oto in the face, breaking the nose instantly.

"Dammit Orochimaru…what those bastards want on those rooms…unless" Tsunade wondered, rising his hand slightly chopping a charging chuninn, breaking his windpipe on contact.

"Kuso!" Tsunade cursed, _"That room contains all medical files of all ninjas of Konoha, clans included! Including DNA profile and death or living relatives names and pictures…if they find the one of Naruto…" _"Dammit, tell all ninjas on this floor to guard the entrance, I'll deal with those fools on those three floors" Tsunade said.

"What is in there so important Tsunade-sama to you to go?" The Kunoichi asked, "Naruto's medical file, only doctors with Sarutobi-sensei authorization can enter and see Naruto's files, and only with his presence, that thing contains the names of Naruto's family!" Tsunade screamed, "And that is bad because?" the Kunoichi asked.

"Fool, if they get their hands on those files, Iwa will declare us war, no one knows who Naruto parents are! And is better kept that way!!" Tsunade screamed, dashing at top speed, and taking out any fool enemy to cross her, bones broken upon impact.

For her part, the Kunoichi tried to puzzle what had been told to her, and then came about with a horrible realization.

"Kami…how blind and stupid we really are?"

* * *

Naruto ducked as Geninn of Suna lunged behind him, kunai in hand, jumping, and ducking, Naruto brought Kaze no Yaiba to the geninn and two Oto chuninn, cutting their clothes, Kunai and making them scream in pain, as if they were cut by a real sword.

Looking around, he rose his hand, stopping a Jouninn of Suna dead on his tracks, and then began to close his hand, the Jouninn holding his neck in pain, Naruto was crushing his windpipe, an attack he mimicked of a bad guy named Dark breather of a movie called galaxy wars, the dude could crush anyone's windpipes using something called the will, so Naruto, having the means, decided to mimic it, closing his fist completely, the Suna Jouninn stopped fighting back, going limp on his invisible grip.

Glaring at the dead ninja, Naruto reminded himself they were the enemy, they were attacking his home, killing his people, his friends, destroying it without reason, as Anima was whispering to him, as herald of the people, he was also their defended, the shield of the meek and the sword of the weak, all who dared to disturbed peace and claim lives just by absurd causes would have to answer to him, the Rayearth of wind, now he was not a ninja defending his home, but a Rayearth accomplishing his duty to the people.

With a roar, Naruto threw Kaze no Yaiba, this one spinning and impaling two Suna ninjas on the chest to the wall, this ones screaming like little girls, then turning to his right, he slammed his hand to a Oto Geninn face, breaking his cheekbone and sending him flying to a nearby wall, two more geninn of Suna came at him, there he smirked, forming hand seals, he called his first wind jutsu, "Wind release: wind shuriken storm!!" Shouting, a bigger number of wind made shuriken than the ones he first casted was fired to the geninn, who helplessly receive it, screaming, many more tore to the ninjas behind the geninn, chuninn and Jouninn alike who were distracted by the fleeing Konoha defenders soon found out why as their vests did nothing to stop the attack, to jouninn it was the biggest humiliation, being brought down by a geninn.

Naruto growled as he held his hand, calling Kaze no Yaiba, this one returning, with a pair of Suna ninjas whimpering in pain, just to scream more when Naruto swung Kaze no Yaiba at a pair of Kunoichi, and both ninjas flying towards both Kunoichi, and then being hit by Chouji's massive hands, already expanded by his family jutsu.

Naruto smiled as he saw Chouji fighting among the defenders, along with a lazy Shikamaru, who was holding three Oto ninjas, just to be dispatched by Ino, and a barrage of Shuriken.

Turning around he saw Shino and his bugs swarming several geninn Kunoichi of Suna and Oto, Hinata was in a way tearing the ranks of Geninn of Oto, without any kind of mercy, and Kiba was enjoying the 'fresh meat' as it was painfully obvious that the Geninn who were attacking them were as green as the grass.

In a way he was thankful for that, most enemy Jouninn and Chuninn were attacking Konoha's most strategic points, the hospital and the Hokage tower being examples, while the enemy Geninn were left to deal with the civilians and overwhelm in numbers the defenders, it was clear they had underestimated them, and whoever had casted the genjutsu on the arena had either sucked, or was saving chakra for something else.

Lifting Kaze no Yaiba, he faced five Oto geninn and a single Chuninn, and smiled when he felt someone behind him, "Nice to join the party Panda-Chan" Naruto said to his newest partner.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Whiskers-kun, how many you are dealing on your end?" Tenten asked, "Five geninn and a Chuninn, you?"

"Four Suna Geninn, one more and it might get tough" she admitted.

"What afraid?" Naruto taunted, "If you want I can deal with the one who joins?" Naruto said, "Nah, I can deal them myself well" Tenten said, lifting her metallic Tonfa, this time she was going all out, with her best toys, it was a shame Gai-sensei didn't let her use her most deadly arsenal, _"Unyouthful my ass! He says I shouldn't use them because they are unyouthful, I'll show him unyouthful that blow haired…" _Tenten mentally muttered, staring at her enemies, back to back with a boy who had a bigger weapon than hers on her entire arsenal, at least she had her back covered, and she would make sure she would cover his well.

Without any delay both jumped to the fray against their enemies, Naruto noticing before how Sarutobi jumped and followed the Kazekage and his four guards, _"go get them jiji!"_

* * *

Sarutobi glared at the 'Kazekage' and his four guards, noticing how and ANBU he didn't knew setting some sort of summoning ritual on the top of the watch booth.

Soon a pair of ANBU, included the current ANBU captain joined him, flanking him, "You have gone too far Orochimaru" Sarutobi called, not even disgusted when the kazekage ripped his face, revealing the face of Orochimaru, and the guards with him tore their grabs, showing nearly matching clothes, all having the same purple like belt around their waists.

But to his shock, the unknown ANBU turned to be Kabuto, when he retired his mask, "Another young life destroyed by your ambition, all you touch seems to diminish and corrupts Orochimaru" He called, glaring at the snake saninn.

"Spare me the self-righteous talk, you are no one to judge me, all I have done has been in the name of progress" Orochimaru stated, looking at Sarutobi right on the eye, this one sneering before tossing the Hokage robes, exposing his old battle grabs, ready to combat against the saninn.

Not soon after that, what seemed a coffin began to emerge out of the ground, made out of stone, with the kanji for 'first' in it, not soon after that, a second coffin emerged, this one with the kanji of 'second' in it, there Sarutobi eyes widened, "ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted at his loyal ninjas, seeing the third coffin emerge, "Shoot it down, don't let Orochimaru disturb the death!" with nothing else to say, both ANBU unleashed a rather overkill lighting jutsu on the third coffin, stopping it altogether.

Sarutobi sighed as he saw that, all Konoha morale would break down if that happened, and kami knows what might occur to Naruto's seal, his life had been the price paid to create the seal, if he was resurrected in such a way, the contract with the Shinigami would be broken, or something else, he didn't knew, bargain with the death god was a risky gamble, and a deal with it was even worse.

"Oh bummer, you blasted an empty casket, pity" Orochimaru taunted, doing a double take, Sarutobi saw that the third one had no kanji, and unlike the other two, that one had no contents, "Dammit, what you did!?" Orochimaru just smirked.

"I'm doing Naruto-kun a favor by reuniting him with his family, after all mother and father are already updated of their son…posthumous life"

* * *

Neji panicked as he deflected another blow of the red haired woman, dress as a civilian, but this 'civilian' was roughly jouninn level, and rather pissed he might dare say.

His pupiless eyes focused on her blue azure eyes, fueled in anger, that reminded him of Naruto's own set of eyes, but unlike his, she was royally piss, so much that she had attacked the civilians and the two chuninn who were with him, and she had killed both chuninn easily, not even bathing an eyelash, if that was the true power of a jouninn, he had slim chances against her, who dared to attack civilians without mercy.

"Move aside! I have only matters with them…they will pay their treachery!" She snarled, pulling a kunai out of a death chuninn holster, "They will pay for my son's death!" She added, dashing at Neji, who had no other option, waiting more for her, Neji unleashed his ultimate defense.

"KAITEN!" without any remorse, Neji clashed his chakra dome against her, sending her crashing against a wall, sighing in slight relieve, Neji turned to see how his escorted were doing…

Just to his eyes to widen when he saw them all death, shocked etched on their faces forever, cursing, he activated his Byakugan, just to be blinded temporally by a swirl of energy that came at him, and mind numbing pain started from his belly, spreading all over his body, and spiraling towards a wall.

Opening his eyes, and his mind registering all kinds of pains on his body, broken bones and lacerations among others, Neji was able to distinguish his attacker, and paled at that, because his attacker, for all he knew, had been death for at least twelve years ago.

Looking around, he saw the red haired woman advance at him, kunai ready to stab him, he struggled to get up, but he had slim chances to fight with all his body in pain, "Tell me" the male voice of the man who had been death for twelve years sounded cold and demanding at the same time.

"Where are the four bastards that killed my son?" Neji eyes fluttered several times, before he lost consciousness, had he remained conscious a little more, he would have heard the woman alongside the man say the name of their son.

"Tell me where the bastards that killed Naruto are?"

* * *

"Orochimaru you bastard what have you done!?" Sarutobi screamed, only to make the snake saninn chuckle weakly, "Me? I just reunited the family…although they weren't happy when I told them Naruto-kun had perished on a mob leaded by his student and his three jouninn friends" Orochimaru chuckled further.

"You fool! Naruto's seal is bind by the death god contract, and Minato's soul was the price paid, you resurrected him and Kushina was foolishness beyond anything, you on purpose released Kyuubi's seal!" Hiruzen screamed in anger, summoning Enma, the monkey king.

"SO…he has returned, I told you he had to die that day" Enma said, "Can it Enma, I care little for the past now, what I want now is to kill him!" Sarutobi screamed in anger, making the monkey king smirk, the last time Sarutobi had snapped at him, his enemies had been slaughter by his hand and the 'god of shinobi' was born.

"Oh you plan to kill me sensei, I'm hurt" Orochimaru mocked, "Not much when I rip your heart monster!" Sarutobi snapped, "ANBU, kill his guards, no mercy, no prisoners, then kill Kabuto for his treason, I want his head on my desk after all this is over" Sarutobi snapped, the ANBU nodded without hesitation, after all it was the first time they saw their aged Hokage as angry as he was, but they had also reasons to be angry.

In his quest to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru had not only disturbed those who were never meant to be disturbed, but also had broken the seal keeping Kyuubi at bay, pulling their Ninjato out of their hidden sheaths under their robes, the ANBU captain and his second in command steeled to fight and tear the already weakened guards, surely they were now on geninn level, easy kills, Kabuto was another story, but they cared little for that, neither Sarutobi and the two ANBU flinched when the former Shodaime and Nindaime Hokages came back to the world of the living, and became Orochimaru puppets, they cared little of that, the snake saninn would pay in earnest his treachery against Konoha, and his blood, along anyone who followed him would be spilled.

Of course they did finch when they felt the sudden burst of Chakra, demon like chakra, one Konoha was very much familiar with.

The Chakra of the nine tails had started to leak, and Naruto was trapped in it, no way to escape.

* * *

Ino shivered as he heard Naruto scream in pain, dropping to his knee, and dropping his massive sword, Naruto curled on a ball, red chakra leaking out of him painfully, at first it had been something not as painful at it seemed, but when Ino saw that some of the red chakra began to peel Naruto's skin and burn it like paper on fire, she was positively scared, never she had seen the power of a Jinchuuriki unleashed, willingly or unwillingly, and she wished she never had to see it.

"What the hell is going on?" Chouji screamed, "Kyuubi…Kyuubi is leaking its chakra to Naruto…its hurting him!" Ino screamed, fear etched on her eyes, not sooner than that, Kakashi landed near them, Shikamaru behind him, "I got him as soon the chakra stared to leak SWEET MOTHER IS PEELING HIM!" Shikamaru screamed in surprise as Naruto's right hand lost all the skin, revealing no muscles, but what seemed to be a red shell of chakra and blood.

"Kuso, what happened?" Kakashi said, "I don't know" Tenten suddenly screamed, landing at his side, "He was doing fine a while ago, he was doing fine…then he screamed and clawed a Chuninn face clean, what is happening to him?" Tenten screamed.

"Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto, the Yondaime had to do it to defeat the beast, I don't know why but Kyuubi is leaking its chakra to Naruto, its trying to break free!" Kakashi said, looking at his struggling student, and so every person in the arena, so was the intensity and malevolence of the red chakra that even Gaara seemed to stop of his brutal assault against a group of Konoha chuninn, and began to clutch his head, loosing also the control of his inner demon, and going on his mini-shukaku form out just the red chakra mere presence.

All had stopped, the combat in the arena and close to it had stopped at the sudden feeling of the malevolent chakra, many claimed that they could hear the Kyuubi laugh as he broke free of its human jail, many shinobi of Suna feared the worse, Shukaku on a rampage, but this was worse, Kyuubi breaking free, inside Konoha, Temari was paralyzed, knowing now full well the power the small blond contained inside him, and kankurou, he actually seek shelter near Gaara, because whatever it was, the blond surpassed Gaara in raw power.

With a raw cry of pain, Naruto tried to call again Kyuubi's essence inside him, slowly doing so, and the once red chakra spots on his burned skin turned to be blood, all showed that Naruto was struggling to keep the seal in place, and seemed to show Naruto was winning the battle of dominance.

"NO!!" all heard Gaara shout, "Mother wants your blood! I want to kill you, unleash your power! Don't loose it!" In a maniac attempt, the sand user jumped at Naruto, a sand claw ready to attack the blond and force the ed chakra again, in Gaara's mind, Naruto was the ultimate enemy to him, the one who would validate his existence beyond any other death he had dealt against his enemies.

"DIIIEEEEE!!" Gaara shouted, finally bringing his claw towards Naruto, just to scream, this time in unholy pain as something impaled him on the stomach.

"S-s-sasuke…teme?" Naruto gasped, never expecting his opponent to save him of Gaara, Sasuke had easily bought him precious seconds to finish the work and Keep Kyuubi sealed with the help of Anima.

But to his surprise, sasuke turned at him, looking at him coldly…like Itachi would look at him, noticing the odd atom shaped sharingan pupil.

"I care little for you dope…" Sasuke said, his sword actually glowing yellow and sucking Gaara's chakra, or that seemed, only yellow chakra being sucked, not even a drop of blue, and Gaara loosing his transformation, leaving as a normal person, with a sword going trough his stomach.

"My only objective is revenge" Sasuke said, his skin suddenly gaining the black marks Naruto had seen last time, "Revenge against my brother for being a fool" Sasuke began, "Revenge against the elders for ruining my life" Sasuke said louder, pulling the sword out of Gaara, tossing him to Temari, who receive it with care, Naruto now noticed that Sasuke's blade grip was longer, and he could distinguish a Kanji on the grip, a single yellow circle with the kanji of 'one' in it, the grip had several circles on different colors, but without Kanji in them, nine in total, one already occupied.

"Revenge against a village that betray my clan" Sasuke snarled, his fangs now oddly longer, "For selling my clan and shunning them" Sasuke said, his eyes white portion becoming black, "For forcing their hand and sending them to their doom!" Sasuke screamed.

"I see the truth now dope, this village betray me, my clan, my family, they destroy them, and they will do the same to you, and any other clan, I have seen it, I have seen the plans of the old fools, what they plan to do with the Hyuuga, or any other clan wanting to gain more power than given to them" Sasuke said, "None is save dope, not even you, and I offer you a chance" the battle around them kept in a halt, every single word heard by them.

"I will kill my brother, but I still lack the power, I will destroy this village and gain revenge, but I lack proper…allies" Sasuke said, "I care little for Orochimaru, for his live is already forfeited, I care little about the goals of my brother organization, their blood will stain my blade soon, but you, you I do care, because I need powerful allies" There Naruto kept struggling against Kyuubi.

"Yo hold enormous power I will claim, but ye without it, you will become a valuable ally…Rayearth" That simple statement made all Suna ninjas to recoil, no one said nothing about facing a Rayearth, they rather face a mad Gaara, Rayearths were another kind of enemies, one not even Shukaku was expected to defeat.

"I will take your power, just like I did with Gaara, and the other seven, and I will gain absolute power, and even then I will need people that I can trust, I said I cared little for your safety, and is true, but I do care for your loyalty, you are too valuable to be disposed" Sasuke said, flicking his sword in front of Naruto, even orochimaru looking at the Uchiha and proclamation of revenge.

"Join me dope, together we shall bring those who wronged us to our feet, we will have all we ever desired, I can even give you the title of Hokage once I have purged this village of the taint of weaklings such as the elders, the world will be at our grasp, and all I ask is your loyalty towards me" Sasuke proclaimed, shocking all, including Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"W-what makes you think I will join…you" Naruto struggled with the words, Kyuubi fighting against his mind and Anima itself for freedom, there Sasuke smirked, "I can give you freedom…freedom of the beast inside you" Naruto eyes widened, "Kyuubi will be on my control alone, and you will be free, free of the glares, free of the pain, free to remake your life with whoever you want, if you desire the Hyuuga girl I agree you can have her and posses her at you hearts contempt, if you want both Sakura and Hinata very well, as long I have your loyalty, the world will be at our feet and whim" Sasuke said.

"All I require is to stab you with this sword, and the monster that haunts you and marks you as a monster will be sealed and tamed to be used by me alone, hell if you want I can spare the rookies and our sensei's, as long as I have your loyalty…brother" Sasuke said, making Naruto go eye wide.

"Swear loyalty to me, and all you have ever desired will be given to you, family, power, money, respect…all you have ever desired" Sasuke said, not even bothering to look at the former Kages that landed behind him, disobeying Orochimaru commands, which was impossible, and not even caring about the platoon of samurai suddenly showing with a boy who had a hairstyle equal to the one of Rock Lee.

"Amusing rats" Sasuke muttered, turning to the newcomers, a smug look on his face, "Come" he said, lifting his blade at them, "Come to your demise…**feed my blade further!"**

_didn't see that spin coming eh, of wanting to kill Naruto to want him allied, Sasuke surely is as unpredictable as his teammate, and he will use any means neccesary to gain the blond as ally, even offering what Naruto wants the most, Kyuubi out of him, not seeing that didn't cha._

_now for the usual preview._

_

* * *

_

**Words hold great power...**

"Come brother, join me, and all you deserve will be given"

**It traps the mind and weakens the will...**

"Son, you are alive"

**Words hurt, words kill...**

"Naruto don't give up"

**Words...they can also inspire hope...**

"Naruto-kun...don't give in...i love you!!"

**in the next chapter of The Rayearth knights, Naruto the Maelstrom...the mother of all battles (part 2)**

**"RELEASE ME MORTAL!!"**

**The biggest battles are held in the heart, when the body gives in, the soul fights back...**

_"When you have something precious...you become truly strong...remember"_

_until a next time people, this is hypn0s singing out._

_Ja Ne!_

* * *

* * *


	12. Chp 11: the mother of all battles part 2

_hello my friends, it is I hypn0s, and for popular demand the next chapter of the Rayearth knights: naruto the Maelstrom, now before anything else, i want to tell you all that i'm actually proud of this chapter, while i was writing it i almost cried, trust me i put a lot of sensible thing on the chapter that i think some of you will cry (Or feel the urge or feel that annoying sting on your eyes when you're about to cry)_

_now as usual i want to thank those wo review my story, and all that things, i assure you all this chapter will leave you shocked, somewhat confused, and really hooked up to it, and hoping to know what will happen next, like we all do when chapter 440 of Naruto shows._

_now let's get this show on the road people!_

"Normal speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**_"inner sakura, the shinigami"_**

**"Bijuu speaking"**

_without quotes "" anima speaking_

**CHAPTER 11: THE MOTHER OF ALL BATTLES (PART 2)**

Mamoru cared little for the Village of Konoha, and the safety of it, the village was destined to drown in the fires of the invaders, and so every single living being there to drown on their blood, all he cared was about to claim Hinata and to kill the blond and his team, for that the massive platoon of samurai were behind them.

Three geninn and a jouninn were hopeless against nearly fifty of the best samurai that lived on the elemental nations, all well paid, and led by him, he cared little for Demonus words, true Hinata was a price of kings, but he didn't need to wage a war worth of one, because there was already one.

As he advanced around the village streets, he noticed that the Konoha defenders were fighting back, and hard, two chuninn of Konoha taking at least five ninjas of Suna and Oto, and winning, he mentally cursed, now his unseen escape would be not unseen as it was meant to be.

Advancing to the stadium, he and his samurais suddenly felt and foul energy emanating of it, strong, brawn, but also terrifying in all aspects, but they also felt that feeling slowly dying out, whatever it was, had actually stopped all fights around the arena altogether, including his advance, but that was short lived, as he pushed forward, along with his samurai, not noticing three or four of them, those with families and with self-preservation left him to his luck.

Not soon the outside lights flicked him, smirking; he knew that he had arrived to his ultimate conquest, Hinata Hyuuga.

Looking around, he saw that all fights had stopped, surely by the still lingering feeling that was felt before, looking around he saw his target, Hinata, with three Oto ninjas at her feet, unconscious, flanked by her teammates, they would also die, then he spotted the object of his hate, Naruto, kneeling, holding his gut in pain, energy around him, struggling to push it back, and a strange boy with the Uchiha fan crest on its back.

"Amusing rats, he suddenly heard of the Uchiha, turning around, revealing black spots on his skin, and strange atom looking eyes with red pupils, lifting his blade at him and his samurai, "Come to your demise…**feed my blade further!" **The Uchiha said, almost sounding demonic, but then stopped, and in a flash, the once kneeling blond was now at his level, a sword trough his stomach, the uchiha lifting him at his level.

"T-e-me" the blond said, making Mamoru snarl, that Uchiha had took his revenge, but at least took and obstacle of Hinata's heart.

"I realize now dope" The Uchiha began, "You will never join me, you are too much of good pants to join me on my quest, you would be and obstacle Rayearth" that single statement made Mamoru's troops to deflect further, Samurai against Ninjas maybe, Samurai against Rayearths? Not a chance in hell.

"I will take the power that is rightfully mine!" The Uchiha said, red energy swarming to his blade, "But worry not for the village, I will preserve this village as the last of my conquest" He said, looking at the blond straight in the eye, none was able to say something, too shocked to see the one they thought unbeatable kill on cold blood the one they thought as immortal.

"Wh-y?" The blond asked, blood pouring out of his mouth, "Why you ask…power dope, all is reduced to that, power" The Uchiha began.

"Without power you can't accomplish nothing, without it you can't reach your dreams, you can't progress in life, you can't achieve love…without it you can't protect no one" The Uchiha said, before digging the blade further on the blond, "Let alone yourself" With that he pushed the blade out of the blond, this one falling on a bloody heap, a small pool of blood slowly forming on his back, on the soil.

Then the Uchiha finally turned to a gleeful Mamoru, whose victory was short lived as he started at the cold Uchiha snap his fingers, black armored ANBU showing out of thin air.

"A parting gift of the war hawk, all that was his is rightfully mine, including his dream of a new Konoha, one that will rise…UNDER MY WING!" Sasuke said as he stabbed his sword on the ground, and began to chant something, all going eye wide.

"**Spirits of the dammed heed my call; souls of the sword answer thy summoner, come forth, and send my enemies to oblivion!" **The Uchiha said, energy pouring out of the blade, red energy, suddenly forming in front of the Uchiha, and shocking all when it finally took a physical form.

A body entirely formed of red energy, on all four, with spiky hair, long ears and four energy tails moving back and forth, white glowing eyes and mouth insides, the face vaguely resembling a human face, "FACE THE MONSTER KONOHA CREATED, SEE NARUTO ON HIS MONTROUS SELF!!

* * *

Kakashi had seen many things in his life, including his father's body, and his best friend die in front of him, but that in front of him, and so of many ninjas of all ranks was something new, and terrifying.

"_Is that what Naruto would turn if he had been pushed further?" _Kakashi thought, knowing all Konoha ninjas were thinking the same, and were both ashamed and frightened, if Naruto had turned on that they could at least appeal to his human side and try to calm him, but that wasn't Naruto, that was another thing.

"What have you done?" He heard Ino scream, it seemed her crush died at last, but in the worse moment, "I have released the power and anger of both Kyuubi and Naruto" Sasuke began, advancing to the four tailed creature, and patting its head with relative ease.

"This creature is Kyuubi's power, fueled with Naruto's rage, I admit, twelve years of scorn took its toll on him, and here is his result, I can release even a more fearsome version of Naruto, one with his most dark feelings, and more dangerous than this" Sasuke said, motioning to the growling creature, "You can't kill it, because is energy, and the only weapon that might have a chance can't be wielded because it's wielder is dead" Sasuke said, turning around, not even caring about Hinata's sudden growl.

"Think of this as a prelude of my power when I acquire the nine Bijuu" Sasuke said, "When I do, Konoha will feel my wrath, but until then I leave you all with this" Sasuke said, the four tailed monster suddenly growling in anticipation, "KILL THEM ALL! HAVE NO MERCY, JUST LIKE THEY HAD NONE WITH YOU!!" Sasuke said, stopping suddenly, "But wait…there is an uninvited guest" Sasuke said.

Not a second later, Mamoru Sung died, a Kunai buried on his forehead, "Much better…KILL THEM!" with that the four tailed monster left a roar that scared many veterans of the Kyuubi battle, its roar equal to the one of the beast twelve years ago.

Sasuke by his part narrowed his eyes slightly, because the body of Naruto was not on sight, not that it mattered of course, all was going smoothly.

Nothing could disturb it.

* * *

When they found that their son had been killed, their first impression of Konoha had been casted away, suddenly replaced by the one of anger, that was why they had been killing ninjas and civilians left and right, many dying with shocked faces because their beloved Yondaime, fresh of the grave and his wife had killed them, what it had been a miracle to many at first glance had turned into a nightmare.

The idea of killing all Konoha was appealing, but they settled in killing only those who killed their son, and the old Hokage for failing, that would teach Konoha a lesson.

But as they approached the stadium, they had felt the familiar aura of Kyuubi, which meant one thing, their son was alive, and they had been lie by Orochimaru, their sacrifice had been worth.

Advancing further, they suddenly went pale when they saw their son, laying on the ground, a pool of blood on him, and a four tailed monstrosity around, without any delay they dashed and picked their son, a single sword stab to the stomach was not deadly, if treated fast of course, and that was they would attempt.

Now, far of Konoha, on the woods, ignoring the armored woman and the robed lady that passed them and asked them if they could help them, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki worked to save their son, but slowly and surely, the wound was closing, a green energy closing the wound, both let a sigh of relieve, looking at each other they smiled, they had another chance, another opportunity, a new life ahead of them, they just had to disappear, make sure all believe Naruto was dead and stop looking for him and life would be good…

"_**You can't"**_

Minato and Kushina froze on spot, the voice of the only being that scared them had been heard, but they couldn't see it.

"_**Your time is pass due**__"_

"NO! I will not be separated of my son! NOT AGAIN!!" Kushina screamed, hugging the still unconscious Naruto, "Why…why can't you leave us alone, wasn't enough the torture on your belly!?" Minato snapped, hugging the sobbing Kushina.

"_**You have already passed of the world of the living, your existence now is unnatural, and it breaks the rules, the wheel of life..."**_

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kushina kept screaming and hugging her son, not caring at all of something else but her son, the death god can go to hell for all she cares; she just wants to raise her son.

"_**I am truly sorry, but it is how it has to be this way, your resurrection has caused infinity of damage"**_

"And you obviously care little, the more death the better to you!" Minato screamed.

"_**The balance is being broke by the acts of the foolish boy, death will crawl on my door step, true it is natural, but the boy is causing damage beyond anything else, and your son is the one meant to stop this before it even starts" **_

At that, both Kushina and Minato looked at the death god in the eyes, this one now changed of the ogre like Minato and Kushina remembered.

"_**Your current bodies are temporal, summoned only of ash and dirt, your bodies will decay, and will return to dust" **_The figure that was just a man with black robes, black hair and pale skin said, as on quote, Kushina looked at her hands, and cried more as she saw her hand crack slightly, "Is not fair" Kushina said, holding her son, "I know dear, I know" Minato said, stroking his son cheeks.

"_**As the contract implied, your souls was the price to keep Kyuubi at bay, now that is released, you are not bound to it any longer" **_both former death looked at him oddly.

"_**This Rayearth in special has a unique ability, one not even the Queen has, the ability to talk with the death in his dreams" **_That was a great surprise.

"_**Your son is destined to do great things, both here and in crystalia, and if you want…you can see it"**_

"How?" Minato asked, _**"Now the plane of spirit is open to you to go, and in time you will be able to talk with your son"**_

Minato nodded, knowing full well they were getting out easily, considering what they were about to do before they found their son, but Kushina was not taking any of it, looking at her son, the red headed cried, her face cracking slightly, her hands were already ash, and soon her body would follow, she hated Orochimaru, she hated him for resurrecting them and giving her false hopes.

With a sigh, she let her son rest, looking at Minato, the former Kage could only place one last memento, after talking with the death god, he agreed into it, he placed the last tri pronged kunai he had at his son holster, along with a kiss on the cheek.

Walking slowly, he hugged his wife, both crying, and accepting their fate, the death god just nodded, before flicking his arms, and both Minato and Kushina were returned to the dust, only a pair of glowing globes of energy floating around, the death god nodded to the globes, and then both globes dived towards Naruto, there was something else they needed to talk, face to face, before going to the plane of spirits to enjoy eternity.

* * *

Sarutobi ducked another red hand of the four tailed monster, rising the staff that was Enma to attack, but it was futile, that thing was too much for him at his age, and anyone on the ring, even to Jiraiya and Tsunade, that was a tailed beast, not a ninja like Hanzo, there was little they could do, maybe Orochimaru, but only a fearless or suicidal would face a beast like that, Orochimaru qualified on that, but barely, and the power of that beast was too much for them to handle, it saddened him to see not only that the beast was something the village, in its fear and anger had created an nurtured inside Naruto, but that no one was able to contain it now, twelve years ago ninjas would have gone head on against that beast with their biggest weapons, but now…

Looking around, he saw the fearful jouninn, the apprehensive chuninn, many of them veterans of the battle twelve years ago, and the fear Kyuubi shed like water that night, and the image of their most powerful ninja, sacrificing all, including an innocent baby, to stop the beast…

"FANG OVER FANG!!" looking in shock, Hiruzen Sarutobi saw Kiba and Akamaru charge at the four tailed beast without fear, grey tornadoes clashing in a pincer move on the beast torso, making it wail in anger, before pushing them in anger, Akamaru loosing its transformation and rolling on the dirt.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID KIBA!!" Sarutobi screamed, only to receive a chuckle in response, "Tsk, if that moron could deal with that everyday…THEN WE CAN EASILY CLOBBER IT!!" Kiba screamed, dashing at the four tailed monster, "PIERCING FANG!" attacking again, the four tailed monster rose its claw, and slam it to the ground, sending a chakra shockwave towards Kiba, knocking him out cold.

Sarutobi was about to charge at the beast again, when a swarm of bugs began to attack the beast, looking he saw Shino attacking, all his bugs attacking and eating the chakra in earnest, but he knew better, not even and army of Aburame had any kind of luck to drain a beast like Kyuubi, let alone a lone Aburame against one with four tails.

But that didn't meant he couldn't try, and try he did, until the beast tail clobber him on the stomach, sending him to the ground in pain.

"SHANNARO!!" his blood kept running cold as the new generation attacked the beast without fear, this time Sakura attacking head on, her fist colliding with pure Tsunade like wrath against the beast face, making it bend awkwardly on it's back, to a normal person, that way to bend would have break their spine…

Much to Sarutobi amazement and Sakura's shock, a head came out of the beast chest, head butting her, hard, and sending her flying to a wall, not a second later, Hinata dashed at the beast, slamming two chakra coated palms on the chest of the beast, making it stagger, then a third palm strike on the face, more like a slap, then a kick, and another palm strike on the neck, by then Sakura had recovered somehow and had joined Hinata in clobbering the beast, the grace of the gentle fist, and the brutality of Tsunade's own made Iron fist summed with her super strength against the beast alone.

But the battle was short lived as the beast made some sort of scream, creating a chakra shockwave at the girls, sending them flying away and crashing into the wall.

"Damn it!" Sarutobi cursed, using his staff to stand up, looking teary at the efforts of the geninn, geninn who should never face an opponent such as that, a beast that had been unleashed by the prodigy of their generation, a beast that once was held by the weakest of them.

It still saddened Sarutobi to know that Sasuke had twisted in that way, offering power to Naruto, then to stab him, just because he was too much centered on his goals and moralities, he might not have say it, but his eyes told it, and scream it to the world, Sasuke Uchiha had sold himself to the dark of his heart.

"How we are going to kill that thing!?" Sarutobi heard Chouji scream, "Kill? I settle with stun, if the Yondaime was unable to kill Kyuubi, then how we are supposed to stop that thing?" He heard Shikamaru snap, "Well think of something men! That thing is going to kill us if we don't start taking up a knot" Chouji screamed again.

"Ino jutsus are useless against that thing, is pure energy given a body, there is no mind! Is pure chakra!" Shikamaru then stopped, then cursed loudly, "Dammit Uchiha, Naruto had the only weapon capable of stopping that thing!"

"What do you mean? We can use it!" Ino suddenly said, jumping alongside the still conscious members of the rookie 9, Tenten being the only one of her team on combat against the four tailed monster, "Is not use! The blade of a Rayearth only answers to its owner, a Rayearth; Naruto was the only one who could hold Kaze no Yaiba!" Tenten snapped, making Ino curse along with Chouji and Shikamaru, "Then what!?" Ino snapped.

"We fight!" Sarutobi screamed, slamming his staff on the creature's neck, making it stagger slightly, and then bringing the staff on a downward ark, slamming it on the creature's skull, making the beast meet the ground, "Is made of chakra, unlike Kyuubi this one has a limit on how much it can endure, hit it with all you got!" Sarutobi yelled, forming hand seals at a crazy speed, impossible to geninn.

"Earth release: earth flowing river!" much to the geninn and conscious ninjas around, a river of mud formed on the feet of the creature, growling in anger as it slowly sank in, but Hiruzen was far from over, he was going to show that beast the true power of Konoha, and surely inspire the other to fight against it, forming again hand seals at a fast pace, he shouted the name of his new jutsu, "Earth release: earth dragon missile!" again, to the shock of many, a dragon made of mud formed in front of sarutobi and the four tailed beast, opening it muddy mouth, the dragon began to spit mud bullets at the thing, that actually at the speed hit rather hard, making the four tailed beast stagger in shock, but even then the beast kept on its feet.

"Fire release" Shikamaru heard Sarutobi call again, two high ranked earth jutsus and a soon to come fire jutsu, how the hell he was even able to pull that out? Then he remembered that the old man was in fact a Kage level ninja of renown and veteran of the shinobi wars, "Fire dragon flame bullet!" in a massive display of power, the Sandaime Hokage exhaled a massive fire stream in the shape of a dragon, meeting the beast head on, a wail of pain and defiance being heard as the flames consumed the beast totally.

"Damn" Chouji muttered, looking at the massive power of a Kage level ninja, "That should stall him" Sarutobi muttered, making all geninn eye him in shock, "Stall him!? You just fried him?" Ino screamed, "Trust me Ino, five ninjas used that same technique twelve years ago against Kyuubi, it barely burned its pelt, what hopes I, and old man can have to roast a chakra being like that thing" Ino lowered her head in shame, "It much we bought five minutes to reorganize, maybe three" Sarutobi said as he looked around, the only ninjas of other village were Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, and they were taking care of Gaara's wound.

The rest had left at the first sight of the four tailed monster, Suna ninjas had withdraw when they saw their weapon being so easily taken down, and Oto ninjas, being only a handful of Jouninn that barely were jouninn level, chuninn with bad training and maniac geninn without any regard for their lives or the lives of their comrades, they had been easily dispatched, easily all the bodies on Konoha were Oto invaders, with Suna, who put at least a decent fight, and maybe a couple of ninjas of Konoha, Orochimaru had escaped with his guard, how it was still beyond him, but at least Konoha was out of any kind of invasion attempt, so they had still to deal with Sasuke's monster.

With a growl, Sarutobi looked at the few ninjas on the coliseum, including the now conscious Kiba, the recovering Sakura and Hinata, and Kakashi and Gai, who joined them after dealing with some Oto stragglers.

They had to come up with a plan, or they were doomed.

* * *

He felt, nice, his body didn't ache, his stomach didn't hurt at all, in fact he felt no pain at all, he felt his head on something soft, and his hair being combed slightly by something softer than a comb, the feeling was…nice.

"_So…this is what it feels to be truly dead eh? Being taken to somewhere by angels" _He thought as he finally opened his eyes and saw that he was not alone, because his eyes fell on the eyes of another person, a woman, long red hair and a pair of blue azure eyes that resemble his, the fact she was above him, and on an inverted angle meant only one thing, she had his head on her lap.

Slowly standing up, he saw that he was on the portion of his mind where Kyuubi was sealed, looking further he saw that the jail gates were damaged, like rusted, bended, burned and melted by something, and the seal was gone.

Fearing that the woman was Kyuubi itself, Naruto sat up quickly, and took a fighting stance against the woman, who looked sad at him, "He was released Naruto-kun, and no I'm not Kyuubi" The woman said, thinking further, the sudden memory of the offering of Sasuke, what he did to Gaara and later to him hit full force, Sasuke had somehow extracted Kyuubi out of him…

"**I barely doubt it" **Again he took a fighting stance, but this time got freaked at the sight of his 'enemy'

It was him…with crimson glowing eyes with slits, fox like ears, long fangs and nails, ticker whisker marks, and oh yeah, nine red tails moving behind him.

Naruto blinked, and blinked, and blinked again, "Kyuubi?" he asked, **"No I'm the lord of flames, fear my wrath…OF COURSE IS ME BLOCKHEAD!!" **the moment the Kyuubi looking Naruto said that, the woman had slug him on the head, hard enough to make the most powerful of the nine bijuu to curse loudly, and in turn curse her, while nursing the massive bump on his head.

"Don't speak to my son like that furball!" The woman said, in that moment Naruto blinked, rather fast, looking at the woman, rather shocked.

"…DAMN IT YONDAIME HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU SEALED IN ME!?"

"I got a name you know?" Another voice sounded, male, turning again, Naruto saw the man who had cursed him in order to save the village, but blinked hard, it was true the face and the white cloak with red flames at the bottom were a quick give away of who he was, but he had never seen him on color, only the image carved on stone, nothing else, he never knew he was blond, with the same shade of blue eyes as him…

"No…no" Naruto whispered, looking at the face of the Yondaime Hokage in shock, he looked like the Yondaime, Naruto looked like the Yondaime Hokage so hard that it only took three seconds to Naruto to puzzle the pieces together.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed, making the Yondaime look sorrowfully at the ground, **"Oh crash and burn punk!" **the Kyuubi looking Naruto said with a smirk, only to be bonked on the head again by the woman.

In a fit of anger Naruto tackled the most powerful of the ninjas ever, and began to punch him, all his anger, all his hate, all his loneliness fueled his rage now, twelve years of isolation and scorn, and nobody wondered why the Yondaime had used a baby to seal Kyuubi, or why the baby looked like him, now the answer was clear as crystal, the Yondaime had sealed the most powerful Bijuu on his own son, on his own flesh and blood.

Each blow was getting slightly weaker, but the Yondaime didn't stop Naruto at all, he knew he deserved each blow, and he knew he was getting lightly out of it, compared to Kushina, who had literally tortured him inside the Shinigami belly, after she tore all who was inside the belly of the god of death, to have some time alone with Minato, some long, painful, yet worth of the eternity time.

As Naruto stopped, Minato could see how his son was sobbing, clutching the fabric of his cloak in anger, but also sad way, it tore him to see his son in that way, so weak, so hurt, so vulnerable, he might have missed how his son grew and all, but that didn't meant he would stop being a father just because he was dead.

Standing up, holding Naruto with him, Minato straighten himself, along with Naruto, "Toughen up Naruto, you didn't cry when I sealed that monster on you, I expect you don't cry because you had a tough life and you remember it now" Minato said sternly, making Naruto stiffen, but still sob.

"I know it was my mistake, and no amounts of forgiveness can mend the damage done to you, and no amount of time can mend the one the villagers did when they mistrusted my skills as a seal master" Minato said seriously, "I mean come on! I invented the first human used time space travel seal, can't they at least have some faith on the seal with guarantee of the god of death and my approval!?" Naruto sweat dropped at that, after all it was the Yondaime that was saying that, and in a way it was true, why they didn't trust the seal made by their greatest hero?

_Masses trend to fear what they don't know, the mass is stupid, fearful, lack any kind of cognition, unlike the individual, who thinks and acts on its own, the masses act upon the response of one, they lack will…_

Naruto slightly smiled as he saw Anima enter the damaged place that was once Kyuubi cage, Kushina slightly smiled at the sight of the three floor tiger, and so Minato, Kyuubi for his end just rolled his eyes, muttering 'smart ass' which earned him another bonk of Kushina, who was enjoying to clobber the most powerful of the demons in such a comical way.

"So…what I heard around is true, my son is a Rayearth" Minato said with a smile, Anima nodded as he spotted Naruto, and then Kyuubi, looking at the smiling Kushina, to the proud looking Minato.

_That I am, I am honored to finally see the progenitors of Naruto, I wonder if he had ended up the same with you two around…_

"**I barely doubt it, that boy's mind is a thick as a cinderblock, I doubt all the 'I'm the son of the yondaime' would have even phase him, I dare to say he would have rub it on the face of the Uchiha, and use it to attract chicks" **the Kyuubi said, looking at Naruto sternly, **"Boy…is time you learn why I attacked"**

"…Eh? I thought you attacked because you wanted, why the change of heart?" Naruto wondered with a smirk, "Does this mean the big bad fox finally opened his heart and confidence to me?"

"**Impudent boy, I wonder still why the Queen chose you to be a Rayearth, when you certainly lack the proper manners, even with the girl personality on you, your own personality still is dominant" **Kyuubi said, "Look whose talking, you were bragging you would tear Konoha of its bases, and all you got was a one way trip to my son belly" Minato said with a smirk, "Although I am curious too, You were not know for being so direct in attacks" Minato said with a serious expression.

"**Like father like son, it sickens me greatly to see this boy is as much of you and the vixen you married…and don't tell me to don't call her vixen, Uzumaki women were not know for being…reserve lovers" **The Kyuubi said with a smirk, making both Kushina and Minato blush, and Naruto to look sicken, "That was something I didn't need to know"

"You were bound to find out that, we as Uzumaki women were as infamous as Hyuuga women, ask Hiashi one day how his late wife acted, trust me this first thing he will do will be pale and shudder" Kushina said with a taunting smirk, getting close to Naruto, "And to answer and unmade question, yes, I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina said, "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and once know with the alias of Arashi…I still insist Arashi was better than Naruto in names" Kushina said while ruffling her son's head at last.

"Ara…my name was supposed to be Arashi? Man what a lame name!" Naruto muttered, "I would be more grateful, that was your grandfather's name" Kushina muttered, "Besides the only reason we named you Naruto was due to Ero-seninn" Kushina said, "…Damn I thought my nickname was original to him"

"**As fun and nauseous this family reunion is" **Kyuubi began, making the trio to growl, **"You still have to learn what happened than night, do you remember what kind of path I traveled until I reached Konoha?"**

"Tsk who doesn't, you traveled on a straight line, ignoring towns, fortress and even the capital of fire, and you fell on the west walls of Konoha" Naruto said, **"Beyond the walls boy, what was beyond the walls on that sector"**

"The Uchiha compound" Minato said, "I remember they were too reclusive that night, they actually let me pass easily" Minato said, **"That night…I felt a strong force, drawing me there, taunting me, a force that I remember too well…Madara" **

"Madara? As Madara Uchiha, the first contender for the Hokage title when the village was founded?" Kyuubi nodded at Minato's question, **"I remember, long ago, when Madara summoned me, to face his mortal enemy, Hashirama Senju, our battle left a scar in the land that would never heal"**

"The valley of the end" Kushina muttered, **"Correct, such was the battle that scarred and formed a valley, Madara and I fought Hashirama and lost, I thought Madara had died when Hashirama had put a sword between his heart, and twist it, but it seems that he survived that, and planed the destruction of Konoha, by calling me again, right to the heart of Konoha, inside the Uchiha compound, his evil, along with the combined evil of the Uchiha draw me, and I was unable to resist, I killed all on my path, until you stopped me" **Minato grinded at that.

"**By all means I should hate you, and I still do, but in the end you serve a greater purpose…you released me of Madara" **With that Kyuubi actually bowed to Minato, leaving a shocked Naruto and Kushina, "I wish I had a camera" Was all Naruto muttered.

"And in all this…where my son is included?" Minato asked, **"Your son is still a target of Akatsuki" **Kyuubi said, looking at Naruto, **"The Uchiha did extracted my Chakra, the part you sealed of Naruto's use, while the one that was of his access immediate became inaccessible to him to extract, whatever Akatsuki wants, they want the whole me, both yin and yang, they won't accept middles…I warn you boy" **Kyuubi began, **"Now you have power like no other ninja, but with power come enemies, Akatsuki won't rest until they get you, make sure they have a hard time doing so…Rayearth" **Kyuubi said, "And why you are telling me this, instead of attacking me?"

"**Simple, the Uchiha killed me, this appearance is my soul, I am to join the rank of the dead with your mother and father when the Shinigami comes" **That news caught Naruto off guard.

"Wait a minute…you died?" Naruto asked, **"Yes, I did, unlike you humans, who can either use the yin or the yang portions of the chakra, me as a beast made of chakra depends on both portions, when you assimilated all my chakra, extracting the sealed yin chakra in you, and leaving the yang chakra alone sine this one mingled with your own, that sword only sucked demon chakra untainted with human chakra, that's why you still possess my yang chakra" **Kyuubi explained, "That's why you told me now that Akatsuki still wants me, and surely Sasuke…to draw out Itachi" Naruto said, earning a chuckle of the beast.

"**True the Uchiha kid wants the death of his brother, but the power he stole has another purpose, to fuel his own power, his ambition, and will not stop until he attains the power of the nine beasts, but…you are that he can't control, he still doesn't know he has only my yin chakra, when he does he will come to you, be ready" **Kyuubi said as he stared at Naruto sternly.

"Son…I know I kinda screw your life" Minato began, earning a glare of Naruto, "But I know this…I made the right choice…you are strong, only you would have endure the burden of being Kyuubi's jailer, I am proud of you" Minato said, looking at Naruto, who simply sighed, letting a small smile, soon Kushina joined her son, kissing all over his face, making him blush and whine while she did it.

Soon both mother and father stepped out, looking at their son in a proud way, small tears falling of their eyes, "Listen son, Sasuke summoned a four tailed monster, using Kyuubi's chakra, and by what I could gather of Kyuubi here, your sword is the only thing that can actually stop it, in fact I believe you are the only one able to stand against that thing" Minato said, "Okay…first how do you found out?"

"Is your mind, you still have a connection to the wind, pretty much we can also feel what you feel, oh another thing, learn this" Minato said as he showed Naruto a couple of hand seals, "It was the hand seals required to use my special jutsu, the flying thunder god, I leave you with my last kunai with the set of seals in it, make sure nobody, specially Danzo has that kunai, is the last of its kind, and pretty much it all we leave you…with the exception of our home" Minato said, "Wait a minute, no money, no mansion, no scrolls with ultimate jutsus? Just a kunai and a house I don't know where it is?" Minato and Kushina nodded.

"…AWESOME I GOT MY OWN HOME AND A LEGENDARY KUNAI, KICKASS!" that was something unexpected, but considering who he is and what he lacks, it was somewhat expected.

"Besides all that…we are proud of the person you became" Kushina began, stopping Naruto on his happy rant, "It takes a special kind of person to endure all you did and live on, I am proud of you my son" Kushina said as her, Minato and Kyuubi began to vanish, "W-wait! Does this mean I can't see you again?" Naruto asked in panic.

"No my son…you will see us soon, when you are ready, goodbye" with that, the trio vanished, leaving Naruto alone with Anima, this one looking seriously at Naruto, who slowly sobbed.

_I know is hard Naruto, you just met your parents, and you got separated of them again, is hard, I might not know that…_

"Is not that…I met them, they love me, they never abandoned me…I was loved" Naruto said in a whisper, a hopeful look on his face as he kept staring at the place his parents once occupied.

"I always dreamed about them, who they were, what they could have been, I always fantasized that my father was a noble and powerful ninja, and my mother was a beautiful princess, that one day they would return for me, and take me out of the loneliness, to take me to a big castle, where I would never starve, I would never be alone, or cold, where jiji would come to visit, where Iruka-sensei would come to teach me daily, and when night hit, I would be accompanied by mom and dad, they would tug me and read me a story, and always…always I would have them" Naruto said as he began to cry, "Funny how things work huh…dad was a powerful ninja, mom was beautiful, like a princess…I was loved, I was not rejected by them…they were proud of me" Naruto said, tears falling to the ground, tears that were both of happiness and sorrow, one for finally knowing his parents and being able to know their true feelings, the other for loosing them yet again.

Naruto cried, until he felt Anima's paw on his shoulder, reassuring him and telling him that crying wouldn't fix nothing, just like he told to Inari once, crying and whining would never fix nothing, only actions would fix things.

Balling up his fists, Naruto dried what was left of the tears on his face, and faced Anima, who grew serious at the moment, he didn't need any kind of mind reading powers (no he doesn't have those) to know what his charge was thinking.

"Anima…let's show the teme what happens when he messes with the home of a Rayearth" With a nod, the room glowed brightly around Naruto, who refused to close his eyes…

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that he was no longer on Kyuubi's cage, but on the forest, barely a kilometer of Konoha's walls, looking around, he spotted two ash and dust monticules, growing sad, and knowing those where his mom and dad before contacting him, sighing in sadness, Naruto finally spotted the Kunai Minato spoke of him, the last tri pronged kunai of the Yondaime Hokage with the jutsu-formula for the flying thunder god etched on the handle of this.

Not knowing what might happen if he used it constantly, he decided he would use the thunder god as last resort, but that didn't stop him to grip it tightly and face Konoha walls with determination, feeling the foul chakra of the four tailed beast, along with an explosion and a bright flash, Naruto steeled himself for combat, "Hold on…I'm coming"

* * *

"Incoming!" Shikamaru screamed as solid red hand clawed its way towards Shikamaru and Gai, both jumping away as the now large claw met the wall and level it without problem.

the battle against the four tailed beast had resumed just a minute later after Sarutobi had unleashed three A-rank jutsus point-blank on the beast, and the freak had barely felt it, the moment the minute passed the thing charged at them again, attacking without remorse, there was little they could do against that, if three A-rank jutsus barely hurt that thing, then nothing short of S-rank jutsus would do the trick.

The problem with S-rank jutsus is that only Kage level ninjas know them, and they are usually deadly for both target and user, not a pretty perspective to ninjas who loved big jutsus.

On a bright side, the resurrected, yet silent shodaime and nindaime hokage had charged at the beast without any kind of reason, even though they had been summoned by the enemy, they end up helping them, how ironic.

But even then with their help it was hard to face the monster that was literally created out of the malice of the village and Naruto slowly but surely decaying mind and will, it was still surprising that he had held on his sanity on his own for twelve years.

"Hokage-sama we need to do something else but to attack it with high rank jutsus!" Kakashi screamed, his sharingan eye was covered due to the intensity of the beast chakra, "What do you suggest Kakashi, that thing is too strong, and it is obvious that Orochimaru wasn't the one who resurrected the former Kages, otherwise hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei would have defeat that thing a long time ago" Hiruzen confessed, not seeing another way but to use the only S-class jutsu without counter, unlike other jutsus of all kinds, this had no counter whatsoever.

"Then…we have no choice…we have to use THAT jutsu to stop it" Kakashi confessed, looking around, and spotting a lone reporter and its cameraman, part of the Konoha news crew, surely transmitting live the battle to all who had a TV set on Konoha, and the shelters, that by some bizarre reason had TV sets too, he doesn't know why, the idea is on of his late sensei crazy plots or something like that.

"NO, absolutely not, that jutsu already ruined a life, I will not ruin another" Sarutobi exclaimed loudly enough to the geninn to perk up, "What jutsu?" Sakura asked, "…The dead corpse consuming seal…the same jutsu that was used to stop Kyuubi and which evidence lies in naruto's belly" Kakashi said, looking grimly at Sakura.

"Are you out of your mind!? That jutsu kills the user and messes all who survives it…no" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking in disbelieve at Kakashi and Hiruzen, "There is no other way" Kakashi said, "No other way!? You want to sacrifice another life to stop something we can stop with our own hands!" Shikamaru snapped angrily at Kakashi.

"…sacrificing a single life is worth…as long a thousand are saved" Kakashi repeated, "I bet you tell yourself that lie everyday you see Naruto-kun suffer" Hinata suddenly snapped, only to earn a glare of Kakashi, "You think a life is as precious as anything, but is not, a sole ninja's life means nothing, we are just that, ninjas, we live and die fast, our lives are merely a blink of an eye, nothing else, many of us can die and no one will mourn us, the same goes with soon to be Jinchuuriki, if nothing else at least we can pray they live a happy and short life" Kakashi.

"That's enough Kakashi" Hiruzen snapped, "A life is precious in every sense of the word, including the one of ninjas, the fact we decide to give our lives willingly is another thing entirely different, remember that" He snapped, looking at the copy-cat ninja sternly, this one sighing in defeat.

"…But…honestly I find no other way to defeat that thing, I simply find no solution to it" Hiruzen said, staring how the four tailed beast suddenly stood on both its legs, shuddering like crazy, and to all shocked look, bubbles made out of pure red chakra came out of the beast body, then on all fours, curling its tails to its mouth, the bubbles began to gather, forming a dense red ball, that collapsed on its own core, doing so, some sort of gravity force made the ground around the beast to quake, forming a crater, there Hiruzen eyes widened, "SCATTER!"

The beast opened its monstrous maw, the sides cracking so the mouth could open wide, then the baseball size ball or energy was swallowed, not a second later the beast fell to the ground, "How the hell that thing plans to attack us? That thing just made him…kiss…the…oh my god" Kiba and Chouji exclaimed as they saw the beast torso expand, like a balloon, doing what ordered, all ninjas scattered, all but the shodaime and the nindaime who charged at the thing.

Smoke came out of the beast mouth, slowly opening its mouth, energy began to come out, hands digging the ground and legs ready to support any kind of recoil, soon the neck grew larger, and so the energy, and with one last struggle, the beast shot an energy made chakra cannonball with the force of one hundred cannons, the ball digging on the ground as it passed, both former kages did nothing to avoid the attack, because on their still dominated bodies, a small fraction of individuality remained, that small portion had allowed them to fight the weak control on their minds and fight one last fight against the Bijuu…

**BOOM!!!!**

At the shocked eyes of the ninja and every single person watching the fight via a TV set, both Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, along with all behind them was obliterated, a massive explosion tearing up all, ground and walls up to the tiniest of molecules.

Kakashi visibly gulped at that demonstration of firepower, along with Gai that for once was not shouting and going all 'Youthful' every single ninja present in the arena had suddenly went silent and tense at the sight of such firepower, some of them remembering that Kyuubi had done something similar the moment prior to its sealing, and had never finished because the Yondaime had sealed the beast, now they were thankful for that, if that small four tailed mini-kyuubi with Naruto mixture had blew a hole on the ground, wall and all living and non-living being had just went to oblivion by a shot of pure chakra of the size of a head, then what kind of damage the nine tails in its full glory and power would have done…surely a crater instead of the village hidden in the leaves that's for sure.

"H-h-how we are going to stop that thing?" Sakura asked in a single whisper, sounds of the snake summons fighting against the toad summons could still be heard, so Jiraiya was busy, and surely with Oto and Suna stragglers who had yet to catch the idea of retreat, and the same to Tsunade in the Hospital, the ninjas there were on a mission of some sort, and they were willing to face the slug saninn to get whatever they want, so they pretty much were on their own, ANBU were combating the stragglers, the only ninjas who weren't Konoha ninjas were in fact the sons and daughter of the kazekage, their Hokage was past beyond his prime, and unless some sort of very random event happens in the next seconds to stop that thing for at least a minute so they could gather and plan something…they were pretty much screw.

Glancing around, Sakura saw in grim realization that all without exception had thought the same thing she had, without Kaze no Yaiba ability to disrupt chakra, and naruto, the only person to wield the sword, they had slim chances.

In one act of pure anti fangirl attitude, Sakura cursed the name of Sasuke, he had pretty much screw them, she cursed his name and existence, and she cursed herself for not being bright enough to see that he would never love her, and the man who could, was already claimed.

The only consolation to that grim panorama was that she, along with the rest of ninjas, would die knowing that Sasuke would not live to see the light of a new day, maybe not tomorrow, or past-tomorrow, but soon, very soon, he would pay.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw the battle at afar, his Sharingan might not have the telescopic view of the Byakugan, but it had far better upgrades, including the ability to evolve, something the Byakugan can't do, no matter how hard a Hyuuga trains, they are limited to their eyes skill and finesse, same with the Sharingan he shamefully admits, but at least he admits it, unlike the prideful Hyuuga clan.

"Sasuke-sama, how should we proceed?" A black armored ANBU asked, glancing at the ANBU with a plain white mask.

Sasuke looked at the ANBU in the eyes, devoid of all emotion he noted…the perfect subordinates, Danzo had been kind enough to leave him a parting gift as he plunged his blade on his feeble heart, and his ROOT division, his ninjas, and Danzo ninjas were at his command, and his alone.

"Go to the Uchiha compound, and take every single scroll regarding the Uchiha clan techniques, jutsus and all regarding the Sharingan an its history, make sure all those scrolls are sealed properly, and then delivered to me, I won't allow Konoha to have the legacy of my family and use it against me" Sasuke ordered, nodding, the ANBU flicked away towards Konoha, along with three more black armored ANBU.

"Sasuke-sama" Another ROOT said, "What now?" Sasuke asked in a annoyed tone, he was glancing at his piece of work, how Konoha was destroyed from the inside out, with cameras transmitting it all to Konoha itself, and the ANBU ROOT keep interrupting him, Danzo might have taught them obedience and detachment of their emotions, but they damn lacked a sense of timing.

"…The Uzumaki boy lives" The ANBU said, making Sasuke narrow his eyes, _"Of course the dope is alive, he survived a stab on the heart and twelve years of isolation, he can damn survive a stab on the stomach" _Sasuke thought slightly bitterly, not that he harvest some hope of Naruto actually dying that is, but in the end it would have been boring to conquer Konoha, and eventually the elemental nations without a proper adversary, and the dope somehow had passed of being the dead last, to a freaking thorn under his nails.

"Let him be…he is weakened, and no matter what he does today, the Hokage will die for his sins and crimes against my clan"

* * *

"Hokage-sama…we have to use it! There is no other way" Kakashi said, "It won't work, that thing is chakra Kakashi, like Kyuubi, if I use it without a proper container then the beast will break free!"

"Then let me get a baby or something to seal it!" Kakashi said, "Is futile Kakashi, no one will give their baby to stop that thing, no orphanage matron will give a baby orphan to stop it, no one will after seeing what Naruto endured in his life, no one wants that to happen again" Sarutobi said bitterly, making Kakashi swore under his breath, seeing how the beast stared at them, ignoring the multitude of attacks aimed at itself, it barely felt the C and D ranked attacks, the kunai and shuriken barrages with explosives, it simply ignore it.

"I know you curse yourself for not seeing what Sasuke became, but I also have guilt in it…I should have helped the boy more, to give him more attention and to aid him in conquering his demons…we all have a guilt share…as the scorn of Konoha created that monster out of Naruto, our attempts to hail Sasuke as a hero and pamper him instead of aiding him in defeating his demons created a monster equally dangerous as the one in front of us…if not worse" Hiruzen said, making Kakashi frown, he had also guilt on that, he never aided Naruto when he needed it, ignoring him for Sasuke, when a sensei, a true one would have focused on both.

"Kakashi!" Gai called, "Your Raikiri, it might be the only thing able to penetrate its chakra shell and damage it from within!" Gai said making kakashi thing and actually curse himself, he had split a freaking thunder with his jutsu once; he can damn well split that thing in two, especially in the head.

Gathering all his remaining chakra, and forming the required hand seals, Kakashi formed his legendary technique, ready to attack the beast, "Time to die freak!" With a roar, kakashi dashed at all his legs could give to him, his right hand fully charged with his elemental affinity, "EAT THIS!" the beast looked at Kakashi with a sneer, but doing nothing to actually stop the attack, "RAIKIRI!" showing his right hand, Kakashi aimed his attack on the beast torso, meeting the target head on, a smirk formed on his face, but that smirk turned on shock as not even a scratch was seen on the beast torso.

With a roar, the beast pushed Kakashi roughly to a wall, hurting him and making the wall collapse on him, "Impossible, the Raikiri can pierce anything; it spilt a thunder in two! How can we hope to kill that thing!?" a chuninn screamed, looking terrified at the beast.

"**You…can't" **To many shock, the beast talked, without moving its jaw at all, **"I am…invincible…I am…immortal"**

"But of course" Shino suddenly said, "That beast is made out of Kyuubi chakra AND part of Naruto's mind, we can't kill it because simply we can't…only Naruto can do it, is his enemy, his shadow, his dark side, is his job to kill it, not ours" Shino said, "Dammit! And Sasuke killed Naruto! Man we are so screwed!" Kiba snapped, falling on his knees, holding his head in despair.

"**Yes…despair…fear…hate me…I revel…in it" **The creature said in a dual voice, one belonging to Naruto, the other was deeper, and more detached to feelings.

Slowly the beast advanced, each step cracking the ground, all taking a step back each time, but all noticing something…only three tails where visible…

"Watch out!" Gai screamed, hearing how the earth cracked, but none seeing it had cracked in front of Sarutobi, who looked down, and frowned, his life flashing in front of his eyes, the day he was taken as apprentice by Hashirama, when Tobirama became Hokage, when Asuma was born, when he became Hokage, the wars, the birth of two generations under his wing, the birth of Naruto, the death of Kushina and Minato, the dreadful order given to Itachi that night, the birth of Konohamaru, the new Rookie nine.

"_I guess…my time is up"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hokage-sama!" All screamed, some in anger, some in shock, but all saddened at the sight, a tail of pure chakra had pierced the stomach of the god of shinobis, burning the skin and organs surely, like a scorpion sting, and slowly lifting Hiruzen on the air, this one grunting in pain.

"**You…held me…for so…long…neglected me…of my revenge…over…this pathetic village…nurturing my…weakest…self"** the beast snarled, making all gulp, **"Now…no one…will stop me! Blood shall rain!!"**

"OVER MY DEAD BODY FREAK!" the beast looked behind and up, just to see its worse nightmare realize…

"RASENGAN!" with a mighty shove, Naruto slammed a chakra made ball of spiraling energy on the beast face, making it meet the ground, releasing Sarutobi and causing to dust and a crater to rise and form where it impacted.

Not sooner than that, Naruto had run of the epicenter, straight where the limp form of Sarutobi was, surrounded by the remaining geninn, "Jiji…Oh kami no! Not you…anyone but you!" Naruto said in despair.

"Is…alright (cough) Naruto…is…only a…flesh wound…" Hiruzen said, a small smile on his bloody lips, "Nothing…some…rest…and…tobacco can't…fix"

"No…not now…not you…" Naruto kept saying, "I…regret nothing…I lived…a long…prosperous life…and saw…this village…my home…prosper (cough)" Sarutobi said as he coughed blood, looking at the geninn around him, chuninn and the remaining jouninn also looking as sorrowful as the geninn.

"NO…baa-Chan will fix you…she is after all a top medic…you'll see all will be fine" naruto said as he kneeled in front of the dying Hokage, grasping his hand slightly, "…Lies…Naruto…all…lies…you…of all (cough) people…should now that…you lived…among lies…I created a lie…to protect you…I created multitude of lies…to keep the village…safe" Hiruzen said, struggling for dear life.

"I don't care about Kyuubi, and I understand why you never told me about my parents…I understand all that…but what you mean about other lies…don't tell me there are more jailers? Or I have a hidden sister?" To all surprise Sarutobi chuckled at that, "…He-he…you wish…no…it is related…to the Uchiha…massacre" he said, looking at the sky.

"I tried…I so damn tried…to stop them…of committing an…stupidity…but…in the end…I had to order…Itachi…to do…what was right…for the village…" Sarutobi gasped, "…You ordered the annihilation of the Uchiha clan" Shino said, rather shocked, "…A coup…was planned…and if…succeeded…the fourth…shinobi war…would have started…Konoha…weakened after a civil…war against the…Uchiha…would have (cough) been the spark…needed…for a next war…and all of you…would be scarred with the horrors of war" He said, looking at each geninn with sorrow.

"I…regret nothing…because…in the end…peace was retained…but at what price…Kami at what price…" he said, "Now…my time is…pass due…all I can hope…is that…you…as the new generation (cough) fix what we did…learn of…our mistakes…correct them…don't fall in our sins…make a even better future for those who…will come…" He gasped, coughing up more blood, Naruto shacking his head in negation.

"You…Naruto…of all of them…hold the key…to a brighter future (cough) not only as…the legacy of the Yondaime…not only as the former Kyuubi Jailer…but as a Rayearth…Naruto the maelstrom…your duty is to the people…your blade is for the people…I trust…that one day…you will make…a fine Hokage…like your father…and I regret…not living…to see you all grow…and see Konoha…prosper…further…GAH!" Sarutobi gasped, coughing even more blood than the past times.

"Live…well…die…free…" With those last words, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor, the god of Shinobi, the oldest Kage to date, passed away, a small smile on his lips, passing away knowing that in the end, all would go fine, he had left the future of the village on good hands.

The staff around suddenly poofed on an aged monkey of the height of a man, looking sorrowfully at its former summoner, "Sarutobi…you die as a shinobi, the least I can do is to end what you started and end this beast" the Monkey king said, "…No" Naruto suddenly said, standing up, looking at the spot where the beast was slowly standing up, "that thing…is mine" he growled as he slowly advanced at the beast.

"**The fool died…good…nothing shall stop ME!" **with a scream, a chakra wave was send to the group, just to Naruto to scream also, and raise his hands, some sort of force field clashing with the attack, and negating it, leaving a gouge on the ground where they met.

"**Fool…you lived…among lies…relinquish your heart to me…and we will attain revenge…" **the beast hissed, "Make me" Naruto snapped, shooting his hands forward, and to all shock, thunders emanating of them, meeting the beast head on, shocking it without mercy and remorse for a whole minute, then Naruto shot his left hand, free of thunders at the beast position, causing a gush of wind to meet the beast head on, sending it crashing to a wall.

"**Very well…" **They hear the beast say as it slowly stood up, looking at Naruto with defiance, **"Challenge…accepted" **like last time, the beats began to twitch, but instead of charka bubbles, a chakra made grip came out of its back, reaching for it, the beast roared as it pulled a chakra made zanbato, similar in size to the one of Naruto's.

"**There…is…no space…for both of us" **It snarled, in response, Naruto shot his right hand where Kaze no Yaiba was, the sword flying to his hand, and skillfully taking it, "Indeed…by the end of the day…one will stand…and one will fall!" Naruto screamed, rushing at the beast, in his right hand Kaze no yaiba, and on his left hand, much for many shock, a tri pronged kunai.

Jumping, naruto brought his sword upwards, the beast reading its own sword, "DIE YOU UNHOLY HELLSPAWN!

The last battle of the invasion had started, and with it, the fate of Konoha held by a thread, and in the hands of a boy.

* * *

_i told you all it would be a little emotional, and to add i actually didn't did what many expected to do in many fics when the yondaime is revived, to keep it alive, i think is better that way, after all resurecting him would be rather hard, specially without a solid body, he was after all ash and ashes, ashes to ashes they say, don't hate me for it, i bet even kishimoto would not revive him, but his little show up in manga 439 somehow was expected, but enough talk, i'll give you what you all want, a preview..._

**When the red beast awakes, the earth quakes...**

"come on boss, AVENGE JIJI!"

**But with the coming of the red beast, also comes a hero to stand against it...**

"Beat the crap out of it CHA!!"

**The hero once looked as a demon, who never staggered, who kept on...**

"Sister...the red beast, the myths are true..."

**A titanic clash of power and will, only one would stand by the end of the day...**

"Foolish brother...what have you done?"

**in the next chapter of Rayearth knights: Naruto the Maelstrom...the mother of all battles (part 3) **

"OPEN WIDE AND SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

**Legends are real...**

_until a next time, hypn0s say to you all farewell, stay tuned!_

_Ja ne!_


	13. Chp 12: the mother of all battles part 3

_hello readers, it is I! Hypn0s, returning after some time of writter block, with a new chapter of what i migh dare say my largest and ambitious saga, the Rayearth Knights, which is aproaching to the end of Naruto's tale, i know is sad, but i will compensate with the next chapters, and just for those who want to know, my poll about who sould be the queen and protagonist of the last part of the Rayearth knights individual stories and opened of the fifth and last deliver is finally open, so i expect your votes, the poll will close surely after the fifth chapter of the upcoming story of the rayearth knights._

_on another note, one of my stories, Kingdom hearts: beyond the stars has been movd to the Kingdom hearts crossover category, listed with life and times of Juniper Lee link, and vice versa if you enter the cartoon crossover link and click lifes and times of Juniper Lee link, you will surely see the story as the only Kingdom hearts/Lives and times of Juniper lee Crossover, is not hard to miss._

_now onto the show people!_**CHAPTER 12: THE MOTHER OF ALL BATTLES (PART 3)**

* * *

The shelters, located under the Hokage Mountain, had been an idea of Hashirama Senju to hide civilians in case of a ninja invasion to Konoha, leaving the streets free of civilians would give free reign to the defenders to use high rank jutsus to stop the invaders, furthermore, during the reign of Tobirama Senju, Hashirama brother, added several commodities such a small infirmary equipped to attend injuries, to perform surgeries if needed, and even attend a woman on labor, it would be with the reign of Hiruzen Sarutobi that by obligation, all ninjas should know the location of the hidden shelters, so they could defend it swiftly in case the enemy found it, and with Minato Namikaze short but decisive reign, the shelters where expanded further, several Chakra suppressors outside the shelter would provide with a defense against killer intents such as Kyuubi's and the ability of the attackers to assault the shelter, also the shelter was provided with their own electric grid, since the infirmary only had a small power plant to provide energy, and to many shock, radio and TV set, in his way to saying it to the council when it happened, 'What better way to loose time and forget time that with some music and soap operas'

It was those two communication devices that currently kept informed the civilians inside of what as happening, and of course of the bad news, the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha, the extraction of Kyuubi out of Naruto and sudden use in the four tailed beast, and the dead of the Sandaime Hokage at the hands of the beast.

It had been the worse news since the death of Minato Namikaze twelve years ago, the geninn inside the shelter along with Iruka, who was tending the weakened Anko, mourned the fall of the Sandaime, but the pain was worse to Konohamaru, who had seen his grandfather die, how he ushered his last words to the ninjas around him, and how he passed away of the land of the living with a small smile.

It had taken a good time, but Kurenai had been able to console the poor child, that was a quivering mass of tears, the only reason she was among the few jouninn (few as three) on the shelter was because the Sandaime had ordered them to stay, that and the fact they were inexperience fighters, mainly genjutsu users, and their skills would work better to delay the invaders if they entered the shelter.

Of course the shock too many came when Naruto returned, armed with the legendary Rasengan, giving the beast some 'leaf hospitality' as some ninjas like to say when they catch a spy on their home.

They had seen how Naruto openly rejected the help of the monkey king to aid him in combat, instead opting on defy the beast alone, and even match the chakra like pulses that had deflected many jutsus and had hurt many ninjas before.

They knew that the battle had passed of being a ninja combat to a more uncivilized brawl the moment Naruto hands shot thunders and made the beast quiver and roar in pain, and the moment the beast pulled a blade out of itself.

Like Naruto said the moment he charged at the beast 'by the end of the day, one will stand, the other will fall'

The question that lingered on many, once haters of Naruto, neutral on him and those friendly on him was who would be the one standing by the end of the day?

* * *

Gai grunted in pain as both blades collided with one another, sending a concentrated chakra pulse around the arena, making all ninjas to grunt as the massive pulse collided with the walls, unlike with ninjas, who could resist and match their chakra to resist the pulses, walls couldn't, and suddenly those walls cracked violently upon the strain.

With a mere glance, Gai and the veteran jouninn of the Kyuubi battle saw how Naruto made a back turn in mid-air, landing roughly 5 meters away of the beast, this one snarling loudly, ramming the sword like a club on the ground.

Suddenly the beast rammed its four tails on the ground, Naruto growled, knowing that the Kyuubi-poser wanted to kill him like he did with Sarutobi, but this time he was prepared.

Naruto impaled his sword on the ground, and began to form a complex set of unknown hand-seals, "Ninja art: valley of the maelstrom!" Naruto shouted, suddenly slamming his hands on the sword hilt, hard, untold amounts of chakra that no geninn should have were unleashed, with devastating effects.

The arena ground suddenly cracked mightily all around the sword and Naruto, and not a second later out of the ground and cracks emerged what seemed to be blades made of wind and lighting combined, forming at least blades or spikes of 5 meters high with 2 meters wide, something intimidating, considering a geninn made that.

All ninjas around the arena jumped to the stands, Kakashi holding Hiruzen's body, and seeing with great detail how the four tailed beast got trapped, impaled, shocked and its free and un-impaled limbs started to bounce back and forth when they touched one of the spikes, violently, and hard enough to made a grown up person bones to turn into dust upon impact.

"_Amazing…the tips of the spikes must be overloaded with electricity, enough to kill a grown up person and turn it into dust, not only that, but the body of the spikes are wind, and act as some sort of pinball arms, slamming what wasn't impaled around, making extra damage if the target escaped…but to that thing it must be rather painful and troublesome at the same time…its chakra body is not that easily pierced" _He thought bitterly, remembering how his Raikiri had little effect on the beast.

Suddenly the beast roared in anger, the spikes impaling it and around it vanishing in an explosion of chakra, rocking the arena.

"Sharp and explosive! What else the Toad sage taught him!?" Sakura screamed, making Kakashi stare at her, "The toad sage? As Jiraiya of the saninn?" Sakura nodded, "Tsunade-sama is also here!" She screamed, the explosions finally subsiding.

Down on the arena, Naruto pulled Kaze no Yaiba, and got ready to face the beast again, the smoke covering his sight, and surely the one of the beast.

A sudden explosion made Naruto grunt, as the smoke was pushed aside, looking he spotted the beast…with its arms dug on the ground…

**CRACK!**

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted as me made a back-somersault, avoiding the sudden burst of a pair of red hands that nearly caught him, much to the onlookers surprise; both arms suddenly developed an extra pair of arms that began to chase Naruto, this one jumping each time the extra snake like arms tried to catch him.

Naruto then stopped, waiting for both arms to get near him, suddenly his sword began to emanate yellow like thunders around the blade, "My turn punk" Making several flourish moves, Naruto suddenly swung his sword like a bat, "Lighting blade!" He shouted, upon swinging, a massive lighting made blade was emanated of the blade, going straight at the arms at an incredible speed.

**BOOM!**

The arena shook again as the lighting blade collided with the arms, and to much surprise they were able so sever the arms cleanly, those extra arms collapsing on a destructive wave, Naruto rose his arms to block the wave aimed at him, while the lighting blade met the beast torso, provoking yet another explosion, this one worse than the one provoked by the severed arms.

As the smoke settled, yet another explosion rocked the arena, this time, some sort of glowing orb coming out of where the beast was.

Naruto eyes widened when he saw that the glowing orb was the same thing that took down both deceased kages and all behind them, placing his sword behind him, Naruto suddenly brought his hands forward, this one suddenly glowing purple, all saw how the super speeding orb began to recede in speed, slowly but surely, until it reached Naruto, there he was able to stop it completely, the chakra orb floating between his hands, "Hey moron, you forgot this!" Naruto shouted while pushing both of his arms together, with an impressive display of telekinetic power, the orb shot forward with the same speed that was once shot, aimed at the beast.

With a growl, the beast suddenly roared, letting another concussion wave, aimed at the orb that upon impact caused a massive explosion on the middle of the arena, blinding all with the power unleashed by the orb.

As the smoke began to reseed, Naruto saw the beast growl at him, its glowing eyes aimed at him, its massive jaw opening and letting a growl out of the glowing inside of its mouth.

"**Why…you refuse…revenge?" **The beast asked, "Because is not my way" Naruto answered, lifting his sword.

"**Foolishness…ramblings of a…liar…lie all you want to those around you…but you can't trick me…I am you…I know you"**

"You know nothing of me! I never wanted revenge"

"**But others did…every person on Konoha…wanted revenge…on you…to make you suffer…to make US suffer"**

"Don't talk what you don't know!"

"**he-he…I know more that you ever believe…the stares…the anger…the scorn…all directed to you…by all you call…precious people…"**

"And you think it matters to me now? The past is in the past, what matters is the future!" Naruto suddenly snarled, making the beast chuckle.

"**Oh…it** does…Naru-kun"

On the shocked eyes of all, including Naruto, the red four tailed beast began to change, its skin began to actually attain a tan coloration, the short spiky 'hair' became longer, with piggy tails, the face gained more human features, a mouth with lips and long fangs, a slim nose, smooth skin, cheeks with three lines on each cheek, red crimson eyes with slits, as the smoke dissipated, all saw that the figure had now a red blood and black baggy jacket opened with a white shirt, red blood pants with black sandals, long nails, and more prominent female features, but of course all noted the four blood fox like tails moving back and forth behind her, along with long red fox ears replacing her normal ears, and the malevolent look on her face.

Slowly the girl moved her arms, all hearing the snapping of several bones as they got accommodated to one another, and then they all hear her chuckle, not a girly fan girl like giggle, but a more diabolical chuckle that echoed all over the silent stadium.

"So…what do you think?" The female 'Naruto' said, flexing her body, and much to the ire of the present Kunoichi, showing her beyond average assets nearly ripping her white shirt.

"Wha…What happened?" Naruto asked, there the female 'Naruto' pouted, "What…no asking my name? My phone number? If I'm available?"

Naruto just growled as he gripped his sword further, "Well…I am you…in essence…when Sasuke pulled Kyuubi's chakra he failed to notice that 'Yondaime-sama' had sealed only half of Kyuubi's chakra, while the other ran freely on your body, being tainted with your chakra, slowly being converted to your own, yin and yang, the yang would be never taken by the sword of Sasuke since its only designed to pull demon chakra…and the only pure demon chakra left was the yin portion, also the yin chakra was fed by your negative emotions, envy, hate, arrogance, but above all anger and hate" The female 'Naruto' explained, while moving around the arena.

"I am the result of all that, the fusion of the yin chakra of Kyuubi with your darker self, you can call me…Naruko" the newly introduced Naruko said as she made a fake bow and smirked at Naruto with malevolence.

"But…that's impossible…the Yondaime sealed the yin chakra…I could never use it" Naruto snapped.

"True…yet it was only required a small fraction of time…like the moment the chakra was extracted out of you" Naruko explained, "Only a second outside and the monster Konoha feared the most and created in their blindness was released to the world, to make a triumphant return filled with bodies, carnage, death, flames, devastation…hecatomb!" Naruko voice boomed all over Konoha, her malice palpable to all present.

"But…" She said as she turned her attention to Naruto, "All that will remain in words if you remain alive!" Naruko then brought both her hand together on a clap way, her left hand suddenly glowing red, with a slow yank, Naruko pulled out of her hand a sword, different from the one the four tailed beast wielded, this one was on a solid gold color, curved slightly, with the tip arcing downwards forming a hook.

"I will kill you Naruto…and as a parting gift…the severed heads of Konoha population shall serve as witness of your demise…YOU SHALL DIE KNOWING ALL DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed, a maniac smile on her features, "Let it rain blood!!"

"Not on my watch witch!" Naruto snapped, suddenly shifting on another stance, bringing his zanbato above him, "You shall not leave this place alive!" with that both charged at one another, screaming while at it.

With a slight jump, Naruto crashed swords with Naruko, with a flick the she-naruto was able to trap Kaze no yaiba gap with the hook dent, disarming Naruto the girl began to swing her sword mixed with Naruto's trying to cut him down and advancing, only to fail every time as he expertly dodged each swing, ducking and walking backwards while at it, in a second Naruto grabbed the grip of Kaze no Yaiba, stopping Naruko's attack, in anger the girl unhooked both blades and jumped, spinning all the way towards Naruto who backed a little blocking the sudden assault of the girl with her golden sword, what followed then was a blur to all of blades and sparks clashing with one another, to the trained eye of a shinobi it was a macabre dance of death both blondes were performing.

Ducking a beheading sweep, Naruto brought his right hand towards Naruko, who grunted when she felt an invisible force meet her stomach, digging her feet on the ground, Naruko let a scream, creating a chakra pulse at Naruto, impacting him dead on, sending him towards the ground.

Slowly standing up, Naruko spotted Naruto already standing and ready to fight, holding Kaze no Yaiba, and glaring at her, with a growl the four tailed girl stood up, holding her own sword, the dark side of Naruto dashed at Naruto, who just narrowed his eyes, _"Time to bring the heavy guns…ero-seninn will kill me for this" _Naruto thought as he saw Naruko approach him, with a determined look, Naruto impaled his sword on the ground again, and began to form hand seals again.

"Is he going to use the valley of the Maelstrom again?" Sakura wondered, "I doubt it, the hand seals are different!" Kakashi said, "Lighting release!" they all heard Naruto shout, "Lighting rain bullets!!" on the shocked look of many, Naruto began to spit a great barrage of electric baseball size electric bullets at Naruko at great speed.

With a grunt, Naruko also began to form hand seals, much to the shock of the onlookers, "Fire release: mythical fire phoenix technique" exhaling a crazy amounts of baseball fireballs, Naruko answered Naruto's attack with her own, both attacks colliding with each other, letting a wall of fire and bolts out of their collision, with a curse, the female Naruto grabbed her sword and dashed where Naruto was, but upon arrival she found nothing, not even a hair of him.

"COME OUT COWARD! DIE LIKE A MAN!!" she snarled, "If you insist you crazy wench!" alarmed, Naruko looked at the direction where Naruto's voice sounded, right above her, "You little bas…"

"RASENGAN!!"

* * *

"Yeah! Kill her boss!" Konohamaru shouted as he saw Naruto slam a rasengan right to Naruko stomach, making her scream in pain, soon being shot away on a chakra orb, spinning out of control and slamming to a wall.

Meanwhile Kurenai still held the young Sarutobi, who was obviously hurt by the death of Hiruzen, in fact many where, even though he confessed he, along with the elders had orchestrated the Uchiha massacre, he had also said that he had done it for the good of Konoha, ironically this time the villagers did believe his words, unlike twelve years ago when he proclaimed Naruto as the jailer of Kyuubi and therefore hero of Konoha, this time they learned that the words of a dying man, such as the Yondaime last words were truth, and they had learned that their actions have consequences, namely Naruko, Naruto evil side.

They would have never imagined that out of the smiling blond, something so evil could come out, true Kyuubi used to reside inside Naruto, but that was a contained evil that used to exist, unlike Naruko, that to their growing shame, was a product of both Kyuubi's chakra and their scorn, all the anger, frustration and pain directed to him, bottled up had finally erupted, and had already claimed the life of the man who had held it away for many years.

All around Konoha, those who hated the blond, now rooted for him, because they knew that he was the last line of defense against Naruko, and more to their shame, Sasuke Uchiha.

In twelve years, Konoha had created two monsters, one out of scorn, and the other out of adoration.

* * *

Naruko pulled herself out of the crater formed behind her; her shirt was torn down her abdomen, and she now sported a nasty spiral scar on her belly, but that wouldn't stop her, not at all.

Snarling at the sight of a very piss Naruto, the girl slammed her sword to the ground, and brought her hands together on a ram seal.

"You know something…" Naruko began, "it might only look that I only have four tails worth of power…**but they are enough" **Chakra suddenly flared around the girl, red chakra bubbling out of her, forming some sort of shield around her, an red aura that soon took her outline.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight, the power emanating of her was enough to choke all around him, but he wouldn't choke, there was still much at stake.

"Tell me…before I kill you…why do you fight? It intrigues me greatly…you never let an answer mingle in your mind…why do you fight when all hate you…" Naruko asked as she pulled her sword out of the ground.

For a whole minute Naruto remained silent, holding Kaze no Yaiba tightly on his hands, before sighing, "You know…I made the same question when I found out about Kyuubi inside me…why bother when all hate you…" Naruko grinded at that answer, "And even when someone acknowledges me as a person, and not as a monster I kept wondering, always keeping that to myself, it was until my first C-rank mission, that one day I met someone, even as our enemy he gave me some words of encouragement, something that reminded me of why I fought so badly against the current…" Naruto said lowering his sword.

"When you have someone precious you want to protect…you become truly strong" Naruto said, suddenly the wind began to pick strengths around the arena, slowly but surely, rising dust around the arena.

"I kept wondering that, even when we returned to Konoha…then I asked Jiji about it…you know what he answered me? I guess not…he told me that those words where the base of every Kage worth of respect, a Kage is a leader…but also a protector…to all who lives inside the village, even those who hate him, and when someone wants to destroy that, you risk the wrath of a shadow!" Naruto snapped, the wind picking up in strength, even stronger than ever.

"There was a time in my childhood that those principles guided me and kept me sane…then I wanted respect, forgetting them, that's why I was never able to be stronger on the academy, because I aimed for a selfish thing that rejected what I truly wanted…" Naruto said.

"May as it be…you took the cowards way Naruto…you should have killed them all when you had the chance, to prove them you were stronger…to prove them wrong…" Naruko said.

"No…doing that would be giving them what they wanted…a demon…I am not that, I am not that monster, I don't hate them for that…I was also in pain once, but forgiving starts with accepting, I accepted my mistakes when I graduated, and forgave every person who wronged me…and I swore I would protect them…because among them…among that crowd of haters, among the darkness…there was light…people who gave me hope…people who cared for me…people who became my friends…my family!" Naruto said, a pulse of energy suddenly blasting around him, knocking all rocks around him away.

"FOR THEM I FIGHT, FOR THEM I DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS GLADLY, FOR THOSE WHO LIVE, FOR THOSE WHO DIED, FOR THEM I WILL KEEP GOING FORWARD…NO MATTER WHO GETS IN MY WAY I WILL NEVER KNEEL, NEVER BREAK DOWN…I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! FOR MY FAMILY, MY TRUE FAMILY I FIGHT!!"

He didn't know it, but those words had a profound effect on one Sabaku no Gaara, who looked at the blond defy all that Gaara had once felt, the blond had taken the same kind of pain as him…but unlike the blond, he took the easy road, he gave in.

Slowly standing up, Gaara pushed Temari of him, not missing the worried look on her face, and so the one of his brother Kankurou, slowly checking the wound on his stomach, Gaara found this one already healed, and even odder was the fact he still could control sand at will, like before.

"That's so stupid Naruto, why bother in helping the minority when the majority deserved death!" Naruko said.

"That's something I don't understand either" Naruko suddenly turned around, spotting a just recovered Gaara, "Is illogical…yet it has a meaning to me…" Gaara said as he kept his eyes closed, arms crossed, as usual of him, "Oh yeah, then enlighten me" Naruko taunted, with that Gaara opened his eyes, focused on Naruko's demon like eyes, "Gladly" not a second later, a wall of sand impacted on the girl stomach, sending her flying away towards Naruto, who shot his left palm at her, grunting in pain, Naruko was pushed by an invisible force towards Gaara, whose sand suddenly came to life, latching to her legs, spinning her around, and releasing her violently towards a wall, crashing and collapsing the wall upon impact.

"Is because that minority is that you truly can count on" Gaara said dully, "If you added some passion on that speech, it would have been so epic" Naruto suddenly said, walking towards Gaara, "So…what with the change of homicidal geninn to cold yet friendly ally?" Naruto asked, Gaara just stared at Naruto, before looking where Naruko had crashed.

"We shall discuss that once we get rid of that pest" Gaara stated, sand going out of his gourd, Naruto nodded as he faced with Gaara the rising Naruko, who tossed a chunk of rock away of her.

"Two, five, a dozen it doesn't make any difference, I'll kill you all!" Naruko snarled, ready to dash at the duo, only to stop when she saw her whole left hand covered in a sand cocoon, and then looking at Gaara, who held his right hand forward, and extended, "Desert…"

"BASTAR…"

"Coffin" Gaara cut Naruko short, the sand along her arm compressing and crushing her arm completely, blood coming out of the sand, without any kind of hesitation, Gaara jerked his hand, forcing the sand of Naruko's arm to jerk also, violently, taking the arm of the blond away, making her roar in pain, and stare at Gaara with murder on her eyes, her arm ripped out to her shoulder.

Slowly Naruko began to giggle, and then turned around, and much to the shock of Naruto and Gaara, a pure chakra made monstrous arm like claw replaced her normal arm, five huge transparent red claws replaced her fingers, while her arm had grown three times in size, solid red chakra forming her monstrous limb.

"…That is something I somehow expected" Gaara muttered as he slowly took a fighting stance, "Considering she was a pure chakra monster before" Naruto muttered, "Now we have to deal with a sword and a monstrous arm, just our luck" He added, "See it this way…can't get worse" Gaara said, "With me around…trust me it can and will get worse" Naruto muttered, slowly rising his sword and looking at Naruko, who let and insane smirk play on her lips.

"I hit her high" Naruto began, "I hit her low" Gaara hissed as his sand suddenly shot up, aimed at Naruko's legs, the monstrous woman jumped of the way of the attack, just to see Naruto above her, with a snarl she shot her sword at him, Naruto parrying the sword easily, and then holding his left hand in front of him, using his telekinetic powers to hold the lunge of Naruko's claw, with a flick of his wrist, Naruko's claw was parried away, giving Naruto a space to attack, but Naruko waited this, letting a scream, suddenly a wall of chakra formed in front of her, meeting Naruto dead on, sending him flying away towards the ground, where he crashed and rolled around, before recovering fast and shooting thunders out of his hand towards Naruko, who screamed as the bolts impacted her, and a telekinetic blow pushed her away also.

Loosing no time, Gaara sand shot at her, sand tentacles ready to claim another victim of the desert coffin, Naruko growled as she stood up fast, and slammed her mutated arm on the ground, much to Gaara's and Naruto's surprise, an explosion of chakra blocked the tentacles of sand, and so their view of Naruko.

Naruto eyes darted around, looking for any sign of the monster that was Naruko, seeing no trace, until he turned his sights towards Gaara…

"BEHIND YOU GAARA!" the sand ninja had little time to react as the claw of Naruko slammed him, breaking his sand automatic defense and sand armor with one single flick of her arm, pushing Gaara away towards the stands where the Konoha ninjas where, and saw in utter surprise How Gaara of the sand was taken down in a single strike.

"…Oh…so this…is…pain…man…is horrible…" Gaara gasped before going unconscious, leaving Naruto again alone against Naruko, who let a sadistic smile on her face, "You can't win Rayearth…I will kill you!"

* * *

"The red beast" The armored woman said, looking trough the holes of her visor at the battle taking down, it was a perfect chance to take Naruto away, but it wasn't that simple, because he was facing something she and her 'sister' knew it was of legend.

"Sister, the red beast, is real" The one with the monk like grabs said, slowly reaching for her golden mask, removing it and revealing ivory skin with a pair of golden eyes, the armored woman did the same, revealing the same ivory skin, but with silver eyes.

"It can't be, it is a myth, the beast isn't real, is impossible!" The armored woman said, looking at the female thing fight against their liege in such a fierce and deadly combat, they were now convinced that he was the Rayearth of wind, who else had such an affinity to wind in that land?

"Its tails are as many as its malice…red is its color…its power is monstrous…and so its appearance…I might look harmless…don't be deceive…is a beast of corrupt power and untold malice…the red beast lives and dies for the worlds end…and bathes in the blood of its enemies…so red is its color…the color of blood" The monk girl said, looking shocked.

"We have to go and help him sister" The monk girl said.

"We can't are you crazy? We don't have the power to face that beast alone…we can only hope for our liege success" the armored one said, "If he doesn't succeed…then all we know will suffer"

* * *

Naruto swallowed a lump on his throat as he stared at Naruko, that freak was way too strong, and it didn't matter if someone cut her down, she would grow a chakra member depending of what they cut down of her…

Unless…

"_Anima! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Certainly…yet I consider it imprudent and nearly impossible to do…but considering it is the only way…very well…let's do it…_

Lowering his sword a little, Naruto began to take deep intakes of air, closing his eyes, and gathering chakra, wind and lighting without the need of hand seals, just him and his mind.

"_That technique you did…that…transformation…I forbid you to use it unless is an emergency…I dare to say it's worse that Kyuubi's chakra, it hurts you as much as it hurts your opponent…make sure you use it if there is no other way"_

The words of Jiraiya rung deep on his mind, what he was about to do was forbidden by the toad sage, but he had little choice, he needed and edge, something to turn the tide of the battle against Naruko, he had little choice.

Feeling the energy gather, Naruto let a mental smirk, he was not so thrilled to use the transformation, or the other thing he had that was more forbidden than the transformation…but he needed to do it, he needed to step up on the battle.

"DIE!!" He heard Naruko scream, surely lunging at him, he also heard Hinata scream his name, the guys screaming him to open his eyes, and somehow Konoha itself screaming to fight…

Oh he was going to fight; he would give Naruko one hell out of a fight.

Then it happened, all he gathered on him suddenly reached a critical point, what he and Anima waited, his eyes shot open, and when that happened, all hell was broken loose on Naruko.

A sudden pulse of chakra rocketed the arena, such burst of energy traveling all over Konoha, ninjas of all ranks fell to their knees when that overwhelming pulse disrupted their own chakra network, leaving the attacking Oto and Suna ninjas defenseless against the more Taijutsu oriented Konoha defenders, and summons of all kinds, and genjutsus of all natures were disabled.

A gush of wind traveled all over Konoha, the arena rooftop groaned as the winds nearly ripped them of their place, thunders and lightings sprung to life, overloading the electric grid of the arena and the close houses to it, light bulbs, TV sets, radios, all that was connected instantly fried, and in the middle of that phenomena was Naruto, or what they could call Naruto.

The blond had undergone a transformation as drastic as the one of the four tailed beast to Naruko, the blond seemed…made out of chakra, his whole body seemed made of blue chakra, covered by a thin and transparent lair of wind that made the ones of skin, his clothes, his glove, his holsters and headband remained in the same place, the hair, eyebrows, nails, and lips of Naruto were glowing yellow, his spiky hair stood out the most, each lock of hair seemed made of lighting itself, and his eyes…his eyes were completely glowing purple, giving him a daunting look overall…besides the fact he was actually made of wind, lighting and chakra.

With a slow shrug, many heard several bones snap…that if Naruto had bones in such a state.

"**I'm done with games" **Naruto's voice boomed all over the arena, a mixture of his usual voice, a more deep voice and an echoing voice, rumbling all over the arena, **"You will not leave Konoha alive!" **The newly transformed Naruto boomed, making all the stadium rock with the tone of his voice, gripping Kaze no Yaiba with his right hand, his left hand suddenly reaching for the tri pronged Kunai on his holster, and then gripping tightly.

"**For your crimes…YOU SHALL DIE!!" **as he screamed, he suddenly vanished out of place, leaving jouninn with wide eyes, Naruko turned behind her, and went eye wide when she saw Naruto behind, ready to behead her, thinking fast, Naruko brought her sword to deflect the swing of the blade…

**BANG!!**

Not even believing when she felt the powerful strike that send her away towards a wall, impacting hard on this, Naruko suddenly found herself buried further on the wall as a powerful wind gush impacted on her, forcing her further to the wall.

With a roar the female Naruto pushed herself of the wall just seconds later to spare, dodging another wind blast that tore the spot where she was before, jumping away, Naruko shot her monstrous arm forward, her large claws shooting five beams of chakra at Naruto, as the beams approached, Naruto did nothing to deflect them with his blade, instead, with his left arm, he decided to shrug them away like shrugging a fly away…

Shock too many it actually shrugged the beams away as they touched his arm, sending them to the empty stands, obliterating such portion of the stands away, much to the look of shock of the presents and onlookers.

"Is…is madness…is impossible!" Kiba said with a shocked look, holding Akamaru on his arms, "What in Kami's holy name he turned into?" Ino said, looking at the transformed Uzumaki lift his left arm again, and then swing it forward on a forward arc, not even a second later, some sort of disruption of reality formed in front of him, suddenly to turn into a shower of thunders that shot forward at unimaginable speed at the shocked Naruko who took them head on, letting an unholy scream to shatter many ninjas perception of the word pain.

"Is limit" Gai said, looking at the transformed Naruto with narrowed gaze, "Think of that as the Rayearth equivalent of the eight celestial gates" He began, "Like the gates it boost his power, the difference of course is where you unleash the gates one by one, meeting certain perquisites, a Rayearth can do it all at once, reaching full power in one single boost of power, and unlike the gates, the user of limit doesn't die…but is left rather exhausted after that" Gai said.

"Not only that, he has a time limit for the usage of Limit…five minutes is all he has" Kakashi said, looking at the fight with a serious gaze, "Only Rayearths can use it, so no Sakura, I can't copy it with my Sharingan, not only that, the transformation is not for show…he has, in a sense, become wind, lighting and chakra incarnated" Kakashi said, looking at his charge with a slight serious gaze, "His body has reached a point where he has become a conduit of power between wind and lighting, now he uses chakra in a perfect way, a way not even Tsunade-hime has dream off, and I can only assume his telekinetic powers have also reached a level unheard of" to Kakashi surprise, Naruto rose his left hand, and to prove his theory correct, Naruto, using Telekinesis lifted the whole wall that still remained undamaged after the fight, and threw it with ease at the visibly shocked and burned Naruko, who looked even shocked when a huge five ton wall impacted on her.

"So…he has become a five minute god of wind and lighting with perfect mastery over chakra and unheard telekinetic abilities?" Tenten asked out loud, "If you want to put it in that way…yes…he has" Kakashi said with a slight amusement at tenten's way of describing Naruto new found power.

"I hope that those five minutes are enough" Shino said, voicing his thoughts again, "Naruko is a chakra being as Kyuubi…energy…energy can't be destroyed"

* * *

It was common knowledge among many ninjas and civilians about Kyuubi's nature, and therefore the nature of the remaining bijuu.

They were all energy, chakra with a mind, sentient forms that no one knew how came to be, or why they were shaped by animals with multiple tails and colossal measures, but something was certain, bijuu, without exception were powerful and evil…well there was the Uchi-oni, the eight tailed beast, some claim that the eight tails only match Kyuubi in raw power, but when it comes to malice he lacks of it, in fact the Uchi-oni is considered the only friendly bijuu…if you don't disturb it that is.

Zetsu had been watching the fight with narrowed eyes, he knew better than anyone that fighting a bijuu head on was a suicide task, unless you were either an S-class ninja or a jailer with full or partial control over your tailed beast power, of course he forgot that the Rayearths also qualify as possible bijuu vanquishers, if not the only know force that could actually kill a bijuu.

But it came to that matter that made the bijuu nearly invincible…they were energy, gathered charka that took the shape of a creature, yet they remain energy, and energy can't be destroyed.

It was a fact Zetsu and all Akatsuki knew, killing a jailer doesn't mean the bijuu dies…with the exception of Naruto, whose seal was bound to the god of death itself, his death would mean the demise of Kyuubi as well, something Akatsuki, especially Pein couldn't allow.

That's why he was there, unlike Itachi or Kisame; he had no business or obstacles inside Konoha with the exception of capturing Naruto, but the little mission of capturing the weakest of the demon jailers had proven to be…an eventuality.

After all who could certainly said to Zetsu that his target would transform into something that would literally would defy all the know ninja physical laws, and defy something that at the same time defies many laws as well.

Zetsu was no fighter, that was the reason he was the disposer and spy of Akatsuki, he was not known for killing his opponents on combat, he rather…devour them when they are not looking, when they are distracted, that distraction can cost a ninjas life, and the reason he was there, instead of Kisame and Itachi was because he could move faster, and catch the elusive blond…

That was until the elusive blond transformed into a being of chakra, wind, lighting and to add with telekinetic powers, he had seen the telekinetic skills on TV, but one thing is TV, other is live, Zetsu knew that he had no chance to capture the blond, not at least without a way to stun his telekinetic powers or his other skills, without even trying the blond could kill half of Akatsuki without even touching them, and that mere thought scared him deeply.

So he decided to better sit and watch, hidden of course, so he could inform Kisame and Itachi of the blonde's skills and be prepared against him.

But there was something that bothered him…how the blond would kill a being of pure energy?

* * *

Naruko stared at the newly transformed blond, she hated to admit it, but the blond had acquired more power than usual, and would use it in earnest to kill her…that is if she could die of course, after all her human appearance is only to hide her other look, like the legendary trickster and magic kitsunes of legends.

Knowing that nothing would be lost, she decided to destroy her human shell, with a blast of chakra, her human skin and clothes where burned, leaving only a red chakra body, oddly enough, her piggytails, her fox ears, and female assets remained even in the transformation, along with her golden sword and monstrous left arm/claw.

"Time to die Naruto!" Naruko called, her monstrous jaws moving, showing glowing insides in her mouth, **"You first" **With that Naruto moved again at an incredible speed at Naruko, only to stop behind her.

Much to the onlookers surprise, not a second later, some sort of boom rocketed the arena, sending Naruko away towards the ground, **"I am as fast as sound now wench…don't tell me you have never experienced a sonic boom…yet of course no living being has ever experienced traveling at the speed of sound…the only exception would be the yellow flash" **The transformed Naruto called with a smirk.

"It matters not, I will kill you no matter what form you take" Naruko snarled, her voice remained the same compared to her body.

"**You can try…and you can die!" **With that Naruto shot at Naruko, both blades colliding as they attacked each other without mercy, but much to Naruko's surprise, Naruto attacks had more power behind them, each strike let out a gush of wind that flattened a portion of the ring, depending where the attack was headed, and some bolts occasionally escaped out of Naruto's sword, to add his tri pronged kunai was added on the assault, and for being a normal ninja tool, it was able of nearly the same things Kaze no Yaiba was able to…with the exception that the kunai could kill.

The four tailed Naruko lunged at the transformed Naruto, only to stop in mid-air when Naruto rose his hand, and force it down, forcing her down, forming a nasty crater on the ground, rising his hand, Naruto rose Naruko as well, and with a flick he shot her towards a wall, making it collapse upon impact, not even satisfy by that, he swung his left arm hard upwards, a tornado forming on the rubble, so strong it was that the biggest chunks of rocks were dragged alongside the visible form of Naruko, who was slammed each time on the walls of the tornado, like a pinball, narrowing his eyes, Naruto shot his right hand, sword included upwards, and then swung it down, meeting the ground, and with a shocked look, all the onlookers saw and heard the loudest, brightest and without argue strongest thunder ever to fall, meeting Naruko inside the tornado, causing the tornado collapse on its own core, causing a massive explosion of wind and a lighting orb forming around her, suddenly to explode and eat her fully, before shooting fast to the ground, all seeing that Naruto telekinesis was responsible.

A loud explosion rocked the arena upon impact, a chakra shockwave coming out of Naruko upon impact, aimed at Naruto, who rose both his arms, hands held together like clapping, and then with a divide like movement, he divided the shockwave easily, showing to all he had the upper hand…

For the moment of course, because he had limited time on his advantage.

"_Anima this is not working, she is still retaining much energy!"_

_I know, we must force her to release more energy, we can't destroy energy, but we can transform that energy into something she will need…energy for her attacks, heavy attacks…_

"_I know that Anima, the thing is I have only three attacks that might do the trick, and you know Ero-seninn forbid me to use the last one"_

_He didn't make you promise, so there is no problem in doing so…_

"_A loophole…what are you really, a lawyer!?"_

_Perhaps…_

Naruto remained quiet on his mind, knowing that Anima was testing him, their plan was quite simple to say the least, if they couldn't get close enough to strike her and clog her chakra, then they would force her to use all her energy into blocking their attacks, exhausting her, surely something Jiji thought before, but lacked the power to back that plan, something they had now in spare…for the next two minutes.

With a grunt Naruto raised his sword, advanced a little, before swinging his sword at Naruko, at far, much to Naruko surprise, a fine energy beam shot of Naruto's sword tip, meeting her and the ground behind her, in a curved arc.

**BOOM!!**

A mighty explosion shook the arena, the fine energy beam turned to be a delay and powerful version of the four tailed beast chakra ball, but with more style, and the fact it had hit Naruko was enough to make many believe she was done for.

Much to their disappointment she was pretty much alive, but with two limp tails, not of energy but normal fur like energy tails, slowly regaining energy again.

The transformed Naruto smirked, seeing her golden sword had been cut down as well, 'Aura beam' was something only he would be doing on that state, with his god like chakra control, he was now able to harness that huge pool of chakra he had to cause immense mayhem, and instant Kage killer, yet a bijuu damaging strike that forced the beast itself to turn its energy to protect itself, thus weakening it, pure genius!

With a broad grin, the transformed Naruto saw Naruko limp, before attacking again, this time aiming his sword tip at her, a pure blue chakra orb forming on the tip of the blade, growing to the size of a baseball, before collapsing in its own core at the size or a marble, **"Aurora cannon!"** much to the onlookers, this time a pure and massive blue chakra cannon burst came out of the small marble size chakra ball, hitting Naruko head on, making her scream as she tried to fight back the attack, but with no avail, many grimaced as she screamed in anger as the beam literally tore her and all behind her.

As the attack stopped, many saw that the ground now sported a burned and melted gash, which expanded where Naruko was, in the middle of all that was a wounded Naruko, barely shinning red like before, her four tails limp, slowly recovering energy.

"BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" but due to the smoke that covered her hands, no one saw a red ball of pure energy in them, until she shot it, and dispersed the smoke, the ball aimed at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes in surprise, then to shot in glee, impaling Kaze no Yaiba on the ground, and only holding his tri pronged kunai, Naruto extended his right hand, and caught the attack cleanly, shocking all, including Naruko, who never noticed something on her feet.

"**You are one stupid girl are ya?" **Naruto said in surprise, and oddly in glee, **"You just gave me and ingredient for my ultimate jutsu!" **Without any delay, the nearly solid chakra energy became a red version of the rasengan, who suddenly grew three purple curved blades, extending his arm forward, each telekinetic blade began to form a rasengan, one of different color and look, one looked in pure yellow, shooting small bolts around it, the second was pure white, and let an unholy shriek, while a third rasengan, made out of pure chakra formed, a normal rasengan.

"Holy…four rasengans…that is going to be a nasty attack" Kakashi muttered, shocking the group of geninn, but Kakashi knew something, and so did Naruko.

"You fool, that quantity of energy on the core rasengan is enough heavy to keep me steady, to you must be like lifting an anvil with a finger, you won't be able to move, yet alone hit me!!" Naruko then proceed to laugh, loudly.

"_She is right…that demon energy in the center is heavy, but well…teleporting doesn't require weight limitations!" _Suddenly Naruto was the one laughing, even though he was a minute away of becoming him again.

"What's so funny!?" Naruko demanded angrily, she had the upper hand, she should be one laughing, the transformed Naruto just smiled, and pointed with his KUNAI FREE HAND! At her feet.

Looking down, Naruko saw, right at the tip of her feet a kunai, a tri pronged kunai with several seals on the handle, eye wide, she tried to kick the kunai away…

"**Flying thunder god" **in the lapse of less a millisecond, Naruto Uzumaki had teleported his transformed body of one place to another, some sort of yellow disturbance forming in front of Naruko, before materializing in yellow bolts, and out of it Naruto, holding the attack who could easily tear down the fabric of time and space.

"**This is for Jiji…OMEGA RASENGAN!!" **With a roar, Naruto rammed the newly baptized Omega Rasengan on Naruko, what followed next would be forever engraved on the minds of many as the nastiest attack a ninja has ever created and unleashed.

The three purple blades suddenly dragged the three rasengans to the core demon chakra rasengan, forcing them together; it remained so for five seconds, until the four rasengans fused, the purple blades now becoming some sort of barrier in keeping the four energies together, unstable energies on a unstable core, while the outside was as solid as a sledgehammer, to Naruko it felt like hell, like a sledgehammer was drilling her stomach, letting curses and screams as the Omega Rasengan ate trough her chakra shell, to her newly formed human skin, trough her muscles, and set ablaze all her nerves, suddenly the fused rasengan core collapsed, and all seemed to stop, for what seemed an eternity, viewers witnesses, and spies watched the core suddenly to collapse to the size of a pin head…

Just to explode with the force of a million explosive tags, and with the blinding light of a thousand suns, the explosion didn't carried sound, just destruction, not even the screams of Naruko were audible, Kakashi and Hinata covered their eyes, and even yet it seemed futile considering the powerful flash, the blast seemed to expand more and more, eating in a blaze of destruction the ground arena, but oddly not sound of rubble being atomized was heard, and the stands were the ninjas and the TV crew didn't suffered that outcome, but they were swallowed by the light, Zetsu had jumped away, as fast as his legs could carry him, he needed to get the hell out of Konoha and inform Pein about that! He had just witnessed a Bijuu jutsu killer!

* * *

It was beautiful, Hinata noted, endless rows of colors of all kinds, rainbows with millions of colors, warm like never she has felt before, mother and father love warm, the warm of the love or a sibling, the love and warm of a boyfriend, a husband, a lover, such warm…was…just impossible to compare, to describe with something else.

Did she die?

That was paradise?

The place where the universe was born?

Kami's home?

Looking around she saw her friends, she saw Ino and Sakura, looking as stupefied as her for the untold beauty of that universe, Kiba, the newly awaken Akamaru and Shino were as surprised as her, even Shino removed his shades, showing a pair of silver like eyes, with pupils of course, so sensible that he needed shades so the sun didn't hurt his sensible eyes.

She could see Kakashi and Asuma looking so shocked, she saw the Suna ninjas, that seemed to be in peace, Temari seemed so peaceful, Kankurou removed his cat like hat, showing brown spiky hair, while Gaara, the homicidal, and so far unconscious Gaara, awake, and mesmerized by the place, peace on his haunted eyes.

Hinata turned further, seeing Tenten seemed to have just lost her mind, her eyes were glazed, looking at each color with attention unmatched, "So…beautiful" Was all she gasped before trying to reach the colors, to touch them, to feel them.

Gai was so shocked, so shocked that he lacked words to express such…youthful place, Chouji seemed lost in thoughts, just floating, like her, like the rest, and Shikamaru…

He was crying, shedding tears, but not of sadness, but of joy, not blinking because he might miss the beauty of such sight, that overshadowed cloud sighting.

"Where…are we?" Hinata whispered, "Limbo" Much to the ninjas surprise, the all familiar voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi sounded, looking, they spotted the deceased Sandaime…looking as young as Kakashi or Asuma, clad in the Hokage robes, lacking the hat, showing brown spiky hair, and firm, yet gentle face.

"Hokage…sama…you live?" a random chuninn asked, "No…as I told you this is limbo, the bridge between the land of the living and the land of the dead, the before the afterlife if you want to be more blunt" Hiruzen said with a smile, not missing some panicked looks.

"No…your time hasn't come, not yet, not soon, and for that I'm glad, it would sadden me to know that ninjas such as yourself died at such young ages, you deserve to live, and to enjoy the life as its fullest" Hiruzen said, walking around the invisible ground, enjoying the looks of shock of the floating shinobi.

"Naruto's Omega Rasengan literally opened a rift between limbo and the world of the living, not eternally of course, enough said that he did right in naming it Omega Rasengan, not something Minato planned for his incomplete jutsu…but well I must say is close to what he wanted" Hiruzen said, stepping a little, and letting the gathered ninjas see what was behind him.

Naruto was floating, still transformed in that 'five minute elemental god' mode Tenten had nicknamed, unconscious and on his back it seemed, near him was a massive white tiger, looking down at Naruto, what worried the rest was the four humanoid figures that were around him, all made of wind, without any distinctive features.

"The tiger is Anima, lord of wind, Guardian and friend of the Rayearth of wind, those figures are former Rayearths, who left the afterlife to check on the new Rayearth of wind" Hiruzen said.

"And Naruko?" Kakashi asked, "Well…Oblivion has a new citizen" Hiruzen said seriously, "Her power and soul were destroyed of this plane, send to the eternal darkness, Oblivion, you can say is hell, because nothing there exists, nothing there speaks, even if there are residents there, no one escapes…is her punishment…paying for the crimes of Kyuubi, since she was part of the nine tails, its evil side that is" Hiruzen said, seeing how many ninjas sighed in relieve at that.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura mustered the courage to speak, not believing she was floating in the bridge that connected the land of living with the afterlife.

"Well for starters you got caught in the attack backlash, a blast of energy, nothing serious to all of you, only ninjas an chakra sensitive are here, but I assure you, nearly all of you will be aching in pain for the next week or so, is the first time something like this happens" Hiruzen said, walking around, and looking at where Naruto was.

"He has a rough task ahead of him, soon he will called to Crystalia, to fulfill his role as Rayearth, and so the Rayearths of fire, and water, who will join the Queen, the secret Rayearth to liberate Crystalia of the dark grip" Hiruzen said, "The secret Rayearth?" Kiba asked.

"The current Queen is corrupted, and is dying, the secret Rayearth is the next in line, chose by the fourth Guardian, in case something like this corruption occurred, she will join them at the same time, they all will be called at the same time, no one but the Guardians can force them to Crystalia, that's how is done" Hiruzen began.

"In the eve of the first black moon of our era, eight will vanish, the red dawn will hunt them anywhere, and the nine will follow them, the revolutionary wind" the shock of many was incredible as the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju joined Hiruzen in the limbo.

"In the eve of the second green clouds, the timeless water will fight the Pariah King, doing the deed many had done before, alone, then joining the revolutionary wind" Tobirama Senju joined the group of the deceased Kages in limbo.

"In the eve of the black sun, the protector fire will fight the cursed beast of fire, then upon victory it will join the revolutionary wind and the timeless water, together a force to be reckoned with" Hiruzen said seriously.

"In the eve of the ringed sun, the chosen queen will face her fears, the Purifying earth joining then with the protector fire, the timeless water and the revolutionary wind, together joined by a bond of brotherhood and friendship, followed by selfless and true friendship, tailed by love, faced by evil, standing together, the prophesized Rayearth knights return, their presence marking the fourth era of Crystalia, the era of change" Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage said, shocking even further the ninjas, more by the near resemblance he had with Naruto, without whiskers of course.

"Let it be known!" The four Hokages said at the same time, shocking the presents, "Bear witness of the birth of the Rayearth of wind, bear witness of the rebirth of Naruto the maelstrom!"

Suddenly Naruto lost his transformation, letting a massive gush of wind out of him, all ninjas present feeling a tingle feeling on them, like mild shock, it was like tickles directly to their nerves, the four wind figures around him nodding, before blasting away of the place, Anima, the massive tiger turned wind as well, letting a powerful roar that in Kakashi's opinion as Kyuubi veteran, was louder than Kyuubi's own, then to shot at Naruto, whose eyes opened, and turned to see the four Hokages.

"Dad?" Naruto called, surprisingly, Minato turned, and smiled, "Hi Naruto, by the way nice thing you did with the rasengan, I know with the proper training you'll finally complete it" Minato said, slowly vanishing, "You were right Hiruzen, they are father and son…they lack tack" Tobirama said, obviously referring to the fact they refer as father and son in front of people who didn't knew.

"Don't forget Kushina, I am sure he got also that lack of tack out of her" Hashirama said, turning to Naruto, who avoided the shocked looks of the presents, "Naruto" He began, "Do me a favor, and kill Madara, the little bastard might have escaped death once, but I doubt even him has a chance against you when you reach your full potential, please…end his misery and the misery of the Uchiha clan, kill him…save Sasuke and Itachi…redeem them…is a selfless gift Madara tossed aside, don't let its familiars follow the same path"

With that told, the Limbo flashed, blinding all but the four Hokages, who focused their sights on Naruto, "You'll made a fine Hokage one day…"They began, at the same time, "Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki…child of the revolution" They said.

"Rokudaime…I like it" Minato's voice was the last thing all heard, and brought a smile to Naruto, and oddly the Konoha ninjas; It did had a nice ring.

* * *

They day had finally come to an end, the setting sun was witness on how Konoha ninjas, with small, but recovering chakra reserves made their way to the stadium, seeing at a far how the stadium only had the stands, without roof, all cracked up, a huge crater in what used to be the ring, a black crater, surely ashes, in the middle of it the spotted a lone blond, unconscious, with tattered clothes, sleeping soundly, like the remaining ninjas, the Suna ninjas being missing, surely recovered by a team of Suna upon retreat.

At the far they could see ANBU and medics helping the unconscious in the stands, getting them to stretches, while the TV team there was slowly standing up and looking around in confusion, asking if all that they transmitted was real, and if the camera didn't turned to dust, amazingly it didn't.

At the far, far of Konoha, on a small rock cliff, Itachi Uchiha stared at the setting sun, and the information Zetsu was giving to him and Kisame, it would be a week worth trip to Konoha, and he had already a mission of his own.

Farther, on the border of Fire country to rice country, Orochimaru sneered in anger, his plans failed because his next body had rebelled against his will.

And even farther, on the borders of fire country to rain country, in the very border, heading towards the land of stone, Sasuke Uchiha and his ROOT ANBU moved silently, Sasuke feeling how the power he used to create Naruko would never return, Bijuu power would regenerate and Kyuubi's power was no exception, but it would take time, a lot of time, time he could use to plan, to train, to think…

In one day many things had changed, the only question was how deep the change was?

* * *

_and there you have it people, the end of the mother of all battles, i must say i am proud of this one, i mean it looks like a combination bewteen dragon ball fights, bleach, and something else, i know it, but lessened, after all Naruto somehow doesn't show invincible warriors that tear a world on their fights, well not that we complain, it has enough action as it is, now for all you want, advances._

**One might consider it was over...**

"Dude...YOU BLEW THE FREAKING ARENA...can you teach me to do it too?"

**That the slow and painful road to recovery would begin...**

"The funeral will be held past-tomorrow Naruto...i know what he meant for you...he meant a lot for us too"

**But in reality things are just starting...**

"Naru-kun...we are marrying now...i will seize the moment...now GET YOU ASS HERE DAMMIT AND NOT TELEKINESIS!"

**New things will come, both good and evil...**

"Our liege...you will come with us...either the good way or the bad way!"

**in the next chapter of Rayearth knights: Naruto the Maelstrom...Let's take it slow...**

"Tsunade-sama...there is no amount of words that express how mad I am"

**Secrets are just the tip of the iceberg...**

_Until a next time, Hypn0s bids you all farewell people!!_


	14. Chp 13: a test

_hello my youthful readers! it is I, Hypn0s, one of the many writters crazy enough to tamper with the anime time-space continium and reform your all favorite series into something of our and obviosuly your liking with yet another chapter of one of my epic projects yet, the Rayearth knights, to those who just are reading the story itself, and found yourselves hopeless hook up, and like other genders like cartoon and games, soon i will start the second story, Rayearth knights (insert character name here) the Tsunami, the story will began surely a week or more after the epilogue of this current story, and to those eager, the last chapter, along with the epilogue will come right after this story in two weeks counted, or less, it depends._

_now for those who have been eager, i have added two new characters, a lot of trama and some humor in this chapter, our little elf ladies get elf names (trust me getting the names is not as easy as it looks, is not just writting a random name with hard pronounciation and looks impossible to write, i actually got elf like names, a true step forward, i hope it satisfy you all, oh and for those who see the tittle of this chapter different is because i change it, i kinda didn't like the tittle i gave in the advance._

_now let's get this show on the road people._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: A TEST**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" Tsunade Senju is not a woman easily surprised, in fact she is only surprised when she wins a bet, with happens like every time a star dies, which is a long time, but now people could say Tsunade, the legendary healer was surprised by something else, by what the council asked her to do.

It had passed a day since the one day war as many call the invasion, reconstruction of Konoha was going at a slow, yet firm pace, the walls and doors of Konoha being the first on the list of reconstruction, followed by the damaged hospital and Academy, three essentials on both civilians and ninjas.

The battle had an immense death toll on the attackers, Konoha for its part lost barely fifty men of their full force, mainly chuninn and ninjas on the walls, only one jouninn was reported dead, found alongside the bodies of eight Suna ninjas, geninn thankfully didn't had casualties, and ANBU also reported zero casualties on their side, for Suna they lost half of their force, alongside the demon inside of Gaara, a lost that somehow was a blessing, while Oto was utterly massacred, it was reported that even geninn killed three Oto chuninn, showing that Orochimaru had relied on using numbers and a surprise attack to weaken Konoha, and counted with the momentum gained to defeat Konoha, something that didn't happened because Konoha was ready for this, and countered as fast as possible, as the bodies of Oto and Suna ninjas showed, and skills lacked on Oto invaders.

Suna surrendered not that three hours later, bowing to the mercy of Konoha, and requesting the bodies of their fallen to be returned to be buried according to Suna customs, it would be done…as soon a new Hokage was elected.

Hiruzen had died leaving no successor to the mantle of Hokage, and the only Hokage material ninjas were Tsunade, Jiraiya, oddly Naruto and Kakashi, on the case of Naruto he was still too young, and lacked that wise acquired with the past of time and missions, no one doubted his power was great, but the fact was he was a geninn and he was still too young and too hot-headed.

Kakashi was easily discarded as Naruto, not for his age or lack of experience, but because he was lazy and was always late, they needed someone punctual, and who actually worked without having Icha-Icha in his mind 24/7, same with Naruto nobody discarded him for his power, but the fact was that those negative trades that made him a legend on Konoha, and other parts would not benefit Konoha reputation.

Jiraiya…pervert and ran his own spy network, he was the reason Konoha knew now of Akatsuki, true he was a Saninn of great power, if not said the strongest of the three Saninn, but the fact was that the female portion of the council, namely Tsume, and one of the newly named 'elders' Yoshiko Nara, who talked in behalf of all the village females, ninjas and civilians alike…

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE LETTING A PERVERT OF HIS CALIBER GAIN THE OFFICE, IMAGINE ALL THE THINGS HE WILL DO TO US WITH SUCH POWER!!" That was what both women screamed, and oddly it sounded like something all women would shout, so Jiraiya was out of the question, still the male councilmen enjoyed his books.

So Tsunade was the last choice, with the vice of gambling that could be controlled by Shizune, and her love for sake, which nearly all Kages previous to her had, and by power, she was a more…decent Hokage candidate.

Besides there was a fifth candidate, but considering Sasuke killed Danzo, the man who wanted the position as much as Naruto…

"Why I should accept the position of Hokage gentlemen?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms over her…melons, making many men remind themselves they had wonderful wife's that waited them at home, or use to and bowed never to marry out of fear of their wife spirit coming to haunt him for life.

"Tsunade-sama, you are the only…decent candidate of all the possible ninjas" Inoichi began, "Naruto is still too immature, no one would follow a kid, he needs time to mature" Chouza said, "Kakashi is lazy, and always comes late, that reputation is not beneficial for Konoha if he took the Hokage mantle" Shikaku continued, "And Jiraiya-sama…" Hiashi trailed off.

"I get it okay, no one but me can fill the shoes Sarutobi-sensei left, and question is why I should, not why you chose me" Tsunade said, "…Tsunade-sama, you are directly an heir of Hashirama Senju rule, you are bound by blood, nobody is better to lead Konoha that you, a Senju, a Saninn" Tsume said, "Besides I think it would be beneficial also for you…your medical corp. program would be a reality" Ibiki, the second 'elder' said, knowing full well as the rest how the former elders had shut down her medic corp. team program as fast you can say 'pocky' even with Sarutobi support at that time, they shut it down, claiming there was no money for that endeavor.

How many lives would have been saved…life had no price, and that was something Tsunade, as medic knew very well.

"…Okay…but I'll take the mantle one week after Sarutobi-sensei funeral, I think it would be inappropriate to make a festival before his funeral, besides I have a hospital to run in the meantime" Tsunade began, seeing how the council nodded, "So…any of you have any idea how to deal with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki?" She wondered out loud.

"No much, Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha with a ROOT contingent of nearly one hundred, all ANBU level, and a sword with the latent chakra of Shukaku and Kyuubi, we know he used a worth of four tails of Kyuubi's chakra to create Naruko, and with Naruto obliterating her ass pardon my language, with his Omega Rasengan, that power was lost, yet it will regenerate, with time, time we need to recover" Hiashi said.

"Orochimaru is not much of a menace now, still he is arrogant and something not to ignore, and surely will focus on capturing Sasuke, now that he is outside Konoha, also all the Uchiha scrolls that could be found in the Uchiha compound disappeared, surely ROOT following Sasuke orders, then demolished the place, we will send some geninn to clean the place under Hyuuga supervision, their eyes might detect any nasty surprise left by Sasuke attack dogs, no offense Tsume" Inoichi said, ignoring Tsume like growl.

"Is nothing Inoichi…as for Akatsuki, they are S-class criminal gathered organization, we need S-class ninjas to stand against them, not so much logic behind it" Tsume said, "Wrong, a geninn can defeat a Kage with a proper jutsu, Naruto had an instant, yet ridiculous Kage killer, and yesterday he showed three of those attacks, one of them literally atomizing the opponent, against Akatsuki we need to plan ahead, we know Kisame and Itachi are part of the organization, all we can do is be ready, because I fear they might return" Shikaku said.

"Duh genius! Remember what Sarutobi-sensei said…he ordered Itachi to kill the clan, he was following orders…a mission, technically he is innocent of the crimes he is accused" Tsunade stated.

"Not much, genocide is genocide, ordered or willingly made, Itachi committed a crime so horrible that has no forgiveness, even if we wanted to do so…the villagers would not forgive that easily…he killed his whole family on cold blood, even if ordered, and killing a family, even one that was planning a coup is an act as horrible as the experiments made by Orochimaru" Shikaku fought back.

"Well…not much was gained that day…expect if we count a mentally unstable Sasuke that is" Tsunade stated, "True…not even me and Ibiki had luck in snapping Sasuke back, Tsukuyomi is a horrible technique"

* * *

"OUCH!!! TENTEN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Neji Hyuuga, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, direct heir of the branch family head Hizashi Hyuuga, finally snapped of his arrogant self, rather painfully, and just recovering of a battle where his arms were broken, along with his ribs, was again on bed, a full body cast on his body, with the exception of his right leg, and his face, which sported several bruises of all sorts, and why he is screaming you might ask, well is because Tenten, his teammate with a deadly aim, had taken upon the task of becoming his 24/7 nurse…who knew squat about nursing that is, which explains why he is screaming, he trust her with his life on the field, but he rather have Lee as his nurse, at least he knows what to expect out of him, flames of youth and all that crap, but with Tenten…

Who previously had talked with his cousin in…opening her heart to her true love.

Sometimes…Neji wanted to utterly kill Naruto for bringing the bold, not weak, not shy, utterly blunt side of his cousin, but considering that would had happen in a future with constant contact with Naruto…

But that was out of the topic, the reason he was complaining so loud was because Tenten was 'healing' him…if you can call healing having individuals strands of his amazing hair being pull one by one, along with his eyebrow hairs, one by one, and while all that Tenten having a blissful look on her face.

"Tenten please…if you want me to recover stop tearing my hair apart" He begged, only to meet a pout of so said girl, who pulled to elastic bands, "Uh…what with the bands?"

She only pointed her buns, and Neji lost all colors of his face, "Get away of me…No one will put buns to a Hyuuga hair, is…is…is not natural!!"

"Hyuuga are not meant either to scream, and yet you scream" His bed neighbor pointed out, "Shove it Naruto Uzumaki" Neji snapped, he was actually sharing a room with all the geninn wounded on the invasion, namely Naruto, he, Kiba and Shino, Sakura and Chouji, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were not as wounded to require hospitalization, and Lee was in the room as well…along with a dozen of geninn wounded either during the battle of Naruto against Naruko or while defending civilians, of all the wounded, He was the worse looking, followed by Lee, and then Naruto, whose right arm was on a cast, so his legs, don't ask why, and was there for 'extreme charka depletion' that should have killed an ordinary person…but he had to remind himself Naruto was not normal in any way.

Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, Son of Kushina Uzumaki, wife/lover/friend/sparring partner of Minato, maybe the last Uzumaki on the world, former container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, holder of the yang chakra of the Kyuubi, the Rayearth of wind, and apprentice of the Toad sage Jiraiya, a huge an impressive dossier, it was amazing he didn't made it to chuninn, but considering he had Kage power and tactical abilities of a geninn it was of no surprise, chuninn had to be balanced, and Naruto wasn't.

But to his growing enjoyment and revenge, Naruto was also being 'nursed' by Hinata, who he hates to admit, is far better nurse than Tenten; at least Tenten took the bother of getting the nurse dress…

Still Neji wonders why she rubs her whole chest on him every time she leans to accommodate his pillow.

"Naru-kun you must eat" Hinata said, trying to make Naruto eat food, but not any kind of food, but hospital food, or what Naruto calls 'food of hell' he hates the tasteless food the hospital serve, and the fact he was denying to eat like a five year old kid, closing its mouth shut, pouting and moving his head away of hinata's spoon was fun…and weird.

"Naruto-kun eat" Hinata said again, only to meet the same results, "Naruto eat up" He shook his head, and all could see she was growing impatient, "…EAT!" she said as she slammed her hand on Naruto's leg casts.

"AAHHHHH" Naruto screamed, then choked as Hinata shoved the food to his throat, coughing for the bitter taste, Naruto glared at his girlfriend/Fiancée in anger, "Hinata Hyuuga, I hate hospital food, no matter who feeds me it will never change in taste; is bitter, tasteless and all that is not suppose to be food" Naruto said.

"Oh come on Naruto, it might be tasteless but is full of proteins and nutrients your body needs" Sakura said crossing her arms, "I don't care what medic mumbo jumbo you try to sell me Sakura-Chan, I will not eat that YAAUUHHH!" Naruto screamed again as Hinata hit his cast leg to force him eat.

"Would you stop hitting my leg woman? Why can't you be like Panda-Chan and try to seduce me?" Naruto said, being as blunt as only he can be and making Tenten blush, and Neji to gap, _"Seduce me!? Tenten was trying to seduce me!!" _followed by a hallowed Hyuuga tradition, turn beef red and faint.

"Oh great you made Neji pull a Hinata" Kiba said with a snicker, "I haven't faint in a long time Kiba!"

"With Naruto around you is just a matter of time" Shino finally said, making the room laugh, "Oh Kami mighty, shino cracked a joke!" Kiba said.

"Is a sign of the apocalypse" Shikamaru added, making shino eye twitch under his glasses, "I'm stating a fact"

"A fact is Naruto turned the arena in another valley of the end, a fact is that Tenten actually looks good on pink" Kiba said.

"HEY! Is not my fault this thing is pink, blame the staff!" She snapped.

"In any case" Shikamaru began, "We have bigger things to worry about" He said, "If it is for the bijuu power Sasuke stole of Naruto and Gaara there is nothing to worry about, Naruto can deal with that easily, he is after all a Rayearth, a being that overpowers a bijuu with ease, including Kyuubi" Ino said, "Ino think a little will ya, Naruto had to use Limit to defeat Naruko, who had four tails of power of Kyuubi, and had to unleash a time/space disturbing jutsu, you saw it Ino, we were send to the Limbo by Naruto's own power, now he is on bed, weakened, not only by the Limit but by the Thunder god technique" Shikamaru snapped.

"I heard stories of that Jutsu, that it was as fast as light, that could bring even a Kage down" A geninn on the room said, somewhat unimpressed by Naruto using two of the legendary Yondaime Hokage Justus.

"The true power of the Flying thunder god can be only appreciated on open field with hundreds of Kunai with the jutsu-formula in it" the group hear, looking behind, they saw Kakashi perched on a window, without his usual book on hands, "When used on great numbers, not even an Uchiha with the Sharingan fully matured can't hope to follow the pattern of the jutsu, that's why Iwa lost so many ninjas, mainly jouninn, no matter how fast you are or how sharp your sight is, you can't hope to follow light, and try to anticipate a technique able to disrupt time and space for movement" Kakashi said, looking at Naruto seriously.

"That jutsu is one of Konoha's pride and joy, along with the reaper consuming seal used to defeat Kyuubi and seal the beast on Naruto, don't underestimate such technique, while being a single kunai, Naruto holds a relic which any village would wage a war for" Kakashi said.

"But the jutsu is useless to anyone without the hand seals Kakashi-sensei, Da…I mean the Yondaime gave the hand seals, they are weird, they are not on the twelve usual hand seals" Naruto exclaimed, "Too true, but it would be only a matter of time for foreign ninjas to find the hand seals" Kakashi said as he pulled out of his holster the Tri pronged Kunai.

"Naruto…you hold the legacy of the Yondaime greatest jutsu on your hands, you unwittingly took several steps to complete the rasengan, true the Omega Rasengan can be considered superior to a complete Rasengan imbued with an elemental property, but is only because of your Limit mode that you were able to form such Bijuu killer attack" Kakashi said, flicking the kunai around his fingers.

"Not only that, the Flying thunder god can be a turn of battle last resort technique, your whole body felt the effects of your first time with that jutsu, Minato-sensei after using the Thunder god had to be hospitalized for strain on all his body, but only happened once, the next time you use the Thunder god you will feel no strain on your body" Kakashi said as he finally handed the kunai to Naruto, "Make sure to keep the kunai safe…is the last memento of the greatest ninja of our time" Kakashi said, making Naruto smile, "I know sensei…I know" Naruto muttered.

A silence fell over the group, not knowing what to ask or what to say, finally Sakura spoke, "Uh…sensei…who is going to be the next Hokage?"

"(Sigh) is still a point to debate; the most prominent candidates are Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama, but first we must pay our respects to Sarutobi-sama, he was after all our Hokage as well, the oldest Kage to date on the elemental nations, in two days the memorial will be held to him and the ninjas who died on the invasion, after that reconstruction will began, hopefully a week later we will have a new Hokage, not having a leader can be seen as a sign for many villages of weakness, and we could lose clients, loosing clients means no money entering, no money to start the reconstructions" Kakashi said, sporting the looks of sadness of Naruto, and of every single geninn.

Kakashi knew why, Konoha was special not only for having the strongest ninjas ever, or being attacked by the strongest Bijuu ever, but because the Hokage, unlike other Kages interact with the village more close than any other village, the children in special, Hiruzen considered the children not only as future village fighting force, but as the future of the village itself.

"_Is the new generation that will fix our mistakes son and learn of our errors, to correct them" _Those words that his father once told him, and Hiruzen repeated on his last moments was something that moved Kakashi greatly.

"I know that he meant a lot to you Naruto…he meant a lot for all of us, maybe not as much compared to your relation with him, but he was someone important to us…all we can do to honor his memory is to carry on his legacy, is on your shoulders, of all of you that Konoha will prosper" Kakashi said, walking towards the door, and opening the door, much to the look of shock of the occupants of the room, a huge bunch of kids not roughly of six to seven years old was on the other side of the door, nearly all had some sort of bouquet or 'get well' cards on their hands.

"…Can I help you all?" Kakashi asked, oddly it was Hanabi, Hinata's sister who spoke.

"We are…here to give…our thanks" rather shyly, a little conflictive considering she was before the most talkative out of the two sisters.

Kakashi only eye smiled as he allowed pass to the small children, who began to swarm the wounded ninjas on the room, and even those who weren't wounded got something, between flowers and cards, in a way it warmed the hearts of those in the room, to know that their deeds didn't went unrewarded, or unnoticed.

Kakashi eye smiled further, until he felt a tug on his pants, looking down he saw a little girl, with a pair of flowers on her hands, "Old ninja" She said, Kakashi for many looked old for his hair color, but he didn't mind or didn't care, kneeling, Kakashi received the two flowers of the little girl, "Old ninja cool" She said as she began to look at the other geninn.

Standing up, Kakashi could see that many geninn there welcomed the gifts with warm smiles, it was maybe the only thing you look for after a war, to see the faces of small children, happy faces, it was perhaps, besides peace after a war, the only thing you look forward, the happy faces of small children, and your loved ones.

Kakashi looked around, spotting the faces of the geninn, looking rather flustered to be treated like heroes, especially Naruto; in fact he was treated like a hero of the caliber of the Yondaime Hokage, his father, and like Minato, Naruto was meant to rock the Shinobi nations, and Konoha, to bring that so eagerly awaited era of peace and change.

In the years to come, many would write of that battle that took place, the crater that was once the arena and the arena itself would be known as 'Oblivion threshold' and the events that took place before and after the battle, the birth of Naruto, the twelve years of pain, the life of a ninja through the eyes of the unbreakable one, the chuninn exams, the rising of a Rayearth, the change, the rebirth of the sunshine, the fall and rise of the caged prophet, the corruption of the fallen brother, the rise of the red dawn, the hunt of the nine, the invasion, the rise of the dead, and the battle of wills, along with the events to come until the departure of Naruto to Crystalia would be known as the prelude of 'The Rayearth wars'

A prelude that would repeat itself on three more worlds, worlds where the remaining Rayearth knights and the Rayearth queen lives, and in a way, Kakashi knew that he, along with the friends of the Rayearths would play a key role on the events that would come.

But for the moment, Kakashi Hatake care more on seeing the remaining members of his team, Team 7 interact with the others, how the small kids tried to get the attention of 'Naruto-sempai' and how the young girls tried to get sakura to teach them that nasty right hook of hers.

He felt fulfilled in that moment, even though Sasuke betrayed Konoha, there was still hope for him perhaps, after all he was going up against Naruto, the boy who snapped Neji of all the fate thing, and Gaara of his…homicidal ways, maybe, just maybe, he had the best chances of snapping Sasuke of his ways, who knew, after all with Naruto nothing is certain.

He just settled for the moment to enjoy the happy sight, he somewhat knew that it might be a long time before he can see that sight again.

_One week and two days later…_

Tsunade sorted in mild annoyance the papers set in front of her, many of the documents in the desk where she was were left by Sarutobi-sensei, written orders with his signature, along with many others, one was the order of temporally disband Team 7, place Naruto and Sakura on any team that could need their help, and the same with Kakashi, but also Sarutobi had gave the new Hokage the power to reactivate the team if needed.

It had passed nine days since the invasion, a week ago they had finally buried their dead, the memorial had been very emotional, children cried their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters, many mourned for the fallen Hokage, but they noted it could had been worse, 50 dead, 42 were male, 8 female, one sole jouninn died, and they lost a Kage, that was the official record of the lost on their ninja force, on the civilian side, and unofficial report to her eyes only, three elders died, a whole organization formed solely of emotional detached ANBU level ninja left with a traitor, who had in his power a sword capable of absorbing Bijuu power out of a jailer, and possibly out of a bijuu itself and seal it, a hundred of civilians killed in the hands of the resurrected Minato and Kushina, out of Neji's report, not to mention the millionaire costs of repairs of Konoha, at least she could count the arena out, 'Oblivion threshold' was a place that no one would enter, more by its historic and sentimental value, it would be a nice touristic spot, and considering they got a wave masonry working on a statue to be placed on the middle of the crater, or in the edge, in any case it would had specially carved the names of the fallen on the invasion, a memorial sort to speak.

With a huff the newly named Gondaime Hokage took the seat other Kages before her took before, nearly all of them died on battle, she knew somehow she would too, Konoha had its enemies, and until dealt properly Konoha would not enjoy the time of peace so eagerly desired by many ninjas.

Her own ceremony was just a formality, she had took the mantle the day after the memorial, it was obvious that Sarutobi had enemies inside Konoha that would enjoy tearing all his work, namely the former civilian council he disbanded, the council of ninjas had coaxed her to take the mantle because it was obvious that without a leader to guide, Konoha would fall prey of the claws of avaricious politicians, especially those who hated Naruto.

Regarding Naruto, she had visited him in the hospital after the memorial; he had forced himself out of bed out of sheer will, Hinata of course had tried to stop him, just to find out now that he didn't need to raise his hands to call forth his elemental powers, it was obvious something that happened in what Kakashi called 'Limbo' had affected Naruto's Rayearth powers, his telekinesis and chakra remained the same, but his elemental powers such as wind and lighting got greatly enhanced, now on the topic of his little incident with Hinata, and some nurses and doctors there, he had let some sort of wind gush…

That had shred their clothes up to their underwear; it was quite a shock to all, including Hinata, who somewhat took advantage of the situation and used her…charms to stop Naruto.

It worked…until he decided to jump onto the window, down to a fall of three floors, landed right and left a fuming Hinata swearing revenge the next time they are alone.

The brat surely knew how to pick'em, in the end Tsunade lost her bet, she forfeit her necklace to Naruto, she got to stay in Konoha, and much to her pain she got to do whatever Jiraiya wanted, which turned to be not bad, considering she got profit out of it, posing for the cover of his next Icha-Icha book, got to dress in a very 'naughty' nurse outfit for his eyes only, and actually not trying to kill him while peeking on her, and apologize him for the grave wounds she inflicted on him long ago, the first time he has been close to death, in perspective it could have been worse, he could have force her to go outside with only lingerie on, force her to tell him a lot of mushy stuff and obviously get down and dirty.

"_Well he got even, not that I blame him, at least I made him happy, now what to do about this" _Tsunade thought as she stared at the papers her sensei had hid long ago, the written orders and testimony of the Uchiha massacre, it turned out he wanted Itachi to originally kill the ringleaders of the coup, without the head the body dies, but the elders thought that it was a bad idea, killing only a few Uchiha would result in the ire of the remaining Uchiha, so they muscle him to go with them and the full annihilation order Itachi carried out almost perfectly, leaving only his brother to live in the aftermath of his decision, not to mention the things Itachi begged to Sarutobi to do in order to keep Sasuke of the greedy hands of the civilians and politicians inside the old council, not to mention the verbal threat of returning if something bad happened to Sasuke.

"_I can see another Uchiha waltzing around Konoha in any moment" _Tsunade thought, lifting her gaze, on a shadow near a corner she spotted a pair of red eyes, "(Sigh) Speak of the devil" She muttered, leaning further on the chair, not a second later she was facing the second greatest traitor Konoha had the misfortune to breed, or at least that's what Konoha believes so.

"Itachi Uchiha" She began, "Tsunade Senju, Gondaime Hokage, so what I heard is true…Sarutobi-sama and the elders were murdered by my brother" He said, "Correction Itachi, your brother killed the elders, Sensei died in hands of a beast of pure chakra"

"A beast summoned by my brother, he has much of a guilt of the murder of Hiruzen Sarutobi that the beast that committed the act" Itachi said in a cold, collected manner.

"Whatever Itachi, the beast is dead, and so sensei and those who knew of the truth behind the massacre, there is nothing you can do about it" Tsunade said, "Wrong, Konoha now knows, remember his demise was televised, and so his words…no one will ignore the words of a dying man again, trust me, the sight of a beast created out of their anger and scorn, ignoring the wish of Yondaime-sama is prime example of such thing" Itachi stated firmly, not even flinching when Tsunade stood up, not happy at all.

"Uchiha, for all reasons I should have you arrested, you are allied with an organization bend on the hunt of Bijuu, for what purpose I do not know, but I assure you all is in vain, Kyuubi was extracted, Naruto no longer contains the beast" She said.

"Indeed it is, but in the end Naruto-kun is still a target" Itachi stated, looking at Tsunade on the eyes, his Sharingan eyes active, but he had no intentions of combat, he was there to talk and do a final test.

"I researched the seal the Yondaime created to imprison Kyuubi, Yin chakra of the beast, which was used and extracted of Naruto-kun were used to create the chakra beast know as Naruko, Naruto-kun dark psyche, that chakra is cut in half due to the fact my foolish little brother believed he could kill Naruto-kun and bring Konoha to its knees with only four tails, it will take time to those four tails to reform in nine again, nine yin chakra tails" Itachi began.

"At the same time the yang chakra of the beast was left on purpose by Yondaime-sama to be tainted and converted in normal chakra by Naruto-kun own chakra, slowly but surely, to gain control, to become a power to be reckon with, to stand against the man behind the curtain" Itachi said, looking at Tsunade in the eyes, "So…you know?" Itachi nodded, "I assume Naruto-kun had contact with the Yondaime in the afterlife…such is the power of the Rayearth of wind to contact the ones who passed away in their own plane, entering and exiting the realm at will, a skill not even the queen and the other two Rayearths share…the power to seek the diseased of this world, to look for the answers they take to the grave"

"Your mother was well versed on myths Itachi, I bet she tucked you to bed with hundreds of stories that were not related with ninjas…you should burn in hell for what you did to her, she gave you life, you took her life away in cold blood" Tsunade hissed, "my only regret of that night was torturing Sasuke with false images of the massacre, I kill them swiftly, silently, painless, I know I will have to pay for my crimes when I pass away, but I can die knowing I stopped the fourth shinobi war, yet I can't die until I see Sasuke stopped, by my hand or Naruto-kun hand, in any way in the end only one Uchiha will remain alive in this world, to reconstruct the clan and clean it of the sins and shadows of our bloody past" Itachi stated finally, turning around and walking again to the shadow.

"And by the way…" he said without looking at Tsunade, "I only enjoyed her stories until I was four, when I was still innocent" he said, "So you only talk and go…I thought you were going to kill me for what Konoha did to your brother" She snapped, stopping Itachi on his tracks.

"…no amount of words can express my anger towards Konoha and towards the elders who failed on their word, yet I know bloodshed will not fix this problem, the problem now is…" He said, turning to her again, "How you are going to stop me and Kisame of capturing Naruto-kun?" with those parting words, Itachi's head was ripped clean of his neck by Tsunade's punch.

**POOF!**

Only to poof away, along with his headless body, "Shadow clone" She muttered bitterly as the smoke dissipated, "You hear all Jiraiya?"

"Yes Hime, all, I will head away now" With a nod Tsunade stopped feeling jiraiya's presence on the room, surely someone of the caliber or Itachi should have feel Jiraiya presence, "How I want to stop you?" She wondered out loud, "I don't need to…Naruto is more than enough to stop you and Kisame"

* * *

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" Hinata voice echoed over the whole Hyuuga compound, waking and starling Hyuuga everywhere, all wondering why she was so mad.

"Naruto!! Get your ass out where you are hiding now!!" She snapped, on his private studio, Hiashi sighed, "just like her mother" he muttered before activating the privacy seals on his studio.

Storming around the furious heiress scanned with her Byakugan every single inch of the compound, and scanning every person she crossed paths, Naruto was too crafty when escaping, his rap-sheet on the ANBU base is testimony of that.

Her white eyes kept scanning the whole compound, every person had passed her rigorous tests, and yet she hadn't found her Naruto-kun yet…

"Naruto-sempai is out training" Hanabi suddenly butted in, looking at her shocked sister who had been storming the compound like a dragon looking for its baby.

"And when he left!?" Hinata asked, "Uh…I think the moment you started screaming…that was his signal to get out of here" Hanabi said, with a huff Hinata walked away, surely outside the compound.

"Thanks Hanabi-Chan" So said girl smirked as Naruto emerged from a trap door on the ceiling, an exit for Hyuuga if the compound was ever invaded, how he found it? Is Naruto Uzumaki we are talking about people, bored, without training, he had nothing better to do but to explore and find out the secret passages of the Hyuuga compound.

"Okay, now for my reward" Hanabi said as she stood arms crossed in front of Naruto, who huffed in mild embarrassment, "Are you sure you want to learn it Hanabi-Chan, I mean is 'not fitting to a Hyuuga' to use it"

"I don't care, if I can learn it then I can finally grasp the only art I can't master, do you have any idea what is to not be able to use such a jutsu in a class full of brats" Hanabi said, "For your information little firecracker I do, I repeated the academy three times, at least is not clones" Naruto said, "Besides why don't you ask someone, like your old man" Naruto said, Hanabi just pouted, before reaching for a slip of paper on her clothes, and presenting it to Naruto, who went eye wide.

In his hands were the grades of that month exams, to be exact Hanabi's grades, Taijutsu, genjutsus, ninjutsu, history, art, traps and above all the three basic areas of a shinobi, transformation, clones and substitution.

He remember well his grades, when it came to traps he was the king, no doubt, in all three chances, Taijutsu, well considering he had to deal with 'the Taijutsu prodigies' of each year, genjutsus…he rather keep those memories away, ninjutsu, with his vast reserves it was obvious he pulled straight A's, he never got depleted, no matter what, comparing to others, strategy, the elective for men was Shikamaru area, transformation, and substitution, easy as pie, he had chakra to spare on those two, but clones…they looked like zombies.

Hanabi was the prospect of Hyuuga perfection, straight A's…with the exception of transformation.

"You…can't transform?" Naruto asked, only to see the small Hyuuga nod…with a puppy dog pout, "I can't, I just don't know why" Hanabi said, pouting further, "Every time I want to transform into something well…" Hanabi trailed off, before forming the familiar ram seal, "Transform!"

Naruto not even blinked when the smoke showed up, Hanabi was able to transform, and the smoke was proof of that! And what he was seeing instead of Hanabi.

A woman on her early thirty, long indigo hair that reached to her waist, the same Hyuuga pupiless eyes, pale skin, attributes that would leave Tsunade in shame, and accentuated by Hanabi's former clothes, which didn't transform were the only evidence that the woman in front of him was in fact Hanabi.

"This…" Hanabi motioned to herself, "Is my problem"

"I don't see the problem, you transformed" Naruto exclaimed, "But I can't transform in anything else" Hanabi exclaimed, poofing back to her former self, "I can only transform into that woman, I can only transform in mother" That brought a new meaning to the words of Hanabi, "Your…mother?" She nodded, "I only have pictures of her, a cassette she recorded with Hinata-onee-Chan favorite lullaby, and a portrait that is hung on my father's studio, that's all I have of her…and I can't think of anything else, I want to think on someone else! I want to forget her!" Hanabi exclaimed, holding her head between her petty hands.

"Forget her…Hanabi you are lucky" Naruto said, only to meet an angry glare of Hanabi, "What do you know Uzumaki, you don't know your mother, and you didn't kill your mother!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"…My mom died while giving birth to me" Naruto said seriously, kneeling on front of Hanabi, who looked at the blond rather shocked, "But unlike you I don't have anything to remember her for, anything, well maybe the fact she loved me, just like dad, why you want to forget her, to forget her face?" Naruto asked.

"Because it hinders me! It stalls me! I am a Hyuuga dammit; I'm not supposed to feel anything!!" Hanabi snapped, sobbing now, glaring at Naruto with her teary pupiless eyes.

"Since when?" Naruto asked, staring at Hanabi in the face, "Since when caring is sign of weakness, since when having the last name Hyuuga makes you and ass and a machine without feelings?" Naruto asked.

"Is…the way (Sob) it has been…before Konoha was born" Hanabi sobbed, lowering her gaze of Naruto, she didn't want to face him, not by shame, but because she fears of his eyes, a pair of pools that scare her, because at the same time show his soul to anyone who looks to them, it also seems to dig deep in the soul of the gazer.

"Well…that has to change" Naruto said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Jiji said in the end we are the ones we hold the keys to the future…do you want your children to be like you, or Neji before our battle?" She slowly shook her head, "I can't help you with the transformation, but I can tell you this, if you can transform into your mother in such a perfect way, then you can do anything…all is here" He said while tapping her forehead, making her pout, "If you think you can't then you can't do it, think positive, that and some training never hurts" Naruto said finally as he stood up and turned…

Only to stop when he felt something attach to him, looking back he saw Hanabi, her face buried on his black shirt, "Please…Naruto-nii-san…help me" She said, her voice barely a whisper, Naruto just softened a little, and patted her head, "I will…I will"

On a corner Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, letting a smile grace her lips, it seemed her sister had finally, on a way broken of her self-imposed Hyuuga crust, and was opening herself to the world, it was funny to see Naruto act so mature, more with a children, she there knew Naruto would made a great father, because he unlike many fathers did understood how a kid felt, and didn't forgot that in one moment they were one too.

Slowly walking away, Hinata bowed to help her sister as well, her little affair with Naruto could wait, after all Tenten asked her if she could give her another advice on how 'charm a Hyuuga'

* * *

"So Itachi, what do you want me to do?" Kisame asked as he saw Itachi open his eyes, "…Nothing" Itachi stated as he stood up, "Nothing? Are you crazy or what? You want to capture a Rayearth alone?" Kisame asked, "Leader-sama orders to capture Naruto-kun must be ignored" Itachi said.

"And why I pray ask you want to disobey the orders of the man who can kill us without even blinking?" Kisame asked.

"First of all Naruto-kun power is growing at an alarming rate, surely in three months he will master all his Rayearth powers fully, thus making him more powerful than Leader-sama, second Konoha backs him up now, not only that waving a war against someone who killed a Bijuu is an stupid idea, none of us can achieve such a deed, Yondaime-sama was closer to that, but Naruto-kun of course succeeded in killing a Bijuu, albeit a pseudo-bijuu, but a being of energy and considerable chakra mass in the end, furthermore I believe something else will occur in the upcoming months" Itachi stated, looking at Kisame on the eyes.

"The day of the black moon, the day your clan prophesized the bijuu would vanish of our world and the rinnengan days would be counted" Kisame said, remembering the words Itachi said to him the first time they met.

"_Remember, the black moon will rise, the nine beast will vanish, while the greatest of eyes dies finally, its legacy of creation and destruction dying as well, at the hands of peace"_

He had ignored that for being so random to tell…but now it had sense and more when he remembered what Itachi added a month later after he joined Akatsuki.

"_Change comes…the black moon will mark the end of twelve years of pain…I can see it now Kisame…our target will be out of our reach before that…I will test him…and he will succeed"_

"What kind of test you want to put the boy to?" Kisame asked, "…a test…of faith"

* * *

"Sister, I insist we should reconsider this approach" the robed girl said to the armored girl who stopped eating an apple, and looked at her, "Estelwen" She began, "You are a rookie, a single mage apprentice of many in the large court of wind, our liege battalion and loyal servers of the queen, you of all people should know what must be done, you who excel among the many apprentices should know that in order to succeed, we must do an evil and defy the very guardians and risk their wrath to bring our liege to our world, Crystalia needs him, they needs us, they count on us"

"But sister Silivrenniel, that's exactly we mustn't do, the Rayearths will come to Crystalia once the guardians see fit, we cannot push their commands!" Estelwen said with a worried gaze.

"(Sigh) you don't understand, our world suffers, slowly and will suffer further if we don't act, our people, our families suffers as well, and the more we wait, the longer their agony enlarges, I will have none of that, or have you forgotten the pain the army of the dark lord is inflicting on our land even now?" Silivrenniel said with a stern gaze on her 'sister'

"No sister! I do not! But I also don't forget the teachings of my master, he knows better than anybody about the dark lord and its army, and he knows and believes that the Rayearths must not be forced by our hand to come!"

"Your master is a fool, he might have lived during the times of the Great War, but he doesn't know anything!"

"My master is a great person…besides I find odd that we must capture the Rayearth instead of convincing him of coming with us, drag him like an escaped animal to our queen presence instead of letting him roam the lands and fight the evil that chokes our land even now! I find no sense to those orders" Estelwen said with a steady gaze to the sky.

"I also question our queen desire for bringing the Rayearths to her instead of letting them do their work instantly, but it's her will, and her will must be obeyed without questioning"

"Obeyed without question? Letting a town full of innocents and unarmed people to perish and send inexperience warriors to battle are mistakes! Such as this order! I fear for the safety of our brothers and sisters send to the other worlds after such mistakes and many more that demand explanation!"

"Eurania and Faeron are enough to subside the Rayearth of fire, and Barathon and Minyadan can deal with the Rayearth of water, I worry not for them because like us they will succeed" Silivrenniel said with a serious gaze.

"She sends the captain and Vice-captain of her own private battalion, captain Neurion and Vice-captain Raina on a mysterious mission to another world, hours after the glyph of earth glowed mightily and resonated with the glyphs of the fire, water and wind, thus indicating a Rayearth on another world…and earth Rayearth! Something is up sister" Estelwen said seriously.

"I do feel the same…" Both girls froze on the spot, "Elves" without any delay Kakashi Hatake jumped in front of both girls, not holding his characteristic Icha-Icha book, "Who are you?" Silivrenniel said, "Kakashi Hatake, Jouninn-sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, the boy you were plotting to capture" Kakashi said seriously.

"Sister, please be careful with this one, I feel a great amount of mana on him, is…disturbing" Estelwen said, "Your worries are for naught, I can deal with him alone, I am a member of the court of wind, I am an elite fighter of our kin, I will not fall against him, even if he is our liege master" Silivrenniel said while unsheathing a curved sword, it was slim, nearly as slim as a katana, but Kakashi trained eyes noted the highly unusual amount of carvings of leaves or rune like symbols on the blade, and who can't ignore the gold like grip with a curved hand guard, the blade was as long as a katana, yet the grip was only meant to be wielded with one hand.

"You will not stand in my way!" she declared, assuming a combat stance, Kakashi narrowed his eye at her, slowly pulling his kunai, "usually I would ignore the rambling of a girl such as yourself" that made Silivrenniel growled at that, "But is the son of my former sensei you plan to take…I am bound to protect him, and yes I was a little lax with his training…but I will not let you take away the last piece of family I have!" With a roar Kakashi was already upon the wide eye Silivrenniel who let a small smile grace her pale lips.

"_This world…is truly interesting"_

* * *

"Okay Hanabi-Chan, the problem with you is that you got your mind closed" Naruto began; they had left the Hyuuga compound to train in the outskirts, and hopefully set the girl straight.

"Is that you clinch to a memory too heavily, the image of your mother for example, Iruka-sensei taught us that in that jutsu having a clear image of what we want to transform is essential, the other part is the hand seals and chakra output, something you got already laid, what I want is to try and transform into me, if you can transform into me you can certain transform in everyone else" Naruto said with confidence, making the little Hyuuga girl grin, _"Transform on him? So easy, I have already a clear image of him, and him standing in front of me, easy as cinnamon buns…hmm buns"_

"Transform!" in a shout the Hyuuga girl was covered in smoke, smoke that slowly settle down, until she showed what she had transformed into.

She had transformed into a hybrid of Naruto with his orange clothes, with the womanly attributes of Naruko, but with the head and the tail of a fox!

Naruto, and nearly all persons who were passing by, ninjas and civilians alike, couldn't help but to giggle at the sight, some muttered something among the lines of 'corrupting' her, and others just rose and eyebrow.

For his part Naruto looked seriously tweaked, if the tick on his left eye was of any indication…

"BAKA!!"

**BAMM!**

**POOF!**

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?"

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FEMALE WITH FOX HEAD AND TAIL, AGAIN!"

Hanabi soon found out that Naruto was not a forgiving, kind and above all patient sensei, after each fail of her transformation, the bump on her head grew, and so her frustration, not because Naruto was a bad teacher, he had explain her basically the concept of transformation, a solid and clear image of what you want to transform, and the chakra and hand seals to make it a reality, the problem was to her that every time she wanted to transform, she ended up mixing up the image, for instance, he asked her to transform into sakura, she transformed on a tree, with boobs, with sakura's face on it and sakura petals for hair and arms for tree branches, not to mention the massive forehead she put to her transformed form, good thing sakura wasn't around or he would not be telling the tale.

Other transformation related to Shikamaru, she ended up transforming on a sloth, and not to mention Ino and shino, with Ino she transformed on a blond furred hog, and with shino…enough said that his face, on the body a gigantic tarantula was enough to freak Naruto, and more when she was kind enough to add the massive fangs filled with poison.

And pretty much and hour passed, and hour were progress was as slim as Naruto checkbook, and Hanabi learned the hard way that Naruto was going to be a very harsh jouninn-sensei…if he ever made it to the rank that is.

"I don't get it" Naruto muttered, staring at Hanabi, who was nursing the many bumps on her head, "I tried all I know…positive reassurance" He began, "negative reassurance"

"That didn't help" Hanabi replied bitterly.

"Using the prize method"

"I really wanted those cinnamon buns"

"Bonking you on the head"

"I think you moved my brain more times than usual"

"I even tried using my Rayearth powers"

"I think we learned the hard way thunders don't work as motivators"

"…I think is time we go to your old man and tell him…"

"NO!" Hanabi cut him short, making Naruto stop dead on his tracks, he then sighed at that, "Okay then we will try the other method" Naruto said, "What other method?"

"Asking professionals"

_Half an hour later…_

It had take him a while, but he was able to pinpoint Iruka, but the chuninn prove to be a very elusive target, whenever Naruto and Hanabi were about to reach him, Iruka seemed to move faster, and deeper onto sections of Konoha none of the kids knew.

The chase had in a way turned into a high speed pursuit, one seemed to be losing, he had to piggy ride Hanabi so she could keep up with the chase, and it was his speed, along with her Byakugan tracking abilities that enabled them to keep up with the elusive chuninn.

Eventually Iruka stopped, and Naruto and Hanabi were able to reach him, only to realize they had followed Iruka to a place not even Naruto had the guts to enter.

The abandoned and demolished remains of the Uchiha compound.

Naruto tensed up, holding Hanabi closer on his back, and focusing his sights on 'Iruka' who just remained there, on the center of demolished houses and an intact street, "Sad it isn't?" 'Iruka' asked, still standing immobile and making no sudden moves that actually showed he planned to escape or attack.

"The once prideful Uchiha compound…reduced to rubble by one of its own" Naruto and Hanabi looked at each other as they raised an eyebrow each, "Who are you?" Naruto asked, "You hurt me Naruto-kun…we met before" 'Iruka' said, turning around and exposing a pair of red eyes with tri bladed shuriken pupils.

"Itachi…Uchiha" Naruto muttered, Hanabi hiding more on Naruto's back, after all the name Itachi Uchiha is synonymous of death and betrayal for long ago.

With a poof of smoke, the Iruka form changed to the one of the Akatsuki member, who still remained immobile, yet Naruto knew the true danger of Itachi was his eyes, not his hands.

"We meet again…Naruto-kun…Hanabi-Chan" Itachi said as he acknowledge the presence of Hiashi's youngest, that one hiding further behind Naruto, "Nii-san…I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I'm here with you, and I think Itachi there is not here to fight" Naruto began, "And why I ask?" Itachi asked, "Why would you bring us to a place that is currently on ANBU sweeping? Not to fight…but to talk" Naruto said.

"As expected of you Naruto-kun, you think outside the box, yes, this place is perfect for talking, right now Tsunade-sama must have ANBU and jouninn sweeping the forests and training grounds, hoping to find me, and you, they would not expect me to come back to a place that was once my home" Itachi added, looking around, staring at the rubble that was once the walls, doors, and houses of the compound.

"My foolish brother follows a path of self-destruction, he destroys not only himself but all he touches in the process, if this continues, he will kill me…but in the process he will fall deeper into the darkness, loosing himself to all…losing all, allies, friends…his own life…then truly the Uchiha bloodline will die" Itachi said, "You don't seem so concern with that" Naruto muttered.

"Of course I'm not…I am after all a dying man" Itachi said, soon to cough, not even bothering in covering his mouth, but soon Naruto and Hanabi saw why, because Itachi Uchiha began to cough blood.

"I am agonizing Naruto-kun…even if you were able to save me like Hashirama-sama wanted, I would still die for this disease not even Tsunade-sama can heal, I am decaying…a marked man, who will either die by the steel of my brother…or by this disease" Itachi said, slowly cleaning the blood of his mouth.

"Then why? Why you still are with Akatsuki, what do they have that binds you there?" Naruto asked, "For once, being around the strongest ninjas ever, traitors of course, but ninjas of Kage level each, a dream made true to any ninja, second is the chance to test you…I knew since the beginning that you would be special…unique…unstoppable, with or without Kyuubi" Itachi said, earning a demanding glare of Naruto.

"The third of course was to lure my brother to me…by reaching you I would reach him, I knew it, I saw it, the so called dead last who nobody counts to nothing would end up paired with the fan girl and the prodigy…it is a curse that Konoha Cell Team 7 carries, since the first team, born with Hiruzen-sama, Koharu-san and Horuma-san began, followed by Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, then carried by your father, Minato-sama and his teammates, then to his team, Kakashi-kun, Obito-san, Rin-san, and last but not least upheld by this team 7 generation, Sakura-san, Sasuke my foolish little brother and you Naruto-kun" Itachi said, now fully facing Naruto and Hanabi.

"Each member of team 7 was cursed with misfortunes like no others…Hiruzen-sama witnessed the two shinobi wars and his teammates be corrupted by power, Jiraiya-sama lost his friend, Orochimaru lost himself for his lust of power, Tsunade-sama lost herself to her grief, Minato-sama lost his two teammates and killed innumerable amount of Iwa ninjas to end a war as bloody as none ever know, Kakashi-kun lost his friend Obito because of his harshness and the war, and then Rin for the bitterness on her and Kyuubi rampage along with Minato-sama, now you suffer the same, you lost your friend for revenge and power, the girl you care as a sister will suffer the same pains of Tsunade-sama or succumb to power lust, and you…you will end up either as Hiruzen-sama, a harsh warrior hidden on a mask of kindness, like Jiraiya-sama, who hides his pain on porn, or like Kakashi-kun, who dwells in the past" Itachi said, slowly vanishing, leaving Hanabi and Naruto among the ruins of the compound.

"Do you have what it takes to end the curse of team 7?"

* * *

"Come on people we have to find them!" Jiraiya shouted as he, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and a contingent of Hyuuga and ANBU followed him in hopes of finding Naruto instead of Itachi, it was the second time the Uchiha broke in Konoha without raising any alarm, it didn't help to the fact he was a former ANBU captain who knew the defenses of Konoha head to toe, both strengths and weakness, and helped design several defenses in cases like enemy spies entering the village.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" Kurenai snapped, looking at the ANBU who shrug their shoulders, "We haven't seen Kakashi-sempai for quite a while, we fear for him" and ANBU with tiger mask said, looking at the ANBU with chicken, dog, cat and turtle masks, nearly all ANBU wore masks fashioned in animal shapes, with different colors, but two masks were considered Taboo to wear, or even consider to have…

"Kakashi-sempai!" the Chicken masked ANBU said, suddenly diving downwards, catching the attention of the group that suddenly saw why the chicken ANBU dived.

Kakashi was fighting against a woman, pale skin, with a very richly ornamented blade and armor, and with pointy ears.

"Elves" Jiraiya muttered, following the chicken masked ANBU, and so the team followed him.

In the land, Kakashi kept a narrowed gaze at the elf that lived to the myth of elves, true masters of the sword, and graceful movements with swift attacks; it was damn obvious her Kenjutsu was above jouninn level, above Hayate's skills, above Yugao's skill, above his father skills, it was obvious Kakashi had pushed himself to keep up with her in combat, substitutions and speed have been his saving grace, and hers had been the natural way she fights.

But Kakashi was no fool, he still had to unleash his Sharingan, and he had yet to see what the other elf was able to do, surely nothing nice, considering the high amount of chakra he could feel on her.

"I grow tired of this scuffle, tell us where our liege is and you will live to see another dawn" Silivrenniel exclaimed, lifting her curved sword higher to her neck, surely to perform a stab motion, "please master Kakashi, we wish no ill feelings for our liege Naruto...his name is Naruto right?" Kakashi nodded at Estelwen question, "But you must understand, our land suffers, we were send to retrieve him, please guide us to him, we need him, if possible we will try to avoid conflict and speak with him instead of forceful manners, but please lower your blade and guide us to him" she said, although a rookie she knew that violence was not the way, specially against someone who could easily overpower them, and Kakashi knew that.

"_She is a pacifist…but a realistic as well" _slowly Kakashi lowered his kunai, his sole eye still focused on Silivrenniel, "Thank you master Kakashi, we will not betray your trust" she said, turning to Silivrenniel then, "Lower your blade sister, this battle is needless" Estelwen said to her sister, who kept her sword raised, "Sister lower your blade now" Silivrenniel didn't answer, didn't move at all.

"Sister! Lower your sword now! I have offered him a boon and he has accepted, I will not betray this boon because of your stubbornness, lower your blade! Now!" the young elf monk said, meeting the gaze of her sister, "…I will not lower my blade…if I have to spill the blood of the master of our liege to reach him so be it! As long as I reach him and return him to our queen, I will not wait no longer! The boon you offered is useless" She said on a hiss, making Estelwen back away with a sigh, "Then you will see the angry side of our liege second master" She said, leaping backwards.

Not a second later, Silivrenniel turned around, just to scream when the same orb of energy Naruto used against the four tailed monster was slammed on her gut, and with a powerful shove, she was pushed away towards a tree, this one splintering, and falling, and the young knight elf falling unconscious, her armor showing a drill burn on the stomach area.

"I'm sorry sister…but violence is not always the answer"

* * *

Naruto slowly lowered Hanabi of his back, his eyes darting around the remains of the Uchiha compound, "Okay…what are the odds of Itachi telling us he is dying?" Naruto wondered out loud, "None, considering he is…well him" Hanabi said, grasping Naruto's hand tightly, something Naruto noticed.

"Don't worry Hanabi-Chan, I'll protect you" Naruto said, making the little Hyuuga girl to squeal slightly tightening her hold on Naruto's hand, and slightly understanding why her sister was so madly in love of him, it was not the untold amount of power he had, it was…something, she still had to find out what, it was something of him, she was sure of it.

With a sigh, both Naruto and Hanabi began to walk through the seemingly only path that leads them somewhere, as the advanced, they were freaked when several remains of rocks and woods fell behind them, blocking the path behind them, "…This…is scary" Hanabi muttered, following Naruto all the way around.

"Tell me about it" Naruto said, walking alongside Hanabi, both walking a seemingly endless path of rubble and destruction.

It would take them three minutes until they reached an area with a river and a bridge crossing both sides of the river, right there Itachi was waiting them, "This bridge…holds many memories for me…I met my girlfriend here, I had my first kiss here, I cried for the first time after the third shinobi wars…I killed my best friend in this very bridge, and I tossed his body to the waters" Itachi said, making both kids go eye wide, "He knew I was a double agent, that instead of working for the clan and helping it in conquering Konoha, I was helping the village in gathering evidence to incriminate and judge the clan, he didn't found it fine, claiming my duty was to my clan, not the village, but he failed to noticed that once we take this headband we are bound by honor and duty to our village, for good, or for evil…that's why I killed him, because he didn't understood that, and compromised my mission" Itachi said without emotions, then looking at both kids.

"The ninja knows neither good nor evil, our path is stained with blood of both guilty and innocent, our missions always clash with normal morals, assassinations, executions, terror attacks in wars, complete annihilation of families, all in order to complete our mission, we are assassins, our feelings come second after a mission, that's why neither you nor my brother will be true ninjas" Itachi began, irking Naruto, "My brother embraced evil, weakening his soul, all for his goals, while you embraced the good, as a Rayearth your duty lies with people, you protect innocents and guilty until proven wrong, all people are on your watch, you don't have what it takes to assassinate a person…let alone kill leader-sama…and Madara" Itachi said, vanishing again, leaving a sighing Naruto and a freaked Hanabi.

"…neither good nor evil" Hanabi said, "He is wrong" Naruto began, "I don't follow that ninja way…I follow my own ninja way" Naruto stated firmly, "…Your own?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah…one without regrets, without pain, without the constant knowledge that we are tools, one day I will change that old ninja way, with one all will appreciate, one were all are free to choose what path to follow, not being imposed to…that's why Itachi is what he is…someone force him to be like that…I will change that" Naruto said, crossing the bridge with the shocked Hanabi, who slowly began to understand him, understand why he never backed on his word, why he made sometimes impossible promises, why he was like that, because he rejected the standard shinobi way…he created his own.

As the crossed the bridge, that one collapsed on its own weight, cutting again their former path, but this time they didn't care, instead they kept walking, advancing towards wherever Itachi wanted them to go.

A pair of minutes later they reached a wooden pier, with crystalline water under it, it was a pretty sight, and on the edge of the pier was Itachi again.

"…this pier…Sasuke became a man here" Naruto and Hanabi rose and eyebrow at that, "You become a man in the eyes of the clan once you can successfully blow a fireball…it took him time, but Sasuke achieve it, in front of my father…and as an advice of a man to another, he told him to not follow my path, the only good advice he ever gave to Sasuke" Itachi said.

"What makes a man? What makes us different of children? Is the fact we acquire more responsibilities? Or is that circumstances force us to become man, even before we reach true adulthood? Or is simply a way to say…to believe us superior to children" Itachi said, "The eyes and mind of a children are different of that on a man, they think and see the world on a different way…just like you Naruto-kun, even though you were force to carry a burden that makes people mature before age, you kept being a children, innocent, curious, seeing the world with a pair of eyes different to the Sharingan or Byakugan gaze can perceive, even now that you are a Rayearth, and carry a bigger responsibility, even though you are steps away of marriage…you are still a children…never change Naruto" Itachi began, slowly vanishing.

"Only through the eyes and mind of a children, you will be able to defeat Madara…he who controlled Kyuubi…he who stood toe-to-toe with the Yondaime itself…he who helped me kill the Uchiha clan" Itachi then vanished again, leaving two children who kept silence, walking away, hearing how the pier collapsed on the water.

Finally after much walking they reached a house that was pretty much intact, "My home" Itachi's voice sounded all over them, steeling one another, Naruto and Hanabi entered the house, dust lifting as they walked in, many doors were closed, all but one, one they entered.

"Welcome…to the Uchiha dojo…the place where I killed my parents" Itachi said, looking at the dried spot of blood on the wood floor, something both kids noted, and made Hanabi fear more.

"Unlike Sasuke believed, I killed them swiftly, my father was the only Uchiha who saw me before dying, I gave them a quick and painless demise to all Uchiha…but I regret killing mother…she tried so hard to convince father on stopping the coup…but a kiss of him was enough to convince her that the clan was doing right…that was the reason I killed her…if I left her live, she would have planted that seed on Sasuke earlier, instead of wanting me dead, he would have wanted Konoha's control, that was her sin…and death was her punishment" Itachi said, looking then at both kids.

"Do you understand now Naruto-kun? There is no hope, there is no salvation, and once you walk a path there is no turning back…" Itachi began, looking at both kids with his Mangekyo gaze, "Yet you try to deviant my brother and me of that path…why? Why to bother…when we carry so much dark on our souls, we deserve nothing else but death" Itachi concluded.

"…Maybe…because Sasuke is like a brother to me" Naruto began, earning a surprised look of Hanabi, "he was…the closes thing I had to a brother, he was in a way like me…he was lied…but unlike me, he never clinched on someone, he never trusted on someone…he lost it all, that's why I felt like…we had something in common…we tried hard…hard for something…me for being accepted, and him…it wasn't until I nearly saw him died that I learned why he pushed himself so hard…he tried hard to slay the monster that haunted his dreams…to kill the monster that destroyed his life" Naruto stated firmly.

"Which is me…which of course brings me to this point, and question…do you truly believe you can save my brother of his path of destruction?" Itachi asked, staring at Naruto straight in the eyes, "I don't think it…" Naruto slowly muttered, making Itachi narrow his eyes slightly…

"I know I can!" Naruto then snapped forcefully, staring at Itachi on the eyes, Naruto eyes suddenly gaining slits in them.

"_His eyes…I see…so that's what mother spoke off…the gaze of a Rayearth that can stop armies with a glance…." _Itachi thought as his hands began to actually shake under his Akatsuki robes, _"Just glancing at those eyes can petrify entire legions of samurais…to me…who saw the horrors of the war, and even felt Kyuubi's killer intent…I mustn't run, but his gaze…is like…is like he is trying to read my soul!"_

"You're the first…" Itachi began, slowly raising his hand, both kids noticing how his hand trembled, "That actually makes me tremble…the first human that is, I trembled when I saw the wraiths, when I saw Kyuubi of course…when I met Madara, but all of them had to leak some power to do this to me" Itachi said, Naruto blinking around, "…You're the first person I ever fear" Itachi said, suddenly to burst in a huge folk of crows around the dojo.

"But…Madara isn't a guy?" Naruto asked, "…he is a monster…one that cannot die" Itachi's voice sounded all over the dojo, the voice lazed with anger made even Naruto flinch at the tone, and Hanabi to shake in fear, not even her father could cause such reaction of someone.

Suddenly one of the crows dived at Naruto, in sheer surprise Naruto opened his mouth, a big mistake because the crow actually aimed to his mouth, and entered his mouth forcefully, making Naruto choke by the bird that was bigger than his mouth and throat.

Falling on his butt, and gasping in surprise and pain, Naruto glared around, rather shocked, as Hanabi who saw the entire thing, up-close and personal, "You teme! What's the big idea!!?" Naruto snapped, slowly standing up.

"I have shared some of my power with you Naruto-kun, you have faith in the goodness of other people, faith on a bright future, and faith that all will resolve…but only if matters are taking into action, I have decided to make the first step to forge that future…when the time is right my power will reveal itself on you by its own, it will help you subside my brother and destroy Madara" Itachi's voice sounded again, "But…didn't you say Madara can't die?"

"…such a doubt coming of the person who was able to destroy energy…I am sure that you will find a way to kill Madara…our time is short, the next time we meet it will be on the battlefield…and I'm sure it will be the last time we will meet…till then, grow, train, excel, I want to test my power with the one of the Rayearth of wind…it would be a fitting way I believe to see if a ninja can actually stand against a myth…farewell Naruto-kun…till a next time" Itachi's disembodied voice began to fade away, and so much to the surprise of Hanabi and Naruto, the dojo they were, slowly revealing a damaged house and dojo without a ceiling.

"Genjutsu…man" Naruto muttered standing up, and then looking at Hanabi as well, "Let me guess…too much for a day?" Hanabi silently nodded, "I'm starting to believe that this will be a common occurrence for the next months…come on, training's up" Naruto said as he guided Hanabi out of the ruins of the Uchiha compound, in her mind, the words Itachi spoke would in a future forge a tradition within the clan that would prevent the outcome the Uchiha clan to befall on the Hyuuga clan, one she, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, the clan members, their children, the children of their children would carry on, the 'walk of faith' would become something all Hyuuga would submit in time, but there was still too much time for that to come, yet without knowing it, she had become the first living person to ever witness also one of the many trials of the Rayearths on their path to knighthood, when finding out, she would swell in pride…and rub it on her sister face.

_That night…_

Hiashi paced in front of the Hyuuga clan entrance, every minute stopping to see if Hanabi or Naruto came, and every second huffing in annoyance, some Hyuuga guards were betting if Hiashi would dig a ditch by so much pacing around.

Near the entrance, Jiraiya and Kakashi also waited patiently, more because it was confirmed Itachi leave the village without neither Naruto nor Hanabi, and also no one saw Kisame, that was what kept many on the edge, Kisame came of a community that hated bloodline users, yet it was kinda ironic to see him accompanied by Itachi, a bloodline user.

"Yo!" the three adults perked up when they heard Naruto kick the compound entrance open, Hanabi on tow, eating an ice cream, in a second Hiashi was upon them, holding Naruto by the neck of the shirt and lifting him up.

"Do you have any idea what you put Konoha into and what kind of danger you exposed my daughter?" Hiashi snapped angrily, "Eh…yeah" Naruto answered, not a second later he was flying towards Kakashi and Jiraiya, who looked rather amused to see a mighty Rayearth being tossed aside by a worried father.

Landing rather clumsy, Naruto looked at both ninjas that were looking at him seriously, "Eh…got lost on road of life?" Naruto offered, trying to find and excuse bringing Hanabi at such hours, "…That excuse only works with me Naruto, don't try, is useless" Kakashi mentioned, motioning Naruto to enter the compound, he did as motioned, but knowing he might find something worse inside the compound.

"NARUTO!!!" He did, in the shape of sakura's fist and hinata's gentle fist.

_Five minutes of pounding later…_

"Naruto Uzumaki! I should kill you for escaping me!" Hinata snapped as she held Naruto's head on her lap, "But I won't, and you know why?" She asked, "Because you love me and you can't live without me?" Naruto hopefully asked, "That and the fact I can't hope to bring myself to hurt you" Hinata said.

"My bruises hate to disagree" he stated, just to wince when Hinata pressed her chakra coated hands at the sides of his head, looking around he spotted even Tsunade, looking rather smugly at Naruto, and he reminded himself to torture her with a prank that saturate her in paperwork.

"That's why we are marrying next week, no objections" Hinata suddenly said, freezing all on the room, even her father seemed shocked, Jiraiya was giggling, giving his apprentice a thumbs up, and Kakashi? He nodded in approval, not because a young twelve years old kid was about to marry, but because Naruto was going to marry, and he deserved to have some happiness on his life, he had earned after all.

Slowly seating up, Naruto looked at the group on the room, Hanabi looked shocked also, but then spotted someone…

"Hey ero-seninn, who is the pointy eared lady?" Naruto called, there Jiraiya and Kakashi tensed up as the woman advanced at Naruto, and then kneeled in front of him, "My liege…I have finally found you" she said, "…Eh?" Was Naruto's only intelligent answer.

"Oh I am sorry my liege, my name is Estelwen Damag, daughter of Heronion Damag, I am a apprentice of mage under the wing of high mage and elder Hebion, keeper of the knowledge of the past, only elf who has live long enough to have seen the great war, and as me, member of the court of wind, your battalion my liege" Estelwen said as she bowed her head down.

"I am yours to do your bidding my master…your will is my drive, your orders are my reason, my sword is yours, I am yours, in body and spirit" She said.

"…the court of wind pledge of loyalty to a Rayearth" Jiraiya noted, "It sounds more to me like a declaration of love" Kakashi muttered, only to duck when Kaze no Yaiba was shot at him.

"SHUT UP KAKASHI- SENSEI!!"

* * *

"So…did he pass?" Kisame muttered, finally striking a conversation with Itachi, who was taking a pill, "…He did…with flying colors" Itachi said, walking away of the forests of Konoha, a place he knew well, a place he could call home, a place where he wanted to be buried, that last one of course would be impossible, his body carry many secrets of both Konoha and Akatsuki, yet he can dream.

"I see…so what are we going to tell leader-sama?" Kisame asked again.

"…we will tell him that he better prepares for the battle of his life" Itachi said, deactivating his Sharingan, and looking at the moon.

"The false god will fall on Crystalia…by the hands of the child of revolution…it will be…a battle that we can't miss" Itachi said, resuming his walking towards Amegakure, neither of them knowing what the future might hold to them, only the certain fact death was the end of the road, that was certain, only the before death was unclear to them, only a small part of their future was clear, that they would face again Naruto, that time on combat, and he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Sasuke slashed another guard, that one falling on a bloody heap like the rest of the guards that opposed him, alongside him a pale boy with a brush for ninjato strapped on his back, and several scrolls tied to his belt, a creepy false smile that Sasuke found annoying, at least with the dope smile he knew it was genuine, but this…Sai, specially his smile was creepy, and sickening.

With a grunt Sasuke flicked his sword out of any blood on the blade, and sheath it again, looking around he spotted what he came from, advancing to a jail room, he slightly tapped the metal bars, catching the attention of a man huddle on the bed, "Hey…you are Juugo, correct" the man called Juugo didn't answer.

"You know…there is a world out there…" Juugo slightly stirred, "I can control the anger on you…and you can see the world outside this box…as long as you help me" slowly, Juugo began to move, Sasuke finally seeing that Juugo was a freaking giant with orange hair.

Sitting on the bed, Juugo looked at Sasuke straight on the eyes, his matching orange eyes meeting Sasuke's onyx eyes, "I am listening" Sasuke smirked, if he couldn't get the dope as ally, then he would gather his own allies…out of Orochimaru expenses of course.

* * *

_and there you have it people, a chapter that ties many knocts, and seems to unravel many questions, like what itachi gave to naruto, in both this and the manga, i have my theory, but i'll keep it to myself for the moment, trust me, it will surprise many...unless that power is shown before in the manga._

_now as usual a prelude of the next chapter..._

**time passes, yet things remain the same...**

"Naruto i'm going to punch your brain out!!"

**things that we don't want them to change...**

"Oh man, a sakura pounding, i haven't seen this in a while, right akamaru?"

**Things that we want them to change...**

"You...look beautiful on that kimono...just like your mother"

**but something is certain, nothing is eternal...**

_Naruto Uzumaki...is time..._

**in the next chapter of Rayearth knights: naruto the Maelstrom...that what changes...**

"Lift your blade my liege...PROVE TO ME I'M WRONG!!"

**All changes...if the effort is put in the change...**

**

* * *

**_until a next time my youthful readers, Hypn0s bids you all farewell!_


	15. Chp 14: that what changes

_hello my youthful readers, it is I! Hypn0s, bringin you the last chapters of Rayearth Knights: Naruto the Maelstrom, i must say i'm proud to end this, my first complete fanfiction, it is a fufilling experience, something only few experience, as promised, this chapter will be followed by the epilogue, and the identity of the Rayearth of water, no be warned, and to some people disapointment, is not goign to be someone related to naruto, just read, and find out, let's get this show on the road people._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: THAT WHAT CHANGES**

Naruto dragged himself to bed, his day being a agitated as it was, meeting Itachi again, hearing his side of the story and motives, then the meeting with the elf girl Estelwen, swearing loyalty to him, not to mention other facts, including sakura's and Hinata's attacks on him, and the little fact Hinata had arranged their marriage to next week, without objections, besides who would object her now, not him, her intentions were as clear as crystal, she was afraid, afraid of losing him before time, before sharing life with him, she was seizing the moment.

"Now she hears my advices…great" He muttered, entering to his room and collapsing immediately on the bed, not noticing Hinata already on bed, waiting him, it was custom that a week before marriage within the Hyuuga walls the bride-to-be to share bed with her soon-to-be husband, but no one told Naruto that, as usual he would have to find that the hard way, but now he cared little if Orochimaru itself was sharing bed with him, he wanted to sleep, with a yawn he snuggled on his pillow, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander around dreamland.

On the bed, Hinata, still dress as Naruto on their usual clothes sighed as she saw Naruto collapse on the bed, snoring slightly, with a small grin, the Hyuuga heiress snuggled on Naruto, who somewhat hugged her, with a happy smile, Hinata sink on the same sleep as Naruto, but not even close as dreaming the things Naruto was dreaming…if you could call what he was passing now as dreams.

* * *

"Yo…hey Naruto wake up" Naruto heard, not even bothering on opening his eyes, he turned around, giving the back to whoever was telling him to wake up, "Oh Godammit, Obito-kun help me!"

"Okay Oba-san!"

**WHAM!!!**

"AGGHHH, YOU TEME!!!" Naruto roared as he was rudely woke by a kick on the ribs; standing up Naruto saw something that nearly made him blanch in fear.

He was on Konoha…or somewhere in Konoha, or something like Konoha, the sky was in a normal blue color with ivory colored clouds, and a freaking kaleidoscope colored sun!

"…Okay…I really need to cut ramen of my night diet" Naruto muttered, looking at the place, he saw that there were a lot of people looking at him oddly, some of them in mild panic, some rather surprised, but what caught Naruto's attention were the two people who had woke him up, the first was a woman on her mid thirties, with a black sundress that made it to her knees, a white apron, long black hair and onyx eyes, the other was a twelve years old kid, spiky black hair, orange goggles covering his eyes, with a blue jumpsuit and a orange light vest held in several straps of black, but of all that what caught more the attention of Naruto were the emblems on the sleeve of the boy and on the back of the woman's sundress.

The Uchiha fan.

With a sneer Naruto assumed a combat stance in front of both Uchihas, who looked rather shocked at Naruto, "…Please Naruto-kun we are not here to fight" The Uchiha woman said, "Like I care, you Uchiha are all the same, no wonder Sasuke-teme is the way he is" Naruto said, glaring at the approaching woman who looked rather stoic, and full of herself, like all Uchiha…

**WHAMM!!!**

"OUCH!!!"

"THAT'S MY SON YOU SPEAK OFF!!" Naruto had to kneel while rubbing his head because the blow of the woman on his skull actually hurt…

"Wait did you just say son?" Naruto wondered, looking at the woman, who then let a sweet smile on her features, "Yes…I am Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, got any problem with it?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Well yeah! You should be alive, not dead, all because you got all mushy with your husband" Naruto added, just to nurse another bump on his head, courtesy of Mikoto, "I know that already boy…and is not like I don't regret it…I lost my son growth…I failed as a mother" Mikoto said, making Naruto look at the ground in shame, _"Smooth Naruto…you made a dead woman feel ba…wait a second…"_

"Aren't you dead?" Naruto asked, "I am, thanks for rub it in" Mikoto exclaimed, "But you are dead…and I'm alive…and here…is not possible" Naruto said, "It is…for the Rayearth of wind that is" Mikoto suddenly said, looking at Naruto straight on his eyes, "You have the unique skill to speak with the death in your dreams" Mikoto stated, making Naruto blink…

"Oh…WHAT!!!!?"

"Damn…pipe down already man, I thought Minato-sensei was joking when he told me how loud you were, even louder as me, guess I was wrong" the goggles wearing Uchiha said, earning a stare of Naruto, "Minato…my old man…man I'm going to need a lot of getting use to the fact the Yondaime is my dad" Naruto muttered, "Of course, name's Obito Uchiha by the way" Obito said with a grin.

"The most singular Uchiha you can find here on the afterlife" Mikoto said with a teasing smile, making Obito to pout and to Naruto to blink again, "Afterlife?"

"Yes…welcome to the afterlife elemental nations, place where all diseased of the elemental nations come, from the average villager to the proud ninja and to the royal daimyo, all come here…as long you didn't did something worth of punishment" Mikoto said with a smile, "…all the…dead people?" Naruto asked, making both Uchiha nod, only to see him collapse on his butt, "My…god…all the death...here?" They nodded.

"Oh great…just what I needed…people who died for the rule here, I can't even find peace in the freaking afterlife" Naruto exclaimed, "Is not that bad Naruto-Chan" Naruto ears perked up, looking behind him he saw someone he thought he would never see, "You get to see me and your dad" Kushina exclaimed with a smile, only to be tackled by Naruto, who hugged her mightily, like fearing she might go away, like in all his dreams.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto-Chan, not this time, never again" She whispered, hugging her son as well, rubbing his back to try and calm him, "You were right sensei, he is too emotional" Obito muttered, looking at the man at his side, "What can I say…he gets it of his mom" Minato muttered before looking at Mikoto.

"Your sons are in great problems Mikoto-Chan, gather all and get them to the compound, tell them Madara Uchiha lives, tell them Itachi has the Mangekyo Sharingan, tell them Sasuke now controls the Shukaku and extracted Kyuubi of Naruto, get also Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and Hiruzen-sama, we need to inform Naruto of what Madara is truly capable of" Minato said, with a nod Mikoto and Obito walked away.

Slowly making his way towards his wife and son, Minato cleared his throat, making Naruto turn and look at him, "hey son…not even a hug to me…I'm hurt" Minato joked, not a second later Naruto was latched on his torso, hugging him with equal might as he did with Kushina.

"Yes son, I am here, and no, this is not a dream, consider it your Rayearth skills manifesting at last" Naruto looked up, staring at his father blue orbs, and a dead serious face, "Although I wished you had come when there wasn't a pending menace on our heads, of all living and death people" Minato said, catching completely off guard at Naruto, "come, we have a lot to talk, you need to be well informed of your enemy" with that the Yondaime Hokage, his wife and son walked towards a sector many pass away souls didn't dare to enter, or even glance and think, the Konoha ninja compound.

* * *

"I find myself rather…disappointed" Orochimaru hissed, never in his life such a failure had come to him in such rapid succession, whatever had affected him and his guards during the invasion of Konoha was gone, yet the damage was done, Oto was greatly diminished in terms of manpower, he only had scientist and some guards on his prisons and labs, but his forces were greatly diminished, along with part of his reputation, he had been greatly wounded on his pride, he had lost an easy conquest, on both Konoha and Sasuke, and he was sure, but without proofs that Sasuke was the cause of his and his curse bearing lackeys, along with Kimimaro death.

"I understand Orochimaru-sama, but we cannot waste resources in the hunt of the Uchiha" Kabuto exclaimed, trying to talk some sense on his master head, "We lost many ninjas and possible test subjects during the invasion, Konoha hunter corps are actively hunting us, so Kumo and soon Suna, Akatsuki is on the move and we are not at their level" Kabuto began.

"And you think I care, all those lives are to forfeit, and I only care in acquiring the Uchiha, burning Konoha to the ground…and hopefully destroy Naruto"

Kabuto clearly understood the last one, after all Naruto had become a greater obstacle to their plans, as a Rayearth he is, not even the three Saninn and Hanzo the salamander have hopes of defeating him, the four tailed pseudo-bijuu failed miserably, and he barely doubts all Oto forces would do something against him, he is too strong, too much to be ignored…or left uncheck.

"I understand Orochimaru-sama, but now Naruto-kun is out of our reach, even mine, all we can do is wait and recover patiently" Kabuto said, later to regret it when a huge amount of killer intent washed over him.

"You will rethink those words Kabuto-kun, I will not tolerate you telling me what to do…I want the Uchiha, and I want him now!"Orochimaru snapped, "My body is slowly decaying, you of all people know it, I want the body of Sasuke, his Sharingan is far better suited for my goals" Orochimaru hissed.

"Then perhaps we can aide each other" A new voice sounded on the room Orochimaru resided, looking at the shadows, Orochimaru saw no one, but he could feel the presence of the one on the room, a malevolent person, or thing.

"And you are?" Orochimaru asked, "Oh pardon my horrible manners, but hearing that we have a common goal and a common enemy, I couldn't help but to get excited" the voice said, making Orochimaru smirk, so far he was liking the owner of the voice, "My name is Demonus, I serve a greater one, one that wants to destroy our common enemy…The Rayearths" Demonus spat the name like venom, making Orochimaru smirk.

"Indeed" Orochimaru said with a smirk, "Of course my master wants also Sasuke…or better said the sword he carries" Orochimaru smirked further, "Then let's make a deal…partner" Orochimaru chuckled, soon followed by Demonus, that chuckle however became a full blown manic laugh.

Kabuto couldn't help but to shiver by that combined laughter, he felt that Orochimaru made a deal with the devil itself.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to grin, it had took him 12 years, a fight to the death with a four tailed monstrosity, being stabbed by his best friend, uncovering his new found powers, and getting engaged with Hinata, but finally he get to know his parents, sure they were dead, but that didn't mean he was just going to skull about it, he had the ability to contact the dead, physically and mentally, enter their realm, that was a deed itself no other ninja, or Rayearth had, so he felt kinda proud.

He was holding their hands, feeling their warm touch, their love as they made their way towards anywhere they wanted to go, he let them guide him, anywhere, to know around the elemental nations afterlife, the place was massive, filled with ninjas and civilians of all the corners of the nations, maybe even of all eras, the gathered knowledge, the stories they have to share, Naruto had to manage himself of not jumping in joy, it was any ninjas dream, besides being at the size of the best of his era, was also knowing the greatest ninjas of the past eras.

"Here we are son" Minato suddenly said, cutting Naruto's mind short, looking Naruto eyes nearly bulged when he saw where they had arrived, a massive compound, easily ten times larger than the Hyuuga compound, the massive looking walls and the wooden entrance contained on the top a name Naruto found kinda intriguing.

'Konoha Shinobi Compound'

"Eh?" Naruto wondered, "Son, as you know this is where many souls come after their corporeal forms die, a place of eternal rest, if chosen to of course, anyone here can go back and reincarnate, but they had to wait a time before doing that, anyway shinobi souls reside on a different place than normal civilian souls, namely here, this is where all Konoha ninja souls come to reside, a compound that houses all the generations of ninjas, there are even ninjas of before the birth of the villages living there, so you can imagine the amount of experience accumulated there" Minato began.

"We can also train there, ninja souls have the strange ability to keep using Justus, so we keep training, is cool since we can't die then we can push ourselves to the limit" Minato continued.

As soon Naruto entered the compound, he saw countless ninjas of all ages, of all sizes, men and women fighting and training, some letting dragons of water fly, fire balls run rampant, wind blades shred and earth to quake every time a jutsu was called, he even saw men and women using weapons instead of Justus, swords with saw like edges, curved Kunai, saw shaped shuriken, wooden made mallets with diamond like spikes on them, all kind of weapons, hell he saw a male fighting with a pair of folded fans, the weapon of choice of the Kunoichi in incognito, he saw hundreds of combat styles, thousand of strategies, this was indeed the heaven of ninjas.

As soon he took the first step forward, nearly all combat stopped, only a pair of scuffling geninn kept fighting, just to stop when an ANBU armored ninja bonk them on the head, all eyes focused solely on Naruto.

"Eh…please tell me no one here hates me for Kyuubi" Naruto asked to Minato and Kushina, soon to pale when Minato pulled a Tri pronged Kunai, and Kushina picked a single ninjato near the entrance.

"Forgot to tell you son, rules of the Konoha shinobi compound, first time in, you get to fight" to punctuate that, Minato kicked Naruto on the stomach, lifting the Rayearth knight towards the air, Naruto was so shocked by that, he never noticed that he was now floating in mid-air, or better said imprisoned in mid-air, courtesy of the Shodaime Hokage wood jutsu.

When he saw this, his eyes gained a glint, one only one ninja in the group knew well, "Trying to gain the upper hand eh old man?" Minato only grinded, "Well then…"

**BOOM!!!**

The gathered ninjas tensed when they saw Naruto let a Telekinetic concussion wave around him, blasting his prison away, landing softly, but only to reach for the kanji on his glove, and summoning Kaze No Yaiba, many ninjas actually tensed at the sheer size of the blade, some wondering how a kid was able to lift such a blade.

"Alright people!" Naruto boomed, "Who feels lucky?"

Immediately all ninjas charged.

* * *

Hinata slightly opened her eyes, letting a sigh of satisfaction and contempt at the sight of her Naruto, hers, not of sakura, or Ino or Tenten, hers and hers alone, no one had rights on him but her, she owned him in ways only she dream off.

In a week she would finally marry the love of her life, the man who inspired her to become stronger, to endure, to thrive and…

"Ouch!" just had slammed his elbow on her stomach, knocking the air out of her, looking again, Hinata saw Naruto laying all over his back, his left arm slamming her stomach, or better said his left elbow.

With a small giggle, and knowing that Naruto was someone who was to move on his bed, haunted by his nightmares of his childhood, decided she would endure it, after all she as a wife would see more good and bad sides of her life with Naruto, he is not perfect after all, and that's how she wants it, having a perfect boyfriend or husband trends to bore…

"Ekk!!" Hinata eked when Naruto hugged her suddenly, her old habits of blushing coming full force again, only to realize he was slightly hugging her too hard, more like constricting her like a python, slowly working her way out of Naruto deadly hug, Hinata suddenly blushed more when Naruto somewhat sit on his sleep, dragging her along the way, the hard hug still being too much to ignore or to endure, her small body, compared to the other girls was toned, but not enough to actually fight Naruto crushing grip.

Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto, on his sleep, snuggled on her chest, rubbing rather vigorously his face on her jacket covered chest, what was left of old shy Hinata came back full force, a blush rivaling her old days and Kyuubi's fur covered her cheeks, and as usual she was unable to speak, only to gaze…and enjoy.

With a disappointed look, Hinata watched the still sleep Naruto rise his face of her chest…

"Oh dear god!" Only to snap rather loudly when he began to nibble her neck, not only one spot, but her neck as a whole, attacking her sensible spots on her neck without mercy, for her it was heaven itself, the beginning of her most…un-lady like fantasies, the culmination of so much time worshipping her love, the reward for her devotion for her Naruto-kun…

Blinking suddenly, Hinata saw her love snoring slightly on the crook of her neck, with a sigh of disappointment, Hinata began to stroke Naruto's head, she actually expected more…nibbling and touching of him, but unlike her, Naruto is a prude, true he invented the sexy jutsu and has two famed perverts as sensei's, so many expected him to turn into a mini-Jiraiya or a mini-Kakashi, one of two, or the two at the same time, but if she had learned something about her beloved Naruto was that he was too much tick headed to become such thing as a village pervert jouninn rank ninja as Kakashi, or a world class super pervert nearly Kage level ninja as Jiraiya, if something he ought to become pervert only with her.

* * *

Kushina coughed as she moved Hashirama pieces of his armor of her, sitting up, she slowly winced as she dusted herself, her family, the Uzumaki were known for being powerhouses on individual ninja matches, explosive experts on missions and demolition…and party animals when they are drunk, she is a living proof on both life and death of that, and yes liquor do exists in the afterlife, if they have homes it also obvious they also have other things.

"Minato-kun?" Kushina asked, "Yes darling?" Minato answered…slowly pulling himself of a wall where his son Telekinesis had threw him, head on, he was glad he was already death, that kind of impact would have cracked his skull, broke his spine and spill his thoughts all over the field…if that had happened when he was alive that is.

"I think…the myth of the Rayearths being stronger than Bijuu was not a myth at all" Minato said, cracking some bones on his neck, letting a satisfy sigh at the feeling, "And when you came with that conclusion sensei?" Obito began, pulling himself under the unconscious form of a man who seemed to have the same hair color as Kakashi, "When he trashed the training grounds? Or it was when he pushed A-rank Justus with his mind alone? Or my favorite, when he bat all wind Justus at their origin point with his sword!?" Obito snapped.

"I think…it was when he did to you the thousand years of pain" Hiruzen said, dusting his clothes off, of all the presents, only he knew what Naruto was truly capable off, so he kept his distance, not that it helped.

"Thanks for reminding me that old man…by the way where is Naruto?" Obito asked, "I think I saw him under a pile of ninjas trying to hold him" Mikoto whispered, helping Obito stand up, as on quote a patch of yellow popped of a mountain of unconscious people.

"Somebody take all this people of me!!" they heard Naruto roar, "Yep there he is" Minato said with a slight smile, his son was really his legacy, not to mention someone who makes itself know on the battlefield, whenever they like it or not.

"Naruto-kun" Kushina exclaimed, heading where her son was dog-piled, it was a funny and weird sight, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, her son, the last Uzumaki on the land of the living, the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, a ninja, the Rayearth of Wind, dog-piled by a bunch of grownups to be stopped, not that they had much of an option in the end, Justus seemed to had little effect against a Telekinetic force field, wind and lighting jutsu users soon learned that her son overwhelming affinity to such elements allowed him to bend those attack at his will, and the sword, the blade of a Rayearth knight live to the fame of being indestructible and able to cut anything, at least her son's blade was unable to kill, just like her son, it was an odd sight to know of a ninja who doesn't wants to kill, just to show how unique and special her son is in a world so harsh, specially for children.

With a single yank, Kushina pulled the rather embarrassed Naruto, "I was dog-piled by the great-grandmothers of Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba…I find myself rather humiliated" Naruto said with a pout, "Not to mention Hitomi-Chan knows you are going to marry Hinata-sama" A new voice called, looking around, Naruto spotted a man that was the living image of Hiashi…but with a headband around his forehead, and with a smile to boot.

"…And you are?"

"Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's parent, I heard from Hayate that you…straighten my son, thanks" the newly introduced Hizashi said, making Naruto pale, "Wait a minute…if Neji's old man is here, and I assume so Neji's mom…then it means that…" Naruto paled at the implications, it was already hard to swallow the fact he was surrounded by the best Konoha offered in time, not only that, those who died while Kyuubi rampaged through Konoha 12 years ago, those death during the invasion, among other ninjas or other nations, he bets Haku and Zabuza are around as well.

But the fact that got him so spooked was that…

"FINALLY! MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW IS HERE!!!"

Is that the woman Hizashi mentioned, Hitomi, was no one else but Hinata's mother, and Naruto's soon to be deceased mother-in-law.

It was of expect the reaction of shock of Naruto, who looked rather shell shocked, not to mention ready to make a run for it, if his wide eyes and the fact he was actually trying to run away of Hitomi Hyuuga glomp was of any indication.

"Finally! After nine years I'm getting good news! My little Hinata-Chan is getting married! And to Minato-kun and Kushina-Chan little imp! I'm so happy!" Hitomi exclaimed, hugging Naruto like if there was no tomorrow, "I'm expecting a lot of grandchildren I don't settle with one, I want eight!"

"EIGHT!? My son is no machine woman!" Minato exclaimed, only to his exclaims to fall on deaf ears, "I expect my husband didn't married, or he let himself bully of the elders and the others or I swear he is going to get it badly!" Hitomi exclaimed, finally releasing Naruto of her bone-crushing hug.

"NO he hasn't married…NOW STOP HUGGING ME I'M NO TEDDY BEAR! I HAVE BONES, AND I THINK YOU BROKE THEM!!" Naruto all but screamed to the former Hyuuga matriarch, who just blinked, before hugging Naruto again.

"And so cute and lively! My daughter made a fine choice!" Hitomi said, dragging Naruto around like a rag doll, "Now all I have to do is wait for my little Hanabi-Chan to get herself a man and I can happily wait for my husband to die of a stroke so I can have my way with him here on the afterlife" She proclaimed, earning some sweatdrops of nearly all the gathered and conscious ninjas.

"I'm starting to wonder…I think she is Anko's mother, no other person is as loud and boastful about getting laid with their man as Anko herself" Hiruzen muttered to minato, "Maybe…but how can you explain the weird eye colors of Anko?"

"I heard that both of you!" Hitomi screamed, making both former Kages to shut up, both knowing that Hitomi had made fast friends with their wives, and can pretty much made their afterlives a living hell if she asks it.

"Alright enough!" Naruto snapped, finally breaking the hug of Hitomi, "Unless you brought me to get my ass kicked by all the shinobis Konoha ever knew, then I will be going!" Naruto snapped, turning away with a huff.

"We did son, is about what Itachi told you, and what Kyuubi told you" Minato said, making Naruto turn around with a slight shocked look, "remember I was there when Kyuubi said his reasons for attacking Konoha, Sarutobi here just told us that Itachi had shown a slight greater interest in you, even before you became a full active Rayearth, I assumed he related you to a dream he had" Minato added, "Your shocked just confirmed it all, Itachi approached you, he told you something, his reasons for the massacre, his believes, his expectations for you…and the other Rayearths" Minato mentioned.

"The other…I keep hearing that, that I'm not the only Rayearth…one for each element…and I think the queen is a Rayearth…one of earth, one who doesn't fight" Naruto muttered, "True…the Queen, the Rayearth of earth doesn't fight, because her role is the one of guidance, of control, of sustain and balance, rare times she has taken arms, but I trust and believe this queen will be different" Mikoto suddenly exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, "Simple, as far as I know, no Rayearth had special skills besides their given Rayearth skills, all were normal people, selected since birth, several Rayearths of each elements per generation…but what I believe can be easily my fear as well, because you might be the only Rayearth of wind selected of this generation, the first Rayearth to be selected with skills that are not related with your Rayearth powers, and therefore one of a kind" Mikoto explained, "That I knew already…expect for me being the only Rayearth of wind of this generation" Naruto exclaimed with some thoughtful look.

"Is not that Naruto-kun, Rayearth knights are mortals, as you and any of the present once were, the fact there were so many Rayearths selected of just one element was to back up losses, wars, assassinations, insurrections, name it, Rayearth knights have been present on three of the biggest events of Crystalia, and subsequently died, either on the field battling armies, or defending the queen, each knight was replaced by someone else on the line…but you" Hitomi began, "You as we fear, you are the only Rayearth of wind selected to carry the fight, we don't know why you of so many people was chosen, we don't really know, but because of your singularity, finding a replacement for you would be the hardest thing, normal people are abundant, but people like you…people like us…those an species on extinction, that's why we wanted to talk with you…to prepare you" Hitomi stated firmly, long gone was that joyful and loud look she had, replaced more by a grave, serious and firm look only a Hyuuga would upheld.

"Naruto…son, you don't realize, but you have more enemies that you can actually count, for one side you have Orochimaru, you foiled his plans in a sense, and he sees you as a menace, not only because of your power, but because you pose all he hates of Konoha, then you have Akatsuki, Sarutobi already told us of what they want, and thinks you are still a target, besides you of all people on the world would have a better chance to fight them on even terms, even if they attack you all at once, then you have…some dark spots on Konoha itself, people who will never care for you, those that hatred rule them, they will never let go of their past, they will use any means necessary to hurt you…even going to the lengths of attacking those you care" Naruto eyes darkened at that prospect his father was telling him.

"And then…then you have Sasuke, he has ROOT for one side, a sword that can extract the power of Bijuu out of a Jinchuuriki without killing the jailer and using that power to create a pseudo-bijuu, after all of them you got the enemies of a Rayearth, the wraiths to start with, you can deal with them easier now, considering you have the formal combat training other Rayearths didn't, then is those who hate the Rayearth knights in Crystalia, of course once you meet the other Rayearths, which I believe will be as special as you, their enemies will become yours as well, and vice-versa, so you see Naruto-kun, since you are the only selected Rayearth of wind, your survival is primordial, and because of that you must be well armed, not only on jutsus, but on information as well, to be more precise information of one of your biggest enemies, one Itachi mentioned several times, and so did Kyuubi…Madara Uchiha" Minato said, earning a look of the small blond.

"but to learn of him…you first must learn the history of Konoha, and therefore the history of the birth of the ninja village institutions as a whole, and all that spawns in a time where the clans that now conform the ninja villages were enemies, you must first learn the history of the first shinobi wars, so you can understand your enemy" Hashirama began, looking at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Those times…were bloody to say the least, the land was torn between battles, shinobi existed of course, and all thanks to the sage of the sixth paths, the bearer of the rinnengan and the first person know to use chakra and creator of Jutsus, but that gift was misused, in years shinobi existed, but many were corrupted, the war began, with many clans on the lead of such wars, in the following years that was known as the first shinobi wars, or the secret wars, the first conflict that was fought for territorial gain, my clan, the Senju clan, and the Uchiha clan, soon became the clans to look for in terms of hiring for some people to gain power, you wanted someone assassinated, hire and Uchiha ninja, you want protection of being assassinated by an Uchiha then hire a Senju ninja, it became standard, if someone hired one of our clan members for something, then the opposing force would hire and Uchiha, soon it was obvious we were on even terms, we lost so many people, and so did the Uchiha, true they had the Sharingan, but unlike them, we mastered nearly all arts of the ninja life, seduction, poisoning, assassination, guerrilla tactics, one-to-one combat, ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, name it and we knew it and mastered it, without bloodlines, my brother and me were the obvious exceptions, yet we were exceptional ninjas as any one you could find of that time in the afterlife" Hashirama began, slightly overwhelming Naruto by such information.

"I…we never learned that on the academy" Naruto exclaimed, "I guess…some people on the high Echelons of Konoha didn't like to you kids to know the whole story of the birth of Konoha, or the fact Konoha is the first ninja village ever born, the one who set the example, and by default the reason all villages exists, in fact you can thank me for that, I am the reason the ninja villages exists, so show some respect" Hashirama stated rather proudly, only to earn a blank stare of the blond, "I barely respect my own dad and Jiji, why in the nine hells I would respect you?" Naruto wondered, "Hell I defaced the Hokage monument, with the faces of all Hokages in it, at plain daylight" Naruto said.

"He is right, he put you a mustache in pink and Tobirama hair was on pink…with a red nose" Sarutobi said, "Okay…besides the fact you show no respect for historic monuments, let's carry on, to be truthful honest, I was tired of the constant bloodshed, I lost too many friends and loved ones on those days, the numbers of the clans were dwindling, with the exception of the Hyuuga, they kinda overcharged for their services, anyway, I wondered after a battle, that even if a side win, then what? Bandits would take advantage of those weakened and murder the winning side, or the samurai, or worse and internal war among the winner, I saw so many wasted lives, and so much wasted potential and talent that I find it saddening…then it hit me…" Hashirama said.

"No really, it hit me, my wife wasn't happy with the wounds I had and the fact I seemed to be ogling on the butt of another girl that she hit me with a rolling pin, and while I was on the path of unconsciousness, and epiphany came, what if all those clans, all that unharnessed potential would be gathered on a single spot, a village of some sort, a village of ninjas, a village were all lived in harmony, a village were all worked for a common goal, a village they could finally call home, many clans were drifters, they move on spot to another, the Inuzuka were an example of that" Hashirama said, not missing the struggles of the blond to not laugh.

"What you find funny the story of the birth of Konoha?"

"No (snort) is just that…Kami I can't believe Konoha was born out of your wife nearly bashing your head away with a rolling pin!" Naruto laughed, something all caught up, and laughed as well, "Well somebody said the best ideas come of unexpected sources, water Justus were used initially as a mean to wash clothes before someone had the bright idea to kill its ugly and unpleasant step-mother with a water made dragon, hell I think the rasengan wasn't born of ordinary means, and I bet the flying thunder god was invented with the only purpose of escaping of your PSMing wife" Hashirama directed those two at minato.

"Of course not…" Naruto let a sigh of relieve, "The rasengan was invented as a better way to mix the ramen ingredients, and I invented the thunder god long before I met Kushina and her temper" Minato said, only to clutch his head as Kushina rammed her fist at his skull.

"In any case, the idea was solid, the problem was convincing people to do so, clans as the Hyuuga were easy to convince, even they suffered the facts of losing people and territory every day, a stable place to settle, prosper, grow and nurture new generations was too good to pass on, not to mention they would not have to worry so much of losing the Byakugan one of the three great doujutsu, other clans like the Inuzuka were as easy to convince as the Nara, Aburame and Akamichi clans, small ninja families as the Yamanaka and the Sarutobi joined as well, but I wanted more, I wanted to end the feud between the Uchiha the Senju, so I approached to the leader of the Uchiha clan at that time, Madara Uchiha" Hashirama saw the tense look of Naruto, and couldn't help but to let a small smile grace his lips, it was obvious Naruto wanted to know all he could of Madara.

"He was fond to the idea, and so his clan, so with anything else to say the hostilities between both clans ended, but the war was far from over, the next step was rounding up the survivors of many villages ravaged by the war, all of them needed a home an protection, we could offer them both, we settle on what is now Konoha, a spot surrounded by trees, natural defenses, a mountain to use as shelter, not only that, a river passed trough that spot, so water was not an issue, with some problems, more concerning some ninjas not wanting to start construction, Konoha began to be arisen, first as a town, placing small walls around the town to defend ourselves of bandits, ninjas who were hired to attack us soon found out how hard it was, and many of those ninjas inside our own walls found how effective union with other ninjas was, the Ino-shika-Cho team was born of that realization, the Hyuuga soon began to act more openly with the villagers, when they once consider them lower than trash, above all it looked good, many attacked, but all failed, the combined might of all the gathered clans with us was too much, and no one thought of joining forces to level the odds" Hashirama laughed at that fact, and so many ninjas around him.

"Then it came a subject that was kinda…hard to deal, who would lead all those ninjas, with an unified leadership that was above the leaders of the clans, the work would go to the toilet, not many wanted the position, more because they had their own problems to deal with, inner clan affairs and such, not only that, many believed that the leader of so many ninjas had to be someone strong, badass sort to speak, someone who wouldn't take crap of no one, the fight then came to me and Madara, but the clan didn't support him, more because of his ideals, and some things that I came to know later, his eyes, the Sharingan, were actually implanted, he had previously the Mangekyo Sharingan, but that Sharingan degraded the sight, leaving the user blind, to fix the problem, Madara took the eyes of his brother, thud gaining the eternal Sharingan, and I think the source of his immortality" Hashirama said.

"Angry by not gaining the position of the first fire shadow, Madara left, declaring war to Konoha, and all in it, but I think his motives were different, I knew I couldn't let him live, my duty as a Hokage didn't let me, so I took measures, on that, I chased Madara, and we fought, I actually didn't count he would use Kyuubi for the fight…yet I won, and I put a sword between his chest, I killed him, or so I thought until I died" Hashirama said, "Kyuubi came to me, he told me Madara had orchestrated a second attempt against Konoha, this time using him to attack Konoha directly, Madara knew the ninjas of his time were long death, and only the Yondaime Hokage posed a menace, he plan it all, Kyuubi would be sealed in a baby, he would take the baby, raised it as a living weapon, one to burn Konoha to the ground, but he didn't counted on something, the fact that the baby security detail counted with the best Konoha could offer, clan heads, ANBU , black ops, the kid was well protected, even as immortal, Madara was still bounded to wounds, he would get gravely wounded on the battle against so many ninjas, so he pulled back, then it happened, the Uchiha massacre, I was surprised when I saw so many death Uchiha waltz in, there I knew, Madara had helped the murdered to obliterate the Uchiha clan…and now, now Madara is somehow related with this organization, Akatsuki, what other reason nine S-class missing ninjas would have to chase the nine jailers, defying the very ninjas villages power, I know Madara is behind this, and his ambition must be stopped" Hashirama stated seriously.

"We believe only the blade of a Rayearth can kill Madara, to cripple his plans further, hopefully stopping him, and ending the bloodshed he started, even before it can escalate further, we know you are the only person able to stop Madara" Tobirama said, walking towards Naruto and handing the blond a notepad, "Don't open it yet, is a surprise…and something we the pass away want you to do for us, to our families" Tobirama said, "Once you leave this plain, five months will have to pass in order to you to grow stronger, five months Naruto, in which all your experience will be put to the test, when that time line comes to an end…you will be called" Minato said, "Called? Called to what?" Naruto wondered, only to meet a hug of Kushina and a kiss to his forehead.

"When happens, you'll find out…good luck son…you have always made us proud, in life and death, I am proud to be your mother" Kushina said, kissing Naruto again on the forehead.

Slowly the place began to grow brighter, blinding Naruto, "Good luck Naruto, we know you will succeed"

* * *

A new day, dawn, for many, dawn is the promise of a new day, the birth of new opportunities, for members of the Hyuuga clan; especially for those of the branch family was other day of slavery, including Neji Hyuuga…

But those days seemed to be so far now, that daily reality was now a far thing, considering the changes that had occurred in the past months, the last things that had occurred, the defeat of Neji on the exams, the sudden engagement of Naruto and Hinata, the invasion of Oto and Suna against Konoha, the death of the Sandaime Hokage, the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha, the rise of the Rayearth of wind, the things Hanabi and Naruto saw and heard of Itachi itself, had changed so much inside the Hyuuga clan, not only they changed, Konoha as a whole seemed changed, with Tsunade on the lead of Konoha, with Naruto as the Rayearth, with Kyuubi dead but with its power extracted by Sasuke who left and killed the elders, and declared war to Konoha, the village itself seemed to look further on the things they did in the past, true the past is the past and cannot be changed, but what lies ahead of them is what matters and can be changed.

The dawn of a new day on Konoha would be punctuated by many changes, not only in the Hyuuga clan, but on Konoha population as a whole, and all that would start again, as usual, leaded by the very person who has been in front of this change, Naruto itself.

With a groan, so said boy woke up of his slumber, his eyes focusing slowly, upon finally focusing completely, Naruto saw he was snuggled with Hinata, her using him as a pillow, a smile on her face, with a small smile, Naruto couldn't help but to sigh happily at the sight, how much he had waited for such moment to occur? How much he waited until he finally met his parents? How much he waited until he was loved back? So many questions he made himself now were being answered, he knew finally his parents, he now knew why he was hated, and that reason was gone, he was loved, and he loved back, slowly but loving back, it took time, sweat and tears of him, but he was finally happy…or as happy as he can be.

Sasuke was outside, angry, alone, delusional, but above all without guidance, and friends, true friends…he wasn't joking when he told Itachi that he knew he could save Sasuke, true it was hard, but nothing some well placed words, alongside well placed blows, a rasengan here, a slash of Kaze No Yaiba there, maybe a head butt to move Sasuke's brain and infuse some common sense, some wind cuts on his arms, getting shock to his hair to puff, maybe a thousand years of pain…but Sasuke still had hope, he wouldn't leave him to his luck, not while he had something to say about it.

With a sigh, Naruto suddenly felt something on his hand, raising his hand; Naruto saw that in his hand he had the same notepad Tobirama gave him, with the stealth and cunning only a ninja can muster, Naruto was able to find his way out of hinata's embrace, replacing himself with a pillow, then his eyes focused on the contents of the notepad.

Naruto's eyes widened upon the contents itself, they were not some sort of training method or something like that, they were messages, messages of all the death to their loved ones on the living world, all with names and places of the ones they wanted the message to be carried with, and the one who send it.

Naruto felt rather embarrassed to be the person who would carry the message of the fallen to their living relatives, not to mention that many would consider him crazy, or call him demon again, one of two.

Gulping, and seeing that the very first on the list to receive a message was hinata's old man, Hiashi itself, Naruto braced himself for such endeavor, after all that guy was Hinata's father, and head of one of the biggest clans on Konoha, not to mention master of the Jyuuken, Naruto might be a Rayearth, but if he had learned something on his short, yet agitated thing he called life was that one, girls don't like perverts, two, perverts die at the hands of girls, Kunoichi or normal, three, fangirls are evil, period, four, sakura has a mean right hook, and five, fathers trend to be rather explosive and more dangerous than fangirls.

And Naruto had to consider several things of course, he was going to give a message of the great beyond to a man who lost his wife, not to mention many more messages of many more people on the other side who wanted to get in touch or clarify some things by him, oh yeah, he could already tell, today was going to be one of those days.

_Five hours later…_

Naruto dragged himself to training grounds 7 after five hours of passing the message of the death to many people, such task prove to be not as deadly and bad as Naruto believed, in fact the job turned to be something touching, amusing and downright freaky, all mixed into one.

First he had went to Hiashi, and showed him the notepad, with the message of his passed wife, Hiashi stood still for a whole minute, in which Naruto believed Hiashi would beat the crap out of him, but instead of that the man let a single tear out of his eye, thanked Naruto for easing his heart, and went to his private office, carrying also something of the note, apparently all notes had a seal in them which contained something, what it was he didn't know, in the case of Hiashi was a picture, when Naruto asked him of who, Hiashi gained a red tint on his cheeks and only say "My wife" and he left.

Next he had gone to Neji, which was already on the compound, with Tenten as his personal nurse, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, more than teammates and friends in that moment, in any case he showed to Neji the letter of his father, again a minute of silence later, and a scroll in the seal of the note later, Neji let another lone tear of his eyes and said "the truth set us free" and began to roll out of the place, he was still after all on a wheelchair, thanks to Minato's rasengan.

Then it came the turn of Hinata and Hanabi, when he showed them both the letter directed to them, in less of a second both girls were crying on him, saying how unfair it was he could see the death, and after getting the scroll the note had inside, they left, rather teary, yet he couldn't blame them, it was their mother message after all.

After that he went all over Konoha, telling nearly all ninjas he could come about of the message of their death relatives to them, some cried, some were speechless, some were little surprised, after all the one delivering the message was the boy whose nature was surprise an amaze, and in the case of Tsunade, who saw the message of not only Hashirama and Tobirama, her grandfather and uncle, but of her little brother Nawaki and her former lover Dan, Naruto had to yet again hold a weeping woman…one with enough strength to pulverize his bones with a finger that is, so it was something to wonder to sakura to see her teammate gripping his back, groaning every time.

"Naruto what you did now?" Sakura asked, wondering what her teammate did to groan in pain like that, team 7 was disbanded, but that didn't meant that the friendship they made while in it was disbanded as well, and if she knew Naruto was well as she believes, no matter how much power Naruto now has, he is still the same small imp with orange clothes, cocky smile, hypnotizing azure eyes and that contagious optimism that made anyone besides him believe they can take the world alone and defeat anyone, including the Bijuu.

"Oh not much…wandering around, recovering of the beat up you and Hinata gave me yesterday, grasping the fact I have an army at my command on another world…talking with the death" Naruto said, of course the last he said caught sakura's attention, "Talking…with the…oh hell no" Naruto nodded, knowing how much of a brainstem sakura was when she was interested on something, namely the Rayearth knights, and their powers, all their powers, it was not odd to him, many people, namely the kids on the academy, some ninjas on Chuninn rank and the ANBU department wanted to know the true extend of Naruto's newly found powers, some because they had been present when Naruto had transformed on Limit mode, and others because he had literally tore many imposed taboos involving him, Kyuubi true outcome was not longer a secret, since all Konoha, kids included were present and seeing via TV the events of the battle of the stadium, they had heard why the Uchiha massacre had truly occurred, Konoha greatest secrets were not longer secrets, but rather the hottest gossip of all, many girls who once loved Itachi now held the hope of capturing the heart of the martyr of the Uchiha clan, and much to the shock of a lot of people, Sasuke still had a fan group…filled with some hardcore girls that wanted to…educate him once capture, mainly those girls were girls on the Torture and Interrogation unit, so Sasuke had now a new reason to stay away of Konoha.

"So…you can…actually talk with the death?" Naruto nodded at sakura's question, rather that panicking or staying silent, like many people who asked the same question, Sakura did something rather different.

"Did you meet the Shodaime in person? Is the Yondaime really your dad? Please tell me you met my grandfather" Sakura questioned with an excited look, "UH…in that order, yes, yes and no…unless he had pink hair to outstand of so many Konoha ninjas of so many generations" Naruto said, missing the tick of sakura's eyes…

"BAKA!!"

**WHAM!!!**

"Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto whined, seeing the look of indignation of Sakura, "Baka, you mock of my family curse!" Sakura snapped, earning a look of the blond, "…Curse? Pink hair is a curse in your family?"

"Yes you big moron, someone of every generation of my family always has pink hair, it had always been men who got pink hair, including my great-grandfather…that got him killed, according to my dad" Sakura said with a pout, "well…no wonder they didn't want you to become a Kunoichi" Naruto exclaimed, "Is not only that, after my great-grandfather I'm the second ninja of my family, but unlike him, I did it for selfish reasons" Sakura said, there Naruto knew he had to stop, her reasons to be a ninja were mainly focused on gaining Sasuke's attention, nearly all Kunoichi of his class, including Ino and excluding Hinata, were focused on gaining the Uchiha whole attention, and his heart, something none was able to do.

"sorry sakura, I didn't knew, maybe next time I will see him…or" Naruto said to himself as he pulled a notepad of his shuriken pouch, open the notepad and began to flip the pages, until he stopped on a page, "Yep, you got a message of the great beyond, care to take the call?" Naruto said as he handed the notepad to sakura, who took it like if it was going to break, and started to read, her eyes watering slightly, like all ninjas who read it, after a while sakura took a deep sigh and pressed her thumb on the seal on the page, like all seals on the notepad, it contained something, in her case, it contained an axe.

Not any axe, but a freaking axe of the size of Ibiki, the handle of the axe was easily of Ibiki height, in red, with several wraps on white on some sections, to improve gripping the blade, when reaching the middle of the handle, that one was suddenly joined to a massive curved and silver looking blade, sharp an enough said it looked ready to chop rocks, on the upper tip of the axe, much to Naruto's shock a solid silver ball with spikes was placed, surely to add some blunt hit into the sharp and blunt attack of the axe, not that it affected much which end you met, in the end you got a nasty first encounter with a monster of an axe.

"Father once told me…this axe was passed from generation to generation on my family, before we became traders, we were ninja, when my great-grandfather died, the axe got lost; guess not so lost now eh?" Sakura questioned with a smirk, "Sure, whatever you say, it seems all on team 7 are meant to have a ridiculous big and overpowered weapon" Naruto muttered, earning a chuckle of sakura, and another chuckle, more female and mature, but slightly taunting.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt the wind pass around him, in a flash Kaze no Yaiba was on his hands, and sparks flew when a small blade collided with the massive Kaze no Yaiba.

"The hell…and elf?" Naruto questioned, seeing his attacker was another elf, a female of course, different to Estelwen in many aspects, where Estelwen was clad on a white robe that made it to her calves and was rich in semi-visible leaf like engraftments on the material, and covered a green baggy cotton made pants with gold carving on the sides of it, with a pair of black slim shoes, black baggy gloves with gold carvings of runes or something in the cuffs of the gloves, with a slim gold tiara on her forehead and with a comical looking white pointy hat, that other elf looked more like a warrior.

A solid gold breastplate with several engraftments on silver in the shape of leaves around it and oddly a drill like burn mark on the navel part, two slim looking shoulder pads made on silver with a strange rune in them that resemble a tiger face in it, metallic forearm protectors hide the leaf green leather undergarments on her forearms and that were visible while forming a fingerless glove, what seemed a metallic gold made miniskirt was visible, with several leaf green leather undergarments and attachments on the oddly movable and flexible miniskirt, what seemed leather boots that made it up to her thighs in white, with metallic protections on the knee section on gold and a shin protector on silver as well with gold leave engraftments covered her legs, a richly decorated sheath hung of her waist on her left side, and some sort of face guard like the one the Nindaime had, but in silver, with gold underlines and green cloth falling an flanking her neck, with a more pronounced protection on her cheek sides, and a green gem in the middle of the headgear, in her right hand she held a curved and slim sword, that seemed like a reduced Katana, or a curved ninjato, one of two.

"I finally found you…My liege" The girl said, slightly nodding, while holding her weapon firmly, "And who are you? I didn't saw you with Estelwen-san last night" Naruto questioned, "My name is Silivrenniel Cott, Vice-captain of the Court of wind Guard, mistress of blades, proud daughter of the great tree" Silivrenniel said with a proud pose, something Naruto didn't saw as arrogance, she was proud of who she was, were she came from, and who she was from, "Okay…another elf…what do you want with my teammate? Another pledge of loyalty that made Hinata jealous?" Sakura stated, not missing the look of Naruto of slight embarrassment, "I do not know this Hinata, I care only for him, I come only for him" Silivrenniel stated as she pointed her sword at Naruto, "Me?"

"Yes, by orders of her high majesty and Ruler or Crystalia, Queen Tania the Fifth, the Rayearth knights are to be taken to Crystalia and to her presence, is her will, and her will is my drive" Silivrenniel said with a firm look on her face, "And for what purpose?" Sakura asked, "The queen commands mustn't be questioned, her orders are to be taken in account without questioning" the elf warrior said.

"Right? Whatever you say, meanwhile I will stay in Konoha, my home, in peace, until I have a reason to go with you" Naruto said while turning his back on the elf, "Sadly that is not to happen, my orders are clear, either you come willingly, or by force, it doesn't affects my mission which way I bring you to Crystalia, the only thing that matters is bringing you to Crystalia, by any means necessary" Silivrenniel said, narrowing her eyes and steeling herself to combat upon seeing the eyes of Naruto harden, as a warrior she was, the eyes spoke monuments of her opponents, what they felt in the moment of combat, if they were ready to die, or to fight, the eyes of Naruto spoke to her one thing.

He wasn't obeying her; he was going to fight her.

With a sneer, Silivrenniel saw how Naruto gripped the blade harder, pulling suddenly a small dagger of his thigh pouch, the same he used against the red beast, tied the pummel ring on the cloth that hung of the blade grip, and then gripped with his left hand the dagger, and with his right the sword, "I'm not going anywhere by force, trust me on this…the only you will be going will be the hospital" Naruto snapped.

"been there, the hospital installations are ill protected" With that Silivrenniel launched herself to Naruto, with a flash Naruto began to parry the fast and flexible attacks of the elf warrior, after several parries with great speed, Naruto saw an opening when she jumped again, grabbing the cloth he launched the kunai attached to it, at her, Silivrenniel saw shocked how the dagger flew at her, just to stop inches to her damaged stomach region on her armor due to the cloth it was attached to…

**ZAPP!!**

The elf girl eyes widened when Naruto suddenly flashed in a electric disturbance in front of her, grabbing the dagger and then swinging the blade at her.

Her eyes widened in pain as her mouth let a pained scream as the blade literally tore her from the inside out, yet he didn't cut the flesh, and her armor was neatly cut in half in that section.

All was fast for sakura, who saw for second time the Flying thunder god on action, yet she has to admit, the use of Naruto tot her technique was odd, yet unpredictable, you expect the kunai to stick at you, but it doesn't, instead it acts as a beacon for Naruto to teleport in front of his shocked opponent without any problem, unpredictable, like him, and brilliant at the same time.

Sakura saw how Silivrenniel fell to the ground, her blade forgotten and clutching her stomach in pain, only to the elf girl to gasp in surprise when she was flung by a powerful wind blast at a tree, slamming her to the trunk of the tree, and making her loose her air.

Looking around, Silivrenniel eyes caught up with Naruto form, he in less than three movements had disarmed her and defeated her, where she fought evenly with Naruto own sensei, she was unable to do something against Naruto itself, she could blame her wounds, or the fact he is a Rayearth, or the dagger, or the weird phenomenon, but she found no justification to do so, a warrior doesn't justify either victory or defeat by external factors, is skill and all you got in your arsenal that grants you victory.

"Sister Silivrenniel!" She heard Estelwen scream, seeing soon her sister kneel before her, grasping the wound on her stomach, both wounds, of the rasengan and Kaze no Yaiba cut.

"Do it…finish me…I am…a broken tool" Silivrenniel gasped, her pride was broken, defeated easily like an amateur by a Rayearth that yet had to grasp his true potential, defeated by his target, she had failed, and in the eyes of Queen Tania, failure was paid with death, something she was requesting to her liege.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, sakura joining on his side soon, "I'm…a failure…I failed…my queen…command, I deserve nothing less than demise by your hand…do it…release me…kill me" She gasped again, "Weren't you a proud daughter of the great tree and vice-captain of the court of wind? Where is that woman now? Because I am not seeing her, I only see a girl who gave up at the first blow" Naruto said.

"I am…but I won't return to my home…in shame…or allow to be captured by them" She said, motioning behind Naruto, looking behind, Naruto saw three ANBU perched on the tree branches, and Jiraiya near them.

"Don't worry, they won't get you, I promise" Naruto said, only to meet the sneer of Silivrenniel, "How…can you promise me that…what kind of power you hold…what kind of position you hold here…to promise me that?" she asked, "None, I'm a geninn, I'm low on rank, but I have my word, and I'm good as my word, I never back on it" Naruto mentioned.

"I…why? Why would you…help me…I don't…understand…you're a Rayearth…higher than me…you shouldn't…be…merciful…you should…strike me…down…for my weakness…I'm not worth…of serving…under your wing" Silivrenniel said between gasps, something Naruto noted, it seemed the damage done by the blade is proportional to the strength behind it, no wonder Neji, Sasuke and Silivrenniel were so mess up after the attacks, he swung that blade like swinging a sledgehammer.

"Why would I do that? If I started to do that…I would be alone, we all make mistakes…is up to you to correct them…besides why should I feel myself above you, I'm someone like you, I breath, I bleed, I cry and I laugh" Naruto wondered.

"Because…because…is your nature…wind…is strong…and arrogant"

"No…wind is free and strong willed, wind is not arrogant, wind is free, and unpredictable…like me!" Naruto said while flashing a foxy grin to the fallen elf, who just stared at the blond with confusion, with a lot of feelings mixing in her heart, and so many conflicts in her mind…

"Merciful" Silivrenniel said in a gasp, grasping Naruto's gloved hand, "Merciful Naruto…I'm your servant…I serve you…and you alone" she gasped.

"No…hopefully one day you will become a friend, not a servant" Naruto said, helping Silivrenniel stand up, the ANBU all having the same thoughts, _"He is too soft" _But Jiraiya having another though, _"He is the one…"_

"_The one who will end the chain of hatred"_

As this occurred, deep within another world, on another dimension, a place where Anima oversaw Naruto, the mighty white wind tiger couldn't help but to say it.

_It is time…_

_

* * *

there people, chapter 14, and opening the field for my epilogue, so don't expect much of a preview now, be patient, and keep reading and rolling the reviews._


	16. epilogue: forward, like a hurricane

_here it is, after a long writting, and brainstorming, the last chapter of the Naruto the Maelstrom comes, and with it the prelude of the next Rayearth knight, now read, it will satisfy those who want to know._

**EPILOGUE:**

Night hit Konoha, five months after Naruto talked with the death, five months when he met Estelwen and Silivrenniel and earned their trust, five months were he went in mission after mission, first on the land of snow, helping a princess find her lost courage, then on another part, helping a knight reencounter his roots, on Moon country, helping a kid recover his kingdom, and valor, in a village where he helped a boy rediscover his true meaning of life, his life, on enemy territory where he helped an distraught heiress to find a reason to fight, on a mountain where he faced the thunders, and we was acknowledged by a falling swordsman, whose funeral was preceded with thunders, and many more places, helping Konoha, helping Suna, helping Gaara, helping anyone who needed it.

If someone asked for Naruto, they would ask for his new title, Naruto the Maelstrom, the boy who began to change the world, and not Naruto the dead last, the boy who lived.

That night was clear, filled with stars, but not with the shine of a full bright moon, instead that night was preceded with a black moon, a bad omen for many who saw this event, many claimed it was an eclipse, but it wasn't, because astrologists worldwide weren't stupefied by the sudden black moon.

That night, eight vanished; each of several villages, at the same time, nine individuals followed them to fulfill the ambition of their leader, while the snake slithered forward onto the unknown, and the confused brother, followed by his small army went forward to capture those who escaped him, all leaving trough a gate given by the same individual, they didn't knew, but they were pawns on a game, expendable pawns.

That same night, on the gates of Konoha, three individuals waited, an old man with a huge scroll on his back, a proud warrior and a realistic sorceress waited.

On a home, the one who they waited kissed goodbye to the person he began to love, and had to leave, so much was in peril, so much was at stake, and if something wasn't done, his happiness, and the happiness of many would be in danger.

The one he loved knew this, and faked sleep, while in fact she was crying, he knew it, so he gave her a kiss on the lips, a kiss that answered her feelings that she poured, a kiss that answered her doubts she once asked him, he learned to love her, and he wouldn't let her go, and for him she would wait, even an eternity if needed.

Across the village, those close to him were unable to sleep, grownups, children, elders, all knew the boy was leaving, instead of a party that could have occurred if he left long ago, they were sad, because his task was grim, and he had in a way, made a space in their hearts, they would wait for him, they would support him, as he withstood their isolation and fear, they would withstood his lack of presence, because it was only temporal, he would return, and then all would be good on their world.

With a sigh, Naruto Uzumaki, proud seed that was Konoha great leaf tree, Jiraiya of the Saninn, sage and warrior, Estelwen Damag, the realistic sorceress, and Silivrenniel Cott, the proud warrior of a proud race, departed to the core world, a bright portal opening in front of them, steeping one at the time, until Naruto remained.

Looking back, he turned his face to the monument of the former Hokages, forming a fist he aimed it at them, "I promise…I won't fail, I will return…alongside the teme, I will help him…I will redeem him" with that bow, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the former Kyuubi jailer, The Rayearth of wind, the human Maelstrom, stepped to the portal that would take him to the greatest adventure he would ever have.

He would find both allies of other worlds, friends on unexpected places, and enemies in front of him and in every corner, but that didn't matter, because he was ready to them, the question was…were they ready for him?

Were they ready for the Rayearth knights?

That, was a question only time would answer.

* * *

_there you have it people, the last chapter, short epilogue for a short prologue, true is vague, but what do you expect, and intricrated ending? no that comes for the very end of the Rayearth knights story as a whole, all of it, now all you were waiting, and before anything, don't be mad at me, i thought of this guy as the next rayearth because first i know the story well, second is easy to make a story out of him, third, he deserves a super epic story that sends him somewhere where his powers are actually challenged, now i give you the preview of the nest Rayearth Knights story._

**He is the one who walk both worlds...**

"Come on man, chicks, parties, Technology!!"

**At plain sight he is your average ordinary teenager with wierd friends...**

"That is animal cruelty at its finest!! and people wonder why i'm vegetarian"

**but do not be decieved, his single looking self hides a secret...**

"With this i will disect that ghost molecule by molecule!!"

**He is not your average ordinary teenager...that's why he was chosen...**

"Of course i know, and because i know it, i know it all"

**He is the timeless water, the river that flows camly,without hurry...**

"Is your call, save your fat dad, or beating me...son"

**He is the mighty Tsunami, the unstpable wave...**

"Fool, i am still here, it means no matter what you do i will still exist"

**He is the Tsunami...**

"FUTURE ISN'T SET ON STONE!!"

**The next book of the Rayearth saga...**

"GOING GHOST!!"

**Rayearth Knights: Danny the Tsunami...**

_and so it continues..._

there people, look on my profile for the next story update, it will be in a week or more, until a next time Hypn0s signs of, thanking all those who read my story and review it, you rock guys!!!

* * *

* * *


	17. Authors note

_**Hello guys, been a while huh? This is perhaps, my very first authors note, yay, note the sarcasm.**_

_**But this is not a bad authors note, not at all God forbid, not a notice to say I have cancelled my Rayearth stories, I would flail myself alive and then you guys would pick at what's left at me, I have dedicated too much time for the story to just let it die.**_

_**No, this note is to let those both old and new readers of my stories, all three of my complete one, that the fourth story, Sakura the Pillar has finally surfaced, of course on the Card Captor Sakura anime section.**_

_**I do this to let people know about it, there are a lot of people who keep reading my Rayearth stories, and want more, well Sakura the Pillar is that more.**_

_**Then so, read, review and any flames on my stories shall be used to keep myself warm on these cold days in my natal city, peace!**_


End file.
